We Can Live Peacefully, Right?
by Pokemonfan67
Summary: The monsters have been freed after being trapped underground for years. Frisk helped the monsters to make it out. They will tackle any problem that comes their way, but can the humans do the same? (Post-Genocide Pacifist, Female Frisk/Chara.)
1. To the Surface

**Just as a quick little author's note up here, this takes place not only after the game events but after the events of "Through the Eyes of the Fallen" Some things might be spoiled if you read this before playing the game and reading the tale I created(Y'know various things I did to the wonderful characters might be brought up.)**

 **Also, this will contain the ships, Soriel and Alphyne.**

 **And thus, you have been warned.**

 **Undertale and it's characters belongs to Toby Fox. I do not own them.**

* * *

The sun's light was warm. The monsters once again felt the sunlight beaming down on them. After being sealed away for centuries, they finally were free. Frisk saved the civilization for the second time.

The monsters were now walking to the city, hoping for an audience with the local leader. As mascot, Papyrus insisted that he led the way, although someone made sure to keep him somewhat calm.

Frisk paused and looked at the group of monsters.

"Why are we stopping," Papyrus asked.

"What is it, my child," Toriel questioned.

Asgore nodded. "I agree with Tori...el," Asgore added. He received a harsh glance from Toriel.

"Can you guys wait here," Frisk asked. Thankfully, the monsters nodded. She remembered what happened the first time she brought the monsters on the surface. Papyrus ended up causing worldwide panic for a week. Frisk chuckled to herself. It was funny to see them running from Papyrus, but it also scared her. She didn't know if everyone would accept them. She walked into the nearby town. Her face was plastered on every telephone pole.

"Nobody really cared about me when I was here, but when I fell down the mountain, suddenly everyone's searching for me," she mused. "It's hard to believe that someone would care this much over an orphan."

It was getting dark. Most people were either getting ready for bed or working a late shift at their workplace. Nobody would spot Frisk in the darkness unless they looked closely. Unfortunately, Frisk had to find Ebott City Hall in the dark as well. She wandered around the town, looking for the city hall. She did not find it.

Frisk sighed. "I can't find it." She plopped down onto a nearby bench. "And I don't think that they'll wait for much longer," Frisk muttered.

How was she even going to explain that the monsters were back anyway? She didn't want the world to panic again, so she went alone. Now Frisk was thinking that she wouldn't be taken seriously. "I don't think this will work. What am I going to say? 'Oh! The monsters we all thought were legends and myths are actually real and I helped to free them when I fell into Mount Ebott. Don't worry though. They're friendly! I should know, I'm the one they chose to be their ambassador!'"

"well, i wouldn't word it like that." Frisk jumped at the voice. She spun around to see a grinning skeleton. "sorry frisk, didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here?"

"well, i just figured that you'd need help convincing people of our existence. I came instead of another monster because we don't want what happened last time to happen again," Sans explained. He put his hood up. "see, now they'll think i'm human with a costume on. what do you think?"

Frisk smiled. "That's perfect! Although...," she started. "I forgot where Ebott City Hall is." Frisk sighed. "I've lived here for most of my life and I forgot where the town hall is."

"we can take a shortcut," Sans suggested.

"Don't you think that someone will notice you instantly appearing in Town Hall?"

"what about the entrance?"

Frisk looked around the street. It was dark and the streetlights hadn't been turned on yet. Maybe it could work. She gave the skeleton a smile. "We can give it a shot."

Sans' left eye flickered with a blue light. Within a few seconds, they were standing outside of the town hall.

"that'll be five g, kid," Sans joked. he held out his hand as if he was going to receive money.

Frisk laughed. "I don't have any money on me."

Sans shrugged. "me neither." He pushed open the door. "after you, kid."

Frisk smiled. "Thank you." She walked inside with Sans following behind her. Frisk walked up to the front desk. She hit the bell sitting on the counter. A woman with wavy blond hair walked to the desk.

"Hello, is there anything I can-," she began. She looked at the child in front of her. "You're the missing orphan, aren't you?"

"I've come to request an audience with the mayor, please," Frisk announced.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "What you should be doing is getting back to the orphanage. They've been looked for you."

"Madam, I am quite aware of that!"

"Madam," the woman questioned under her breath.

"Please. I need to see the mayor. Please let me see him," Frisk asked.

The woman sighed. "Then you'll go back?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah." She looked at Sans and mouthed, "You better get Mom to bail me out."

Sans nodded.

The woman stepped from behind the desk and towards the child. "Please follow me."

"Wait! Can my friend come too?"

The lady looked around. Her eyes settled on Sans. "I suppose, but can't you take off that mask? It's a little creepy."

Sans shook his head. "nope. can't do that lady."

The woman chuckled awkwardly. "O-okay then! Please follow me." She walked down a hallway with Sans and Frisk following behind. She eventually stopped at a door. "The mayor is in this room. Please tell him that Diana sent you," she requested.

Frisk took a glance at her nametag. " _Emily"_

Frisk chuckled to herself. "Will do!" Before Frisk could open the door, Emily sped off.

Frisk turned the doorknob and walked inside the office. There was a middle-aged man with black and grey hair sitting in a dark brown leather chair. The chair swiveled around to meet the intruders.

"I wasn't scheduled to have any visitors today. Just... who sent you," the man asked.

"Diana," Frisk answered.

The man's face scrunched up in fury before reverting back to a friendly demeanor. "I'll talk to her later. Anyway, what are you here for?" Frisk closed the door.

"Sir, I need to discuss something important," Frisk insisted.

The mayor's eyes narrowed. "Say, aren't you that lost girl who's face is posted all over town?"

"Yes, but that's not what I'm here for." Frisk walked to the Mayor's desk. "Can we talk?"

The mayor sighed. "Yes. Feel free to sit down."

"heh. thanks," Sans said. He walked over and sat in a nearby chair. Frisk sat next to him.

"What is it? I'll humor you for a little while."

Frisk looked at the man. "Promise me that you won't freak out."

The mayor looked puzzled. "Why would I freak out?"

"Do it."

"Fine. I assure you that I will not freak out over what you are about to say."

Frisk smiled. "Okay! You already know that I've been missing for a while, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well, where do you think I've been," Frisk asked.

The mayor shrugged. "I don't know. We looked all over town."

"Ah, but I wasn't in town. I was climbing Mount Ebott," Frisk explained.

The mayor gasped. "That's practically suicide! Why did you do that?"

"Let's not get into that now. Anyway, I fell down the mountain and made a HUGE discovery!" Frisk smiled.

"Did you now? What was it?"

Frisk smiled. "I discovered that monsters are real!"

There was a moment where nobody talked. The only noise was the sound of snoring.

The man chuckled. "Oh. Monsters, eh?" He patted Frisk on the head. "What an active imagination! Have you ever thought about writing a book?"

Frisk pouted. Although she expected him to not believe her, it still hurt. "But they ARE real."

"What did they look like?" He seemed to ask with genuine curiosity.

Frisk's eyes lit up. "Well, they came in all sorts of shapes and sizes! It would be too hard to list them all!"

The man chuckled. "Keep what I said in mind. You could be an author."

Frisk sighed and stared at the sleeping skeleton. "You don't believe me, huh?"

The mayor sighed. "No. Can't say that I do."

Frisk turned to look at the mayor.

"I mean, it's an ancient myth. Myths are fictional by nature."

"It's okay," Frisk insisted. She smiled at the mayor.

The mayor smiled back.

"Cause I got proof." Frisk took a moment to look at the mayor's face. He gave a wary glance. "Sans! Wake up," Frisk screamed.

The skeleton jumped and flailed around. He looked at Frisk. "what is it?"

"Pull off your hood," Frisk commanded.

"well sheesh kid. did you have to wake me up to do that? you could have just pulled off my hood while i was sleeping," Sans groaned. "but okay kid." He pulled off his hood.

The man, however did not seem fazed. "What a neat costume. How long did that take to build?"

"uh... i'm an actual skeleton."

"Sure you are."

"but i am."

Frisk got an idea. "Sans! What if you show him your blue attack?"

"ah. i see where you're going with this." Sans walked up to the mayor. "do you have anything that i can toss around?"

The mayor crumpled up a piece of paper and tossed it at Sans. Sans' left eye glowed blue. The paper ball as held in place as a blue glow surrounded it too. The mayor stumbled back in his chair.

"It gets better, just watch," Frisk insisted. She pulled out her cell phone and began to play a song on it. The song was a loud rock song without words*.

Sans winked. "i like your style frisk." Sans waved his arm around. The paper ball flew in the direction of his arm.

The mayor hid under a desk, now afraid of the skeleton. Sans gently set the ball down on the ground.

"so uh, buddy, do you believe frisk now?"

The mayor nodded. He picked up his phone. He dialed three numbers.

 _"911, what's your emergency,"_ the voice over the phone asked.

The mayor was shivering. "Y-yeah uh... there's a skeleton in my office."

 _"A skeleton, sir?"_ The dispatcher sounded confused.

"Yes," the man exclaimed, glancing nervously at Sans.

 _"Can you describe him?"_

"He's got no skin, white bones, a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, a pair of black shorts, and pink slippers," the man informed, still glancing at Sans, who was staring at him warily.

Frisk looked nervous.

 _"Sir, is this a prank?"_

"No! I assure you that the dead is walking in my office!"

Frisk tugged at Sans' hoodie. "He's calling the police," she squeaked.

Sans' eye sockets widened. "oh! that's what that number was!" His left eye glowed blue. He stretched his arm out to the phone. It was covered in a blue glow.

 _"Sir, it is very distasteful to be pranking a 911 dispatcher. We'll send someone out there, but if it is a prank, you'll be-."_ The man was cut off as the phone smashed into tiny pieces.

"Mr. Mayor! The monsters aren't here to hurt anybody," Frisk insisted.

"yeah. we monsters just want peace," Sans explained. He got out of his chair and discreetly hid a whoopee cushion in his hand. "i think that we got off on the wrong _hand._ " Sans held up the hand without the whoopee cushion to help his pun. "so why don't we shake hands, y'know, become pals." Sans held out his hand. The whoopee cushion was hidden in his sleeve.

The mayor glanced warily at the boney hand. "hey, don't humans like to make eye-contact when talking? i dunno if every human does it, but i heard it was polite. c'mon. i'm not gonna hurt you." The mayor made eye contact with the skeleton.

Sans quickly allowed the cushion to slide into his hand. The mayor grabbed his hand and froze. The whoopee cushion prank worked.

"heh heh. the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny! anyway, i'm sans, sans the skeleton," Sans introduced.

The man did not move.

"uh... mayor guy... are you there," Sans asked. He waved his hand in front of his face.

"I-I thought I was going to die," the man stuttered.

"I think you broke him."

Police sirens filled the air.

"and i think we should leave," Sans quickly said. He used a shortcut to get both him and Frisk to the other monsters.

"Sans! You're back! How did it go, brother," Papyrus asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"Run! The police are coming," Frisk exclaimed.

The monsters gave them a puzzled look. "What did you do, Sans," Gaster asked.

 _"I think I see them behind those bushes! Move in guys,"_ a police officer yelled.

Sans grabbed Toriel and Papyrus' arms. "no time for explanations! we need to run!"

Undyne scooped Frisk and Alphys and lifted them high above her shoulders.

The monsters ran away from the approaching police. They ran for a good ten minutes before growing careless. Asgore was suddenly tackled by a member of the police.

"One monster secure! We have a monsters secure!"

In actuality, Asgore could easily break free from the human's clutches, but he wanted to be on good terms with the humans.

"Yup. You caught me. Is there any way that I could speak to the leader of you humans? I would like there to be peace between our people," Asgore explained. He smiled at them. "Can we coexist with one another?"

Asgore spent the rest of that day in jail while the others fled to the Underground.

* * *

 **Done with this chapter. I guess this will be the prologue. There will be a timeskip for the next chapter where all the monsters are accepted. Why is Asgore treated this way? Well, he's been through a lot but he still kinda did some bad things. Hopefully, I will be kinder to him.**

 **Oh, by the way, _headcannons(_ I think I might be most like Sans/Toriel with how much I love puns.) are still firing, if you can't tell.**

 ***The song Frisk was playing is Megalovania.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this introductory chapter! Bye guys!**


	2. The Victim's Revenge

It was the morning of the next day. The monsters and Frisk were sleeping near the mouth of the Underground, hidden behind bushes and boulders. Each monster was assigned a shift to watch for humans. It was currently Undyne and Gaster's turn.

"NGAAAAHHHH! I can't believe that we have to do this," she raged. She stabbed a spear in the ground. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE COMPLICATED?"

"You can thank Sans and Frisk for that," Gaster said. "I wonder what they did to scare them."

"This is why I should have gone with the human," Undyne exclaimed. She lifted a boulder above her head and threw it to the ground.

"I do not think that you would have helped. I think you would have scared them more."

Undyne stared at Gaster. "And WHY would you say that?"

"Well, I mean you just picked up a boulder and threw it to the ground. Now you are threatening me. Humans don't typically like that."

Undyne sighed."You're right. Besides, they were scared of Sans of all people. The guy doesn't do anything!"

There was a rustle in some nearby bushes.

Undyne summoned a spear. "Who's there," she yelled.

Asgore stepped out of the bushes with his hands raised above his head. "I am perfectly fine, Undyne. I just explained our situation and they let me go."

Undyne lowered her spear and stabbed it in the ground. "Well, why were they so scared of us?"

"Well, Sans was showing off, from what I gathered."

"Ah. I understand now," Gaster said, nodding his head.

"Oh, you came with Sans and his brother! Say, I do not mean to be rude, but who are you," Asgore asked.

Gaster sighed. "You're not being rude. I haven't reintroduced myself."

Asgore looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"My name is W. D. Gaster. I was the Royal Scientist responsible for creating the Core," Gaster explained.

"You created the Core," Asgore asked.

Gaster smiled warmly. "Yes. It was one of my biggest projects."

"Why don't I remember you, then," Asgore asked.

"I fell into the Core and was erased from the world."

"Oh my goodness! How horrible! Well, I am glad that you are back."

Gaster smiled. "I am too. Now I can spend time with my sons."

Asgore's smile weakened.

"Oh! I am sorry! I didn't mean to bring up terrible memories."

Asgore shook his head. "No. It's fine. At least I know my wife is alive and well, even if she hates me."

"So, are we allowed to head into the city," Gaster asked, wanting to change the subject. Both of his children were in fact still alive, but not in the way he would want to hear.

"We can leave now! They just ask that we don't use magic," Asgore explained.

"Yes! Finally, we can leave this place! I'll wake up the others," Undyne exclaimed. She ran towards the rocks.

"They've also asked for Frisk," Asgore added with a sigh. "She was apparently a runaway from a nearby orphanage. They've been looking for her for a while. It wouldn't be right to take her away."

"Toriel won't be happy," Gaster pointed out.

Asgore shook his head. "No. She won't. I can't say that any of us will be happy with the decision."

 _"I've asked TEN TIME SANS! GET UP,"_ Undyne screamed.

Undyne was sent flying. A blue aura surrounded her. She landed in a patch of flowers. "HOW DARE YOU CHANGE MY GRAVITY, SANS!" She got up and marched back over to the rocks.

"It might be best just to carry him," Gaster noted.

Undyne was once again sent into the flowers.

Asgore nodded. "That would be a good idea."

* * *

The group of monsters walked through town. Asgore led the way with Toriel and Frisk directly behind him. Undyne, Alphys, Gaster, and Papyrus kept to the back while Undyne carried Sans under his arm. He was still asleep.

People gathered around the road. They stared at the monsters walking through the town. They were whispering to each other, hoping the monsters wouldn't overhear.

" _What are they?"_

" _Monsters are real?"_

" _Is that guy dead?"_

" _Did they kidnap that child?"_

All the various whispers melded together, creating a large unintelligible noise.

"So where are we going, Asgore," Undyne asked.

Asgore lowered his head. "Look at the signs."

The monsters looked around. There were posters with Frisk's face posted everywhere.

"O-oh my! You ran away," Alphys stuttered.

"We must return her," Asgore muttered.

"I-I suppose he is right," Toriel muttered. She grabbed Frisk's hand. "Time to get you home."

The monsters continued to walk. They continued to walk silently until they came upon the address listed on the posters.

"Here we are." Toriel smiled sadly at the child. "Please be good, my child." She knelt down and hugged Frisk.

Frisk hugged back. She was then released from her hug. Frisk looked at the monsters. Every monster except for Sans seemed sad to see her go. He was awake, but he already knew what he had to do.

"You better not forget," Frisk mouthed.

Sans nodded.

"I'll miss you guys," Frisk muttered. She walked inside the building.

* * *

The inside of the building looked the same as it did before Frisk left. It was an old and lived in house made of wood. There was a large room with ten children sitting and playing with various toys. They all stared at her.

Everyone seemed to be staring at Frisk.

Two teenage boys, looking to be the same age, walked up to her. Their names were James and John. Both had short black hair, had green eyes, had freckles under their eyes, and both liked to torment Frisk. They were the ones who took her to Mount Ebott in the first place.

"So, you came back," John asked. He frowned at the girl.

Frisk nodded. "I had some help." She began to back up.

"You mean those monsters standing outside," John questioned.

Frisk nodded again. She tried to walk away from the two boys, but they grabbed her arms.

"Oh, no. Don't think you're leaving THAT easily," James exclaimed.

Frisk squealed and tried to shove the boys away.

"Listen, we didn't expect you to come back. Now that you have, there's some things we have to discuss, got it?" There was venom in James' voice.

Frisk tried to struggle, but it didn't work.

"Now, you won't tell anyone about what happened on that mountain, right," John demanded.

Frisk glared at the boy.

"Come on, Frisk, you won't tell, right," James cooed.

Frisk said nothing.

"I asked a question Freak," James exclaimed. "You better answer!"

Frisk shook her head.

"You remember what happens if you refuse to listen to us, right," John asked.

Frisk's eyes filled with fear. She still stayed quiet.

James sighed. He lifted her face up. "John, you can do it this time."

John curled his hands into fists. He gave a sly smile. "Thank you."

Frisk braced for impact.

John punched Frisk in the eye. She let out a cry of pain. "Will you tell them what happened, Freak? I can do a lot worse to you than just punching you." He pulled a pocket knife from out of his pocket.

Frisk shook her head.

The boys let her go. "Remember what you just agreed to! Also, have fun trying to get adopted with that black eye of yours," James sneered. They walked away, laughing about what they did.

Frisk sat in a ball, crying. This didn't happen the last time. She cried for an hour before falling asleep.

* * *

"Frisk," a woman called. It was one of the caretakers of the orphanage. Frisk looked up at her. She blinked tears out of her eyes. "Someone's come to adopt you." The woman frowned at Frisk's eye, but didn't say anything.

Frisk smiled. "U-um… can you go get James and John for me? I want to have them send me off, if that would be okay," Frisk requested.

The woman smiled warmly at her. "Of course." The woman walked away.

Frisk walked into the next room. Toriel sat in a chair. She was filling out some paperwork and hadn't seen Frisk. Sans was also there, looking over the stack of papers and helping her fill them out.

The woman came back with James and John. "Frisk, I brought them," she chimed. "Now I've got to take care of other business, bye Frisk!" The woman walked out of the room.

James and John were staring at her. Frisk smirked. "Hey guys, I wanted you guys to see me off," Frisk explained.

"How did you get adopted," James demanded.

Toriel smiled, but still looked at the papers. "Hello my child! Sans informed me that you wanted me to adopt you, so here I am!"

"yup. i kept my promise." He stood up and walked towards Frisk. He stopped. "hey, what's wrong with your eye?"

Toriel looked at Frisk. "My child, what happened? We did not leave you for long!" She set the papers in a chair and ran towards Frisk, wrapping her arms around Frisk.

Frisk looked towards the direction of the two boys. "Why don't you ask them?

"oh." Sans walked closer to them. The white dots in his eye sockets vanished. "so tell me, what happened to her eye?"

"W-we were playing around and she tripped," James insisted.

"that's a lie, isn't it?"

The boys froze in place.

A blue glow shined in Sans' left eye.

"you did something to her, right?"

The boys shook their heads.

Sans and Toriel shot them a menacing gaze before looking back to Frisk. The pupils in Sans' eye reappeared.

"you guys are lucky that i don't make it a habit of fighting children," Sans said, shrugging. "otherwise, you little punks..." He looked to face the two boys. The pupils faded into the darkness. "YOU'D HAVE A REALLY BAD TIME," Sans threatened.

The boy shrieked.

"now apologise to frisk," Sans demanded. A blue glow shined in his left eye.

The children shyly approached Frisk. "W-we're sorry," they cried. They fled the room.

Sans rubbed Frisk's head. The glow vanished and the white pupils came back. "if i had known how bad it was here, i'd have told her sooner."

"Oh yes Frisk, and I would have come here in a heartbeat! Even if they wouldn't let me adopt you, I'd protect you," Toriel insisted. She squeezed the child tighter, but not too tight.

"I know you would," Frisk muttered.

* * *

Frisk, Toriel, and Sans walked out of the building. Monsters stood outside, waiting for Frisk to leave. Each one of them noticed the black eye on sight.

"Hey Frisk, what happened to your eye," Undyne asked in a strained voice.

"some kids had a problem with frisk," Sans growled. He looked at the building. The two boys were staring at them through the window. "in fact, it was those two."

Undyne summoned a spear and looked at the boys.

"Undyne, don't kill them," Frisk requested.

Undyne glared at James and John. She drew her finger across her neck.

The boys screamed and ran from the window.

They turned to Frisk. "If anyone tries to hurt my bestie, I'll make sure they pay," Undyne yelled.

"Just don't kill anyone, Undyne," Frisk requested.

"Well, okay. For you Frisk."

Frisk smiled. "So where are we going now?"

Toriel hugged Frisk. "We're going home. The city was kind enough to provide us with a large house!" She pointed to a house in the distance. "We'll all share the house since there seems to be an abundance of rooms."

Asgore chuckled a little. "I think there may be more rooms than there are of us."

"We're all sharing a house? Wowie! Now you get to eat my home cooked meals every day," Papyrus exclaimed. He hugged everyone. "This is going to be great!"

Frisk smiled. "It sure is Papyrus."

* * *

 **Okay, you do not know what the struggle for this chapter was. So I made this earlier and posted it earlier. It was mostly like this. I discovered that it didn't say that it updated, so I deleted it and tried to post it again. In a moment of stupidity, I deleted the document (Because I write here and Google Docs.). So, I started to redo most of this when I went back to Google Docs. I figured out how to see what revisions I made. Heh heh... at least I know for the future. I did however, make a couple of changes. Don't worry. I revised it a little more than normal.**

 **Anyway, backstory that won't be said by any of the characters(To avoid turning Frisk or any other minor human into a Mary-Sue/Gary-Sue): Frisk is an orphan from Ebott. She was being bullied by the two teens seen through this chapter. Obviously, they were trying to get rid of her. Why? To have a better chance of getting adopted. Frisk is a kind girl who's still under the age of 13. She would have a better chance of getting a home. No, they were not thinking that it would kill her. They just wanted her to leave. Their intention was not murder. Know that, okay?**

 **Anyway, I added some parental Sans! Hope I actually did that well and it didn't seem like I was shipping them.**

 **Well, hope you liked it! Bye guys!**


	3. Time to Shop!

A week had passed since the monsters moved above ground. Everyone adjusted to the house they lived in. While the house was well stocked when they moved in, the sheer amount of people living in the same house caused their basic supplies to run low. They would need to shop for food soon and Toriel figured that this day was as good as any. She had classes to attend, however.

Toriel walked down a flight of stairs and knocked on Frisk's door. "Frisk? Are you in there?"

The door opened to reveal a sleepy-looking child. She looked dazed. "Mmhm?"

"Frisk, you've lived up there before. Is there any possible way that you can gather a few monsters and head to the store? I would go but I have classes today," Toriel explained.

"Yeah Mom. I'll get some people to head to the store with me." She rubbed her eyes. One of them still looked bruised from where she was punched.

Toriel smiled. "Thank you Frisk. I'll text a list to you, so keep a close watch over your phone."

Frisk nodded. "Have fun, Mom."

"Say, when do your classes start? You do go to school as well, right," Toriel asked.

Frisk nodded. "Yeah, I just haven't been there for the classes." Frisk rubbed her neck. "I sorta fell down into the Underground."

"Well, we will definitely have to put you back on school."

Frisk yawned. "I don't really like school though."

Toriel sighed. "It's important to go Frisk."

"I know..."

Toriel smiled. "But, maybe we can wait for a couple of days before registering you into the school system." She rubbed Frisk's head

"Thanks," Frisk muttered. She shut the door.

Toriel looked at the clock. She had to leave. She quickly walked out the door and left.

* * *

"So, the queen isn't here," Papyrus asked. He frowned. "Shoot! Now she can't eat any of my freshly made food!"

Frisk smiled. "It's okay Papy. She'll come back. She just had to go to school," Frisk explained.

"School, huh? Why does she need to go back," Papyrus asked.

"She wants to become a teacher. On the surface, you need to go to school to do that."

Papyrus smiled. "So the queen's getting a job! Wowie! How great for her!" Papyrus glanced at the sleeping form of his brother, who was laying down using a couple of chairs. "Sans hasn't found a job yet. Knowing him though, he might not get one."

"What about you? Are you going to get a job?"

Papyrus scoffed. "I already have a job! I am the mascot of all the monsters! Plus, I am also your cool friend!"

Frisk smiled. "Yeah! I suppose you're right!"

Sans began to stir. His eye sockets slowly opened. He yawned and stretched in his chair. "so kid, why'd you call us?"

Frisk smiled. "We're going shopping!"

"Shopping? For what? Are we getting spaghetti," Papyrus asked. He smile widened.

"Not so fast, Papyrus. Mom texted me a list." Frisk held up her phone.

"Oh..."

"She told me to take a couple of monsters with me, so I chose you two," Frisk cheered.

Papyrus' face lit up. "You chose us? Wowie!"

"thank ya kid. means a lot to me." Sans smiled at her. He patted her on the head. "so how do we get there?"

"Shouldn't you know where it is, Sans," Papyrus asked.

Sans looked confused. "what do you mean?"

"I already know that we made it up here before, Sans."

Sans shrugged. "i never went to the store though. frisk reset before a week even passed." Sans looked at a now guilty-looking Frisk. "relax kiddo. all of that is behind us now. i don't have a _bone_ to pick with ya."

"Sans," Papyrus yelled.

Sans grinned. "anyway, since frisk knows where the store is, she leads the way."

Frisk gave Sans and Papyrus a thumbs up.

"I passed by it like three times trying to find Ebott City Town Hall," Frisk informed.

"Then let's go," Papyrus cheered.

* * *

They got to the store with little trouble. Frisk did have to check a map on her phone once, but she wasn't lost.

The trio walked to the front door. The doors automatically opened, causing Papyrus to marvel at the door.

"Wowie! It moved on its own, and without the use of a puzzle or a button," Papyrus exclaimed.

"That's an automatic door. You just step towards it and it opens," Frisk explained.

"humans make some convenient technology."

Frisk smiled. "Well, for a lot of us, pushing doors open is a chore."

Papyrus immediately frowned. "This invention was made to help people be lazy? How awful!"

Frisk pat Papyrus on the back. "At least we still walk inside."

"speaking of, i think we should probably start. we're in people's way," Sans said. He gestured to the forming line behind them. All of them were taking pictures of the trio.

A loud arrangement of beeps sounded. The people waiting in line were posting the pictures on various social media accounts.

"Oh! Sorry humans! We did not mean to get in your way," Papyrus exclaimed. He picked Frisk and Sans up and ran inside the store. Once inside, Papyrus set the two down on the ground. "So what are we getting?"

Frisk scrolled through the messages on her phone. Alphys unintentionally spammed her messages with status updates. She finally found the shopping list and smiled. "First thing on the list is... flour."

"ah. she's going to be baking? cool. she does make good pie," Sans said.

"But it isn't spaghetti!"

"Well, we don't always have to have spaghetti," Frisk offered. "We can have other foods."

Papyrus looked shocked and appalled at the statement.

"relax papyrus. it isn't grillbys. no grease will be found in it," Sans promised.

Papyrus sighed. "Thank goodness!" Papyrus looked at Sans. "Wait, is that why you don't practically LIVE at Grillbys anymore? Did you finally see the light about how awful grease is?"

"grillbys is closed, papyrus. 'bsides, she's always on a _roll_ when it comes to cooking."

"SANS! You're going to become a bad influence this way," Papyrus exclaimed.

"Oh? Now _orange_ you sure of this fact," Frisk asked Papyrus. She smirked at the skeleton.

"NYEH!" Papyrus let out a cry of disbelief. "Not you too!"

Sans gave a mischievous smile. " _water_ you talking about? she's been _carropted_ the entire time."

People were once again taking pictures and videos of the trio, chuckling to themselves as they filmed.

Frisk glanced over. She noticed people filming them. Frisk smiled into the cameras. The people immediately put away their phones, in fear that they would be destroyed by magic.

"move along humans. nothin' t'see here. just a couple of skeletons joking around with the human who freed us," Sans explained.

"I wouldn't call it joking! It's more like torturing Papyrus," Papyrus screamed. "Truly, this is the WORST outcome!" Papyrus looked around warily. "Well uh, besides us dying, of course," he quietly added. Nobody caught the last statement. A moment passed. Papyrus once again picked Sans and Frisk up. "TO THE FLOUR!"

Papyrus ran down the aisles, frantically searching for the flour. Papyrus ended up in the garden section in front of a potted flower.

"Is this the kind of flour you were looking for," Papyrus asked.

Sans and Frisk shook their heads. "Nope! Mom wants the powdered kind."

"the kind you bake with."

"Although, that reminds me, I should probably find a pot."

Papyrus and Sans gave her a wary glance. "why?"

Frisk looked to the ground. "Although I don't like Flowey, he should be able to come here too," Frisk muttered.

Sans frowned. "kid, the flower's evil. who knows what would happen if he were to come here," Sans scolded.

"He's not evil. He has no soul." Frisk sighed. "Can you help me with something?"

Sans raised a bone brow. "what?"

"Promise to keep it a secret from Mom and Asgore."

"kiddo, what are you talking about?"

Frisk gave Sans a stern look. "Promise me! You don't like breaking promises."

Sans sighed. "i promise I will not talk about whatever this mysterious thing is. now what is it?"

"I also promise," Papyrus shouted.

"Well, what if I told you that Flowey wasn't always a flower?"

Sans started to chuckle. "so was he always named flowey?"

Frisk didn't look amused. "Asriel. His name was Asriel. He was mom and Asgore's son," Frisk explained.

"ah. so now he's a _sonflower?_ i know, bad time. so what do you want me to do about it?"

"Can you help him? Maybe Mom won't be sad about her child. Maybe with Asriel, Mom won't be so mad at Asgore," Frisk offered.

Sans sighed. "i want to help ya and tori kid, but i don't know where to begin. it isn't as if his soul is floating around somewhere."

"A soul? Well, I have seen an extra monster soul floating around in Alphys' old lab," Papyrus said. "It was when I was helping Dad."

Frisk looked at Sans with pleading eyes. "It would make Mom really happy, and you wouldn't ever have to deal with Flowey again."

Sans sighed. "fine kid. i'll try my best. now, was this the reason you chose us over undyne and alphys?"

Frisk shook her head. "Undyne would have destroyed half the store, Alphys would have filled the cart with anime," Frisk began. "Mettaton would have created a new show with various store clerks and customers." Frisk shuddered. "Gaster was busy, I don't think Mom wanted me to take Asgore, and I don't really know the other monsters well enough. You guys were the best choice!"

Sans nodded. "i get it. so i guess you need to put a pot in the cart." Sans paused. "did we we even get a cart."

Frisk and Papyrus shook their heads. Papyrus set Frisk and Sans on the ground.

Sans waved his arms. "i got it." He disappeared in a blue flash. Suddenly, he was back with a cart. "now that i've been here, i can use my shortcuts."

Frisk grinned and grabbed a flowerpot.

"might wanna take some gloves too. you'll get your hands all dirty."

"Yes! Since our money is made from real gold, we are, as the humans say, loaded," Papyrus exclaimed.

Frisk and Sans stared at him.

"Never say that again. It sounds odd coming from you," Frisk insisted.

Papyrus nodded. "Noted!"

"so now time to get some baking flour." Sans climbed into the cart and rested his head on the front of the cart.

"Sans, what are you doing," Papyrus questioned.

"i don't really feel like walking right now."

Papyrus groaned. "Fine, but only because I know that you'll work with the human later!"

Sans grinned. "i'll help put things in the cart. frisk, give me the phone."

Frisk gave Sans the phone.

"papyrus, you push the cart and frisk, you get the money ready. i'll levitate things into the cart."

The three of them nodded. Now equipped with jobs, the skeleton duo sped off. Papyrus pushed the cart while Sans levitated items into the cart. Various customers quickly stepped out of the way as the two raced through the aisles. Some were taking videos of the two.

Within a couple of minutes, the two had collected nearly everything on the list, aside from snails, which were not sold there. Papyrus brought the cart to a screeching halt near the check-out stations. Papyrus had beads of sweat running down his face and he looked winded. Sans was buried underneath the various products on the list. Only his hand was visible, and only from the side.

"couldn't find the snails. that's a shame, i suppose," Sans said. He handed the phone back to Frisk.

Papyrus, still panting, gestured for Frisk to push the cart. "My legs feel like noodles. I'm going to go sit down," Papyrus muttered. He walked away to a nearby bench.

Frisk smiled. She pushed the cart to a check-out station.

"Hello there," the man behind the station greeted. He was a dark-skinned man in his early twenties, from the looks of him. "My, my. That's quite a lot of stuff."

Frisk nodded. "I'm buying things for my family," she cheered. She took a bag of sugar from the cart and placed it on the station. Before she could take anything else out, the man stopped her.

"No no. Please, allow me to help. " He began to take various objects out of the cart. "So, I see there are a lot of baking ingredients here. Are you going to bake something?"

Frisk shook her head. "No, but Mom is!" Frisk smiled.

The man smiled back and looked down at the cart. Sans was now barely visible. He was asleep.

"Oh and you're getting a flower? How sweet."

"Yeah! My friendly flower friend needs a home," Frisk cheered. She found it ironic that she called Flowey her, "Friendly flower friend," but she couldn't tell the man that he was a murderous buttercup.

The man smiled. "And you've got a tiny skeleton in your cart."

Sans muttered something and rolled over.

The man froze. "D-Did that skeleton move?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah."

The man backed from the cart. "Oh no. I've seen enough movies to know that dead people plus society, equals apocalypse."

Papyrus walked over to the station. "Frisk, what is taking so long," Papyrus demanded. He looked at the man, who was currently sweating bullets. "Hello human!"

The man screamed at the skeleton. "W-Why are the dead walking?"

"Oh silly human! I am not dead! I am a monster!"

Frisk walked over to calm the worker down. "It's okay. They're friendly. They're just here to help me shop."

Sans stirred from sleep. "oh, must've dozed off there." He gazed at the worker. "oh hey, what's up?"

"M-Monsters are real? When did this happen?"

Frisk sighed. "They've been real the entire time. They just have been trapped underground. I helped them though!" Frisk smiled. "They helped me!"

"yeah. the kiddo tried everything in her power to help us. she's a nice human." Sans yawned and got out of the cart. "i suppose i should be helping. got the money, frisk?"

Frisk nodded and handed him some dollar bills.

The man shakily began to bag the items. Sans gave the man the money. "keep the change. we certainly don't need it." Sans levitated the items back into the cart.

"Goodbye," Frisk exclaimed. She waved at the man, who waved back shakily. Once the trio left, he sat on the ground curled up in a ball.

"I really need to start watching the news more often."

* * *

Instead of walking back, the trio took a shortcut. While Papyrus argued at first, even he couldn't deny that they had a lot of stuff to carry. They appeared in front of the house. Toriel was back from her classes. She walked outside and smiled. "I see there wasn't any problems. Did you manage to find everything on my list?"

Frisk shrugged. "We found everything except for the snails."

"they didn't have any. sorry tori."

Toriel sighed. "It's fine. Tonight I will make butterscotch-cinnamon pie."

Frisk smiled. "I haven't had that in a while!"

Toriel gave Frisk a wary glance. "What did you do with the slice I gave you yesterday?"

Frisk froze. "Oh! I forgot about that."

"Uh huh. I didn't. So who'd you give it to?"

Frisk sighed. "I made a friend in the Underground and he hasn't left yet. He gets a little lonely, so I left the piece of pie for him."

Toriel smiled. "That's sweet of you, my child, but please tell me before you do that. I could have given you another slice to take and escorted you. The Underground still is dangerous."

Frisk looked to the ground. "I know." Frisk looked up at Toriel. "Mom, can I go down there with Sans? I wanna bring my friend up here." Frisk set down the bags she was carrying and took out a flower pot.

"Oh. You made friends with that horrible flower that attacked you when you first fell down?" Toriel sighed and patted Frisk on the head. "You are a strange child, Frisk. I suppose if you go with Sans, it'll be alright."

Frisk cheered. "Yay! Can we go now?"

Toriel nodded. "Me and Papyrus will put away the groceries."

"Aw, but I wanted to go see Flowey," Papyrus whined.

Toriel pulled out her cell phone. "Undyne, can you help me put away groceries? Sans and Papyrus are helping Frisk," Toriel explained.

Papyrus' face lit up.

"Thank you Queen Toriel! Frisk will be protected by us!"

Toriel waved goodbye. The trio vanished using one of Sans' shortcuts.

* * *

 **Okay! Done with this chapter! Didn't quite know where I wanted to go with this, but I do want to introduce Asriel at some point. When? I don't know. Probably not soon. Who knows if Asriel's soul stayed in the same location?**

 **I thank you all for the support that I have gotten. Next time, Flowey's coming to the surface! Are the monsters ready for such a plant and then it will be time to cook with Toriel and Sans. ^.^ Wish me luck for that. I haven't written a romance-type thing, so this is new territory for me.**

 **Flowey also has a mouth, so I would think that he can eat pie.**

 **It has also been a week. Although most of the humans know, there will be some who manage to avoid the news and any internet stuff. Also, I did some research to see how long bruises last, and they seem to last for about a month. Since Frisk's been eating human food, her injuries haven't been cleared up.**

 **Anyway, bye guys!**


	4. Flowey and the Beginning of Romance

Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus were standing at the door that led into the ruins. Because Sans had never been inside the house, the farthest that they could go was the door. Frisk was currently wearing a light blue jacket, similar to Sans'. Papyrus looked at Sans with child-like excitement.

"I can't wait to see Flowey! Maybe he wanted to see me too," Papyrus exclaimed. "Wait, isn't this door normally closed?"

Sans nodded. "yeah. since tori came out of this door though, it's stayed open. she was the one who locked it."

"Oh! So she's the reason that you were always hanging by this door!" Papyrus' smile widened. "I think I understand now!"

Sans' smile drooped. "you understand what?"

Papyrus gave Sans a sly smile. "Oh, just that your actions make a whole lot more sense!" Papyrus held a book out in front of Sans.

 _"Dating and Crushes, for Beginners!"_

"According to this book, I, the Great Papyrus, can tell that you are searching for affection! Affection from Queen Toriel," Papyrus exclaimed.

Frisk turned to Sans with a questioning gaze. "Do you like Mom?"

Sans shook his head. "nah. she's just the one who always humored my jokes." He waved his hand dismissively.

Frisk and Papyrus gave each other a knowing smile. Papyrus shook his head and sighed. "Oh brother. You do not understand your condition! Now you are trying to convince yourself that you do not have a crush! Why else would you insist on spending time with her? You also text her quite frequently. Sounds like you DO have a crush!"

Sans rolled his pupils. "papyrus, i assure you, we are just friends."

" _De-Nile_ isn't just a river in Egypt," Frisk said. She got a confused glance from Sans and Papyrus. "Egypt is a country with a river called the Nile. It's the largest river in the world," Frisk explained.

Papyrus frowned. "Well, hopefully that pun explained it for you! Indeed, denial is a step in this long process. Not to worry dear brother! I, Papyrus, will help you through these trying times!"

"And I, Frisk the Great, will also help," Frisk yelled. She climbed on top of a rock and posed like Papyrus. She took her jacket off and tied it around her neck, acting as a impromptu cape. "Nyeh heh heh!" Frisk giggled to herself.

"See! Frisk is agreeing with me!"

"yeah yeah. frisk, get off the rock before you hurt yourself," Sans grumbled.

Frisk wiggled her finger. "You're being so grumpy, Sans. Whatever happened to the carefree skeleton I saw just a couple of minutes ago? Whatever. I'll get dow-," Frisk said. She slipped while trying to get down. "EEEEEK," she screamed. She began to fall off the cliff.

"Frisk," both Sans and Papyrus yelled. Sans held out his hand towards her, but a vine shot out of the ground and grabbed her in the air. A little golden flower sat in front of them. He was frowning.

"Seriously Frisk. If I didn't have SOME memories from when I was Asriel, I would have let you fall," Flowey grumbled. He pulled her up and set her on the ground.

"Flowey! You saved me!" Her face was still in the snow. "I didn't expect you to do that!"

Flowey narrowed his eyes. "Well yeah. It wouldn't feel right to just LET you fall. I owed you. You brought me some pie. I saved your life. We're even. Now get your butt up!" Frisk sat up and faced Flowey. He recoiled as he saw her face. "Whoa? Who did that to you? More importantly, did Smiley Trashbag over there hurt them? Seems like it would have been fun to watch."

"nah you freaky flower. i just scared them a bit," Sans grumbled.

"Hello Flowey," Papyrus exclaimed. He waved at the flower.

"Yeah yeah. Hello to you too. Listen, why are you here? Seems kinda rude to ask, but I didn't expect you to come back. I can't be saved Frisk. Just forget about me," the flower requested.

Frisk held up a little pot. "But you're alone Flowey. Wouldn't it be nice to see the surface? Maybe get some sunlight, eat some pie," Frisk offered.

"You're expecting ME, a sentient flower, to absolutely jump at the opportunity to be placed in a restrictive pot?" Flowey chuckled. "NO THANKS!"

Flowey was encased in a blue aura. Flowey was lifted out of the ground.

"W-What are you doing," Flowey demanded.

"listen, the kid asked me to help you, so i'm gonna try at least."

"Heh! That's comical coming from you," Flowey exclaimed.

Flowey was dropped into the pot.

"Ouch! Watch the roots buddy! I'm a plant, genius! I NEED those to live," Flowey snarled.

Frisk grabbed some dirt from the ground and began to press it into the pot, humming a melody she heard in Waterfall.

Flowey sighed. "You just don't give up, do you?"

Frisk shook her head. "Nope! I'm filled with determination!" She patted more soil in the pot "I'm done," she singsonged. Frisk smiled at the flower. "Do you promise to be a good flower?"

Flowey looked at the trio in front of him. Sans was silently threatening him, Papyrus was eagerly awaiting Flowey's response, and Frisk was smiling at him. Flowey sighed. "Fine, but I'm not going to be buddy-buddy with everyone."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"well, now that we have murder flower over here, let's go home. tori's making pie for us." Sans smiled fondly at the thought.

Flowey, Frisk, and Papyrus stared at him.

"what? her food tastes good."

Frisk and Papyrus gave Sans a sly smile. "Sure Sans. Sure."

"I don't understand. Why are you smiling like that Frisk," Flowey asked.

In a blink of an eye, they suddenly found themselves standing in the living room. Toriel was there checking the time. Toriel smiled at the group. "Oh, I was wondering when you would come back." She glanced at the flower. "I know you tried to hurt Frisk. Know that if you try again, you will not live to see the sun."

Flowey's survival instincts told him to keep away from Toriel.

"flowey shouldn't be a problem," Sans dismissed. "now, is the pie ready," Sans asked.

Toriel shook her head. "I didn't know when you'd be back. I was just about to make it though." Toriel smiled at the group. "It would be fun if we made it together!"

Frisk and Papyrus looked at each other then back at Toriel.

"Sorry Mom. I've gotta help Flowey settle into this new place. He's never seen this house before."

"And I, Papyrus, will help Frisk! Maybe keep the flower in check," Papyrus exclaimed.

Papyrus and Frisk ran down the hallway, leaving Sans and Toriel alone.

Toriel and Sans stood in the kitchen. Sans had his eyes narrowed at the hallway.

"Well they're certainly acting strange," Toriel noted.

"yeah."

Toriel sighed. "Oh well. Perhaps they'll join us another time."

Sans nodded. He knew full and well what they were trying to accomplish.

"So, shall we start," Toriel asked. She smiled and held some eggs. "I've already made the pie crust, but I do need help with making the filling.

* * *

"So will ANYONE explain why you guys are acting so weird," Flowey demanded.

Frisk sighed. "It's obvious."

"NOT TO THE SOULLESS FLOWER, FRISK," Flowey screamed.

"Sans has a crush," Frisk singsonged

"Yeah! So naturally, we must allow them to have their own space," Papyrus explained.

"But isn't she married," Flowey asked.

Frisk shook her head. "No. She left Asgore."

"Oh." Flowey seemed slightly disappointed. "Frisk, you aren't going to show me every square inch of the house, right," Flowey asked.

Frisk gave Flowey a sly smile. "I can't lie to Mom."

"It would pain me to tell a bold-faced lie as well! You will be shown the house! Perhaps once you become Asriel, you can choose the room you want," Papyrus offered.

Flowey gave out a scream. "Why me?"

* * *

"Knock knock," Toriel said. She was stirring a large bowl filled with sugary filling.

"who's there?" Sans was looking over her shoulder. He helped to crack the eggs, but wasn't given a job after that. Now he was just making knock knock jokes.

"Snow."

"snow who?"

" _Snow use!_ I forgot my name again," Toriel exclaimed. The two began to laugh. "Okay Sans, now you say one!" She set her spoon down.

"heh. if you insist. knock knock."

Toriel stifled a laugh. "Who's there?"

"theodore."

"Theodore, who?"

Sans shrugged. " _theodore_ was locked, so i knocked."

Toriel and Sans laughed once again. Toriel wiped a tear from her eye.

"knock knock," Sans began

"Who's there?"

"nobel."

Toriel raised an eyebrow. That was a new joke for her. "Nobel, who?"

"there's no bell. that's kinda why i knocked."

Toriel giggled. "Oh Sans. I do adore your humor."

"heh. i'm a very _humorous_ skeleton, y'know."

Toriel chuckled. "Oh Sans, you do make some of the best puns!"

Sans smiled. "do they tickle your _funny bone?"_

"Yes!" Toriel smiled. She turned back around. "Now, I've got to get back to stirring this." She tried to grab her wooden spoon but it fell to the floor. Toriel sighed and knelt down to grab it. At the same time, Sans reached to get it too. Their hands grabbed the spoon at the same time, making it seem like they were holding hands. Sans dropped the spoon instantly. Sans turned around, blushing slightly, as did Toriel.

Both didn't move for a couple of minutes.

"I've got it," Toriel said. She grabbed the spoon and set it in the sink. She grabbed another spoon out of a nearby drawer.

Sans turned back around. His face turned to normal. He had his hands in his pockets. "so uh, when do you think you'll be done stirring it?"

Toriel gave Sans a warm smile. "I'm just about done. There was a few stubborn clumps that wouldn't become smooth," she explained. Toriel grabbed the bowl and filled the pie crust with the butterscotch-cinnamon filling. She put the pie in the oven. "Now, it's time to wait," she hummed.

The two sat on the couch, telling jokes once again. The awkwardness from before was forgotten with a few puns and knock knock jokes. The timer dinged and Toriel ran to the stove. She pulled the pie out of the oven and let it sit on the stove.

"It'll take a few hours to cool," Toriel informed.

Sans nodded. "yay. i've been wanting a slice of pie."

Toriel smiled. "Why don't you go check on Frisk and Papyrus. Make sure the flower didn't hurt them."

Sans nodded. He forgot all about Flowey. He used a shortcut to instantly transport himself to the outside of Frisk's room. Sans knocked on the door. "hey kiddo, tori wanted me to check on you."

"I'm fine," Frisk yelled through the door. "Flowey hasn't tried to kill me!"

The door opened. Papyrus was holding a couple of cards. "We are playing cards with Flowey," Papyrus exclaimed. "So, how are you and Queen Toriel doing?" Papyrus winked at Sans.

Sans narrowed his gaze. "we're just friends, papyrus."

Papyrus softened his gaze. "Really? Dang. I was so sure that my older brother had a crush. Frisk! Looks like Sans doesn't like the queen."

"Good."

Frisk sighed and walked to the door. She looked into Sans' eyes. "Are you sure you don't like her?"

Sans pat Frisk on the head. "'fraid not frisk."

Frisk frowned. "Would it change anything to say that she might have a crush on you?"

Sans froze for a second. He pat Frisk on the head. "nah. i don't like her that way."

Frisk grinned from ear to ear, as did Papyrus.

"You're lying Sans," Frisk squealed.

"Sans, as your cool brother, I will help you! I do have more dating experience than you afteral," Papyrus exclaimed.

"Oh Sans, you've been up there for a while. Is Flowey being mean to them," Toriel shouted.

Sans looked at Frisk and Papyrus. "no. they seem to be playing cards with the flower."

"Oh! How nice!"

Sans gave them a glance once again. "i don't like her that way. end. of. story." Sans walked back to the kitchen.

Frisk pulled out her cell phone after Sans left.

"Who are you calling," Papyrus asked.

"Mettaton."

Papyrus' eyes lit up. "You know Mettaton? Can you ask him for an autograph," Papyrus asked. He practically had stars in his eyes. "Wait… why are you calling him?"

The phone rang a couple of times. The call connected. Frisk set the phone on speakerphone. "Hello Mettaton," Frisk greeted.

" _Hello beauty! How did you get this number, exactly,"_ Mettaton asked, slightly confused.

"It isn't important right now. So I need your help with something."

" _With what exactly?"_

Frisk gave the phone a sly smile. "Wanna help me play matchmaker?"

 _"Oh! You should have told me that from the beginning Frisk! I'll be over soon to get the details!"_

The phone clicked. The call was ended.

Frisk grinned. "He's gonna help us get Mom and Sans together."

Flowey groaned. "Why can't you just leave their love life alone? All this shrieking is starting to annoy me."

"BECAUSE I AM DETERMINED," Frisk shouted. "They already have chemistry, they just don't know it yet."

"We should probably tell Undyne and Alphys about our plans so they can help," Papyrus suggested.

Frisk shook her head. "They would just ruin the surprise."

There was a knock at the door.

 _"Frisk, did you invite Mettaton over,_ " Toriel asked.

"Yes! We're upstairs Mettaton," Frisk shouted.

Mettaton raced up the stairs. He was in his box form. Frisk held her finger in front of her mouth and ushered him into the room. She closed the door behind Mettaton.

"So I heard that you wanted to play matchmaker," Mettaton asked.

Frisk nodded.

"With who?"

Papyrus sat there starstruck. His idol was right in front of his eyes. He shook away fear. The Great Papyrus never gets nervous! "My brother and the queen! They each have crushes on each other," Papyrus shouted.

"Yeah. They obviously like each other, but they're too afraid to say it!"

"Hmm. So, what's your plan, Frisk," Mettaton asked.

Frisk grinned evilly.

"Frisk child, you sometimes scare me," Mettaton muttered.

"You scare me too Frisk," Papyrus muttered. Flashbacks of another timeline begin to play. Papyrus shuddered.

Flowey scoffed. "I'm not scared of Frisk."

"Sorry," Frisk muttered. She walked up to Papyrus and Mettaton. "So this is what we're going to do."

* * *

 **And done! This was fun to write, as is the next chapter! I do hope that I got a romance type thing correctly created. I know I've said this before... but this is my first time doing this. Normally if I reference a ship, they've already been established.**

 **No Papton will be put in this, but I do see Papyrus as a star-struck fan of Mettaton. He doesn't love the robot, but admires him.**

Mettaton- Anyway, tune in next time for more romance, more Frisk, and more of me!

Napstablook- and napstablook?

Mettaton- And Blooky!

 **Bye guys!**


	5. Dating a Monster!

"oh no." Sans decided to nap for an hour and he woke up to a game show. He was sitting in a rainbow-colored room about the size of a closet. There was a small television in front of him broadcasting a colorful stage.

"OOOHHHH YEESSS," Mettaton exclaimed. He was now sporting his EX form. "Hello and welcome to today's show! My special friend, Frisk asked me to come and help her get two lovebirds together!" A title appeared on the screen.

" _Dating a Monster!"_

"why are you guys doing this? whatever. i can always get out of here," Sans muttered. His eye turned blue. He stretched his arm out. "wait… where's my shortcut?"

Mettaton walked in front of the camera and stared directly at it. "And thanks to our gracious audience," Mettaton began. He moved the camera to the audience. Undyne, Alphys, Gaster, Frisk, and Papyrus were sitting, smiling at the camera. Mettaton moved the camera to face towards him. "We have been able to contain their magic!"

The audience clapped.

Sans sat back in his chair, glaring at the screen.

"And now, time to ask the monster of the hour a couple of questions." Mettaton snapped his fingers. Within a few seconds, Napstablook was escorting a blindfolded Toriel to a chair. "Thank you Blooky!"

The ghost smiled shyly and disappeared.

"Now, Ms. Toriel, what do you have to say to the audience before we start?"

Toriel didn't seem amused. "I do not appreciate being blindfolded. Why am I here?"

"Oh Toriel, there is a member of the audience that wishes to help you start a relationship."

"I will not marry Asgore again," she huffed.

"Oh no no no. He isn't who we're talking about."

Toriel's face scrunched up in confusion. "Who is it then?"

"tori! they've trapped me in a box," Sans screamed.

Mettaton clutched his ear for a moment. "Good thing that only I can hear what the date is saying," Mettaton said to the camera. He walked to Toriel walked over and removed the blindfold. "That my dear, is a secret until the date!"

"D-Date," she sputtered. She looked into the audience. "My child, do you have something to do with it?"

Frisk nodded and gave Toriel a thumbs up.

Toriel gave Frisk an unamused look. "My child, has anyone told you that messing with people's love life is rude?"

"Um… Flowey told me to stop messing with your love life," Frisk informed.

"Listen to the flower."

"But don't you hate Flowey," Frisk asked.

"This time, listen to the flower," Toriel muttered.

Mettaton shook his head. "It's too late for regrets people!" Mettaton checked the clock. "And it's too late for questions! Oh well. Time to date," Mettaton announced.

Frisk walked onto the stage and towards Toriel. "Mom, I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." She began to push Toriel towards an empty room. The room had a white table with two chairs. "Sit!"

Toriel sat down in a chair. She sighed. "Frisk, why are you doing this?"

Frisk smiled. "Cause you guys go together like cinnamon and butterscotch." Frisk quickly ran off before Toriel could ask a question.

Toriel sighed. "What does that even mean?"

Mettaton walked into the room. Nabstablook was carrying a camera.

"Hello and welcome to the dating room! Ms. Toriel and her date will be trapped in her until we deem the date over," Mettaton announced. "Your date will be arriving shortly, but first…" He set down several pillows. "Because our friend is fragile, we have set these cushions on the ground." Mettaton faced Toriel. "Once I leave the room, your date will be dropped in here. And with that, I will leave you to your date." Mettaton left the room, but not before installing a hidden camera. Mettaton closed and locked the door behind him.

Once the doors were locked, a trap door opened from the ceiling.

Sans fell on the pillows. "that kid and that robot," Sans grumbled. He got to his feet and dusted himself off. "at least they set down some pillows."

"Sans? You're my date," Toriel questioned.

Sans nodded. "for some reason, the kid thinks we're a couple. papyrus does too." Sans sat in the chair in front of Toriel.

Toriel sighed. "Well, not everyone decided to try and mess with our love life. Apparently, Flowey decided to speak up about it."

Sans raised a bone brow. "really? huh. that's a little odd. i didn't think he cared."

"I didn't think so either."

 _"Hey daters~! I'm not seeing enough romance,"_ Mettaton said.

" _Come on guys! You like each other,"_ Frisk yelled.

" _Just remember that WE control when you leave the room~! So if you want to leave, you'd better date and date well, at that."_

Sans stared at the door. "i wonder if they blocked my magic in here as well."

" _Sans, do not even think about trying your magic,"_ Gaster warned. " _I helped to create the magic seals."_

 _"AND I'M USING MY GREEN MAGIC,"_ Undyne exclaimed. " _Now you punks can't escape! Fuhuhuhuhu!"_

Sans sighed and sat back down.

"Well, at least you tried." Toriel gave Sans a warm smile.

"thanks tori."

They both looked away from each other. Toriel looked back at Sans. "So, why is it that they think that we would be a good couple?"

Sans shrugged. "i dunno. i guess since we always hang out, people see it as us liking each other."

Toriel scoffed and turned her head to the door. "Well, can't I hang out with someone without people trying to force us into a relationship?"

"i understand completely."

Toriel looked back at Sans. "Although, I do think that it's sorta sweet that Frisk is trying to do this. In her own way, she's trying to make us happy."

"yeah. i suppose that's true."

"Sans, I do enjoy your company. You always make me laugh until my sides hurt!"

Sans chuckled. "yeah. you do too. i would say that they're real gut-busters, but i don't have a stomach." Sans winked.

Toriel smiled and laughed. "If I had to be locked in a room without any chance of an escape, I am glad that it was you."

Sans nodded. "it could be worse."

Toriel nodded. "Yeah. Much worse."

Both thought of people they would not want to be locked in a room with. Toriel thought of Asgore while Sans thought of Chara.

The two stared at each other for a moment. They began to tell each other jokes once again. They were both blushing, but neither noticed from all the laughter.

"so tori, i've got a question for you."

Toriel looked at Sans. She smiled. "What is it, Sans?"

Sans let out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding. "knock knock."

"Oh! Who's there?"

"haiku."

Toriel raised an eyebrow. "Haiku, who?"

"well, i haiku you," Sans said.

Toriel froze.

"tori? was that too sudden?"

She regained her composure. "You need to listen. There is no need to worry. I haiku you too." Toriel smiled at Sans.

Sans smile brightened.

"Count the syllables."

Sans began to say the phrase out loud, counting out the syllables. Sans' grin widened. "it's a haiku!"

"Perhaps Frisk and Papyrus were right. I mean, we do spend a decent amount of time together."

"we do joke around with each other more than other people."

"And you did keep my promise, even when you didn't know me."

Sans nodded. "and i don't like making promises."

"So you want to give this a shot?"

Sans nodded. "that would be nice."

A door suddenly opened. A stampede of people ran into the room and began to hug the new couple.

"You guys did it "Frisk cheered.

"My cool brother did it! ...Even if it did use puns and jokes. To be honest, I have mixed feelings about this, but I am happy for you dear brother," Papyrus exclaimed. He lifted Sans off of the ground and spun him around.

"My son, I am very proud of you," Gaster said.

"And there you have it! The two lovebirds are now together thanks to our show," Mettaton announced. "Blooky! Get the confetti!"

Napstablook nodded and carried a bucket of multi-colored paper. He began to scatter the paper around the room.

"Tune in next time for a new program," Mettaton announced. He shut off the camera and walked to the couple. "You did great guys~! I had my doubts from the beginning, but now I'm glad that I locked you in a room with no possible exit! Anyway, we do need to clean up, so I have to ask you to leave."

The group of people nodded and left the stage. They carried Sans and Toriel triumphantly through the various hallways and eventually back to their house.

* * *

 **And done! This is a little shorter than the other chapters, but next time, I'll maybe have Frisk enter the school system! Yay! Classes and such. Maybe she can take Flowey with her, if he promises to be a good soulless flower.**

 **Also, remember what the description says. With that, I hope you liked it. B** **ye guys!**


	6. The LOVELY Night Before School

After arriving home, the group gathered in the living room on the couches.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Frisk muttered. Her stomach growled as if on cue.

Toriel chuckled. "Well we would have eaten earlier if someone didn't kidnap me and Sans."

"bet you didn't think about that." Sans smiled smugly at the group.

Everyone in the room glanced each other.

"Can we still eat," Frisk pleaded. "Pleeeeeaaaaaase?"

Toriel rubbed Frisk's head. "Of course, my child."

Frisk grinned. "I'll be right back!" She bolted upstairs.

"don't tell me she's bringing murder flower," Sans muttered.

"Murder flower," Undyne questioned.

Frisk walked back downstairs, carrying Flowey. Alphys did a spit take with water she was drinking.

"she brought murder flower," Sans deadpanned.

"Is that really my nickname," Flowey asked.

"well you call me smiley trashbag," Sans countered.

Flowey glared at Sans. He looked back at Frisk. "Frisk, why did you bring me down here?"

"Don't you want pie?"

Flowey perked up. "Oh!"

Frisk smiled at Flowey. "I thought you were soulless."

"I am, Frisk, but I can at least pretend." Flowey frowned. "It's all I can do now. I'm even trying to pretend to be sad." Flowey chuckled. "I'm a pretty good actor, y'know."

"W-Why do you have that flower," Alphys stuttered.

"I'm trying to help him!" Frisk smiled. "Everyone deserves a happy ending."

Toriel pat Frisk on the head. "You are a very kind child. I guess it is time to eat." She smiled and walked into the kitchen. Sans followed.

"Yes! We have succeeded! My dear brother and the queen are together," Papyrus cheered.

"High-fives all around," Undyne exclaimed. Everyone began to high-five each other, except Flowey who both didn't care and didn't have hands.

"My son does look happier, at least. I am happy for him." Gaster smiled at the door.

Toriel emerged, holding a pie tin. She smiled at the group. "Time to eat!"

* * *

"Man, that was some good pie," Frisk exclaimed. She pet her stomach. "I do love your cooking, Mom."

 _"L... O... Ve... I know what that is."_

"I agree! Although it isn't as good as spaghetti, I did enjoy it," Papyrus exclaimed.

"That was great," Undyne exclaimed.

Toriel chuckled. "Well, thank you. I had a little bit of help with the filling."

Frisk nodded. "Sans helped her with the pie!"

Flowey groaned. "So Smiley Trashbag helped?"

Papyrus looked at the flower. "Flowey, why do you and Sans hate each other?"

"Oh I would LOVE to tell you, but I have a feeling that I'll end up dead if I explain."

Sans shrugged. "don't know what you're talking about murder flower. i'm not you."

"Besides, Sans is one of the most harmless monsters here," Undyne exclaimed. "He's too lazy to do anything!"

Sans nodded. "can't deny that." He leaned back into his chair. "i would also try and stop insulting me if i were you, murder flower."

"Oh? Now why's that?"

"the kid asked me to help, but since i didn't promise, i don't have to do anything. i could take you back down to the underground." Sans yawned. "capiche, flower?"

Frisk threw herself at Sans. Sans quickly dodged. Frisk was enveloped in a blue glow before she hit the table. "Don't take Flowey back! You know why I brought him in the first place!"

Flowey gave Sans a smug smile.

Toriel gave Sans a confused look. "There was a different reason for bringing him?"

"eh. sorta, but not really. i can't say anything. actually did promise to keep a secret that time."

"Oh…"

Sans lowered Frisk onto the table.

"kid, if that flower keeps annoying me, i'll take him back down to the underground. so murder flower better be on his best behavior. "

Frisk glanced at Flowey. "Let me have a talk with him." Frisk ran out of the room, carrying Flowey.

"So Sans, what is this secret," Toriel asked.

Sans shook his head. "i try to KEEP the promises i make. sorry tori."

Toriel pouted at the skeleton. "Sans, please tell me."

"nope."

Toriel sighed. "You win Sans."

Frisk ran back in the room. "Flowey, got anything to say?"

"I'll be on my best behavior," Flowey assured.

Sans chuckled. "i'll be holding you to your word flowey."

Toriel glanced at the clock. "And now it is time for bed Frisk. You can't stay up late tonight. I enrolled you in the local school system while you got Flowey."

Frisk groaned. "Aw…" She glanced at the flowerpot. Flowey was technically a child. "I wonder if Flowey would be nice if I took him to school," Frisk wondered aloud.

"Why are you bringing me into this," Flowey squeaked. "I don't need to go to school! I'm a flower!"

"I agree with Flowey this time Frisk. Besides, I worry for the students and teachers if he were to go with," Toriel informed.

Frisk frowned.

"Don't worry Frisk! I, Papyrus, will still be here once you return from school!"

"b'sides kid, you need to learn stuff." Sans ruffled Frisk's hair. "it's important for your future, kiddo."

Frisk pouted. "I know, but I don't want to go." Frisk was lifted in the air. A blue glow surrounded her and Flowey.

"sorry kiddo, you're going to school."

"Sans! You're one of the laziest people here! I don't see why you're making me!"

Sans shrugged. "well, i'm also one of the smartest ones here. i see the value in school. besides," Sans began. He grinned at the child. "it wouldn't be right if i were to have a fight with my new girlfriend right off the bat."

Frisk had an anguished look on her face. "Nooo!"

Toriel chuckled. "He's right, you know."

"Moooom!"

Toriel clapped her hands together. "Time for bed, Frisk. It's nearly midnight and you have school in the morning. Go ahead and take them back to their room, Sans."

"you got it, tori."

The monsters said their goodnights to Frisk as both her and Flowey floated helplessly above the short skeleton's head. They were walked back to their upstairs room. Sans released the two and closed the door. "goodnight, you two! oh and don't even try to escape, cause i'll just send you back to bed." Sans walked away from the room.

" _LOVE is such a wonderful feeling."_

* * *

 **Okay, done with this chapter! Yay!**

 **It did that weird thing where it didn't bring my story to the front of the pages again. At least it wasn't far from the front. Thank you guys so much for reading! I'm glad that it makes people smile! I'm so glad that it was called cute and cheesy, cause I do love my cheese.**

 **Anyway, the next update will have them go... to... SCHOOL! Yay! Bye guys!**

 _"But don't you dare forget about LOVE."_


	7. The Trip to School

Frisk sat up in her bed. After attempting to escape her room twice, she decided that it wasn't worth the effort to try again. She rubbed her eyes and checked her bedside alarm clock.

"6:59"

Frisk groaned and plopped back onto her bed.

The alarm clock began to make a loud and shrill sound. Frisk jerked awake, as did Flowey. Frisk's hands instinctively reached for the alarm clock. She hit a small button on the top of the clock and the alarm stopped. Frisk sighed.

"7:01"

Flowey stared at the alarm clock in anger. "What the heck! I didn't see anyone do anything with that thing," Flowey huffed.

The door opened. Toriel was on the other side of the door. She smiled at Frisk. "Breakfast is ready, Frisk."

Frisk nodded and grabbed Flowey's flowerpot.

"What are you doing? I wanted to sleep!"

"So you don't want breakfast, Flowey," Toriel asked.

Flowey stiffened. "Well, I can't want anything, but breakfast sounds like a good idea."

The alarm clock once again made a shrill sound. A wispy blue spear shot up from the ceiling, destroying the clock.

Frisk clutched the flower pot, slightly shivering with fear. She was now fully awake.

Toriel gave an awkward chuckle. "C-Come on my child." She quickly ushered Frisk downstairs. A plate of basic breakfast foods was sitting at the table. A small brown paper bag and a book bag also sat on the table. "I have gotten your stuff ready. I got some advice from some of the humans in my class." She smiled at Frisk.

Frisk walked over to the table and set the flower down. She sat down and began to eat.

"Hey! Where's my food," Flowey demanded.

"Oh, don't think I forgot about you." Toriel brought Flowey a plate of food, similar to Frisk's.

"Thanks." A vine moved towards a fork and picked it up. Flowey began to shovel food into his mouth.

"Once you are done eating, you need to get changed," Toriel commanded. She smiled and walked away.

The two finished eating. Frisk put the two plates in the sink and walked upstairs. She grabbed a striped sweater and a pair of jeans. Frisk walked into the bathroom and got changed. She walked back downstairs.

"Flowey?"

Flowey looked at Frisk. "What," he asked irritably.

"Would you mind going to school with me?"

Flowey sighed. "What's your deal with trying to make me go?"

"Well, you are still a kid," Frisk muttered. "Whether you're a flower or not."

"But I may never be a kid. All of this would not help me."

Frisk nodded. "I know." She looked to the ground. "But that isn't the only reason."

Flowey raised an eyebrow. "What's the reason?"

Frisk pointed to her eye and a couple of faded bruises on her arms.

Flowey nodded in understanding. "I got'cha. You want to take me so that I can scare them." Flowey grinned. "And you knew that if you told someone else, they would kill, am I right?"

Frisk nodded. "You have to be on your best behavior and you don't really care about my well-being. The other monsters are fiercely protective of me. I'm scared that the other kids'll get hurt."

"Who says I won't tell Sm- I mean, Sans if anything happens?" Flowey grinned evilly. "Sounds like a fun time to me."

Frisk frowned. He pouted at the flower. "Please..."

Flowey sighed. "Fine, but if there's a dessert that comes with your lunch, it belongs to me."

Frisk grinned. "Yay!"She glanced at her book bag then back at the plant. "Now how do I get you to school?"

Flowey and Frisk sat there pondering for a minute. Frisk noticed a plastic shopping bag nearby. Flowey also seemed to understand the plan.

"Go ahead Frisk."

Frisk grinned and carefully placed the flower inside of a plastic bag. She looked to a nearby clock. The larger hand was somewhere between the numbers 11 and 12. The smaller hand was on the number 7.

If the bus came at 8:00... then she was nearly late!

Frisk fumbled around with various bags, trying to grip them all well before attempting to run out the door. As she tried to turn the knob, she noticed that it was locked. She wasted more time as she unlocked the door. She bolted once again, only to run into Papyrus, who was standing guard outside the house.

"Oof!"

"NYEH!"

They both fell to the ground. Frisk was able to keep all of the bags intact and unharmed, if not a bit shaken.

Papyrus stood up and brushed himself off. "Frisk, are you okay?"

Frisk nodded and stood up.

"Why were you running?"

Frisk rearranged the bags in a manner that was comfortable to carry. "I'm trying to catch the bus," she explained.

Papyrus pointed to a yellow school bus that was driving away. "You mean like that one?"

Frisk nodded and waved at the skeleton. "Sorry Papyrus! I would stay to chat but I've got to go," she yelled while running.

Papyrus looked back at the house. "Wasn't Sans supposed to her to school?" He glanced at the running Frisk. "He didn't wake up in time, did he?" A light from the house turned on. A blue light flashed in the room. Papyrus narrowed his eyes. "No. He didn't.

* * *

Frisk panted as she ran after the bus.

"Frisk, why are you running so hard," Flowey asked from the bag.

"B...u...s," she muttered.

"Frisk, it sounds like you're about to fall over! Then I'LL be stranded Frisk."

The bus stopped at a stop sign. She was almost there. Someone on the bus spotted the child running and was pointing at her. The bus door opened. Frisk slowed her run to a walk, knowing that the bus driver would stay put. She stepped onto the bus and looked at the bus driver. He was a middle-aged man with a bored expression on his face,

"Kid, you know the bus comes at eight, right?"

Frisk nodded. "I'm sorry, sir! Won't happen again!"

The man eyed the plastic bag that Frisk held in her hands.

"What's in the bag."

Frisk glanced at the bag. "It's my lunch."

The driver nodded. "Take a seat."

Frisk nodded and walked to the back. Various students stared at her as she walked past. She eventually found an empty seat. She sat down and scooted close to the window.

The bus began to move again.

"So, you're back again," someone asked from the seat behind her.

"Yeah."

The voice chuckled. It was a girl's voice. "I thought you climbed Mount Ebott. If you did, then why are you here?"

Frisk frowned. It was her. Another bully who tormented Frisk. Unlike the two boys, she tended not to fight physically. "I was able to escape."

"Why are you lying?" The girl poked her head above the seat. "Everyone who climbs that mountain never returns. So if you did go, how are you here, and how would you be able to survive with those horrible monsters?"

"They aren't horrible," Frisk exclaimed. "They're really nice!"

The girl chuckled again. "Y'know, I don't really think those are monsters. It could be people in costumes that YOU have forced to create this act! So I'll ask again, attention hog, why are you lying?"

"But I'm not lying," Frisk muttered.

A blue light flashed outside of the bus. The bus stopped and opened the doors. The man groaned. "Can people please be on time today? There are seats in the back. Hurry up and sit in one... and take off that ridiculous mask," the bus driver grumbled.

The girl poked Frisk's head impatiently. "Hey Freak, I asked a question. Why are you lying?"

"lying about what?" Sans sat in the seat Frisk was sitting in. "heyya kid. tori and papyrus asked me to take you to school, but seeing as i didn't wake up in time, i'll at least accompany you."

The girl scoffed. "Oh, and this must be one of your actors! Really, a skeleton? Not very original, are you?"

Sans turned around to look at the child. "excuse me?"

"And really, couldn't you be more creative with the names? Papyrus is one of the WORST fonts for computers! Oh well. At least it isn't comic sans."

"my name is sans," Sans said.

The child gasped. "Oh, my mistake!" She sneered at the skeleton. "So are you as bad as the font?"

"like i said, excuse me?"

Frisk backed as close to the window as she could. "Sans, don't do anything bad."

"kiddo, do you want to take the bus today?"

Frisk shook her head. "No. Not particularly."

Sans grinned. "good. me neither."

The girl scoffed. "And just HOW are you going to get to school then? Oh Freak, are you going to skip school like you've been doing for the past month?"

"Do you know where the school is, Sans."

Sans nodded. "yeah. i found it yesterday while you were asleep. grab ahold of my hood."

Frisk grabbed Sans' hood. She clutched the bags in her other hand.

"Hello! Answer my question!" The child frowned.

Within an instant, both Sans and Frisk were gone. A light blue trial of light lingered where they once sat.

The girl stared at the seat in astonishment, as did everyone else on the bus. Even the bus driver stopped to a halt after the light flashed.

"What... just... happened," everyone asked.

The bus driver froze. "That wasn't a mask, was it?"

"MONSTER," the bus collectively yelled.

The girl stared at the seat. "I... am so dead."

* * *

Sans and Frisk stood outside the school. People walking into the school stopped to stare at the skeleton and Frisk.

"kiddo, i really should have woken up earlier, but... i'm not a morning person. to think, if undyne hadn't have yelled for me to get up, you'd be stuck talking to that jerk."

Frisk nodded. "She's always been mean to me."

"well, i'll tell tori and we'll find some way so you don't have to ride the bus. i'm sure papyrus would walk with you."

Frisk smiled. "That would be great!"

"well, i'm going back home. i wanna get a little bit more sleep. have a good day frisk."

"You too!"

In a flash of blue light, Sans was gone, leaving Frisk and Flowey.

Frisk sighed. "Time for school."

* * *

 **And done! Sorry this wasn't updated yesterday! I'm trying to have chapters with more than 1000 words each and I got a liiiiiitttle distracted. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Bye guys! :D**


	8. The Idiot Teacher

A strict-looking teacher sat at a wooden desk, staring at the class. He glanced at the computer, then back at the class. It was both the teacher's and the student's last class of the day. The teacher tapped a pencil on his desk and stood up. He eyed the class until his gaze fell on Frisk.

"It would seem as if a student has returned. Frisk, I heard that you climbed Mount Ebott. Is this true?"

Every student and adult in the room stared at Frisk. Frisk nodded. The teacher sighed. "Then I assume that you were the ones to bring the monsters up to the surface." Frisk nodded again, not wanting to say anything. "How disgusting. Monsters bring nothing but trouble. After being in my class for half a year, you still haven't learned that?"

Frisk lowered her head. She was hoping to not get this particular teacher again. "Sorry Mr. Jones," she muttered. Arguing with the teacher would not do anything to change his mind. As the history teacher, he taught the history of the town, including the supposed myths of monsters. He often looked down on the monsters, even when he thought they were myths.

"Frisk, I'd like to see you after school. Please bring your parental figures," the teacher requested. "Now, take out the textbook for our town and turn to page 19."

Frisk nodded and grabbed a heavy textbook from the inside of her desk. The textbook had a picture of what historians believed the Monster War looked like. The monsters had a ferocious look to them, as if they would kill anything they saw. Most had pointed teeth and red eyes.

"Now, we're diving back into Monster History since Frisk returned. Perhaps she will want to say something about the topic."

The class let out a collective groan.

"But we JUST finished this lesson," a female student muttered.

The teacher glared at the class. Silence immediately filled the room.

"Anyway, humans and monsters once shared the surface. It was a peaceful time until the monsters suddenly attacked," the teacher began.

Most of the class looked bored. A few looked like they were enjoying the lesson.

"Frisk, am I correct so far?"

Frisk said nothing.

"The monsters and the humans went to war." Words began to fade into the background as Frisk began to think of other topics. She began to doodle pictures of her new family as the teacher talked. She snapped her attention back at the teacher when she heard him say,"...until a single monster came to the surface."

Frisk glanced at Flowey. Flowey stared at Frisk from the plastic bag that sat in her lap. He shook his head. "He better not," Flowey whispered.

"In the monster's arms laid a child, a dead human child. The monster killed the child out of spite for the war, at least according to those who wrote about the experience. We were luckily able to drive the monster back underground before it killed anyone else."

Flowey was shaking.

"Flowey, please don't do anything," Frisk quietly whispered.

Flowey took a deep breath and stopped shaking.

"It's a good thing. That monster had a cruel expression, according to eyewitnesses. It seemed as if it was going to kill the village. That monster was smiling, according to witnesses. All monsters are trouble. Learn this lesson class."

Flowey's face turned red with anger. The bag began to shake again.

"What's that noise," a boy asked.

"I think it's Frisk," another classmate exclaimed.

The teacher walked over to Frisk. He noticed the shaking bag. "What's in the bag, Frisk?" He grabbed the bag and placed it on the table.

"I brought a flower to school. It was pretty, so I thought it would be cute to carry around," Frisk explained.

The teacher opened the bag to see a golden flower in a brown flowerpot. It also had a face. Flowey put up a friendly facade.

"Why does it have a face?"

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower," Flowey exclaimed.

The teacher scowled at the flower. "You brought a monster flower to school."

Flowey pouted at the man. "Aw. Now that was mean. Golly, wouldn't it be kinda cruel if I were to judge people based on my looks? I mean, you're obviously a mean-spirited IDIOT who believes everything they read, not getting the full picture." The flower sneered at the man. "Of course, that would also make ME a mean-spirited monster with little decency for the feelings of others. Oh wait, I don't care about the feelings of others." Flowey winked at Mr. Jones. "Guess the other thing's true too!"

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHH," The children in the room chanted.

Flowey smirked at the teacher. "So, do you have something to counter with?"

The teacher glared at the flower. "So you just expect me to listen and argue with a FLOWER, something that is often stepped on while walking through a field. I suppose I'm also supposed to listen to a monster's opinions rather than the historical findings of a textbook."

"Whatever. Live your life in ignorance and pettiness. I'm not going to keep this conversation going." Flowey turned away from the man. "You are not even worth the effort it takes for me to threaten, you idiot!"

The teacher turned to Frisk. "Why you!? Frisk, don't ever bring this WEED to school again!"

Frisk glanced at Flowey. She hugged the pot. "I'm sorry Flowey. I didn't know that I would have this class."

The bell rang. Everyone besides Frisk ran out of the classroom. Frisk grabbed her cell phone from her pocket.

"I understand that you have a family now, is that correct," the teacher asked, still glaring at the flower.

"Yeah." Frisk dialed Toriel's number. The line rang a couple of times.

" _Hello my child! Is the school day done now?"_

"Yeah, but I need you to come to the school. My teacher wants to talk to you," Frisk explained.

" _Oh goodness! I wonder what for,"_ Toriel exclaimed.

Frisk shook her head. "I don't know everything, but he wanted my parents to come." Frisk winked at the phone. "So Sans should come too."

" _Got it! We'll be over there in a few minutes. Please be good, my child."_

"I will. Bye Mom." Frisk smiled and closed the phone. "She'll be over in a couple of minutes."

The teacher nodded. "I will be bringing up the flower incident."

"I DO have a name, you know," Flowey grumbled.

"I do not care to learn the names of monsters."

Frisk sat in the room for a couple of minutes. After the teacher responded to the flower, nobody spoke.

Toriel knocked on the closed door. "Hello? We're here about Frisk," Toriel explained.

Mr. Jones walked to the door. He opened it to see a goat and a skeleton on the other side. He glanced at the monsters then at Frisk.

"You were adopted by monsters?"

Frisk nodded.

"Yes. She was alone in that orphanage and I couldn't just leave her there," Toriel explained. She smiled warmly at the man.

The teacher ushered them into the room. Sans glanced around the room. "hey kiddo, why'd you bring flowey?"

"He's still a kid. Doesn't he need to learn things too," Frisk asked.

Sans shrugged. "guess that's fair. still not cool that you snuck him to school. we'll be talking about that later."

"The flower is one of the things I need to talk to you about. I will talk about him later, however. Please take a seat."

The teacher grimaced as they walked to small desks and sat down.

"What is it," Toriel asked.

"You know that Frisk has been missing school for a month at this point, correct," Mr. Jones asked.

Toriel and Sans nodded. "Yes. We realize this. She freed us, then we needed some time to get settled in our new home. I am sorry about the inconvenience."

"She has missed a month's worth of assignments so she will need to make them up," the teacher explained.

"Oh! That will not be an issue! We will help her with her work."

Flowey scoffed. He began to mutter something under his breath.

"what was that, flowey?"

"You might wanna reconsider that. This history teacher's teaching false information."

Toriel smiled. "Oh! You're a history teacher?" She clapped her hands together. "How wonderful! Just think of what we can learn from each other! I'm also trying to become a teacher, so it would be in my best interest to help."

"No. It is not necessary. Frisk can do it by herself after school."

"Oh! Is the teacher scared of telling the monsters what he's teaching?"

Toriel looked at the man in confusion. "What are you teaching?"

"I am teaching the history of this town."

Flowey smirked. "But that's not all! He's teaching about monster history, with his own thoughts and opinions, especially about the fallen child."

" _Me."_

Toriel's eyes widened. "You're teaching about Chara?"

 _"The one who comes when you call her name."_

Sans fell back in his chair at the mention of the name.

Everyone glanced at the skeleton. Toriel helped him up. Luckily, the chair and his jacket cushioned to blow.

"Are you okay Sans," Toriel asked.

Sans nodded. "Yeah. I tried to sleep, but I fell backwards," Sans lied.

Toriel smiled. "You're a silly skeleton." She kissed the skeleton on his forehead. Sans blushed slightly. Toriel turned back to the teacher. "Just what were you saying about her?"

"Oh, you'd LOVE to know that he was also talking about your son."

Toriel and the teacher's eyes widened. "You mean… Asriel?"

Flowey nodded. "Now what did you say about him? About the monster who came to the surface with the child?"

Toriel's sharp gaze focused on the teacher. "What did you say about my son?"

The teacher was silent.

"Oh, he just told the story about how Asriel took the human child to the surface and was attacked by humans, but he added his own twist. Apparently, according to Mr. Jones and his textbooks, Asriel was a murderer who planned on killing the village." Flowey smiled smugly at the man.

"Is that true," Toriel asked.

Frisk nodded.

"I do not know you, but you have dared to insult my son. When my child died, I felt like part of me died then as well. Asriel and Chara were as close as siblings could be, then she got sick. Asriel took her to the surface to be buried with the flowers." Toriel summoned a small ember in her hand. "Don't you dare talk bad about my children," she threatened. She dismissed the flame. "Now, what did Flowey do?"

Flowey gasped. "Now why do you think I did anything wrong? I just called him out on his mistake! I didn't even swear!"

Toriel patted the flower on the head. "I thank you for that." She turned her attention back at the teacher. "Is that all?"

The teacher nodded.

"Good. We're going home."

"can we take a shortcut," Sans asked.

Toriel nodded. "Anything to get us out of this classroom as quick as possible."

Sans grinned. "Grab ahold of my hood."

Frisk grabbed Sans' hood while Toriel grabbed his hand. In a flash of blue light, Sans, Frisk, and Toriel were gone.

Mr. Jones stared at the floor, eyes wide. "I was being threatened." He walked back to his desk, but froze when he saw something written on the board. It was somehow written in comic sans, despite it being a board.

" _geeeeeeetttttttt dunnnnkkkked ooooonnnnn!"_

Sans' voice played over the intercom. As did a musical piece made entirely of barking*. The teacher looked to the intercom " _geeeeeeetttttttt dunnnnkkkkked ooooonnnnn! if you're really a good teacher, you'll know to stop this lesson."_

The intercom turned off, leaving a very confused and intimidated Mr. Jones. He looked back at the board to see a message he didn't see before. It was written in sans serif.

" _Or you're going to have a BAD TIME."_

An image of a gaster blaster was drawn on the board. A picture of Sans was also drawn. Frisk signed her name by the drawing while Sans signed his name by the messages.

"WHEN DID THEY EVEN DO THIS," Mr. Jones exclaimed.

* * *

 **And done! I was having a little trouble at the beginning, but once I started, I was able to keep it going! So I don't know exactly how many letters are in each word of Sans' phrase, so it's not the most accurate, but that doesn't really matter.**

 **Obviously, once Toriel becomes a teacher, Mr. Jones will be replaced. Hope you don't mind me not having a lot of accuracy for her taking classes. I kinda do want to write her as a teacher and I can't spend four years in writing for her to get a degree. -.-**

 **Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this! I did enjoy writing it, especially at the end.**

 ***The song being played is Dogsong**

 **Bye guys!**


	9. How to Feel Part 1

**So if you guys didn't read one of the Author's notes from an earlier chapter, this is a sequel to another story I did. This chapter has some references to that time, m'kay? I'm warning you so that you guys don't get super confused. Anyway, onto the story! :D**

* * *

Frisk, Sans, Flowey, and Toriel appeared at their house, all looking irritated at the events that unfolded. Sans looked slightly worried as well.

"I cannot believe that human," Toriel fumed. "How dare he talk about my son in that manner! Asriel wouldn't hurt anyone!" Toriel crossed her arms. "I did not know just how bad the humans thought of us, I guess."

Sans patted Toriel on the back. "it's okay tori." Sans held up an expo marker. "he should be seeing a message right about now from me and frisk." Sans smirked. "and he should be hearing some words from me. not swears, but it'll still get the message across."

Toriel smiled. "Why thank you!" She turned to Frisk. "Now I think one of us needs to talk about the 'Flowey Incident.' What exactly happened?"

"Well, the teacher was saying mean things about Asriel, so Flowey began to be mad. He shook the bag I had him in. Then he started yelling at the teacher! What did you call him again, Flowey?"

Flowey grinned. "I basically called him a mean-spirited, gullible idiot."

Toriel tilted her head. "And you said this because they insulted my child?"

Flowey looked to the side. "Well, he's an important part of our history."

Toriel smiled. "Thank you Flowey. Perhaps you are not as bad as I thought you were."

"I wish that statement could mean something to me," Flowey muttered. "But thank you."

Toriel pet the flower on the head. "Well, I will go upstairs. I have some homework of my own to do." She waved at the group of people gathered in the room and walked up the stairs.

Sans' eyes widened and he held his skull. "oh gosh! chara was her kid?"

Frisk nodded. "By adoption, yes."

"why didn't you tell me?"

Frisk shrugged. "You never asked."

"now that comment of her killing her mom makes sense! i just thought, ya know, she was bluffing or lying! i killed her daughter with no remorse several times!"

Flowey shrugged. "You also killed her son countless times with no remorse. Wow. Great boyfriend material, huh?"

Sans glared at Flowey. "you stay out of this, murder flower."

"Oh! Back to the name calling, huh?"

Frisk stepped between the feuding monsters. "Stop it guys." She turned to Sans. "Can we try and help Flowey today?"

"i don't know if i should." Sans crossed his arms.

Frisk pouted at the skeleton. "He wouldn't be murdery anymore."

Sans sighed. "well, he wouldn't try to bother anyone with a soul."

Frisk nodded. "Yeah!"

"go get papyrus. he said he saw a soul without an owner, right?"

Frisk smiled and ran out of the room.

Sans glanced at Flowey. "so, you expressed anger? i thought you were emotionless."

"I can be angry. With these extra memories, I got really angry at that stupid man."

Frisk ran back inside the room, clutching the arms of both Papyrus and Gaster.

"So Frisk told me that you were going to help Flowey! That's great and all, but was it necessary to drag me here," Papyrus asked.

"And I do not know why I was brought. Papyrus and I saw the soul, yes, but surely one person is enough."

Frisk smiled at the skeletons. "Well, I want Flowey to be Asriel as soon as he can." She turned to Gaster. "And you were the Royal Scientist! You'll be a great help!"

Gaster rubbed his head. "Well, if you insist. I haven't done anything like this in a long while, so I only hope that I am able to do this."

Frisk grinned. "Papyrus, where was the soul?"

Papyrus placed his hands on his hips. He posed triumphantly. "I saw the monster soul in Dr. Alphys' old lab!"

"What was my soul doing there," Flowey asked. "I didn't die there."

Sans shrugged. "maybe it was lookin for ya."

Frisk began to bounce excitedly. "Mom's gonna be so happy," she cheered.

"whoa frisk. calm down. don't temmie out on me." Sans sighed. "i don't even know if i'll be able to help flowey with this. you told me in another timeline that you found asriel when flowey took our souls and the human souls."

Papyrus' eyes widened. "What? Flowey did that?"

"Well... maybe Flowey just needed his own soul back," Frisk suggested.

"I don't think that it'll work, but feel free to try," Flowey stated.

A look of pure determination appeared on Frisk's face. "You must have a happy ending Flowey! Now that everyone's here, TO THE LAB," Frisk exclaimed. She made a small noise as if she were on a cartoon and it was going to change scenes. "So uh... Sans, can we take a shortcut?"

Sans nodded. "yeah. grab my hood." Frisk grabbed Sans' hood. Gaster and Papyrus did not. Sans glanced warily at the two. "what are ya guys waiting for?"

"After being exposed to the void, I've got my own shortcut power," Gaster explained.

"really? that's kinda cool actually."

"Yeah! And I'm going with Dad," Papyrus exclaimed.

Gaster held out his hand. A grey door appeared in front of him. Frisk gasped at the door. "It looks just like the door I saw in Waterfall!"

Gaster nodded. "This is the only power I had in that void, Papyrus as well."

Frisk looked back and forth between Papyrus and Gaster. "What does that mean? Papyrus was in that room?"

"Yes! I woke up there after dying to Chara. This is why I can remember that timeline. Dad used some sort of... liquid stuff? Determination, I think it was." Papyrus frowned. "I was forced to watch everyone die though. Undyne was distracted by me and started melting." Papyrus glanced at Sans. "Sans... after trying to defeat Chara, died after one attack. He turned to dust in front of me." Finally, Papyrus looked at Flowey. "And I saw everyone filled with fear and sadness, even Flowey."

Frisk detached her hand from Sans' hod. She walked over to Papyrus and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

Papyrus smiled at Frisk. "Worry not human! I, the Great Papyrus, have already forgiven you! I just simply got caught up in the moment. I did have to explain myself, after all. Besides, that's long past now! You saved us once again!"

"And I promise to never reset! Cross my heart," Frisk assured.

"And I believe you Frisk! Now, let's go help our flower friend," Papyrus cheered.

Gaster turned the doorknob. Beyond the door was Alphys' old lab. The group walked inside the door.

Alphys was also there, sitting at her desk playing with her figurines. She noticed the party approaching and gasped. She put away her figurines.

"Heh heh. What are y-you guys doing here," she asked, fumbling over her own words.

"We're going to help Flowey," Frisk exclaimed.

"Y-You mean the p-plant I injected with determination?"

Frisk nodded, smiling.

Alphys began to sweat. "B-But why? He has no soul. He's j-just a flower!"

"are you sure you want to know? it's kinda a strange tale," Sans informed. He shrugged.

Alphys straightened up. "W-Why of course!"

"Alphys, when you helped to bring me back from the void, you remember there being a lost soul in the room, right," Gaster asked, trying to remind her of the soul.

Alphys nodded. "Why of course! I-It's been hurting my head to think who it could belong to," she exclaimed. "Wait! D-Did you find out who it belonged to?"

Papyrus nodded. "It belongs to Flowey, of course!"

"But how? He's a f-flower! A flower I injected with determination!"

Sans walked closer. "so, do you remember the prophecy about the angel that would free us?"

Alphys nodded once again. "Y-Yes! But it didn't happen, did it? Asriel didn't come back, right?"

Frisk shook her head. "When Asriel turned to dust, it spread on the flowers in the king's garden."

"And I-I took a flower from that garden to inject with d-determination... the f-flower from the human world," she muttered. Alphys' gaze turned to Flowey. "Oh my gosh! You're A-Asriel?"

"eh. sorta, but not really. he has no soul right now. he's stuck in the form of a flower," Sans explained.

"O-Oh. A-And you came here to h-help him, right?"

Frisk nodded and smiled. "Everyone deserves a happy ending." Frisk moved closer to Alphys and stared into her eyes. "Do not tell Mom or Asgore about this. Please. It's a surprise."

"A really great surprise," Papyrus added.

Alphys nodded. She smiled. "I-I promise I won't tell!" She shuffled over towards a box-like machine. "L-Like I told Papyrus a while ago... this m-machine allows us to locate souls."

Sans shot her a wary glance. "i mean, it comes in handy, but why do you need a machine like that?"

Alphys stared at the floor. "My experiments with determination needed a machine to see the readings of the soul. I-It was a really awful thing before all this, but I'm glad it's useful now." She flipped a lever. Five monster souls and a human soul came into view. Their bodies were no longer visible, however.

"It's my soul," Flowey exclaimed.

The soul flashed and moved closer towards the human soul. "It sees you Flowey," Frisk cheered.

"Now how do we get the soul," Flowey asked.

"W-Well, the actual soul seems to be in the void. I'll have to retrieve it," Alphys stuttered. "B-But... my machine was broken by Endogeny," Alphys muttered.

"You, Gaster, and Sans can make another machine! I'm sure of it," Frisk exclaimed. The red soul brightened.

* * *

 **And this looks like a good stopping point for now! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I probably won't update tomorrow either. *Hums Gravity Falls theme song***

 **Anyway, we'll be going to another lab next time. Sans'. Yay! :D I just wanna thank you for reading this! I'm trying to go back and edit stuffs. Basic spelling errors and clarifications, y'know.**

 **Anyway, bye guys!**


	10. How to Feel Part 2

"well uh. that's good and all, but did you forget that i was a scientist as well," Sans asked. He flipped a switch and made the room look normal.

"Oh! Is that the reason you always have the room behind our house locked? It's your lab, isn't it," Papyrus asked.

Sans nodded. "yup. i was working on a machine to help bring people from the void, but in never worked. maybe we could fix it," Sans suggested.

Alphys nodded. "Y-Yeah! Sounds good!"

Sans turned to Gaster. "are you helping too?"

Gaster nodded. "Yes Sans. Why wouldn't I?" Gaster grinned. "I do love science. I haven't been able to do anything like this for a while, so it will be a good experience for me."

"okay. so, who's shortcut are we taking," Sans asked.

"Sh-Shortcuts? What are those," Alphys stuttered.

Papyrus frowned. "It's a term my brother coined. He's practiced blue magic so much that he's found a way to mess with time and space. His shortcuts are him traveling to somewhere instantaneously," Papyrus explained. "No wonder you're out of shape."

Sans frowned. "aw come on papyrus. i'm just... _big boned._ " Sans stifled a laugh.

"Sans," Papyrus exclaimed.

Alphys nodded in understanding. "O-Oh. Your t-teleportation magic. That's y-your shortcut." Alphys turned to Gaster. "Th-Then what are yours, if you don't mind me asking." She picked up a clipboard. The former scientist hoped that she would learn more about the mysterious person she had vague memories about.

Gaster chuckled. "Still a scientist at heart, I see. Well, all the time I spent in the void caused me to develop a new power."

"O-Oh! What does that m-mean?"

"I can create doors from thin air and use them to move around," Gaster explained. "That is my shortcut, although I'm sure Papyrus could also learn it."

"Really? Wowie," Papyrus exclaimed. "Although... I don't think I'd ever use it."

Alphys was taken aback. "Papyrus? B-But he wasn't in the void, b-but if it's genetics, Sans should be able to learn it too, r-right?"

Sans shook his head."nah. i never went to that void. papyrus did."

"W-When did this happen," Alphys asked, looking between the skeleton family.

Sans waved his hand. "don't worry 'bout it. time travel stuff's kinda complicated."

"What," she squeaked. "T-Time travel?"

Sans nodded. "yeah. don't worry though. s'all fixed."

 _"Or is it? Perhaps they don't know that I'm here, but beings beyond the reach of this world know. You probably thought of me as this presence that was there, but unable to do anything, but that's wrong. I know of you. You root for the heroes of this. You cheer when they get justice. You cry when the heroes die, but ever since that time, there has been limited mention of me, except one. But even that person thinks that I can be saved. At some point, I will take control of Frisk. All those who watch our lives go on should prepare for a show."_

"Sans, y-you... you know something I don't, right," Alphys asked.

"look alphys, i'm not gonna tell you everything. you'd be really confused with all the timelines and sciency stuff. i know you were a scientist too, but this time travel stuff can mess with your head, make you remember things you didn't want to remember. so for your own good, i'm not telling." Sans glanced at Flowey. "now we should try to help flowey so that he'll have a soul again."

Alphys sighed. "Okay. Y-You win."

"Yay," Frisk cheered. She raised the flowerpot above her head. "To Sans' lab!

Gaster created a door from thin air. The group of people walked through the door to the other side. It was Sans' lab. It looked like it had been recently cleaned out. The only thing left was a giant machine under a sheet and some blueprints written in a strange handwriting.

"S-Sans! This is your lab? It's so... empty," Alphys muttered.

"heh, well i was really only interested in one thing after dad left. once we left the capital, i needed a house with a room that i could try to build in secret. this one had a back room. although it's sorta small, it was okay," Sans explained. Sans walked over to the machine and grabbed the sheet. He yanked it off. Dust filled the air. Alphys and Frisk began to cough."i haven't worked on this thing for so long that dust began to cover it. that's kinda neat."

Gaster walked over to the blueprints. "Sans! This is my handwriting," he realized. The page was covered in strange symbols, some of them using hands. "It's in my original tongue."

"That explains why I couldn't understand you in that room," Frisk realized. "You were speaking in some foreign language." Frisk's eyes lit up. "That's so cool!"

Gaster chuckled. "Now now. It isn't that cool. I had to learn a completely new language and writing style just so others could understand. Wingdings is not a very well-known language."

"So what does it say," Frisk asked.

"These are the blueprints for a machine to head into the void. I discovered a pocket between space and time, so my curious mind wanted to know what exactly was there." Gaster rubbed his head. "Needless to say, I was slightly disappointed to find out that nothing was there."

"i managed to decipher the notes, but i could never get the machine to work," Sans said sheepishly. "if i had, dad would have been with us sooner."

Gaster took the notes. He began to write them down in a readable font, but it looked sloppy. He handed the notes back to Sans. "I've written down the notes. Now we can all figure out where I went wrong."

Gaster and Alphys gathered around the notes that were in Sans' hands. While the three former scientists were discussing what variable was wrong, Papyrus, Frisk, and Flowey stood to the side, confused at what they were saying.

"Frisk, can we walk around town while they do their science things," Papyrus asked.

"A-And if we change this variable to a three...," Alphys started

Gaster shook his head. "No no. There might be an explosion if we do that."

Frisk nodded. "Yes. I don't know what they're even talking about," she muttered.

"Guys! We're going to to walk around town," Papyrus yelled.

"got it." Sans gave the three a thumbs up. "just leave the plant here. we might figure it out in the time you're gone."

Flowey groaned.

"now flowey, don't you want your soul back as quick as possible," Sans asked.

Flowey looked to the side. "Fine. Leave me here."

Frisk set the flower down on a table and waved at the scientists. "Bye guys!"

Papyrus opened the door and walked out into the cold.

* * *

Frisk and Papyrus made their way outside the house. The atmosphere was a little off. The town was completely abandoned, aside from the occasional giftrot.

"So, what are we going to do," Frisk asked.

Papyrus shrugged. "How's your dodging skills, Frisk?"

"Pretty good, I'd say. Did you want to have a mock fight?"

Papyrus nodded. "It'll be good for us to stretch a little." He began to stretch, as did Frisk. "Now as this is a mock fight, there are some rules to keep in mind. Rule number one! You can't kill the other person. Although... I figure that you won't attack. Rule number two! If any of us has low health, the battle is over! Finally, no overeating! I will be making my famed spaghetti, after all." Papyrus smiled. "Now Frisk, are you ready to fight?"

Frisk nodded.

They began the battle. Frisk's soul floated outside her body.

"I'm not gonna attack, Papyrus," Frisk yelled.

Papyrus smiled. "Then it's my turn!" Papyrus held out his hand and turned Frisk's soul blue. It fell to the ground. "You're blue now! That's my attack," Papyrus exclaimed.

Bones began to fly at her. Frisk began to make the heart jump. She cleared the bones easily.

"I still won't attack you." Frisk smiled. "But you knew this, of course."

Papyrus nodded. "I know, and I'd be concerned if you suddenly tried to attack me." He sent more bones at Frisk. She dodged them easily. "I see you've been training Frisk."

Frisk shook her head. "No, it's just that blue magic is easy to dodge for me now." Frisk hung her head. "Because of her."

Papyrus ended the battle. "Let's not bring up those times. Instead, let's try to make a snowman!" Papyrus began to roll snow into a ball.

Frisk smiled. "Okay!" She rolled a ball of snow through the thick blanket of snow. She pushed the ball of snow onto the larger snowball that Papyus made.

"Very good Frisk! This snowman shall be great!"

Frisk nodded. "Lemme draw the face!"

"Why of course!" He stepped away from the snowman. Frisk poked her finger into the cold snow. She drew a smiley face in the snow.

A door opened. "hey frisk, we did it. we only had to change a couple of things. flowey's now asriel." The three former scientists turned the corner. Gaster was carrying a sleeping Asriel.

Frisk smiled. "Now he can have a happy ending, the one he never thought he could have!"

"We have to contact the queen and king," Papyrus exclaimed.

"Not right now. He's too tired for any sort of excitement, but when he wakes up, that would be a good time to take him home," Gaster said. He smiled at the goat. "For now, we'll let him get some rest here."

* * *

 **And done! Wow! An update on a day I warned there would be no update. I figured out what to write and decided to try!**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will have Asriel seeing his parents again. Asgore will once again be seen. I've been trying to include him, but it's a little sad that his ex-wife is dating his old judge.**

 **Bye guys!**


	11. It Begins

"uh tori, do you think that you could round up everyone in the house? we uh... have an announcement to make once we come home," Sans explained. He held a phone in his hand. He was standing outside his house in the Underground.

" _Why of course, but how long will it take to get here? I want to limit the amount of time I'm around Asgore,"_ Toriel muttered.

"well, we should be there in about a minute, but we'll hang outside the door until everyone's gathered."

The door opened. Frisk walked outside and looked at Sans. She smiled at the skeleton.

 _"Oh goodness! That doesn't give me a lot of time. I mean, Alphys isn't back from her trip down to the Underground."_

"don't worry about that. she's with us."

Frisk grabbed the phone from Sans. "Please hurry Mom!"

Toriel chuckled over the phone. " _Okay, but what is this for?"_

"It's a secret, Mom. A really great secret," Frisk insisted.

" _Well, I'll go round up everyone in that case. See you soon."_ There was a click. The phone shut off.

Sans and Frisk walked back inside the house. Everyone was awake and waiting to go to the surface.

Frisk walked towards Asriel. He was wearing one of Frisk's sweaters. Instead of his normal green and yellow sweater, he wore a blue and purple striped sweater. He also wore a pair of jeans. Asriel played with a loose thread on the sweater. He looked nervous and anxious. "Relax Asriel. Mom'll love to see you," she cheered.

"I know... but... I still caused her to be sad. I don't wanna see the look on her face, but I wanna see Mom again."

"Do not worry Asriel! We will also be there, to support you," Papyrus yelled.

Asriel kicked his feet onto the ground. "But... what if she finds out that I was Flowey? Will she still love me?" Tears were starting to form in the goat's eyes.

Everyone rushed to comfort the child.

"N-No. I can't think about that." Asriel wiped the tears from his eyes. "I can do this."

Gaster smiled. "I'll create the shortcut." Gaster held out his hand. A grey door appeared. He turned the doorknob. Beyond the door was a large house on the surface. The group of monsters and Frisk stepped through the door and towards the house. Frisk knocked on the door. "Mom, is everyone there," Frisk asked.

"Yes Frisk. I was able to find everyone. I'm really curious on what this meeting is about. You can go ahead and come in."

The monsters shifted. They hid Asriel from sight. Frisk turned the doorknob. Undyne, Toriel, and Asgore sat on a couch near the door. The monsters shuffled in, making sure to hide Asriel.

"Mom! I brought a friend from the Underground," Frisk cheered. She smiled at Toriel.

Toriel smiled. "That's good my child, but why did you have me gather everyone?"

Frisk ran back to the monsters. She moved past everyone and grabbed Asriel's arm. "Because... I think you wanna see him again," Frisk yelled. She pulled Asriel into the open. He stumbled as he tried to keep his balance.

Toriel and Asgore gasped. "Asriel," they muttered. Both goats ran towards their son. They wrapped their arms around Asriel.

"Mom... Dad...," Asriel muttered. He buried his face into Toriel's fur. "I'm so sorry," he cried. "I-I didn't wanna make you worry!"

Toriel turned to Frisk. "How is this possible?"

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm so sorry," Asriel repeated. He raised his face to look at Toriel. "I didn't mean it."

Toriel rubbed Asriel's back. "There there. Don't worry, my child. I love you. I've missed you so much."

Asriel took a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry f-for Flowey. I-I had no soul," Asriel muttered. "P-Please don't hate me."

Toriel and Asgore hugged tighter. "We could never do that. We love you," Asgore insisted.

Asriel smiled. "I was so afraid, so lonely. I just wanted to feel again." Asriel looked towards Frisk and the others. "A-And Frisk helped me. Frisk, Dr. Alphys, Papyrus, Sans, and Dr. Gaster."

"Well, now you don't have to be afraid or lonely, my child. We love you just the same as before, even if you tried to hurt us." Toriel turned towards the group staring at the reunion. "Thank you, everyone. You brought my child back."

The three goat monsters sat there crying and hugging a couple more minutes. They each stood up and smiled at each other, although Toriel still didn't forgive Asgore.

"Well, it was nice to see you again Asriel." Asgore smiled at the goat child. "Although, surely you know that we are not together anymore, right?"

Asriel nodded.

"Although we are separated, we still love you like we did before. Just treat whoever Toriel likes with respect, if you don't mind." He smiled sadly at the ground. "She and whoever Toriel chooses deserves it." Asgore turned back to the group of monsters. "I will be upstairs if you need me." He waved goodbye to the monsters and waked up the stairs.

"So my child, you were the flower the entire time," Toriel asked.

Asriel nodded. "I'm sorry..."

Toriel smiled. "Don't worry Asriel. It just makes more sense. Flowey stuck up for some child he didn't know. I thought that was a little strange until now. Flowey also didn't want Frisk to mess with my private life. It was you trying to get me and Asgore together, right?"

Asriel hung his head.

Toriel sighed. "I'm sorry that me and Asgore split apart. I don't think that we'll ever get back together again, but look at it this way. You've got more family now. You've got more people who care about you."

"I understand... but Sans never really liked me as Flowey either..."

Sans shook his head. "i really didn't like flowey, but you seem like a cool kid." He paused for a moment. "wow. you're the second child i've had to say this kind of thing to. let's not make this a thing please."

Papyrus hugged Asriel. "I liked you even as a flower, so don't beat yourself up! I, the Great Papyrus, would not like that!"

"don't you mean, don't bleat yourself up," Sans asked. He grinned at his pun.

Papyrus clenched his hands. "Sans! Leave it to you to ruin this moment," Papyrus exclaimed.

Asriel, Toriel, and Frisk began to laugh.

"I think... I think that I'll be okay." Asriel smiled. "I've got this wonderful family, who knows what I've done, but doesn't care."

"We sure are lucky," Frisk agreed.

* * *

After the reunion between Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel, Sans and Papyrus decided to take the children to the park. The sun beamed down on the group.

Asriel stretched. "Man, it's been so long since I've felt the sun."

"You did get to see the sun before this, didn't you," Papyrus asked.

Asriel nodded. "Yeah. I took Chara up here before I died. It's great to be here without the threat of dying."

Frisk smiled. "Well, I'm really happy for you!"

Asriel smiled and laid down in the grass. Frisk did the same. "The sun feels so nice."

"Are you really going to sleep," Papyrus demanded.

"I'm still a little tired Papyrus. I napped for five minutes," Asriel insisted.

"And I didn't sleep too well last night," Frisk admitted.

Papyrus frowned. "Sans is rubbing off on everyone I know."

The two children fell asleep. They began to snore.

* * *

 **Aw! Just imagine the two children, snoring and having happy dreams! So cute! Anyway, I hope you liked it! I'm thinking that they'll have really good dreams. The sun is shining and the wind is keeping them cool. Oh! How great!**

 **Also to answer a question I got, he didn't have clothes when he came back, but someone thought ahead and grabbed one of Frisk's sweaters and a pair of jeans. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews and follows and favorites... you really make my day, especially since this story has the most follows! :D (Wow, kept trying to type flowers... wow...) Perhaps I'll do something to celebrate this in the future!**

 **Anyway, by-**

 _ **"Not so fast beings from the other dimension."**_

 **Uh... Chara? What are you doing here? I'm trying to close this chapter out.**

 _ **"Oh, you know, I'm just helping you with this~!"**_

 **What makes you think I want YOUR help, you jerk?!**

 _ **"Oh. Well, you were the one to will me into your last story. You've allowed me to be here, so now I have to help you~."**_

 **Don't. You. Even. Dare.**

 _ **"Whoops!"**_

* * *

 _You need safety._

 _You know what will happen._

 _She'll kill you and everyone you love._

A dark hallway opened up in front of Frisk. This dark hallway would normally be filled with a golden light and regal pillars.

But not today.

There's a sound coming from behind her. Someone's chasing Frisk. She keeps running, hoping to escape, but failing by a long-shot. After running through the entire Underground, she failed before she got to the surface, her safety.

Frisk was shoved to the ground. She was pinned by someone similar in size to her. Darkness enveloped the attacker's face.

"Hello Frisk. It's been awhile, partner." The darkness receded. There was a red-eyed child staring at Frisk with an evil grin.

Frisk shook her head. "No. I got rid of you."

Chara chuckled. "You thought you did. It was kind of cute actually. Well, sorry to disappoint you, but you remember your deal, right?" Chara's grin grew bigger.

"M-My soul..."

"Very good Frisk!" Chara released her hold on Frisk to clap. She pressed down on Frisk's arms. "Your soul belongs to me! That means, I control you Frisk. From now on, you'll be the voice and I'll be in control."

"B-But do you have to kill them? Can't you be friends with them? I mean, even Asriel's there. Asriel, your best friend. Please don't do this...," Frisk pleaded.

"Frisk Frisk Frisk. Don't you know that there is no hope for that?" She grinned. "It's my show now." Chara pulled a knife from her pocket. She lunged at Frisk.

* * *

Frisk woke up with a start, waking up Asriel and Sans.

"Frisk, did you have a bad dream," Asriel asked timidly.

Frisk nodded. "Y-Yeah." She was shaking.

"Maybe you can tell us about it! We are very good listeners," Papyrus exclaimed.

Frisk shook her head. "N-No. I don't want to think about it."

"that bad, huh?" Sans looked at Papyrus and Asriel. "bro, why don't you get asriel home? i'll talk with frisk. maybe she'll tell me."

"That's a great idea! You have nightmares more often to me!" Papyrus grabbed Asriel's arm. "Come on Asriel! Time to get you home!" He began to walk away. Once they were gone from sight, Sans looked back at Frisk. She was still shaking from fear.

"so kiddo, what happened in this dream, if you don't mind me asking," Sans asked.

Frisk shook her head. "No. Not t-telling. I-It was just a dream."

 _"Do you really think so, Frisk,"_ Chara cooed.

Frisk clutched her head. "N-No! Stop it!"

"frisk, what's wrong?"

 _"Oh look, Sans is right in front of us. I guess Mom won't be the first to die."_

Frisk looked at Sans, tears running down her face. One of her eyes were beginning to turn red. She still looked afraid. "R-Run Sans," Frisk exclaimed.

"kid what do you-," Sans began. He caught the red-eyed glare from one of Frisk's eyes.

Frisk's hand shakily reached into her pocket. Her eyes widened in fear. "W-Why do I?" She pulled out a small knife.

"oh kid, what did you do?"

Frisk cried harder. Her legs shook as she tried to stand up. "Th-The world was e-erased. B-Because of me. S-So I gave her my s-soul... to bring it b-back," Frisk explained. She stood up. Her other eye was beginning to turn red. "P-Please! W-Warn the others! Don't let her win!"

"kiddo, you don't have to say that twice." Sans turned Frisk and Chara's soul blue and flung her into a tree. "sorry kid." Sans began to run after Papyrus. His chest burned from the strenuous activity.

Papyrus turned around to see Sans running towards him. "Hello Sans! What's wrong? You never run."

"chara! chara's come back," Sans exclaimed.

Papyrus and Asriel's eyes widened.

"frisk's trying to keep her at bay, but it isn't working. we need to warn the others."

Papyrus nodded. "I didn't think I'd ever have to try this," he muttered. Papyrus stretched out his hand. He willed a grey door to come into existence. He quickly turned the doorknob and ran through the door, now carrying Asriel.

Sans closed the door. The door disappeared.

"so frisk, are you even there anymore," Sans asked. There was a chuckle behind him. Sans turned around. Frisk's eyes were completely red, aside from a single black speck in her left eye.

"Yes, but she can't do anything," Chara explained. She grinned. "So, looks like you'll die first." She played with a knife in her hand. "I already created a SAVE point, so even if you kill me, you won't win."

"i've already sent papyrus to go warn the others. all i have to do is stall you."

Chara pouted. "So you're actually going to try and kill me? You could kill Frisk. Oh and let's not forget my mom." Chara sneered. "Do you really think she'll listen to Papyrus? She'll run to me, arms open, because I am her precious child.

* * *

 **What have you done?!**

 **"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! W-Wait... where exactly am I?"**

 **Frisk?**

 **"Y-Yeah. It's me. Please...please don't let her win."**

 **I'll do my best.**

 **"Anyway, we hope you liked it. Uh... maybe not the later part, but the first part was good!"**

 **Bye guys...? Hopefully this Chara thing works itself out.**


	12. A Mother's Shock and Judge's Battle

Gaster and Toriel sat in the living room. It was a rare moment of peace. Undyne and Alphys were on a date, Sans and Papyrus took the children to the park, and Asgore was trying to help with diplomatic affairs.

"And Papyrus, poor Papyrus, he'd always end up with more Nice Cream on himself rather than in his mouth," Gaster described. He smiled fondly at the memory.

Toriel chuckled. "It is so nice to have some peace and quiet here," she muttered. "The last few days have been fairly action packed with Asriel coming back, me and Sans getting kidnapped, Frisk's school troubles. While two of those things are nice, I'm just happy that there's a calm." She sat back in her chair.

Gaster nodded. "I know the feeling. So Toriel, do you have any embarrassing sto-," Gaster started.

A grey door appeared in front of them. Papyrus and Asriel lept through the door. They landed face-down on the floor. The door shut behind them and disappeared.

"Papyrus, what are you doing here and where are the other two," Gaster asked.

Asriel and Papyrus looked up, their eyes wide with fear. "Sh-She's come back Dad," Papyrus exclaimed. "Sans is trying to keep her at bay, but who knows how long that's going to last?"

"What's going on here?" Toriel looked at the spot the door once stood with worry.

Asriel hugged Toriel around the waist. He was shaking with fear. "She'll kill us. We have to flee."

"Who is this 'She'," Toriel demanded.

Gaster shook his head. "I told her to keep that evil creature under control. Looks like it didn't last for very long." Gaster sighed.

"Who is this person?! I demand to know," Toriel exclaimed.

Gaster looked at Toriel. He slammed his hand towards the ground. The former queen's soul turned blue and made her plummet to the ground. "Do not try and follow me. I will help my son." With his other hand, Gaster willed a grey door into existence. He turned the knob and walked out the door, leaving it open by accident. Beyond the door was a green field with benches and trees filling the area. A light blue laser scorched some grass as it fired. Sans jumped from the side. Chara had tried to stab him.

"kid, you should have stayed dead," Sans exclaimed. "instead you decided to control the person we all grew attached to, just so you can murder innocent people and monsters." He launched a large number of bones at the child, making her try to navigate the attack.

"So what if I did? It's my choice, after all," Chara cooed.

Toriel tilted her head. "Why is Frisk fighting Sans?"

Papyrus glanced around the room. "Nobody else seems to be here, so I'll go look for the others," Papyrus exclaimed. He willed another grey door into existence and ran through it, closing it as he ran through.

"It's not Frisk," Asriel muttered. "She's being controlled."

Toriel's face scrunched up in fury. "Who is using my daughter like a puppet?"

"Chara." Asriel's voice was barely a whisper, but Toriel still heard it. Her eyes widened.

"My daughter? Chara?"

Asriel nodded. "She... she hated everything. She tried to poison Dad."

"The buttercups..."

"They weren't an accident from her end, either time."

Toriel began to try and lift herself off the ground. "I must try and reason with her. Perhaps it's all a mistake."

Asriel ran to the open door and shut it, causing the door to vanish from sight. "No! I don't want to see you die Mom." Tears were starting to run down his face. "That's what'll happen if you go."

"Maybe she won't kill me. I am her mother, after all."

Asriel shook his head. "She's killed you before." This comment earned a confused look from Toriel. "I know you've had feelings. Deja vu, or a feeling that you've already been through those events. Those feelings are because of her, her and Flowey"

Toriel was silent. She had nothing left to say.

* * *

"Oh Sans, you know that you'll get tired pretty soon," Chara warned. She grinned. "I mean, you already look winded." She slashed at him with her knife. He quickly dodged out of the way, panting from overexertion.

"but i've gotta... i have to stop you! i won't you take away my family, not this time." Sans created a few Gaster Blasters and aimed it at the child. She got caught in one of the blasts. Smoke filled the area. Sans grinned. "looks like your game's over."

Chara emerged from the smoke. "You forgot one thing. My LOVE right now is 1, not 19. Your Karmatic Retribution isn't effective at this low of LOVE."

Sans' eyes widened. "how did you...?"

"I've done some research on you. Every time you thought nobody was there, each time you tested your power when no one was around, I was there. I studied your attacks. I listened to your soliloquies." Chara grinned. "Your power is nothing new!"

Sans's smile faltered. He made the closest thing he could to a frown. "i'll just have to do my best then."

Chara rushed towards him, knife in hand. He quickly dodged out of the way. "I know the next attack. After this, you'll do nothing. That's when I'll kill you. It'll only take one hit."

"how perceptive kid. frisk, please try to regain control," Sans pleaded. "i don't want to have to kill you because of chara."

"She's gone Sans. I took over."

Sans sighed. "that's what i was afraid of." He held out his hand and turned Chara's soul blue. He smacked her against one of the trees that were still standing. He then shoved Chara into the ground. With his other hand, he created lines of bones that stuck up from the ground, but she was able to jump. He launched several Gaster Blasters towards her. They fired large lasers that enveloped the area, but she still didn't die. More Gaster Blasters were summoned. They fired at her in a circular pattern. As soon as one left, another took it's place. Chara was hit quite a few times, but she still survived.

In desperation, Sans began to slam her into various objects, hoping that she would die, but Chara never died. He began to pant. "o-okay... i-its time... for my... special... attack," he panted.

Chara's grin looked feral.

Sans slowly closed his eyes. He expended all of his energy in trying to stop the child. As much as he tried to stay awake, the darkness of sleep called to him.

Chara quietly tiptoed towards him, knife in hand. She reached back, about to make the finishing strike, when she was forced down into the dirt.

"What the heck," she exclaimed. The sudden attack made her drop her knife.

"I warned Frisk not to let you control her," Gaster muttered. He walked towards the two. "But it would seem as if she couldn't."

Chara growled. "Who are you, and why are you interfering?"

Gaster feigned a shocked expression. "But I thought that you listened in on everything Sans did. Surely you must have found out that his father returned to this world. Or perhaps, you were too focused on trying to fight the control back from Frisk to actually pay attention to that detail."

Chara gasped.

"Oh? Did I call your bluff?"

Chara frowned at the tall skeleton. "And how did you know that," she demanded.

"Not only do I know Frisk, but I've also been watching you, Chara. When you thought everyone was dead, I still stood by. I was even there when you and Frisk reset for the first time. Frisk, Sans, and Papyrus may not remember everything that happened, but I do." He tapped his head. "I remember everything you did to my people." A white glow began to envelope both of his eyes. "My magic eyes may not look as intimidating as Sans', but even still, expect these eyes to create an awful experience."

"Gee, you sure do talk a lot, don't you," Chara asked. She yawned. "Nearly put me to sleep, Old Man."

Gaster chuckled. "Maybe I have talked more than I should have, but I've watched my sons die at your hands twice."

Chara rolled her eyes.

Gaster didn't seem to care. "Today, I judge your sins, and it's a weighted scale. It's a truly beautiful day. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you... will fall to my hands," he growled. "You will not harm anyone again, you vile creature. Beware the man who speaks in hands, indeed."

* * *

 **And since Chara's battling, I can write freely. Well I do have to say, I got the most reviews for the last chapter. Guess Chara really freaked people out...**

 **And people think I'm going to LET her KILL my favorite characters, specifically Sans. (He's my favorite one, but... seeing what I've already written, it isn't that hard to see.) Now we have the return of Gaster. He was in my last story too, where he threatened Frisk.**

 **My headcannon(Heh heh. Gonna keep doing this even if Spellcheck hates it!) is that he has glowing white eyes. Why do I say that? Uh... I dunno. When you enter that little room thing, he's all surprised and he has these white eye things before leaving. I honestly don't know. I wanted to be original. Papyrus has orange(Fan speculation... I think. I dunno. I'm going with it.), Sans has blue(As seen when you kill everything.), and fans like to make his glowy magic eyes as both. One eye blue, one eye orange. White will be the color for this one.**

 **Anyway, Frisk isn't here. She's trying to take back her body. I do hope you liked it! Bye guys!**


	13. Chara(ter) Development

**Okay guys, here's a warning for you! (Wow... this fiction work has two firsts for me. First time I try writing romance and now what I've written below.) This has scenes of violence, and not just the violence that will happen with Gaster and Chara, but there will be mentions of blood and such. Child abuse too. So... if you don't want to read the violence section, just pt me, and I'll explain what happened.**

 **Chara's... Chara's just a little violent...**

 **Well, at least I get to use that T rating. Character death ahead.**

 **There's still no cursing though. If you feel like it needs it, go ahead and insert it in your head, cause I'm not typing it.**

 **-Pokemonfan67**

* * *

After heading through several grey doors, Papyrus was starting to get tired. He was trying to find Undyne and Alphys, but he didn't have a lot of luck. He had one more place he wanted to search, however. He created another grey door. Beyond the door lied sand that stretched to a large body of water. Alphys and Undyne sat right in front of the door.

"Wowie! It worked," Papyrus exclaimed.

This caused Alphys and Undyne to turn around sharply. Papyrus waved at them.

"Papyrus, w-what are you doing here," Alphys asked. "And I thought you didn't want to use that kind of t-travel."

"Papyrus? You can do that kind of thing? Wow! That's so cool," Undyne exclaimed.. "You've got to teach me!"

Papyrus' face became gravely serious, something that Undyne and Alphys had never seen before.

"There's a human... who's trying to kill us," Papyrus muttered.

Undyne and Alphys looked shocked. "Why are they doing this," Alphys asked. "We didn't do anything to anyone."

Papyrus looked to the side. "That's the thing. She's not doing it because we did anything. She's doing it for fun."

Undnye's face scrunched up with anger. She summoned a spear in her hand. "I'm going to stop that human before she kills anyone."

Papyrus grabbed Undyne's arm. "No. Please don't. I can't stop my brother from fighting her, but I can at least try to help you and the others."

"Why is Sans fighting? He's got low stats," Undyne exclaimed. "Seems like a death wish to me."

Papyrus hung his head. "I know."

Undyne growled. "I'm going and there's NOTHING you can do to stop me!" Undyne bolted towards the house.

"Oh Undyne... p-please be okay," Alphys stuttered. She fell to the ground. "P-Please don't die. I love you..."

* * *

Chara played with the knife in her hand. "So, are you done now? Is it time to fight? I've got a SAVE point already created."

Gaster's eyes flashed with a white glow. He held out his arm. Chara's soul turned blue.

"You do realize that I have more experience with blue souls than most other colored souls, right?"

"Don't act so high and mighty. For you see, I'm not my son." Gaster waved his other hand. The soul became a lighter shade of blue, but looked slightly glitchy as well. "Try dodging this!" Gaster sent a barrage of bones at the girl. She smirked and tried to jump, only to walk to the left.

Her eyes widened. "W-What?" She was hit by every single bone, causing her heart to split apart.

"Death count, 1," Gaster sneered. He signed the words," This will be one of many. Don't underestimate me." He repeated the phrase aloud, just to make sure she got the point.

* * *

The world swirled around Papyrus. He was brought back to before he found Undyne and Alphys.

"Did Sans beat the human? Wowie! I knew he could do it!"

He walked through the door to find them lounging at the beach.

"Undyne!"

Undyne and Alphys turned around.

"Papyrus," They both asked.

"W-What are you doing here," Alphys stuttered.

"You have to leave," Papyrus exclaimed. "There's a human who's trying to kill us!"

Undyne and Alphys looked shocked. "Why would they do that?"

Papyrus shook his head. "I don't know, but you can't fight her."

Undyne looked insulted. "Why not?"

"My brother's already fighting her, and I think he's winning," Papyrus exclaimed.

Undyne chuckled. "Sans? Winning a fight? The guy can't even stay awake long enough to do his job."

"Undyne! I'm serious about this," Papyrus exclaimed

Undyne frowned. "I'll go help him out in that case." She bolted towards the house.

* * *

Chara stared at the tall skeleton. Pure hatred filled her eyes. "What was that," she demanded.

Gaster shrugged. "Just a new thing I picked up from being in the void for so long. Now, are you ready for round two," Gaster asked. His eye sockets grew darker.

Chara got into a defensive stance.

Once again, Gaster sent a line of bones towards her, this time neglecting to turn her soul into the glitched blue soul. Chara jumped over all of them. Gaster created several Gaster Blasters. Chara ran to the only place where she wouldn't get hurt by the beams. Before she could do that, however, Gaster waved his hand and made her soul glitchy in appearance.

"No," she screamed. Chara ran headfirst into another blaster, causing her heart to crack and split apart.

"Death count, 2," Gaster said. He smirked and signed another statement. "You can't memorize my patterns."

Chara reloaded and died several more times, but she never made it past the first attack. Gaster's attack patterns kept changing. Sometimes he'd use the glitchy blue soul, sometimes he'd glitch out Chara's red soul, other times, he'd use the basic blue or red souls. Each time he'd tell the death count and sign something to her, taunting the child even when she died.

"Try again next time."

"Things are out of your 'hands' now."

"You will NEVER hurt my family again!"

It eventually reached the hundreds in death counts, yet Gaster still kept track of them all. It was a cruel reminder, one that actually discouraged the child. Chara reloaded once again, but she stood completely still. She willed her soul go to where Frisk was.

Gaster walked to the child and smirked. "Looks like she's had enough."

* * *

"I sure did mess up...," Frisk muttered. She was in a white room, seemingly floating in the air.

"Tell me what's going on, Frisk!" Chara now stood before her. Chara grabbed Frisk's sweater collar. "Who is that guy," she demanded.

Frisk tilted her head. "What are you talking about.

"Don't play around with me," Chara snarled. She waved her hand at the white space. Gaster's face appeared. He was smirking. "That guy! Who is that guy?"

"He's Sans and Papyrus' dad. Why do you need to know?" Frisk gave Chara a wary glance.

"I know that much, but how is he so strong? He's killed me more times than I can count now!"

Frisk shrugged. "I dunno, maybe it has something to do with the void he was trapped in, or maybe he's just that powerful. He threatened me because of you, Chara."

"Why is he here now," Chara demanded.

Frisk smiled. "Because family's important to some people. Papyrus helped him leave that place."

Chara scoffed. "Family's stupid. It makes you weak and causes you to feel sorrow." She crossed her arms. "I knew this even when living with Mom, Dad, and Asriel."

"So how long are you going to keep talking to me, cause I've got a question for you."

Chara frowned. "I guess it's better than dying for the 278th time in a row," she grumbled.

Frisk's eyes widened. She covered her smug grin with her hands. "Oh! That bad, huh?"

Chara flashed her teeth. "Don't bring it up! Now what was your stupid question?"

"So I never got an answer from Asriel, but why did you fall down the mountain that day? I'm just curious about what happened." Frisk smiled at the girl.

Chara frowned. "Why should I tell you that story?"

Frisk shrugged. "I just thought you needed someone to vent to. I mean, underneath all that anger, you're still a child. I put up with Flowey, I can try with you too."

Chara shook her head. "No."

"I'll tell you why I'm here." Frisk stared at Chara with pleading eyes.

Chara sighed. "Okay. Fine. But only because I don't want to fight that stupid skeleton."

* * *

 _"My parents... my biological parents, I mean, they weren't the best parents I could have asked for."_

A five year old Chara wearing an oversized, yellow shirt sat on a dirty carpet, surrounded by old paper plates, empty bottles of alcohol, old food wrappers, and other pieces of trash, but she didn't seem to care. She watched an old box TV with child-like wonder. She smiled and clapped. Chara was dirty and covered in bruises.

 _"My Mom wasn't around and my Dad always came home angry. I tended to take care of most of the things in the house. Even at a young age, I was doing things like washing the dishes."_

Someone pounded at the door. Chara quickly turned off the TV and rushed to the door. She turned the knob and moved out of the way. Her father was a tall and buff man. He slapped Chara across the face. She rubbed her face. Her eyes began to water.

"Don't you dare start that," he snarled. "I was fired today, do you see me crying," he demanded. His breath smelled like alcohol. "You're the reason that my life is like this. You're why Evalyne left, and you're why I got fired! How dare you even think about crying?!"

* * *

 _"He blamed me for everything that went wrong in his life. If his car wouldn't start, I sabotaged the engine. If he got fired, I told his boss about my living condition. Even little things like him stubbing his toe was somehow MY fault. I wasn't allowed to do anything. I couldn't even go to school. The only joy I had was the TV that sat in the living room, and that was when he left. One day though..."_

Chara, now nine, sat on the floor watching TV. She was wearing a green and yellow-striped sweater with a pair of jeans. Her father recently got her new clothes because she "was better than normal," in his words. This meant that he had a pretty good week, so Chara did as well. She felt like maybe her dad actually cared about her.

"Maybe Dad's gonna let me go to school," Chara thought aloud. She smiled. "Yeah! He is!" She rocked back and forth, excited for her dad to come home for once in her life.

There was a pounding at the door. Chara ran to the door. She opened it and got out of the way. The smell of alcohol filled the air. Chara's smile diminished. The funny smell meant that he was angry.

"Chara," he growled. The man picked Chara up by the collar of her sweater. "You've really done it this time."

Chara squeaked and prepared for a blow.

 _"He found out that I had been watching TV. He wasn't in a very good mood to begin with and he was actually about to hurt me. I ran to hide myself, at least until he fell asleep."_

He stopped. The only thing that could be heard was a cartoon sound effect coming from the living room. The man set Chara down and walked to investigate. Chara had butterflies in her stomach. She forgot to turn the TV off. Chara darted to a nearby room, which happened to be the kitchen.

"Chara," the father exclaimed. "Did I SAY that you could use the TV," he demanded.

Chara opened a cabinet and climbed inside. She closed it and waited. She hoped that it was a good hiding spot.

Loud footsteps approached.

 _"I hid in a cabinet and hoped that he didn't find me."_

"Chara! Come out you little brat!" The footsteps stopped at the cabinet she hid in.

 _"But he found me. I don't know if he was just checking the cabinet or if I made a noise, but he opened the cabinet."_

The man opened the cabinet. His face was as red as a tomato and his eyebrow was twitching in anger.

 _"He looked far angrier than I'd ever seen him before. He looked like he was going to kill me."_

"Found you," he snarled. Chara backed up, hoping that he couldn't grab her.

" _No. I KNEW he would kill me if I allowed him to hit me. Luckily for me, I guess, I never did know where to put the silverware after I washed them."_

Chara's eyes darted around the cabinet. Her gaze fell on a shiny metal knife. She grabbed it and clutched it. Her hands were shaking with fear.

The father grabbed Chara's leg and dragged her towards him. Once she was out in the open, Chara's instincts took over. She swung the knife and hit him.

 _"I don't know how many times I swung my knife, but I know that I woke up covered in blood."_

Chara blinked open her eyes. Her once clean sweater was now caked in a dark liquid. The smell of iron was overwhelmingly strong. She stood in front of her father, but he was on the ground, bleeding from several wounds. Chara shook in fear. She glanced at the knife in her hand. She dropped it and backed away from the body. "N-No... I didn't d-do that," she muttered. Her gaze turned towards a mirror. Her calm hair was now matted and had dark red blotches in it, her clothes were covered in blood, and her eyes were filled with fear.

"Heh... heh..," the man said. His voice was raspy. "So kid... looks like I was right... you ARE the worst thing in my life."

Chara shook her head. "No..."

"You... know... what'll happen... right?" The father grinned. "See you... later... in the... worst... possible... way..."

 _"My father was still alive, at least for a minute. In his last moments, he taunted me."_

The man grew limp. He was dead. Chara grabbed the knife and backed away. She retreated upstairs.

" _I felt... dirty. I needed to clean myself and I needed fresh clothes."_

Chara, after finishing her quick shower, put on an identical sweater and an identical pair of pants. She walked back downstairs and grabbed a small concealable bag. She placed the knife inside and hid it under her sweater.

 _"I decided to flee. If I wasn't there, perhaps I couldn't be blamed. I also took the weapon with me. Perhaps they wouldn't be able to find it."_

Chara timidly walked out of the door. She shut the door behind her. She began to walk down the street, nervously playing with her hands. Chara glanced around. People were going about their days, smiling at the girl as she walked. Some even waved at her.

 _"But as I left, I kept thinking about what my Dad kept telling me all these years. Everything hit me all at once as soon as I saw how happy everyone else was."_

Chara looked to the ground. "I'm worthless. I... I don't deserve anything," she cried. "I killed someone," she whispered. "I killed my dad..." She began to run.

 _"We lived close to the mountain. Actually, one of the first memories I had was my mom warning me to never go there. Heh. I never did listen."_

Chara ran towards the mountain. "I don't deserve anything," she kept repeating to herself. She climbed the mountain with relative ease. She was tired when she got to the top, however.

 _"I was surprised to see a large hole in the mountain. I originally planned to hide on the mountain until I was no longer a suspect. Curiosity got the better of me so I decided to investigate the hole."_

Chara inched towards the hole. She misstepped, however. She tripped on a vine and fell into the hole. She began to scream.

 _"I tripped and fell into the hole. 'This is it,' I thought. All the memories of my life flashed before my eyes. The ones that stuck out to me were memories of being abused or being abandoned. I hoped that someone would save me from that situation."_ Chara laughed. " _B_ _ut nobody came. I suppose that's where my hatred for humanity came from. Nobody ever helps those in need. People are just too preoccupied with their own lives to do ANYTHING. I suppose that's not a good thing to think of when you're about to die, but if I could control it, I would have thought about how happy I was to watch TV. Eventually, I found the bottom. I blacked out, until Asriel came along and helped me."_

* * *

Frisk looked shocked. "I-I didn't know."

Chara rolled her eyes. "Don't give me pity."

Frisk floated over to Chara. She wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry, but I have to give you pity. That was a horrible experience. Someone should have helped."

"Even if you do pity me, I'm still going to kill your friends. That hasn't changed."

Frisk made a face. "Yes it has. You've been stuck fighting Gaster for 277 battles."

"He keeps changing his patterns," Chara exclaimed. "Why is he doing that?"

"Uh... he knows about the resets and can remember it more clearly than even Sans. Not to mention, you did kinda kill his sons twice. I don't blame him."

Chara growled. "I don't care!"

Chara vanished from sight, filled with new anger.

Frisk sighed and began to count on her hands. "Three... two... one..."

 _"Death count, 278. You actually had me going there. I thought that I drove you to the edge. I guess not."_

Chara reappeared. She was furious, but she also looked broken.

"You don't have to keep doing this Chara. You're just a kid, a kid with a horrible backstory," Frisk insisted. She floated over to Chara. "We can help you. My life hasn't been the greatest either, but these monsters helped me." Frisk smiled. "Surely the monsters were kind to you, right?"

Chara turned away. "They were, but that's not the point."

"Mom's already forgiven Asriel for the whole 'Flowey' situation. I'm sure she'll forgive you too," Frisk cheered. "Then we can all be a happy family. We can go to school, play at the park, each chocolate ice cream on a hot summer's day."

Chara turned towards Frisk slightly. "R-Really? Can we really have chocolate ice cream?" She tilted her head.

"Do you like chocolate," Frisk asked.

Chara nodded shyly. "Yeah. When my other mom was still around, she used to give me tiny bits of chocolate. It was a really nice treat for me." She thought fondly of the memory.

Frisk grinned. "Then maybe we can convince Mom to make a chocolate pie!"

Chara's eyes lit up. "Can we?!"

Frisk giggled. "See, you are just a kid."

Chara blushed and frowned. "No I'm not! I'm a creature of darkness that comes when you call it's name!"

"No you're not." Frisk smiled at Chara. "Come on Chara. Let's take you home." Frisk held out her hand. A tiny heart floated above it. "I found this floating around while your were telling your story. I think it belongs to you." Frisk looked at Chara with pleading eyes. "Just please come home."

Chara shakily grabbed Frisk's hand. "Er... f-fine, but I want that pie!"

"And you'll get it."

The world grew black. Both Frisk and Chara grew dizzy. They faded from the world of white.

* * *

Gaster stood over the body of Frisk. Sans did as well. They gave the body a worried gaze.

"so uh... how long is she going to keep standing there, do you think," Sans asked.

Gaster shook his head. "I don't know. I do hope that Frisk can gain control this time."

Sans nodded. "me too."

Frisk/ Chara's eyes snapped open.

"So, which one of you is it," Gaster asked.

Frisk/Chara smiled warmly. "It's Frisk."

Gaster and Sans hugged the child. "We've missed you so," Gaster muttered.

"Well what about me? I mean, really, you haven't missed me? What a shame."

The skeletons looked towards the sound of the voice to find another small child, similar to Frisk in age. She had pink blush on her cheeks. She wore a green and yellow sweater and a pair of jeans. She leaned against a tree, smirking at the skeletons.

"Chara," Gaster questioned. He stood in front of Sans and Frisk. "I don't know what you are doing outside of Frisk's soul, but you will not hurt them."

Chara scoffed. "Relax Old Man. I'm not going to kill anyone."

"then uh... why are you here?"

"Well, I'll have you know that Frisk talked me into not destroying the world and everyone in it," Chara stated.

Both skeletons looked at Frisk. "how'd you manage that?"

"Well, it wasn't just me. Losing to Gaster helped too," Frisk explained.

Gaster chuckled. "I'm glad I was able to help."

"But I listened to her story... and then I talked her out of killing people." Frisk smiled. "She's just a kid. She's just a kid who grew up in a bad situation."

"Oh." Gaster covered his mouth. "I am sorry to hear that."

Chara looked around. "Yeah yeah. Whatever. I was promised chocolate. I better get some chocolate."

Frisk giggled. "You got it Big Sis."

Chara blushed. "No! Don't use nicknames!"

Frisk gave Chara a sly smile. "You you're my big sister. What else would I call you?"

"Chara! Call me Chara, y'know, my NAME," Chara exclaimed.

Frisk giggled again. "Okay. Fine."

Sans and Gaster breathed a sigh of relief. "so uh... just know that if you try to kill people...," Sans started. Chara cut him off.

"Yeah yeah. I know. Bad time and such. I gotcha."

"Then let's go home," Frisk exclaimed.

* * *

 **Wowie! This chapter was bigger than I intended it to be. I guess I... overdid a part of it. Anyway, I do hope you liked it! The Chara situation has been taken care of! Hooray!**

 **Sorry if my uploads are a little weird. It never says it updates unless I wait the FULL 24 hours, and I don't keep up when that is very well.**

 **Plus, backstory time and Chara(ter)(The pun did not go unnoticed by me.) redemption time! Yay!**

 **I mean, even Asriel says that Chara hated humanity and that the reason she fell wasn't a very happy reason, so this is my headcannon( Like I said, gonna keep doing this!)**

 **Anyway, bye guys!**


	14. Various Instances of the Door Being Open

Gaster, Sans, Frisk, and Chara walked towards the large house in the distance. Sans stopped.

"uh... what if papyrus already told the others," Sans muttered. "i'll go tell everyone not to panic." Using his own shortcut, Sans teleported away.

"Papyrus actually went and warned everybody," Chara questioned. "When did he learn about me?"

Gaster chuckled. "Oh. You didn't seem to have a problem with him when he was with me, watching you fight Undyne or Sans."

"That was you? And Papyrus?"

Gaster nodded. "Yes. Now, I'd like to think that you'll make the right choices from now on. If you don't, well, perhaps 279's your lucky number." Gaster shrugged.

Chara stood there, dumbfounded. "How did you even remember that?"

"Don't mess with a scientist or a scientist's child."

Chara scooted away from Gaster, now slightly afraid of him. "Frisk, is it normal for these two to threaten people?"

Frisk shrugged. "Sans sometimes does it, like when I was punched in the eye by some kid in the orphanage I used to live at. I think he was holding back on threatening this girl on my bus, who called me a liar and a freak. Aaaand... I believe my social studies teacher was threatened by both Sans AND Mom."

"Whoa! Mom threatened someone?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah. She also sometimes threatens people. Anytime Asgore enters a room where she is, she gives him this mean glare."

Chara tilted her head. "But... aren't they married?"

Frisk shook her head. "Not anymore. After you and Asriel died, Mom left Asgore," Frisk explained.

"Oh."

"Hey hey hey! Don't worry," Frisk exclaimed. "Mom's dating someone else."

Chara gave a tiny smile. "Really? Who is it?"

Sans appeared directly in front of Frisk. "okay. i told tori that you're not all... murdery anymore. seems as if asriel spilled the beans about this whole timeline stuff." Sans sighed. "anyway, what were you guys talking about?"

"Mom's relationship status," Frisk stated.

Sans smiled. "now frisk, why were you talking about that?"

"Chara wanted to know who she's dating," Frisk explained.

Sans' grin grew larger. "you're lookin at him!"

Chara glanced between Frisk and Sans. "You've GOT to be kidding me!"

"nope. it's not a joke. we make each other laugh and smile," Sans swooned. "now, shouldn't we get going," Sans asked.

Frisk nodded happily.

"hey dad, you mind making a shortcut? i'm kinda tired." Sans yawned. "magic takes a lot out of me, especially when i have to go all out." He glanced at Chara.

Gaster held out his hand and created a door from thin air. He turned the knob. Beyond the door was the living room. Asriel and Toriel sat in the room. Asriel was hugging Toriel.

Frisk smiled. "Mom!"

"Frisk, are you okay?" She stood up.

Frisk nodded. She hugged Toriel. "I did it!"

Toriel smiled at Frisk. "You managed to free yourself from Chara's control."

Chara cleared her throat loudly. Toriel sharply turned her head. "I'm here too. Don't you have anything you wanna say to me?"

Toriel sighed. "I'm not sure, to be honest. I do have one question at least."

Chara braced herself. "What is it?"

"How did you get here?"

Chara gave Toriel a strange look.

Toriel sighed. "I don't want to ask why you did the things you did."

"I don't know how I came back. Perhaps it was my own determination that helped create this body, or perhaps it was Frisk's. Either way, I'm here now," Chara said.

"Please don't break my heart anymore Chara," Toriel muttered. "I couldn't bear to see anything else happen, even if you did try to kill me."

Chara walked over to Toriel. "I'll try not to hurt anyone." She hugged Toriel.

The door burst open. Undyne stood in the doorway holding a spear made of energy. "ALRIGHT! WHO'S THE PUNK WHO'S TRYING TO KILL EVERYONE," she demanded. She glanced around the room. "Sans? You're still alive?"

"why would i be dead," Sans asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Papyrus told me that you were fighting a human. He seemed to think that you were winning, even though you never do anything of note," Undyne explained.

"excuse me?"

Undyne scoffed. "You never do anything! I mean, you're too lazy to do anything!"

"Sans is better at fighting that you think, Undyne," Gaster insisted. "He's my son, after all. Not only is he incredibly smart, but he was also the Judge while we were in the Underground," Gaster boasted.

Undyne suppressed a laugh. "Are you joking? Sans? The Judge? He's got 1 in each stat," Undyne exclaimed.

Sans shrugged. "whatever. it's not my job anymore. since we left the underground, i don't have to get another job."

"Wait... he was serious? How did you get a job as the Judge?!"

"i dodge really well, and i can see how much LOVE people have, and i got this special ability... but uh... despite all that... i didn't defeat the human," Sans said.

Undyne looked directly at Sans. "Then where is it?"

Chara scoffed. "IT is right here and IT has a name."

Undyne glared at her. "So you're the one who tried to murder my friends," she growled.

"Relax. I'm not gonna stab anyone anymore, and you've got Frisk to thank for that."

Frisk grinned. "Yeah!"

Undyne looked at Frisk, then back at Chara. "What kind of power do you have?"

"The power of determination," Frisk shouted.

"So...Mom," Chara questioned.

Toriel smiled at Chara. "Yes my child?"

"Can I chose what kind of pie we have," Chara asked.

Toriel nodded. "Although I bet I know what you want. You want there to be chocolate in it, right?"

Chara nodded.

"You've got it." Toriel walked to the kitchen.

"So, I'm sorry for trying to destroy you, kid," Undyne quickly muttered.

Chara shrugged. "Whatever. It doesn't matter much. I mean..." She was about to go into more details, but she caught Sans' and Gaster's aggressive glare. "I mean uh... I know that you were just trying to do what was right," she recovered.

Undyne sighed and closed the door and walked to the living room. She pulled out her phone. Before she could dial a number, the door burst open once again. Papyrus was screaming at the top of his voice, as was Alphys. Papyrus was carrying a large bone, while Alphys was holding a small gadget.

"Don't worry Undyne! I, the Great Papyrus will save you," Papyrus exclaimed.

"M-Me t-too," Alphys yelled.

Papyrus saw Chara. He completely missed everyone else in the room. He pointed at her. "Foul creature! This is where your reign of terror ends!" Papyrus hung his head. "Although if you're here now, that means that Sans, ...Dad, ...Toriel, ...and probably even Undyne... are dead." Papyrus shook his head. "But no more! No more innocent people will die at your hand!" He threw a bone at Chara. She shrieked and dodged it.

"Papyrus! I didn't kill anyone!" Papyrus began to throw more bones at Chara. She ducked under a table.

"Yeah! I managed to convince her not to kill anyone," Frisk exclaimed. She tugged on Papyrus' cape. "Please stop attacking."

Papyrus looked around the room. His eyes widened. "Oh. Well! Good job Frisk!" He gave Frisk a pat on the head. "Just like I planned from the beginning! I just thought that Chara needed the scare... er... why is Chara here, exactly?" He closed the door behind him. Chara crawled out from under the table, now safe from further attacks.

"I came to consume sugary confections," she answered darkly. Everyone gave her a wary look. Chara frowned "Okay, look, can't I at least TRY and scare people? It's not like I lied. Chocolate has sugar in it." She crossed her arms. "You guys can't take a joke."

"You did try to kill us," Papyrus pointed out. "All of us. Everyone in this room, in fact."

"uh... papyrus does make a pretty good point, kiddo."

There was a knock at the door. Papyrus opened the door. Asgore stood at the other side with groceries in hand. It was a bag of snails, the one thing that Frisk and the skeleton brothers did not get on their list a few days ago.

"Toriel, I've got the snails you wanted," Asgore yelled. He walked inside.

 _"Just set them on the table, Dreemurr,"_ Toriel shouted from the other room.

Asgore sighed and walked to the table. He noticed Chara. Asgore froze. He quickly placed the bag on the table and ran to Chara. "Chara? Is that you?"

Chara nodded. "Yeah Dad. It's me."

Asgore grinned. He hugged the child. "I have missed you so! Today I have gained both of my children," he cheered. Asgore was practically crying tears of joy at this point. He turned towards Frisk. "Frisk, I cannot tell you how much this means to me. Thank you."

Frisk smiled. "Everyone deserves a happy ending, even those who don't think so themselves."

"That phrase is so wonderful Frisk. I have been feeling down lately. I never thought that I deserved this sort of treatment, but you have helped me."

Chara gave a slight smile. That phrase also concerned her as well. "Thank you," she mouthed

Toriel walked out of the kitchen. She smiled at the group. "Pie is ready."

Papyrus narrowed his eyes. "Wait a second, I was supposed to cook," Papyrus exclaimed.

"I wanted chocolate," Chara stated.

"O-Oh. Is that the case Chara," Papyrus asked.

Toriel nodded. "She does love chocolate." Toriel giggled. "That was always her favorite food."

Papyrus groaned. "You're just like my brother and condiments!"

"me and the kid, having something in common? nah. that's crazy. you _mustard_ gotten the wrong idea." Toriel and Sans chuckled at the pun.

"Ugh! You two are weird!"

"c'mon guys. let's go eat." Sans ushered the others into the dining room.

* * *

 **And done! Okay, sorry for the late update. Had no internet and such.**

 **So, Chara is a new member of the household.**

 **And to a reviewer who had a question for Gaster, uh... this isn't an asking kind of thing. I could _maybe_** **come up with some way, but it would be for one chapter and at a certain milestone. What that milestone is, however, I'm not telling.**

 **I honestly wrote the last chapter as I went along, so to explain a plot hole, using good old Determination/magic. Sorry, but I don't plan things out very well. I typically write these one at a time and check reviews as I write.**

 **Anyway, tomorrow, they'll be going to school! Hooray! We get to maybe see some more teachers! Bye guys!**


	15. Lunchroom Battle

"Now, once you're there, remember a few things," Toriel started. She was brushing Frisk's hair. Chara's hair was already glanced towards Chara. "Don't stab anyone."

Chara nodded and bounced excitedly. "I know."

Toriel smiled. "It looks like someone's excited."

"Chara's never been to school," Frisk explained. Frisk frowned. "It's not very fun, by the way."

Chara crossed her arms. "Pu-lease. I'm not excited about this school thing."

"Chara, stop acting like a cactus," Frisk scolded.

Asriel grinned. "Yeah Chara! Don't hide your feelings behind thorns!"

Chara pouted. "I am NOT a cactus." She puffed out her cheeks.

Frisk and Asriel giggled with childish glee.

Toriel's smile widened. "Well, I do hope you enjoy school. Now if that teacher insists on teaching the wrong lesson, please feel free to tell me and Sans. We'll be there in a heartbeat to correct his mistake."

Frisk nodded. "You've got it Mom!"

Toriel finished brushing Frisk's hair. "So uh… how are we going to explain Chara and Asriel to the school?"

"Yeah, that's right. Won't they ask questions," Asriel asked.

"Uh… just tell them that you were sick. As much as it pains me to lie, it would be easier than telling the truth."

The children nodded. Toriel stood up and walked to the kitchen. She handed each child a paper bag. "Papyrus will be walking you to school."

Frisk grinned. "Yay! I don't have to ride the bus!"

Chara tilted her head. "Is the bus really that bad?"

Frisk nodded. "There's this really mean girl there." Frisk frowned. "She called me a liar, like she always does."

"Yeah. From what Sans told me, the girl on the bus seemed like she was a jerk. That's why monsters will take turns taking you to school." She gave Frisk a pat on the head. "Papyrus is waiting outside."

The children began to walk away. Toriel waved at them, the children waved back. "Bye, have a good day!"

"You too," Asriel cheered. The children walked out the door, bags in hand.

* * *

Papyrus and the three children were walking to school. The three children seemed to be lagging behind.

"Papyrus, can't you use your shortcut," Frisk asked. "My feet hurt," she complained.

Papyrus scoffed. "I am not my brother. I don't use shortcuts for any situation. I'd rather walk than use those things."

"Your dad uses them too," Chara pointed out.

"Yes," Papyrus groaned. "My brother is rubbing off on everyone I know, even me! I got up an hour later than I normally do! I almost got four hours of sleep!"

Chara raised an eyebrow. "But shouldn't people get eight to ten hours?"

Papyrus gasped. "Not you too!"

The school was in sight now. Chara bounced more excitedly, but then glanced at the others. she calmed herself before people noticed. She stuck her hands in her jean pockets and frowned.

"See, isn't it more rewarding to walk to school rather than take some cheap shortcut," Papyrus questioned.

"Papyrus, it is early in the morning, we just woke up an hour ago. I would have gladly taken a shortcut, even if it meant that I had to associate myself with Sans," Chara grumbled.

Frisk frowned. "Does someone still have a grudge for another timeline?"

"I don't like him. He doesn't like me. That's our relationship, Frisk."

"Well uh... you did kinda kill everyone... or at least helped to kill everyone," Asriel pointed out. He shook a little. "You even killed me, your best friend."

Chara crossed her arms. "He killed me several times!"

"You killed him too, Chara," Papyrus stated. "That statement therefore, makes NO sense!"

The school was now directly in front of them.

"Wowie! Time seems to have gotten away from us! Uh... next time I walk you, can we have more pleasant conversations? I don't like to think of that timeline."

Frisk nodded. "Yeah! Bye Papyrus!" Frisk waved happily at the skeleton, who returned the wave.

"Goodbye humans and Asriel!" Papyrus turned to walk away. He took one more glance at the children and walked back home. "Chara does seem to be getting along well! Maybe she's done feeling stabby!"

* * *

Frisk, Asriel, and Chara sat together at a lunch table. The table was mostly empty. They dug through their brown paper bags and pulled out sandwiches, fruit, and a slice of pie.

"So, what classes did you get," Frisk asked.

Chara handed Frisk her schedule and took a bite of her apple.

"Oh, we got the same classes except for our first class. How about you Asriel?" Frisk handed the schedule back to Chara.

"Uh well," Asriel muttered. "I don't have one."

Frisk tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?"

"My binder was stolen in my first class."

Chara narrowed her gaze. "Why would someone steal a binder?"

"Er... I-I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm a monster, or something," Asriel suggested.

Chara sighed. "One of the many reasons why humanity is better off dead." She grabbed a fork.

Asriel pushed down Chara's hand. "Don't do this."

Chara sighed once more. "Fine." She dropped the fork. "I'm going to find the punk who stole your binder though." Chara stood up and scanned the lunchroom.

Asriel scooted to the seat beside Frisk. "Uh, should we be worried."

Chara began to walk through the sea of people.

"It's a crowded room with very few exits. There are also pointy objects in the room. If that doesn't make you worried, I don't know what will," Frisk deadpanned.

"ALRIGHT! I FOUND IT," Chara screamed.

"And that's our cue," Frisk stated. She hopped up and grabbed her lunch. she ran over to where Chara's voice was heard. chara was standing in front of a tall student, who's face was covered in acne. He frowned at Chara.

"Well well well. If it ain't the new kid. Yer the one hangin' with the monsters, right," the boy asked.

"Why yes, I am new and I do stick around the monsters," Chara answered. Her voice was sickly sweet.

The boy laughed. "Thought so! And you somehow found out that I had Goat Boy's binder?"

Chara nodded. "I'm here to get it back for him."

The boy laughed. "And just how're you going to do that?"

Chara shrugged. "Well, my family would prefer the non-violent solution, but... I can always settle things with violence," she answered darkly.

"Are you kiddin? Guys, take a look at this, this little girl thinks she can take on Bad Bruce, the toughest kid in school!" The boy's group began to laugh. "Girlie, you've got another thing coming if you wanna settle this with violence."

Chara glanced at the crowd, eventually spotting Asriel and Frisk. She internally cursed and sighed. "Look, just give me the binder and nobody has to do anything they'll regret."

Bruce laughed. "Look at that! Girlie's scared!"

Frisk pulled out her phone and began to record the fight.

"So, you're not going to do what I kindly asked?" Chara shook her head. "That's fine." She grinned. "Means that I can have a little fun!" She dashed towards the bully and snatched the binder from his hands. He threw it to Asriel. "Asriel, Frisk, just remember that I tried to be civil."

"No stabbing," Frisk reaffirmed.

"Kick his butt Chara," Asriel exclaimed.

"But don't stab him."

Bruce was angry. He stomped aggressively. "Okay Girlie! I never said that you could take the binder!"

"Okay Forehead, I never told you that you could take the binder in the first place." Chara grinned. "Now I get to have some fun," she cooed.

Bruce stepped forward. His hand was curled up into a fist. He swung at her, but she ducked.

"Is that the best you can do?" She yawned. "I've had to dodge attacks far worse than that one."

Bruce growled. He tried to kick her, but she jumped backwards. He kept swinging at her.

"Come on. Hit me, bet you can't do that."

"Stop avoiding my blows, you chicken," Bruce exclaimed. He swung again, but failed to hit anything.

"Chicken? I'm just very limber. I've been attacked by things far worse than you!" She laughed. "And one of them was too lazy to do anything! How does it feel to know that someone lazy was better at attacking than you are?"

Bruce's face was turning red. "Why you!" He began to swing wildly. Chara smiled smugly at the bully. "Stay still!"

Chara let out an insane laughter. "Oh no. And let you win? I don't think so!"

The bully was now winded. He overexerted himself trying to beat Chara up.

"Oh? Are you feeling tired?" Chara chuckled. "Good. Maybe you'll learn a few things." She walked closer to the bully.

Frisk shook her head. She made her way to the middle. "Nope. Chara, he's down for the count." She grabbed Chara's arm. "You do anymore and they'll blame you for this."

Chara growled at the bully. She turned to Frisk. "Fine, but he does this again, I'll teach him the REAL meaning of pain!"

"Let's go sit back down," Asriel suggested. Chara begrudgingly walked back to the table. She sat down and glared at the group. Frisk handed her a bag.

"Oh, you took my lunch with you too?"

Frisk nodded. "It would be a shame if someone took your pie. I don't know if I could stop you then."

Chara grinned. "Yeah. I might just stab someone for it."

"And that wouldn't be very nice," Asriel added. He pulled out his schedule and breathed a sigh of relief. "Now I know where to go. I was so worried that I'd end up in the wrong class." Asriel handed the schedule to Frisk.

"Looks like we all have the same classes, except for the first class." She handed the schedule back.

Asriel smiled. "I'm so glad that we'll be in the same classes." Asriel turned to Chara. "Thank you, for getting my binder back. It was really nice of you to do that."

"Well, you are my best friend." Chara examined her chest. "I think getting my own soul back is allowing me to feel other emotions besides hatred."

Frisk clapped. "Yay!" She took a bite of her sandwich. She examined it. "I'm genuinely surprised that there isn't spaghetti in this. Mom must have made them."

Chara and Asriel breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

The bell rang. The three children stuffed their mouths with what they were eating and put the rest away. They quickly ran to their next class.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry for the late update. I was having a little trouble writing for it until late at night. Tomorrow, they'll be in science class and maybe another class! I don't know quite yet! We're almost to the milestone, by the way. Once the milestone's been hit, I'll tell you. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Anyway, bye guys!**


	16. Another Teacher Outburst

It was the three children's third class of the day, science. The teacher was a middle-aged woman with blond hair and green eyes. She smiled warmly at the class.

"Hello students," she perkily exclaimed. "It would seem like we've got some new students! Would they like to introduce themselves?" She gestured for Chara and Asriel to stand up.

"My name's Chara."

The woman smiled. "What a pretty name! What's your hobby?"

"I like watching TV," Chara offered.

The teacher clapped. "Wonderful! Now how about you?"

"I'm Asriel," Asriel answered shyly.

"Aw! You're so cute," the woman exclaimed. "Are all monsters this adorable?"

Asriel blushed from embarrassment. "I'm adorable?"

"Oh yes! So Asriel, what do you like to do?"

"I like playing with my friends," Asriel said.

The teacher squealed. "You're so cute! Frisk, you never told me that you had a brother and sister." The teacher pouted. "Now why'd you hide that?"

"Sorry Mrs. Mathews. They were a little sick, and I didn't want to disappoint you."

"It's fine," she insisted. "Now that we have introductions out of the way, today we will be talking about the Science Fair!" She waved her hands in the air.

The students let out a collective groan.

Mrs. Mathews pouted. "Come now! I'll let you work in groups."

The group of students cheered and began to talk amongst themselves.

"We've just got a couple of rules. Rule one, no baking soda volcanoes."

The children groaned once again.

"Look, I've been in a lot of Science Fairs, and I've seen my fair share of solar system models and baking soda volcanoes. For that reason, you cannot make those two things. Now if you made something cool, I might just give you extra credit, so do your best. Have fun," she exclaimed.

"So it's obvious that we're working together," Chara said. "But what do we do?"

Frisk shrugged. "We can ask Gaster, Sans, or Dr. Alphys for help," she offered.

Chara groaned.

"I mean, they were scientists."

The teacher squealed and made her way to Frisk's group. "Did you just say that you know scientists?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Do your wonders ever ceace?" She gave Frisk a pat on the head. "Why don't you bring in one of them? Perhaps they can bring in one of their projects."

Frisk nodded. She pulled out her cell phone.

"Wait! You can have them come now?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah, just not one of them. I have a feeling that Dr. Alphys is busy."

"Call them," the teacher exclaimed.

Frisk entered the phone number for her house. There were two rings. " _Hello! You have reached the household of monsters! This is the Great Papyrus speaking! ...Why exactly are you calling?"_

"Is either Sans or Gaster there?"

 _"Why do you need those two? And why don't you need me?"_

"Science class," Frisk stated.

 _"Oh."_ Papyrus sounded disappointed. " _Yes. They're here. Sans is sleeping and Dad is talking with Lady Toriel!"_

"My teacher overheard me saying that they were scientists, so she wants to meet them."

 _"I'll go wake Sans up and get Gaster."_ Loud footsteps echoed through the phone. " _SANS! FRISK WANTS YOU,"_ he yelled. A moment passed. " _I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE TIRED! GET UP!"_

Frisk glanced at the teacher. "I'm working on it. One of them likes to sleep."

The teacher nodded.

 _"kiddo, why are you calling,"_ Sans asked sleepily. " _did something happen at school?"_

"Yes, but that's not why I'm calling. My teacher wants to meet you and Gaster."

 _"why?"_

"My science teacher was really excited to find out that you guys were scientists. She wants you to bring in an invention."

 _"frisk, the only thing that I've invented that DOESN'T have anything to do with the void is my self-sustaining trash tornado. does she really want to see that?"_

Frisk shrugged. "I thought it was cool. It seems safe enough."

Sans sighed. " _fine kiddo. just know that dad can't bring in anything either. he worked with determination and the core. he can't really bring in those things."_

Frisk nodded. "Thank you!" She closed the phone and looked up at her teacher. "They'll be here soon."

"Are they bringing anything," Mrs. Mathews asked excitedly.

"One of them is. The other scientist will not. His work was too big to bring in."

The teacher bounced excitedly. "That's perfectly fine! When do you think they'll be here?"

A grey door appeared in the middle of the classroom.

The students began to point at the door.

 _"It's a ghost door," one shouted._

 _"What does it want?"_

The students began to scream at the door.

 _"Don't take me ghost door," a girl cried._

Frisk glanced at the door, then at the teacher. "About now."

The door opened and two skeletons came out. One was short and one was taller.

"They're monsters too? Cool," the teacher exclaimed. "How are they walking around? They don't have any muscles!"

The two skeletons walked over to Frisk. Chara stepped away from the two skeletons.

"Frisk, I understand that your teacher wanted to meet us?"

Frisk nodded.

"Oh yes. I am Frisk's teacher, Mrs. Mathews. It's so nice to meet you." She held out her hand. Gaster shook it.

"My name is W.D. Gaster and my son's name is Sans. Nice to meet you too, now I could not bring in any of my projects, but my son did."

The teacher tilted her head. "Then what was that door?"

"it's magic.. y'see, we monsters are able to use magic. anyway, you wanted to see something cool, right?"

The teacher nodded.

In Sans' hand held a small box. He moved it to one hand and raised his arm. His eye glowed blue as some desks were enveloped in blue light. They were carefully moved to the other side of the room.

Students and teachers from other classes began to crowd the doorway. All of them stared at the two skeletons in awe.

Sans set the box down on the ground. "you guys might wanna back away."

The students did as told. As soon as they did, the box burst open. A visible funnel of air began to swirl around. Various pieces of trash circled around.

"Is that a tornado," the teacher asked.

Sans nodded. "this is my self-sustaining trash tornado. i dunno why i made it. normally in just sits in my room and... spins." He twirled his finger.

The teacher's eyes lit up. "So awesome!" She looked to Gaster. "What did you do as far as science goes?"

"Er well, you know how we were all living under Mount Ebott, right?"

The teacher nodded. "Yeah. I've been brushing up on my history."

"We didn't have power there, so I had to create a way to light up the Underground. That's where the Core came in. It used the thermal energy found in what the king dubbed 'Hotland'." He got a few judging stares. "I did not name it. The king, while a good leader, was HORRID at choosing names. Anyway, it would convert thermal energy into the mechanical energy that could be distributed to houses of monsters."

"So you guys are the equivalent of celebrities in the Underground?"

Gaster chuckled. "No. That would be Mettaton, and nobody remembers us scientists."

Mrs. Mathews sighed. "The life of science is a hard road."

Gaster rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I suppose it is."

"hey, i gotta actually get home. me and tori have a date in a little while," Sans said. Chara and Asriel grimaced.

Gaster grinned. "Well, I suppose it's time to go. It was a pleasure meeting you." He shook the teacher's hand.

"It was nice to meet you too!"

Sans held out his hand, a whoopee cushion was discreetly hidden in his hand.

"Oh, and you as well!" She grabbed Sans' hand. The whoopee cushion prank worked yet again. She froze. "Did you just prank me?"

Sans grinned. "that's what i do."

Seha began to laugh. "Are you a comedian too?"

"i try. welp, goodbye everybody." He vanished from sight. The tornado and Gaster also vanished.

The teacher looked to the class and grinned. "Wasn't that awesome?!"

Most of the class nodded.

"Gee, she sure is perky, huh," Chara questioned.

Frisk nodded. "It's better than our next class." Asriel frowned.

Chara groaned. "What kind of happy-go-lucky idiot teaches the next class?"

* * *

Once again, the teacher that sat in front them was the strict Mr. Jones. He glared at the class.

"It would appear that we have two new students. Introduce yourselves," he grumbled.

"Wow, now aren't you just a ray of sunshine," Chara asked sarcastically. "My name's Chara."

Mr. Jones frowned. "Why does that name sound familiar," he muttered under his breath. "How about the monster?"

"M-My name's Asriel."

"That name sounds familiar too." He glanced at the two people standing up. "Sit down," the teacher exclaimed. Asriel and Chara sat down quickly. "Now, someone's parents didn't seem to like the lesson I was teaching, so I'll have to skip over Monster History."

Asriel sighed. "Good."

The teacher shook as he stood up from his desk. He glanced at the board.

A student in the back raised their hand. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but us complaining never helped. Why should some parents decide what you teach?"

The teacher glanced between the board that the intercom. "It's nothing students."

"Oh! Is this the teacher that Mom threatened," Chara asked. Frisk nodded. "Ah."

The teacher pointed at Chara and Asriel. "Does that mean that you are related to the couple that came in yesterday?"

"Sorta," Asriel offered.

"I got it. I understand now." He stared at them with a shocked gaze. "They talked about you two yesterday, Chara and Asriel! I was wondering why the names sounded so familiar!" He pointed at Chara. "She said that you were the human child who died long ago!" He pointed at Asriel. "And you were the monster clutching the human! How are you two still alive?!"

Asriel began to look nervous.

Chara sighed. "Man, what a crazy teacher. Look I'm a child, yes, but that happened centuries ago!" She shook her head. "Not your finest moment, huh teach? What if we were named after those people?"

"I..." The teacher looked down. "Didn't think of that."

Chara looked at the man smugly. "Heh. Don't make accusations you can't back up, you insensitive jerk!"

The class began to laugh. "Two burns in two days! You're gonna need more than ice! How about a freezer," a boy yelled from the back.

"First a flower, now the new girl. You gotta step up your game."

The teacher, now overwhelmed with various emotions, stormed out of the classroom. He slammed the door behind him.

The whole classroom cheered.

"That's how you break a teacher," Chara announced. She gave Asriel a high-five. After doing that, she walked to the board to see what was written. She could barely make it out, but she saw a Gaster Blaster drawn and some of Sans' writing.

" _BAD TIME"_

"Huh. Good going Sans. I'm impressed."

The class began to parade around Chara. "You were awesome!"

"Really?"

The students smiled. "You must have like no fear of the consequences! You stood up to Big Bruce, AND WON, and now the meanest teacher in the school, and won!"

Chara smiled smugly. "I guess I did."

* * *

 **And done! Wow guys, I finished two chapters in one day! Also, the milestone is growing closer into view. You probably can tell what that milestone is, but I'm still being coy about it.**

 **People thought that Chara restrained herself, while she did in the last chapter, she would have probably injured the poor bully had it not been for Frisk. So, while she is trying, she hasn't quite shaken her violent tendencies.**

 **I think I've got the grade pinned down. Obviously, not in High School since I said that Frisk was younger than 13, but what age would that be? For simplicity sake, the three children are in the same grade. The grade I have decided is... 6th grade! Yay! (Uh... I don't know what that would be in other countries! Sorry!) Frisk will be 11.**

 **Now let's talk about the teachers. I wanted a really perky teacher, so the science teacher was the perky one. I had fun writing her! Then there's the other teacher. I needed to make some sort of antagonist, even if he didn't play a big part, so I thought of a super strict teacher and mixed him with Crocker from the Fairly Odd Parents.**

 **This won't have a major villain, as this is a sort of slice of life type thing. This doesn't mean that they won't face problems. I'm sorta debating on adding(For like... one or two chapters) someone or something from an Alternate Universe. (Still Undertale, but you probably get it. I'm debating internally if I should or shouldn't do it.)**

 **Anyway, Chara's the hero of the school! Hooray! Next time, I'll probably have them go home, or maybe, if I'm feeling up to it, we'll see the date! Depends, I guess! Bye guys!**


	17. The Date

**I am just so shocked right now, to be honest. I'd normally say this at the end, but you guys' support is awesome and a bit scary when it lines up to what I'm doing.**

 **Uh... Guest comment, if you don't see your review, there's a reason for that. It scared me to find out that someone guessed correctly. I did see the review though. Please don't reveal who it might be.**

 **;D**

* * *

The room was dimly lit. The only light came from tiny candles that sat on various tables. Clattering trays and a dull roar of chatter filled the room. Dark red cloths covered every table.

Sans walked to a table and sat down. While he would normally be dressed in casual and lazy attire, he was dressed nicely. He wore a suit and tie.

Mettaton did help with the clothes, so it was to be expected.

Sans sat at the table, playing with the tie around his neck as he waited for Toriel to arrive.

"man... hope tori didn't forget." Anxiety plagued his thoughts. He sighed. "stop it sans." He shook his head. "tori likes you. she won't forget."

As if on cue, Toriel walked into the resteraunt. She spotted Sans and smiled. She was wearing a light purple dress. It did not have the Delta Rune on it, however. She sat down in the seat in front of Sans. "Hello," she greeted. "I do hope I did not make you wait too long."

Sans shook his head. "nah. i just got here myself," Sans reassured.

A waiter walked over, carrying a pitcher of water. He poured two glasses of water and set them on the table. "What would you like to eat, sir and madam?" He handed the couple some menus.

Toriel glanced over the menu. "Do you serve snails?"

The man nodded. He glanced over at the skeleton. "And how about you sir?"

"uh..." Sans looked over the menu. "a burger, i guess."

The employee nodded and took back the menus. "And what would you like to drink?"

"I'm fine with water," Toriel insisted.

"me too."

"If you need anything else, feel free to let me know." The waiter walked away.

"so uh... it was nice of mettaton to help us with this thing." Sans gestured at the restaurant and the clothing they were all wearing.

Toriel nodded. "Yes. He's been very supportive of us from the moment we were forced onto his show."

Sans chuckled. "surprised there isn't a camera right now, to be honest."

The lights in the restaurant flickered.

"I agree, but this seems like a bit too much."

Sans poked at the collar of his suit. "heh. yeah. i feel so out of place here."

Toriel sighed. "But we all know how Mettaton is."

The lights flickered once again.

"heh. looks like they need to change the lightbulbs or something. that would certainly be a bright idea," Sans joked.

Toriel chuckled. "But seriously, watts wrong with the lights?"

Spotlights shined on the stage, revealing Mettaton, sporting his EX form.

"Oh," both Sans and Toriel said at the same time.

"should'a figured as much."

"Welcome everyone to my new show!" Mettaton paused for a moment. He clapped. "Today, we're here to help two lovebirds with their date! You've seen them before, and you'll see them again, this time of their own free will!"

The customers looked at Mettaton. Some were appalled, some were overjoyed. Most of them were confused.

"Sans and Toriel would you please come say hello to the cameras?" He gestured to the couple sitting at the table.

"now why'd i jinx it," Sans asked. He narrowed his gaze at the robot.

"It appears that the couple is feeling shy!" Mettaton snapped his fingers. "Luckily, someone from your own home jumped at the chance of working with me on this."

Papyrus burst through the door, carrying roses. "My dear brother! I, Papyrus, shall help you with your date!" He ran over to Toriel and Sans.

"bro..." Sans looked around. He grabbed his glass of water. " _water_ you doing here?"

Papyrus grimaced at the pun. "Brother! I have been recruited by my idol to help you with your date," Papyrus cheered.

"that's good? but uh... do we really need something this extravagant?"

Papyrus nodded. "If it hadn't been for me calling, you would have taken her to a fast food grease hole," Papyrus grimaced. "So being the great brother I am, I decided to swallow my fear and talk with my favorite rectangle, Mettaton!"

"papyrus, i appreciate you and mettaton's help, but this all feels strange."

"Yes, Papyrus. We feel sort of out of place here," Toriel agreed.

"Oh." Papyrus looked to the ground. He glanced at the roses in his hand. Papyrus' demeanor immediately shifted. He handed the flowers to Toriel. "Sans bought these, but couldn't bring them to you, so I brought them!"

Toriel smiled at Papyrus. "Why thank you." Papyrus set the roses down. He dashed away.

Toriel and Sans sighed. "do you just wanna head somewhere else?"

Toriel nodded. "As much as Mettaton is trying to help, I do not feel comfortable here."

"so, where you wanna go?"

Toriel sat and pondered for a moment.

The waiter came by and sat their food down. "Do you need anything else?"

Sans nodded. "could we get this to go?" He set down some money, far more than the meal was worth. "rest's yours if we can get some to-go boxes."

The waiter nodded and grabbed the money. He placed the amount needed for the bill aside and pocketed the rest. He walked away. He came back a few moments later with two boxes. "Enjoy your evening." He walked away, smiling.

"so tori, now we can enjoy this food from somewhere else, and if you won't choose a place, i know somewhere that will be sure to work." He used his magic to place food into boxes. He held out his hand.

"I'll trust you."

Sans grinned.

"We've been given word that the couple in question has just paid their bills," Mettaton exclaimed. "Perhaps they'll delve in a little romance now. I see that Sans is holding out his hand."

Toriel grasped Sans hand. Within a few moments, they vanished. A note was left behind.

"Wait! They left! I forgot all about his shortcuts," Mettaton exclaimed. He ran over to the note.

" _hey mettaton, me and tori 'preciate what you're doing but... it's not our style. also, thanks for hangin out with my bro. he looks up to ya. sincerely, sans."_

Mettaton let out a groan. "We let them get away!"

* * *

Sans and Toriel appeared outside the Ruins. Tiny white flurries filled the air.

Toriel gasped. "It's the Ruins! You took us back to where we first met!"

Sans nodded. "thought you might 'preciate that."

Toriel hugged Sans. "I do!"

They sat down in the snow.

Sans pulled out the food. "snails for you and a burger for me." He handed Toriel a small black take-out box. Toriel was grinning.

"Who knew that humans also liked snails," Toriel asked. She began to eat.

Sans took a bite of his burger. "this tastes pretty good. it _meats_ my standard." Sans winked. "how about your food?"

"They _snailed_ it!" Both Sans and Toriel began to laugh. "Ah. I'm so glad that we were able to get out of that stuffy place. Snowdin is very relaxing."

"why do you think i chose it? besides, the town has a pun in the name. papyrus never realized it, and if he did, he'd be _flurrious_."

Toriel grinned. "I have _snow_ problem with it!"

"ah. y'know, i gotta lot of fond memories here, from sledding down a hill with papyrus, to meeting you when practicing knock-knock jokes. it's a little bit strange that i don't live here anymore. sometimes i miss the underground, even if it was cramped and we couldn't see the sun or the stars."

"It was simpler down here, that's for sure."

Sans chuckled. "yeah. but, even though i sometimes miss this place, the surface is a whole lot better. i always was interested in the stars."

"It's amazing that we adore things that humans take for granted," Toriel muttered. She finished eating her snails and set the box aside. Sans was also finished with his food.

Sans nodded. He stretched and stood up. "welp, i think this was a productive date."

Toriel grabbed the boxes and stood up. "Not yet." She kissed the skeleton on the cheekbone. Sans immediately began to blush. Toriel giggled. "Oh Sans..."

"so uh, why don't we go back home now?"

Toriel giggled again. "Yes. Let's go home now." She grabbed the skeleton's hand. Sans used his shortcut to go back home.

* * *

 _"It's only for a little while,"_ a voice echoed through the halls of the monster's house. It was a female's voice.

"SANS THE CEILING IS TALKING TO US," Papyrus exclaimed.

Sans and Toriel recently arrived back at their house. Sans decided to take a nap while Toriel wanted to read a book. Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Frisk, Chara, and Asriel were watching anime. Finally, Asgore was drinking tea with Gaster.

"Yeah! The ceiling needs to," Undyne started. Toriel glared at the fish women. "Stop talking," Undyne finished.

" _Hello everyone, how's your evening going?"_

Papyrus smiled at the ceiling. "Actually! It's going pretty well! Although, I don't really want to sit here and watch... whatever this is. I'd rather be making dinner, but Lady Toriel told me not to."

Sans walked into the room. "what is it papyrus," he asked sleepily. He rubbed his eye socket.

"The ceiling is trying to make conversations with us," Undyne yelled. "It's REALLY concerning!"

Alphys nodded.

 _"Look guys, if everyone can hear the voice, you don't need to be worried."_

"unless we're all crazy," Sans offered. He grinned. "but seriously, why are you talking to us, ceiling?"

 _"I am known as the Author in some parts of the universe. I could explain what my role is in detail, but the explanation would leave you..._ floored _!_ " The voice began to chuckle, as did Sans.

Papyrus growled. "You're a bad influence to even our ceiling, Sans!"

Gaster and Asgore, after hearing the commotion, walked into the room.

 _"Nah. I do this all the time. Anyway, your tales have generated enough positive energy from other beings like me that I can extend through the wall. So for a short time, people will ask questions. Actually... Gaster already got a question."_

Gaster looked confused. "How did I already get a question?"

" _Don't worry about it. Now, I'll leave for a short time. Goodbye monsters and humans living in this world!"_

Everyone stared at the ceiling for a short time. "What," they asked. The only person who didn't seem to be shocked was Chara. She crossed her arms.

"This is stupid."

* * *

 **So guys, while I did ask for things to ask a while ago, if you see this message, it's too late, and this isn't a Q and A normally, so... I'm sorry if you see this.**

 **There was no Papton, Papyrus just is starstruck by Mettaton and wants to be his friend. I have already said that I do not ship Papton, so yeah. Sorry.**

 **Oh! The milestone, by the way, was 50 reviews and 7,777 views. Neato! I got it! :D**

 **Also, expanding on what I said earlier, I was debating between three AU characters. Someone already requested one of them... 0.0**

 **I had to remove that comment so others couldn't see. Let's not play the game, which AU did the author choose.**

 **To answer a guest, Monster Kid didn't go to school because the monsters were kind of scared of letting their children in school. Monster Kid will be at school on the next day they go, however. (In other words, I forgot.)**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Bye guys!**


	18. What Do They Have to Say?

_"So, is everybody ready for beings like me to begin to ask questions,"_ the voice asked.

Chara crossed her arms. "This is stupid, and you know it's stupid."

 _"Look Chara, these people have been really positive. You will respond to what I ask you, and you will do what I tell you to."_ The voice sounded annoyed.

Chara raised an eyebrow. "Or what, ceiling voice?"

 _"Do you not realize that I have more power than you could ever imagine? I could remove you from existence, much like what happened to Gaster, only this time more permanent."_

Gaster winced.

 _"Er... sorry Gaster, but I can still cause you a lot of suffering."_

Chara glared at the ceiling and pouted. "Fine. Ask what you want."

 _"That's better,"_ the voice cheered. " _So as I said before, Gaster actually got the first question/statement thing, even before I told the others that this would happen."_

"How does that work," Gaster asked. "I mean, what's with the fixation on me?"

A ripple of static leapt from the ceiling onto the floor. A bright light flashed, causing everyone to shield their eyes. Once the light faded, a girl in her teen years appeared. She had long and curly brown hair that went past her shoulders, brown eyes, and thin eyebrows. She wore a pink t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her feet were covered with penguin slippers.

"Who are you," the group questioned.

"Me," the girl asked. "Why, I'm the Author! I was tired of being called the ceiling." She pulled out some index cards from her back pocket. "So, first statement type thing's for Gaster." She looked down at the notecard. She quickly took out a phone and began to play a song that was a mix of " _Megalovania_ " and " _Hopes and Dreams_."

Asriel and Sans eyes narrowed, as if to ask why one of their favorite songs were being played.

The Author glanced at them and held up her hands defensively. "Look, I was given specific instructions. ' _Megalovania'_ and ' _Hopes and Dreams'_ needs to play in the background. Anyway..." She glanced at the card again. "Gaster, you've got some explaining to do." She waved her hand. A person appeared. "Meet Arthur. He wanted to ask you something."

Gaster looked towards the new face. He smiled warmly. "Yes? What can I explain? Perhaps you want to know something related to my work."

Arthur shook his head. "Gaster, why did you torture me, my brother, Sans, and Papyrus in my universe," Arthur asked. His eyes flashed a crimson blue color as chain daggers appeared behind him. "Answer my question," Arthur snarled.

Gaster flinched at the sudden hostility of the new person. "Th-that's ridiculous," he sputtered. "I would never attack my sons, and are you truly blaming me for something a different W.D. Gaster did?" Gaster sighed. "I'm sorry for whatever I did in your universe, but here, I would never do anything like that." He glanced at the weapons behind Arthur. "You're a human, correct? Why do you use magic, and why is it so similar to Sans and Papyrus' magic?"

"It's because of you. You forced me to learn this."

"I'm sorry. I am truly sorry." He signed out a phrase, out of nervousness. _"_ Although that doesn't much matter at this point, does it?"

Arthur sighed. "As long as you don't become like my Gaster... you're okay. I'll be watching you carefully." He turned to the Author. "Well, it's been a pleasure to be here."

"All you did was yell at Dad though," Papyrus pointed out. "You didn't even get to eat the Great Papyrus' famous dish!"

Arthur waved to the monsters. "Goodbye everyone!" He shot a glare at Gaster. "Don't forget," he mouthed. Arthur vanished into thin air.

Gaster let out a sigh of relief. "That was certainly stressful. I do hope that he finds happiness in his universe, however."

The Author turned off the music and threw an index card to the ground. It caught on fire and burned into nothing but ash. It didn't scorch the floors, however. "Time for the next question!" She looked over an index card. "This one's for Chara. First off, this person wants to know what your favorite hobby is now that you've gotten your body back."

"Well," Chara started.

"I. Wasn't. Done." The Author glared at Chara. "Stabbing things, people, and monsters do not count for a hobby."

Chara frowned and crossed her arms. "Wow. Now that's a little presumptuous. I haven't even been allowed NEAR a knife. What makes you think that I could stab something?" Chara sighed. "Whatever. I guess my favorite hobby would be tormenting others and eating chocolate."

"This person also wants to give everyone a hug!" The Author smiled. "I've got no problems with that."

Before anyone could protest, the Author waved her hand. A person appeared. "The person who asked goes by the name Ed's. Curious. Kitten., by the way."

The person began to hug each and every monster. They grinned at Chara. "I was really worried that you were going to try and stab that bully, but you didn't! I'm so proud of you!"

Toriel seemed alarmed. "What bully?"

"yeah. you never told me that," Sans said.

"We'll tell you later," Frisk insisted.

"Heh. Oops!" The person gave Chara a quick hug. "I hope you guys have an awesome day!" They waved at the group, staring at Chara. "Bye!"

The Author smiled and waved her hand. The person disappeared. She threw an index card to the ground. It caught on fire and burned to ash. "This next question is for everyone." She grimaced as she read the card. "Oh..."

What's wrong," Toriel asked.

"I forgot about Temmie." She quickly turned to the monsters. "So you know how there's a group of weird cat things, right?"

Undyne nodded. "Yeah. Temmies are weird."

"Well, there was this Temmie living in the Underground who was watching a hard boiled egg hatch. This person, who goes by CapeCrusade, wants to know if she's still down there. I don't know if she is..."

Sans sighed. "i'll get the temmie."

Frisk shook her head. "No. I did tell the Temmie that the egg was hard boiled." Frisk sighed. "It took an hour to explain, but she finally got the point. It was kind of heart breaking to see. Luckily, she got distracted from that fact when I fed her some Temmie Flakes."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. The Author threw the note to the ground. "Okay. This next question's for Chara. Boy, you sure are popular today, huh?"

Chara rolled her eyes. "What's the question."

"imsoepic985 wants to know what your urge to stab things is, on a scale of 1 to 10."

Chara's shrugged. "Well, I mean, it all depends. Most of the time, it's just sorta like a three, but when someone I don't like is nearby, it bumps up to at least a five. Right now, I guess would be a seven." She glanced around the room. "Specifically, I want to stab Gaster, Sans, and this Author lady." She set her hand on her chin and pondered for a second. "Hey, do you think that the Arthur guy from earlier would be interested in helping me kill Gaster?"

Gaster and Sans shuffled away from the murderous child.

Toriel quietly snuck away from the group and walked into the kitchen. She began to hide every knife in the kitchen and put a lock on the drawer she set them in.

The Author gave an awkward laugh. She threw the card to the ground. "Well... that was... something." The card caught on fire and burned away.

Chara shrugged. "They asked a question. Who am I to deny the answer?"

"Chara? Why are they talking about you trying to kill people, specifically stabbing people," Asgore asked.

"well asgore, the kid here's not the best child. she tried to kill me and many other people," Sans explained.

"Oh." Asgore glanced at the ground. "I suppose that's why you laughed when I got sick. I just thought that was your way of coping."

"I was trying to get to the surface so I could help the monsters." Chara sighed. "After I died, that determination I had just sorta warped into wanting to kill everyone."

"Let's just get to the next question, shall we," the Author exclaimed. "AllergyRelief wants to know where the Annoying Dog is."

Papyrus groaned and glanced towards a closed door. "Well, I found him one day inside my room. So, I brought the dog downstairs and locked him in the garage."

Frisk's eyes lit up. "We've got a dog?"

Papyrus frowned. "No! I put him there so that he wouldn't steal my attacks!"

"Do you feed him," Asriel asked.

Papyrus scoffed. "Of course I do! I am very responsible, after all!"

There was a whining sound from behind the door. Suddenly, the dog was right next to Papyrus. He jumped up and knocked Papyrus down to the ground. He licked Papyrus' face.

"H-How did he escape," Papyrus asked, baffled by the dog's sudden appearance.

"Well, the Annoying Dog is a very strange creature. Plus, he did absorb an artifact," the Author offered.

The Annoying Dog ran out of the house, feeling very proud of himself.

Papyrus sighed. "He's gone now." He got back up and dusted himself off.

The Author dropped the index card on the ground. She glanced at a new card. "This person, Guest, wants to know why Papyrus hates puns." The Author gave a sly grin. "So, tell us why they _rib_ you the wrong way. Tell us why they don't _tickle your funnybone_!" She chuckled. "I'm a terrible person."

Sans and Toriel laughed along, while Papyrus screamed.

"You want to know why," Papyrus asked with a strained voice. "I don't like puns because they're a terrible form of jokes! Perhaps it doesn't help that my brother is constantly making puns!"

"aw, papyrus, i know you don't like puns, but please don't _skulk._ " Sans grinned.

The Author chuckled and threw the card to the ground. "I do love puns." The card burst on fire and burned to ash.

"Brother! You are causing these beings from other dimensions to become more like you!"

The Author shrugged. "I'm sure that someone's picked up a knack for puns because of him, but I'm always liked puns. Anyway, it's time for one more question!" The Author looked at the last card. "Chara, this is for you." Her eyes narrowed. "Most of these were for you."

"how is murder kid so popular?"

Chara shrugged.

"They probably just want to check up on you! We are all concerned about you," Papyrus exclaimed.

Chara sighed. "What's the question?"

"Eh. It's more like a statement. Goldentrap yelled,'TAKE THIS!'," the Author exclaimed. She waved her hand and a portal appeared. Several bars of chocolate rushed out of the portal. Chocolate bars covered the area.

Chara's eyes widened. "What?" Chara grinned. "Is this... chocolate? Thank you mysterious person!"

Toriel groaned. "You aren't eating all of this at one time. You'll get a tummyache."

"This person wanted to send you a lifetime supply of chocolate. Unfortunately, that number is relative... so there's a lot of chocolate, but it probably won't last a lifetime. Good luck trying to find a place to put all of this," the Author muttered. She threw the card to the ground. "Well, that's all the questions I got time to ask. My form here will be vanishing soon. It was nice to see you guys." The Author smiled. Her form shimmered with a golden glow. She waved at the group. "Bye!"

The monsters and the two humans waved back.

The Author's form disappeared, leaving only golden residue behind.

The monsters and the humans breathed a sigh of relief. Chara sighed.

"Man. I was hoping to get some help defeating Gaster. Oh well." She grinned. "I got some chocolate!"

Toriel awkwardly chuckled. "My child, please don't threaten people."

"Why not? You always give Dad this hateful glare."

Toriel froze. "Uh."

Asgore sighed. "No Chara. It is fine. Toriel does not care for me, but at least my family is alive." Asgore smiled.

"Besides Chara, what makes you think that I couldn't have beaten both you and this Arthur fellow? I get that he uses magic, but void magic is very different. Not to mention... I don't just have 1 hp, so you would need quite a few hits to beat me."

Chara sighed and picked up a bar of chocolate. She unwrapped the bar and began to eat it. "Why can't I win?"

* * *

 **And done! Someone thought that this was the end. No. This is just a special chapter thing. I do hope you liked it. Chara sure did get a lot of questions, not that I'm complaining. I didn't have to type anything that I didn't want to.**

 **Anyway, I thank you all so much for the continued support! Bye guys! :D**


	19. A Simple Request For A Nap

The room was dark, cramped, and cold. Several scientific and strange inventions filled the room. A strange device began to blink rapidly. A short skeleton rushed over to it. A piece of paper spewed out of a slit in the machine.

"these results can't be right," Sans muttered. "frisk stopped with the timeline shenanigans. flowey's not here anymore either." Sans sighed. "whatever. i'll worry about it in the morning. maybe the machine is just acting weird."

He rubbed his eye socket and teleported out of the room.

* * *

"Sans! You've been in your room ever since the ceiling lady left... and after you talked to the children about school," Papyrus exclaimed. "Are you taking a nap," he demanded.

Sans opened his door, rubbing his eye socket. "huh?"

Papyrus sighed. "Of course you were. Why are you so lazy," Papyrus demanded.

Sans shook away the sleepy feeling. "heh. you got me. i'm just a bit of a _lazybone._ " He yawned. "oh. is there something you wanted?"

Papyrus nodded. "Yeah! I just wanted to apologise for ruining your date."

"what? no pap. you didn't ruin it."

"You left the restaurant Sans," Papyrus muttered.

Sans sighed. "look, me and tori just didn't feel comfortable there, so i took her somewhere else."

Papyrus grimaced. "Please don't tell me that it was Grillbys."

"nah. i didn't take her to grillbys. that place's closed anyway."

Papyrus breathed a sigh of relief.

Sans yawned.

"Sans, did you get any sleep last night?"

Sans shook his head. "nah. i couldn't go to sleep."

"Was it Chara?"

Sans paused for a moment.

Papyrus sighed. "We're all kind of scared of her, but that doesn't mean that anyone needs to lose sleep over it."

Sans chuckled.

"And don't think I don't know that you've gone through quite a lot!" Papyrus frowned. "You don't have to worry though. We all know what to expect, or at least I do."

Sans smiled. "okay. you got me. i've been worried about everybody. i just... don't wanna lose you guys again."

"Well then, I'll let you slack off this time! Consider it a great gift from your great brother!" Papyrus was grinning. His gaze softened. "So please get some sleep."

"thanks papyrus. it really means a lot to me." Sans yawned and closed the door. He heard footsteps retreat from the door. Sans stretched. "although... with that anomaly appearing on my report, who knows if i can sleep well?" He climbed into his bed and shut his eye sockets.

* * *

Papyrus ran down the stairs and into the main room. Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Chara, and Asriel were watching anime once again. Toriel was once again reading, but she made sure to glance at the group gathered on the couch every so often. Papyrus' footsteps pounded against the ground, causing everyone's head to turn towards him.

"So did you find out why Sans has been in his room," Toriel asked.

Papyrus nodded. "Sans is a little tired right now," he explained. "He didn't sleep well last night."

"Was he worried that I'd kill him in his sleep or something," Chara asked.

"I don't think so. I think he was worried about everyone else though," Papyrus said.

"Fuhuhuhu! That punk's worried about us," Undyne asked. She stood up. There was a small whimper of pain. "They've got me to protect everyone! Why would they be scared."

"Uh... Undyne... y-you're k-kinda standing on my t-tail," Alphys stuttered.

Undyne quickly moved. "Sorry Alphys." Undyne posed in her new spot. "I will make sure that skeleton gets the BEST sleep he's EVER had!" She quickly ran upstairs.

"W-Wait," Papyrus exclaimed. "Undyne!"

Everyone ran after Undyne.

Undyne stood at Sans' door. She frantically turned the knob. "Why would Sans have his door locked," she demanded.

"F-For privacy," Alphys suggested.

"My brother always locks his door." Papyrus looked to the side. "I haven't gotten around to making a spare key for this door yet." Papyrus grinned. "So it looks like we're locked out!"

"Well I think that I'll make my own key," Undyne screamed. The door began to emit a blue light.

"Undyne no," Papyrus exclaimed, but it was too late. She punched a hole into the door and reached for the doorknob on the other side. Undyne unlocked the door and opened it.

"Fuhuhuhu," she exclaimed. Undyne was wrapped in a blue glow. "Huh?"

"undyne... can you leave? i'm trying to sleep," Sans muttered. He lazily flung his arm towards the now broken door. She flew backwards,

Papyrus breathed a sigh of relief.

"papyrus, please try to keep people out of my room,"Sans muttered.

"Uh... your door is kind of broken now," Papyrus informed.

Sans groaned. He grabbed his pillow.

"Where are you going Sans?"

"i'm gonna get some sleep." He sleepily walked downstairs and collapsed on the couch. The group followed him. They groaned when they discovered the skeleton asleep on the couch.

"Come on! We were using the TV," Undnye exclaimed. Undyne picked up the sleeping skeleton and lifted him above her head. "You're gonna sleep in an ACTUAL bed, not on the couch!"

"i just wanna nap," Sans muttered with his eyes still closed.

"And thanks to me, you're gonna have the MOST RESTFUL NAP EVER," Undyne shouted. She ran up the stairs, pounding the ground as she ran.

Toriel sighed. "Something tells me that Sans isn't going to be able to nap."

"It's his fault for being so scared." Chara shrugged. "I mean, would I really kill him in his sleep."

Frisk nodded. "That's exactly what you would do."

There was a loud thud coming from upstairs.

Papyrus ran upstairs. Undyne had forcedly opened a spare room.

"Fuhuhuhu," she laughed. "He's asleep! I wore him out from all the running I did!"

Sans was indeed asleep. He was muttering unintelligible sounds as he napped.

"Is he talking in his sleep," Undyne asked.

Papyrus nodded. "He does that sometimes."

Undyne grinned. "Maybe he'll spill his secrets to us!"

"Uh… I don't think that he'll do that. He sorta just mumbles words," Papyrus explained.

Undyne frowned. "Oh." She made a small smile. "That won't stop me from listening in," she exclaimed.

Papyrus began to try and push Undyne out of the room. "Undyne! We shouldn't listen into his words!"

"If he doesn't say anything of note, then why can't I listen in?" Undnye smirked. "He does say things that I shouldn't know, I'm assuming. Maybe it also has to do with that weird kid we allowed into our house."

Papyrus froze.

"Aha! I gotcha!"

Sans rolled over on his side. He opened his mouth, as if to say something. Undyne grinned as Papyrus winced.

"put it on my tab" Sans muttered. He rolled back over. "i'll pay it."

Undyne frowned. "Really? You've got me all excited to learn some Sans secrets and THAT'S what it is?"

"I thought you paid your tab before you left," Papyrus said. He squinted at Sans. "How large was that tab anyway?"

Undyne sighed. "Whatever! You guys are boring!" She stormed out of the room. Papyrus let out a sigh of relief and followed. He shut the door behind him.

"what is the anomaly?"

* * *

 **So here's a chapter to begin to build things! Yay! Here's where we learn that Sans is STILL keeping secrets from Papyrus. Obviously, AU chapters' gonna come up soon, but what is it? (Please don't answer this one...)**

 **Also, people have been asking if I am going to do what I did for the last chapter again. The answer, maybe. I'll keep some questions in mind, but please be aware that this is not normally an asking kind of thing. If you've got questions, that's fine, but please don't ask every chapter I upload. Nobody's done this, but this is for the future cause I know this can escalate rather quickly.**

 **Anyway, I do hope you liked this! Bye guys!**


	20. The Morning of the Next Day

It was the morning of the next day. The rest of the evening went on without any sort of significant event. It was now Saturday, the day for sleeping in.

Unfortunately, Sans couldn't quite rest so easily. He could only think of what the anomaly on the machine could mean. His eye sockets snapped open.

"it's morning. i better check the machine," he said quickly. He threw off his covers and put on a lab coat. He used his magic to take himself to his lab, where the machine rested.

The machine was blinking rapidly. It began to beep.

Sans shook his head. "it's not a fluke." His eye sockets widened. "how do i warn the others against something that even i don't know?" Sans saw something in the corner of his eye. Something was moving behind him, but what? He had the door locked.

Suddenly, the thing attacked. Sans was rendered helpless. He screamed for help.

"papyrus! dad! frisk! someone help," he called out.

...

...

...

But nobody came.

* * *

"SAAANSSS," Papyrus exclaimed. He knocked on the door. "Sans are you still sleeping," Papyrus asked.

Undyne walked past Papyrus, rubbing her eyes. She yawned. "Oh hey Papyrus. Is Sans still asleep," Undyne asked.

Papyrus nodded. He frowned. "I think so. This is why I don't allow Sans to choose when he goes to bed and when he wakes up."

"Do you need any help with the door? I could use something to help me wake up."

"Undyne, we don't need to have to replace another door," Papyrus groaned.

Undnye frowned. "Fine. If you change your mind," she started. She was interrupted by her own yawning. "...Just come and get me." She began to walk down the stairs. Once she was gone, Papyrus put his face on the door and tried to listen for the familiar snoring sounds his brother would make.

He heard nothing. There was a stark silence. Papyrus felt nervousness settle in his chest. "No Papyrus you cannot feel fear. Sans is fine. He's probably getting breakfast." He began to walk away. "But isn't Toriel cooking today? Surely my brother wouldn't miss that." He paused. for a moment. "I'll just check to make sure he's sleeping." Papyrus summoned a grey door and looked inside. The room was empty. Sans was nowhere to be found. Papyrus quickly shut the door and walked downstairs.

"Why hello Papyrus," Toriel greeted. "Is Sans awake yet?"

"You haven't seen him," Papyrus asked.

Undyne yawned. "I thought you said he was sleeping. Why would he come down here?"

"He wasn't in the room. He's gone."

Undyne scoffed. "Are you really worried about him? Maybe he's just getting a bite to eat."

"Do you think something's wrong, Papyrus," Toriel asked. She seemed concerned.

"I-I don't know. I just got really nervous when I didn't hear him snoring. I haven't seen him since I left his room." Papyrus sighed. "I guess I just needed to make sure he was okay."

Toriel smiled. "You're a good brother Papyrus. I'm sure he's fine."

Papyrus grinned. "Yeah! You're right Lady Toriel! I'm sure my brother went somewhere to eat or something! He did really like to eat out when we lived in the Underground."

"See? Maybe he wanted to see what the surface offered in terms of fast food."

"There's grease on the surface too," Undyne asked. She grinned. "Yes! Papyrus, we need to go find somewhere with cheese fries!"

"Yay... grease," he cheered weakly.

"You KNOW it," Undyne exclaimed. She quickly got out of her chair. "Come on Papyrus!"

Papyrus groaned and followed Undyne out the door.

Toriel chuckled. "Have fun you two," she called.

* * *

Frisk walked downstairs. Strange. Normally Papyrus would have woken her up by now, but she ended up sleeping in for an extra hour. Frisk grinned at this fact.

"I wonder what Mom's making for breakfast." She patted her stomach. It growled in response. Frisk giggled at the noise. "What do you think I'm going to do now," she asked.

Heavy footsteps followed behind Frisk. She turned around. A sleepy looking Asgore stumbled out of his room. He smiled at Frisk. "Hello there Frisk. Did you just wake up too?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah. Normally Papyrus wakes me up, but he didn't today."

Asgore yawned. "Most of the time, I am awakened by Papyrus and Undyne shouting at the top of their lungs, but I guess that didn't happen today."

Frisk chuckled. "Now I'm just getting breakfast."

"Do you... do you think that Toriel would mind me eating breakfast with everyone else," Asgore asked almost timidly.

Frisk smiled. "I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

Asgore and Frisk walked down the stairs.

"Mom," Frisk shouted.

Toriel smiled. "What is it my child?"

"Can Asgore eat with us?" Frisk looked to Toriel with pleading eyes.

Toriel sighed. She smiled at Frisk. "I suppose. You really are too forgiving."

"Well, if I didn't forgive anyone, I wouldn't have any friends," Frisk explained. "Besides, they're all really sorry."

"I suppose that's true."

Asgore walked into the living room. "Hello Toriel."

Toriel sighed.

"I know that you hate me, but is there any way that we can at least become acquaintances?"

"No. Do you know how I felt, sending those children to their graves, and knowing that they would never come back," Toriel asked. "I was the one who protected them once they fell into the ruins. Every time they left, a piece of me went with them and shattered."

Asgore looked to the ground. "I'm sorry. I never wanted any of that to happen. I was overcome with grief, but I still did not want to hurt anyone. I just... wanted people to have hope."

Toriel sighed once again. "You could have gone through the barrier after one soul, then collected more once humans passed naturally."

"I know." He clenched his fists. "I didn't have to have those children needlessly suffer. I didn't need to make us needlessly suffer, but what could I have done? I was not in the right frame of mind. All I thought of was Chara and Asriel, how they died because of the humans." Tears began to flow down his cheek. "I missed them! I was heartbroken! I was in a position of power, and I abused it. After the first soul came to me, I knew that what I was doing was wrong, but it was too late. I didn't want to allow my people to give up hope. I had... someone... I don't remember who, work on a way to shatter the barrier without all the needless murders, but it never came."

Toriel looked concerned. "Asgore... have you really been thinking that the entire time?"

Asgore nodded sadly. "And you reminded me of how heavy my sins were." Asgore chuckled. "Strange. The Judge weighs the sins of others so they can meet me, but my burdens may be greater than anyone who's ever gone through that corridor."

"Asgore, don't beat yourself up," Frisk muttered. "You're a kind goat monster." She hugged Asgore. "I promise."

"It looks as if Frisk trusts you."

Frisk nodded excitedly. "Yeah! He's my friend!"

Toriel sighed. "Are you truly sorry?"

"I am. I've just wanted to see my family again."

"The perhaps, I'll forgive you." Toriel smiled.

Asgore looked up at Toriel. "Truly?"

"Don't get me wrong, I still do not stand by your actions, but you've been suffering through all that guilt for this long. Perhaps, we can be friends again."

"That would be nice, Toriel."

Frisk grinned. "Another happy ending! Now, can I have breakfast?"

Toriel smiled. "Of course!" She set down a piece of pie on the table for Frisk. "Enjoy!"

"Toriel, can I ask you something?"

"What is it," Toriel asked.

"Does Sans make you happy?"

Toriel smiled. "He does."

"Good. You deserve someone who can make you laugh. Now, may I also have a piece of pie?"

Toriel nodded and cut him a slice. She set it down at the table. "So how did you even find out? You're never around when me and Sans are together."

"Toriel, it's hard not to see it when Mettaton is the only thing that's played on our TV."

"Oh right."

Asgore sat down to eat his pie. "Finally. I've waited so long to eat this." He took a bite and sighed happily. "And it tastes just as good as I remember. This is truly a beautiful day."

* * *

 **And done! I didn't mean to have a fluffy Asgore moment, but I did. I really do like his character, even if I don't ship the two goats. (Not that I have a problem with the ship, it's just not what I ship.) I wanted Asgore to be happy for once. You gotta think, he's been dealing with some tough burdens.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's a little late today. I didn't know quite what I wanted to do after Papyrus left.**

 **Anyway, bye guys!**


	21. Fluttering Away

Undyne and Papyrus walked through the town. Humans shot the pair wary glances as they passed by.

"So Papyrus, where do you think they have the most grease at," Undyne asked.

Papyrus felt like he was going to be sick. He glanced at the ground and avoided trying to listen to Undyne.

"Papyrus," Undyne yelled. "I think I see one!" He grabbed Papyrus' cape and began to run down the road.

"Undyne," he shouted.

"You were just standing there, so I obviously had to drag you along! Fuhuhuhu," Undyne exclaimed. While she ran, the cape began to pull away from PApyrus.

"Undyne! My cape's trying to escape," he shouted between screams.

Undyne didn't hear it, however. She kept running.

"Undyne! Stop," Papyrus exclaimed.

The cape pulled itself. Papyrus fell to the ground, as did Undyne. She dropped the cape as she fell.

Papyrus rubbed his head and looked towards Undyne. "I was trying to tell you that my cape was coming loose," Papyrus explained

The cape began to fly away.

Papyrus stood up and chased after it. "No! Come back!"

Undyne's eyes widened. She got up and chased after the cape with Papyrus. It flew high into the air and disappeared over a house.

"Nyoo hoo hoo," Papyrus cried. "My cape..."

"Sorry Papyrus. I didn't hear you." Undnye looked at the house. "I'm going to look for your cape," Undyne said. "You go ahead and look for a place to eat." She ran towards the house. People screamed as she ran past at high speeds.

* * *

"W-Where am I," a monster asked. He rubbed his head and looked around. He gasped. "This place is really pretty!" He smiled at the sky. "Oh man! Everyone back home would have loved this," he cheered. His eyes gazed down at the pavement.

"Home..." He clutched his blue cape his hands. "I wonder how everyone's been doing." He shook his head. "No. I'm sure they've been great! The Magnificent Sans cannot be so sad!"He stood up. "Yeah! And once I get back to my friends and family, I'll tell them all about my adventures, including this cool place!"

A red cape fluttered in the wind above him. "What's that?" He used his blue magic to bring the cape towards him. "A red cape? Who wears those?"

A dusty cloud appeared in the distance. It came closer and closer.

Sans(?) squinted at the dust cloud. "Is someone running this way?"

The cloud came even closer. He could make out a figure running in front of it.

"Is that... Dr. Undyne?"

Undyne stopped in front of him, although this Undyne did not look like the Undyne he knew. She looked more like Alphys. She gave Sans(?) a weird look.

"Sans? Why are you wearing that?"

"Why would you ask that? This is what I, Sans the Magnificent, always wear," Sans(?) cheered. "Why are you dressed like Alphys?"

Undyne glanced down at her clothes. "What the HECK are you talking about Sans?" She studied the skeleton.

"Uh... Undnye?" Sans(?) shrinked back. "You're kinda staring at me."

"UNDYNE," Papyrus shouted. He ran towards her. "Undyne, I wanted to help you look for me," he started. He looked over at Sans(?). "My cape!" He took if from Sans(?).

"Papyrus," Sans(?) questioned.

Papyrus grinned. "I see that you've finally picked up on my special style! Now it is you who are being rubbed off on!"

"W-What? But Papyrus, this is what I always wear. You always wear an orange hoodie," Sans(?) insisted. He pointed to Undyne. "And why is Dr. Undyne dressed like Alphys?" He crossed his arms. "This is all very confusing for Sans the Magnificent."

"Sans? Are you feeling okay," Undyne asked.

"No, are YOU feeling okay Dr. Undnye? You never step foot outside of your lab except to see Alphys."

"Brother, you are scaring me," Papyrus exclaimed. "Your memories seem to be backwards, but don't worry! I'm sure my homemade pasta will help to jog your memory! Perhaps maybe Lady Toriel will make you some pie as well!"

Sans(?) gasped. Stars filled his eyes. "You know the queen? Cool," he exclaimed.

"You're dating Toriel," Undyne said.

"W-What?" He was taken aback. "B-But I never see the queen. I've heard that she's very nice though!"

Papyrus and Undyne shared glances. "Forget the pasta, we're taking you to Alphys," Undyne insisted. She lifted Sans(?) up by the waist. "Feel free to take a nap on the way."

"Why would I do that? Napping's a waste of my time!"

"Yup. There's something wrong here." Undyne sped off with Sans(?) in tow. Papyrus followed closely behind.

* * *

Papyrus and Undyne stormed into the house, carrying Sans(?).

Toriel chuckled. "I see you've found him."

Frisk looked confused. "Sans was missing?"

"That explains why Papyrus was not yelling for us to get up," Asgore realized. "Well, I am glad you found him."

Undyne shook her head. "This isn't the Sans we know!"

"Huh," Frisk, Asgore, and Toriel exclaimed.

"Is that Queen Toriel," Sans(?) asked. "She's seems really nice!" Sans(?) gasped. "And is that a human?"

Frisk gave Sans(?) a funny glance.

"Are you okay?"

Papyrus shook his head. "Something's very wrong here! First off, he's taking my special style!"

Sans(?) scoffed. "Look Papyrus, I've always worn this. You're the one not wearing your normal clothing."

Papyrus gestured towards Sans(?). "See!"

"Don't you think this is a bit weird for me too? Look, MY Papyrus is a lazy slob who really likes to eat at Muffet's. This one seems to be just like me," Sans(?) exclaimed.

Papyrus gasped. "You're just like me and my Sans is like your me," Papyrus exclaimed. "Except, he liked to eat at Grillbys."

Alphys ran into the room, carrying a large stack of papers. "S-So I've um... I've been looking into what might cause this memory issue for Sans." Everyone looked at her. "U-Uh... I I had a little help f-from D-Dr. Gaster for this," she stated.

Sans(?) looked confused. "You mean the one who drives the boat?"

Alphys' eyes darted around the room. She smiled awkwardly. "I-I'll just get Dr. G-Gaster to explain." She ran out of the room.

"Alphys! Does this mean that you won't train me today," Sans(?) called out. "I guess that's a no. Why is everyone acting so strangely?"

Gaster walked into the room. "It would seem as if Alphys couldn't explain what happened." He walked up to Sans(?). "There's been some sort of disruption in the time-space continuum. My hypothesis is that the combination of me, Chara, Asriel, and the Author caused the very fragile barrier between universes to open up. In short, this is not our Sans, but a Sans from a different universe."

"Oh! So that's why everything's so pretty," Sans(?) cheered.

Gaster studied the skeleton. "We can't very well call you Sans, otherwise that would complicate things. What would you like to be called?"

Undyne grinned. "I've got it! With that outfit he's wearing, I've got the perfect name! From here on out, you will be named Blueberry!"

"Are you okay with that nickname," Gaster asked.

Blueberry shrugged. "It's fine with me, I guess. So if I'm in a different universe, where's your Sans?"

* * *

 **Hey! I'm done with this chapter! For Underswap Sans, I will not be having his text lowercase. I don't know if Underswap Sans would have lowercase text or if that was Underswap Papyrus...**

 **Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter! Many of you were wondering what happened to the original Sans.**

 **Hehe. It's my lil' secret! Wink!**

 **Bye guys!**


	22. Fearing the Tears in Existance

**That was really mixed opinions. Some loved Blueberry's inclusion, while some did not.**

 **Heh heh. Who said that was the only one?**

 **Underswap AU doesn't belong to me, but belongs to underswapped on tumblr.**

* * *

"Well, we think that he went to go eat somewhere," Papyrus explained. "Somewhere full of grease," he added.

Blueberry and Papyrus' face scrunched up in disgust.

"This is all rather unsettling," Toriel muttered. "Are there any other breaks in that barrier?"

Gaster nodded. "Unfortunately."

Blueberry's eyes shined. "Does this mean that my brother might be here? That would be so cool!"

"It's possible, however I am deeply concerned for my son's safety right now."

"Me too. I'm worried that Sans is in danger," Papyrus exclaimed. "I mean, he disappeared. He left without telling me. He would have been back by now." Papyrus began to rambled.

Gaster nodded. "Yes. And who knows just what universes were opened?"

"Then that settles it," Blueberry stated. He grinned. "We're on a mission to find this universe's me! And the Magnificent Sans NEVER gives up! Mwehehe," he exclaimed.

"This is still so weird," Undyne muttered. She set Blueberry down on the ground. "Come on Blueberry, we're gonna look for Sans."

Blueberry grinned. "Yay! ...Still think it's weird that the roles are switched in this world. So uh... where in the Underground are we?"

"We're actually on the surface Blueberry," Toriel explained.

Blueberry gasped. Stars filled his eyes once again. "Really?! This place is so pretty! No wonder I've never seen anything this spectacular before! I bet Temmie would have loved to see it!"

Undnye groaned. "You have Temmies in your world?"

Blueberry nodded. "Yeah! I met this really nice Temmie too! Does this universe's me have a Temmie friend?"

"We kinda just try to avoid the Temmies," Undyne muttered. "One of them thought that a hard boiled egg was a normal egg..."

Blueberry tilted his head. "That doesn't sound like my Temmie. That sounds like the Floweys."

"Oh," Frisk and Papyrus realized. "Temmies and Flowey's roles are swapped in your universe."

"Oh! So is this universe's Sans' friend a flower?"

Papyrus shook his head. "Not at all."

"Really? Oh right! He would be your friend!" Blueberry grinned.

Asriel and Chara walked down the stairs.

"Good morning," Asriel beamed.

"Good morning," Blueberry shouted back.

Chara's eyes narrowed. "Sans? Why are you wearing that? And... why do you sound so happy?"

"Chara! What if he wants to be happy?" Asriel pouted. "I'm happy to see him like this."

Asgore began to whisper something to the others. "Let us just let them figure it out."

Frisk nodded. "Yeah."

Sans gasped. "It's another human! Man, if Alphys was here, she'd be overjoyed! I'd be in the Royal Guard for sure!"

Chara looked at Sans with a look of shock. "Sans, are you feeling okay?"

"Oh right! I'm not your universe's Sans!" He waved his arms in the air and grinned. "This universe's Undyne has dubbed me,'Blueberry,' so feel free to call me that."

"This is so weird," Chara muttered.

"Well hello Blueberry," Asriel greeted. "Do you know where our Sans is? I don't see him."

Everyone shook their heads.

"No, but I really want to meet this universe's me. I've heard that he's a lot like my Papyrus," Blueberry explained. "I want to see how true that statement is."

"Why bother and look for him? He's gone. Good riddance," Chara stated. She walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"You're not a very nice human, are you," Blueberry asked.

"Nope!" She grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table and turned on the TV. Mettaton EX was featured, but he seemed to be running from something. The camera was shaking as well.

" _And now we're here for our new show, 'Trying to Survive as a Crazy Psychopath is Chasing You!'"_ His voice seemed panicked.

"That looks like my kind of show," Chara noted.

Everyone gathered around the TV. Frisk quickly pulled out her cell phone and called Mettaton.

" _It would seem as if we have a caller! Go ahead! You're on the air! Do you have a question about running for your life?"_

"What's going on there, Mettaton," Frisk asked.

" _Hello Frisk! W_ _ell, there's this,"_ Mettaton started. A large blast sounded. The line went silent. " _Sorry can't talk now! Blooky drop the camera! We need to run!"_ The camera was dropped. As soon as the camera hit the ground, the voice cut out.

Gaster looked at the TV with fright and worry. He started out the door. "I need to find my son!"

Toriel and Papyrus followed behind him. Soon, everyone followed Gaster.

* * *

They were now standing on an evacuated road, frantically searching for their friend/ loved one.

"Sans," Papyrus called. Blueberry turned towards him he looked back to what he was doing after realizing that he wasn't his Sans.

"Please Sans...," Gaster muttered. He kept creating doors, walking through, then coming back more frazzled. "I can't lose you!"

"Sans please," Toriel muttered. "Where are you?!"

Gaster, after entering and exiting at least fifty doors, fell to his knees in tears. "Sans! I can't lose you again!" His cry echoed through the town. "I just came back! We were all safe! For once in a long while, I was there for you! I was there for you and Papyrus! Please! Please come back Sans!"

Blueberry ran over to the grieving Gaster and wrapped his arms around him. Papyrus did too. They hugged the man.

"Mr. Gaster who's not the boatman, while I am not the Sans you know, I still feel really bad for all of this."

"Dad, we will find our Sans. He will not die. I promise."

Frisk nodded. "Even if I have to go back on my own promise, Sans will not die. I am determined that Sans will stay alive!"

Gaster's sobbing began to slow. "I can't watch him die again," he muttered. "I just can't..."

"And you won't Dad. Not if any of us have anything to say about it," Papyrus assured.

* * *

 **And done! :D**

 **To address a guest, I've never heard of Storyshift. Sorry...**

 **So, I never did say that I'd only include... ONE AU! Okay... I feel like a bad person now.**

 **Oh well! You guys'll have to wait till tomorrow for the next update. That gives me time to type!**

 **So, who do you think it is? Maybe you'll find out next time, or maybe you won't.**

 **Who even knows?**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Bye guys!**


	23. Searching for Sans

**Yo! Welcome to a new chapter! I don't know how, but listening to a remix of Gaster's theme really helped me write this! (Even if in the beginning, it reminds me of Gravity Falls)**

 **Underswap AU doesn't belong to me, but belongs to underswapped on tumblr.**

 **Er... to address a guest, it's nice to know more about him, but I still don't really have a grip on his personality... Storyshift Sans will not be featured.**

 **Buuuuut... there is another AU down below! ^.^**

* * *

"We've got to think, where would he have gone early in the morning," Frisk pondered. She stepped away from the group.

"Have you checked his lab," Chara suggested.

"Why would he be in his lab," Papyrus asked. "We're on the surface now! Dad's back! Even you and Asriel are here now," Papyrus exclaimed.

Gaster stood up, shaking. "No. Chara may be right."

"How so," Papyrus questioned.

Chara, Gaster, Frisk, and Papyrus formed a small group while the others searched. "He kept talking about timelines and some anomaly when I fought him," Chara whispered. "The first few resets, I mean. Once Papyrus and Gaster began to interfere, he started saying different things."

"Then we'll check there," Papyrus exclaimed. He waved his arm out in front of him and created a grey door. He looked to the others. "You keep checking on the surface! We'll check Underground!"

Undyne nodded. "We'll find him, don't worry!"

Chara, Gaster, Papyrus, and Frisk made their way through the grey door. Papyrus shut the door behind him and looked around.

It was Sans' lab, but it seemed different than the last time they were all there. Machines they had never seen before were beeping and blinking with various colors. Various containers and pieces of paper were strewn across the room. Glass littered the floor. One of the most notable thing seen was the large indention in the ground that looked like it had been blasted away.

"W-What happened in here," Papyrus asked. He looked around the room in shock.

Gaster rubbed his finger on the surface of a machine. He brought it up to his eye socket. "There's no dust on the machine. He's been in here recently," Gaster noted. "There must have been a struggle!"

"Then where's Sans," Papyrus demanded.

Frisk's phone rang. She quickly answered it. "Did you find him?"

" _We got the line back up. Okay! Guys! We have a pr-,"_ Undyne started. Her voice seemed panicked The line cut off before she could finish her statement.

Frisk's eyes widened. "The others are in danger!"

"What's happening," Gaster asked.

"I don't know. The line cut off!"

Nervousness welled inside Gaster, Papyrus, Frisk, and even Chara to some degree.

Papyrus quickly created a door. They all rushed through it and saw a terrifying image. The city was in shambles. Telephone poles were knocked down.

"Who could have done this," Frisk muttered.

"Where did they go," Papyrus asked.

Gaster's eyes narrowed. There were shapes in the distance. "Over there," he yelled. Everyone began to run towards the shapes. They became clearer and clearer with every step they took.

"Is that," Frisk started. Her eyes widened. "...string?"

Blue string was strewn about. Several strings wrapped around the few telephone poles still standing. It looked similar to a spider web. Inside the web-like structure, several monsters were lifted above the ground. Blue threads were wrapped around their souls.

"Mom," Frisk exclaimed.

Toriel shook her head. "My child! You must run," Toriel exclaimed.

"Agreed darling! You and the others get out of here before he comes back," Mettaton agreed.

" **B** e _f_ _o_ _ **r**_ **e** **w** h _o_ _c_ _ **o**_ _ **m**_ **e** **s b** **a** _ **c**_ _k_ ," a voice asked. It sounded choppy.

From behind the web, a monster appeared. He was wearing a black jacket, a red undershirt, black shorts with blue stripes going down both sides, and black slippers. He looked like Sans, but different. Instead of white bones, his face was pitch black. He had yellow teeth, blue eyes with a red glow inside the eye socket and blue tear-like marks running down his face. His fingers were yellow and his legs were red. The word "error" marked various spots on the skeleton.

"Sans," Chara asked. "You look all nightmary," she noted.

" **W** _ **e**_ **l** _ **l h**_ e **ll** _o a_ _b_ _ **o**_ **m** _i_ n _ **at**_ **ion** nu _m_ _ **b**_ _e_ r _1_ _ **2**_ **!** " He greeted. He flung his hand towards Chara. Blue threads wrapped around her soul. She was lifted off the ground.

"Sans," she shrieked. She was now face-to-face with him.

" **Y** o _u_ ' _ **r**_ _e_ _ **no**_ t _su_ **p** p **ose** d _**to**_ **be** _a_ li _ **ve**_ _,_ _n_ _ **ow**_ a _ **re**_ y **o** u," he asked. "A **nd** _if_ _ **yo**_ _u_ _ **d**_ obe _ **com**_ e _ali_ v **e, y** _o_ _u_ _ **m**_ _ **u**_ _s_ t _p_ _ **os**_ _s_ **ess** **Fr** is _k_."

Chara struggled, but the more she struggled, the tighter the thread squeezed.

" _ **F**_ **i** lt **hy** gl _ **itc**_ _h_ **e** s," he exclaimed. Hate and malice filled his voice.

"Chara," Asgore shouted. "Please stay still! Your soul will shatter if you do not be careful!"

Gaster glared at the new Sans. "How could you hurt your friends, Sans? Who are you really, because the Sans I know wouldn't do this!"

" _M_ _ **y**_ _**n**_ _ **a**_ _m_ e i **s** **E** r **ro** r _S_ _ **an**_ s, an **d** _I_ go _**aro**_ **un** d _a_ _ **n**_ _d_ _ **des**_ **t** roy **g** _ **lit**_ _ch_ _e_ **s** in _**th**_ e **m** u _lt_ _ **ive**_ rse," Error explained. He directed his attention to Gaster. " _ **A**_ _nd_ _**a**_ s **for** _ **yo**_ _u, y_ **ou** 're no **t s** _ **u**_ _p_ p _ **osed**_ _t_ _ **o b**_ e her _ **e**_ _ **eit**_ **h** e **r** _ **!**_ "

"What did you do to our sans," Gaster demanded.

" _ **I**_ _**di**_ _d_ _n_ ' _ **t**_ _d_ o a **n** y _ **th**_ **i** ng. _I_ ' _v_ **e be** _ **e**_ n t **r** yi _ **ng**_ _t_ _o_ _fi_ n _ **d h**_ _ **i**_ m _so_ I c _o_ _ **u**_ **ld** _ **a**_ d _ **d**_ h _ **i**_ **m t** _o_ _m_ _ **y**_ _ **c**_ oll _ **e**_ _cti_ _ **o**_ **n** _ **.**_ "

"Collection," Papyrus questioned. "Why would you want to collect people?"

He glanced at Blueberry. " **A** _ **n**_ d _yo_ _ **u**_ **es** c _ap_ _ **e**_ **d. I** _th_ o _ **u**_ **gh** _ **t**_ yo **u** s **ai** d _**w**_ _e_ _**w**_ er **e** _**fr**_ _ **ie**_ _n_ _ **d**_ _s!_ "

"Sorry... I just wanted to see if I could find Papyrus," Blueberry muttered. "I want to see my brother."

"So if Sans isn't with you," Papyrus began. "What happened to him?"

Error shrugged. " **I** g **u** _e **ss i** t_ _ **do** e **sn**_ 't **_m_ a**tt ** _er_** if **I** _ta_ **k** _ **e a**_ S a ** _ns f_** ro ** _m_ ** t **his** **w** o _ **rl** d._" Error smirked. " _ **A**_ _fte_ _ **r all**_ , I' _m_ **go _i_** _ng t_ _ **o** de_s **tro** _ **y t**_ h _is w o_ **r** _l_ **d. W** ho _**wo**_ **uld** _m **iss**_ _ **t** hi **s**_ _ **w**_ o ** _rl_** d _ **'s Sa**_ ns? **I** _**g**_ _ue_ ss _y ** _ou_ c**_ _oul_ _ ** _d s_**_ _ **ay**_ tha _ **t**_ ," he began. He grinned.

"Don't you do it," Papyrus exclaimed. He knew that facial expression well.

"T _ **h**_ e ** _m_** u **ltiv** _ **ers** e w_ ** _i_ l _l_** **b** e ' **Sa** ns* _ **' th**_ is **w o _r_** _l d_," Error exclaimed. Groans came from Papyrus and a couple of others.

"No," Papyrus exclaimed. "Why do you do that?!"

"He is still a Sans, I guess," Undyne muttered.

* * *

 **Done! You have NO idea how hard it actually was to do the thing for Error Sans. Uh... I hope you can actually read it... I mean... I can read it, but if people can't be sure to let me know.**

 ***Sans also means Without**

 **I do not own Error either. loverofpiggies on tumblr owns him.**

 **I hope you liked it, and I hope I got his characterization right.**

 _ **Also, THANK YOU ALL! I've got a lot of followers, a lot of favoriters, and a lot of reviews! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!**_

 _ **Papyrus** **- **_**Probably as great as the Great Papyrus! Nyeh heh heh!**

 _ **Blueberry** **-**_ **Or as marvelous as Sans the Magnificent! Mweh heh heh!**

 **Anyway, bye guys!**


	24. A Multitude of Sans-es

**Lotta Sans' down below. A lot of AUs revolve around him.**

 **I don't mind though. He is my favorite character**

 **I still don't know enough about Storyshift. And I don't know who made the AU so I can't credit them. I would feel bad if I didn't credit the AU creator...**

* * *

Chara frowned at the glitchy skeleton. A small smirk appeared on her face. "You realize that both me AND Frisk can use Determination, right? Guess that throws your plan off a little," she sneered.

 _ **"You don't think there were Frisks and Charas in other worlds I've destroyed,"**_ Error asked. _**"Even when they fight together, they still do not have enough determination to save their world."**_

"Sans! Please don't do this," Frisk exclaimed.

" _ **I'm helping to rid the universe of glitches like you,"**_ Error growled.

Frisk shook her head. " We're not glitches! We're just in our own world!"

" ** _There can be but ONE universe in the multiverse."_** Error's hand reached toward Frisk. Blue strings shot at her, grabbing onto her soul.

"Frisk," the monsters shouted.

"Sans! I have been very patient. Let my children go THIS INSTANT," Toriel demanded.

Error shook his head. The threads around Toriel's soul tightened. " _ **I wouldn't do that Toriel.**_ "

She made a squeak of pain.

" _ **Does anyone else have something to say before I destroy this glitch?"**_ Blue threads wrapped around everyone's souls. Although they tried to run from the threads, they were too slow.

"You're worse than the humans are Error Sans," Gaster exclaimed. "And I hate to say that about my own son!"

Gaster blasters appeared in the air above everyone. Error grinned. " _ **Since everyone's here, Core Frisk won't be able to bring anybody back with them!**_ " Error gave a slight chuckle." _ **Goodbye!**_ " The blasters' mouths began to glow.

Everyone braced themselves for the attack.

"Yo! Error!"

This exclamation caused Error to stiffen. The blasters shot their beams, but missed the group entirely.

" _ **Not him..."**_

In the distance, a colorful version of Sans could be seen. He wore sunglasses, a hat, and shoes with wheels as well as an extremely colorful jacket and pair of shorts.

"Yo Error! You trying to destroy these worlds again," he asked. The colorful Sans shook his head. "Super unfresh of you to do that, bro."

The gaster blasters pointed at the new Sans. " ** _Why do you keep following me?!_** "

"Yo bro, that doesn't matter!" He waved off the question entirely.

Chara stared blankly at the colorful skeleton. As did the others. "Who the HECK are you?"

"Oh yo! I nearly forgot! The name's Sanzy Fresh, the freshest and most rad Sans you could ever meet," Fresh introduced. "You're Chara, one of the least rad people here, although not as un-rad as the bully bro holdin you and your pals hostage."

Chara frowned. "I've had ENOUGH of this! Are there any other Sans-es that I need to know about?!"

A giant hole appeared nearby. A Sans with a long red cape poked his head through the portal. Strange glitches covered part of him. "What is this," he asked.

"Hey! That cape looks just like mine, "Papyrus noted. "I wonder if he's like me too!"

The Sans gasped. "Papyrus?" He grinned and ran out of the portal. He had a diagonal mark across his chest. A strange liquid seemed to be underneath. "Hey Papyrus? Is it really you?"

Papyrus grinned. "Yup! My name is Papyrus different dimensional brother!"

"Just... hang in there Papyrus," the Sans joked.

"Not like me at all," Papyrus muttered. He sighed. "As irritated as that pun made me, I still need to know something. Why do you look like you're dying, new Sans" Papyrus asked.

He looked to the ground and chuckled sadly. "I uh... I don't really want to talk about that. Also, I don't go by 'Sans' anymore. Call me Geno Sans." He pulled at the scarf. "It's the only name I really deserve at this point."

Chara screamed in fury. "Why are there so many of you?!"

Another portal opened. A cloaked Sans stepped out of the portal. "Well this isn't my universe." He leaned against a tree. It died instantly. "And I was supposed to meet with Tori." He walked back through his portal. It disappeared.

" _ **Abomination number 12 seems to understand my side**_ ," Error noted. He held a candy wrapper in his hands. Error nonchalantly opened a portal and threw the wrapper inside.

" _This was my chocolate bar... that someone stole an hour ago. WHO KEEPS DOING THIS,"_ the voice raged. It sounded like a Sans as well. The portal closed.

Geno Sans locked eyes with Chara. "You," he growled. A gaster blaster appeared in the air. "Why are you here, brat?"

"Yo yo wait! Let's not killify anyone," Fresh exclaimed. "That wouldn't be fresh. Even bully bros are bros too!"

" _ **Fresh! Can you just leave,**_ " Error exclaimed.

Fresh shook his head. "No way Error, my bro. You're being all unfresh and stuff." Fresh's voice became serious sounding. "Trust me bro, you don't want to know what happens to bully bros who are super unfresh to others."He took off his sunglasses for a brief second. His eye sockets were filled with a purple haze. A white heart sat in the middle of one of his eyes.

Everyone stiffened and looked at Fresh with fear.

He quickly put his sunglasses back on and continued his friendly demeanor. "And by that, I mean that since I am the freshest Sans, I wanna spread my freshness through that hip thing you call the multiverse. But how can I make the universes rad, if there aren't any? Yup yup! That's why I'm here!"

Error shuddered. He frowned. " _ **You know what? Forget it!**_ " He released his grip on everyone besides Blueberry. They fell to the ground. He created a portal. " _ **I don't want to deal with Fresh right now,"**_ he grumbled. Error walked through the portal, carrying Blueberry with his strings. Blueberry waved a goodbye before disappearing into the portal. It closed behind the two.

Geno Sans hugged Papyrus. "I love you Papyrus," he muttered.

Papyrus looked down. "I'm uh... not your Papyrus."

"I know." He clutched his scarf. "Just... can I have a few moments?"

Papyrus hugged back. "I don't know what happened in your universe, but you are still Sans!"

"And you are still Papyrus."

The two sat, hugging for a few minutes. "Heh. Thank you Papyrus," he muttered. Geno Sans sighed. He got up and walked back to the portal he came out of. "It was a nice hug, but now I've got to do what I can to save my Papyrus." Geno Sans smiled. "So long guys." He walked through the portal. "Watch out for Chara, okay," he requested before the portal closed.

Fresh grinned. "Yo, as much fun as it is to try and freshify this world, " Fresh started. "This dude is being unfresh and is trying to get rid of me." Fresh made a peace sign. "Peace!"

A rainbow cloud enveloped Fresh. When it dissipated, Fresh was no longer there, but a Sans wearing a lab coat was standing there.

"where am i," the Sans asked. He looked around. "and why is the city destroyed?"

Gaster looked at Sans warily. "Where did you come from?"

"dad!" Sans ran towards the group. "i don't know what happened! one minute, i'm investigating weird anomalies, next thing i know, i'm standing in a rainbow cloud!"

"So are you our Sans," Papyrus asked.

Sans' face scrunched up. "what do you mean by that papyrus? i'm your brother."

"Prove it. Prove to me that you're my Sans. Tell me something that only my Sans would know," Papyrus demanded.

"well sheesh. how was your afternoon?"

"Sans! This is important!"

"fine."Sans sighed. He walked up to Papyrus and whispered something. " _you were the other white soul from the last timeline."_

Papyrus grinned.

"Well," Undyne demanded. "What did he say?"

Papyrus lifted Sans off the ground.

"whoa!"

"He IS our Sans," Papyrus cheered.

"But what did he say Papyrus," Undyne asked.

"oh y'know, just something about our childhood," Sans lied. He winked.

Toriel smiled. "It is nice to see you again. I did not care for that Error Sans."

"Or Sanzy Fresh," Chara muttered. "Even saying the name makes me mad."

"Blueberry was nice though," Asriel beamed.

Gaster glanced at the now dead tree. "I think a Sans killed that tree by leaning on it."

"There were a lot of Sans-es," Frisk muttered.

"well guys, you seemed like you had an eventful afternoon. so uh... how're we gonna explain the destruction?"

* * *

 **And done! So Error's text is a bit more different.**

 **I had fun writing Fresh, but I also felt embarrassed.**

 **My three original picks were, Error, Fresh, and Blueberry, but that didn't stop me from having Geno Sans and Reaper Sans make an appearance.**

 **I really tried with a babybones Sans, but how would you return the little tyke?**

 **Error, Geno Sans, and Fresh belong to loverofpiggies**

 **Blueberry belongs to underswapped.**

 **Reaper Sans belongs to renrink**

 **Then there was a glimmer of Underfell. I think he was made by a lot of people.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Bye! :D**


	25. An Explanation to the Town

"That is indeed an issue," Asgore muttered.

Gaster sighed. "Although Error WAS from a different universe, I highly doubt that the humans will understand. The city was attacked by monsters. That's all they'll see."

"Unless it was all a promotional stunt," Mettaton suggested. He grinned. "After all, I am a star both aboveground and belowground."

"Do you really think that idea will work," Chara asked. "I mean, look at the destruction!" She gestured to the downed power lines and various holes in the buildings and the pavement.

Mettaton frowned. "At least I'm trying! What are you doing to help?"

"Well what am I, a child, supposed to do," Chara demanded.

"Well you're a very rude child," Mettaton said.

Chara nodded. "I know. You're just lucky that I'm not allowed near knives."

Frisk pushed Chara away from the now-disturbed robot.

"so, we doing mettaton's plan," Sans asked. "cause to be honest, i have no idea what happened this afternoon and i'm not sure i want to know."

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea. Although I do want to know why you were in that rainbow cloud," Gaster muttered. "What attacked you?"

Sans shrugged. "it was dark. i couldn't see the thing's face"

"Do you have a clue Dad," Papyrus asked.

Gaster's eyes narrowed. "Fresh did say something about someone wanting to get rid of him. Sans was standing in the cloud when Fresh left. So, if my theory is right..." His face scrunched up. "You were attacked by Fresh. So that means that Fresh was controlling you..."

"okay listen, i didn't need to know all this. i just got attacked by some unknown thing, and now i find out that some weirdo took my body and used it for their own nefarious gains." Sans frowned. "at least let me recover a little."

Humans began to gather around the group of monsters.

"Is the attack over," they asked.

Asgore stepped forward. "Hello everyone. As former king of the monsters, I would like to inform you that it was a single vigilante who decided to do this." He frowned. "I am terribly sorry, dear human friends."

"Guess we're not using Mettaton's idea," Frisk muttered.

"It's no worries darling. My camera broke in the chaos," Mettaton whispered.

"sorry...," Napstablook muttered. They appeared beside Mettaton. "i couldn't save the camera..."

Mettaton hugged the ghost. "Don't worry Blooky, my dear cousin. Asgore's trying to explain the situation."

"So! If a vigilante did this, where are they," a human asked.

"Er...," Asgore blurted. He hung his head. "We were forced to take action with the monster. He was threatening the lives of all who lived here. I could not stand and let him kill everyone."

"Did you kill the monster," a human asked.

"We did what we had to do," Gaster muttered. He acted like he was distraught about the imaginary action.

They gasped. "So... you would rather choose our side than the vigilante monster," someone asked.

Asgore nodded sadly. "I just want peace."

They gasped again. "You poor huggable and fluffy monster," a girl squealed. She ran out of the crowd and up to Asgore. She hugged the goat monster.

"Thank you human, for your kindness," he muttered.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at home, thinking of what just happened.

"That was some nice acting Dad," Chara complimented.

Asgore chuckled. "Well, I had to think of something, otherwise there would be another war."

Toriel nodded. "And we wouldn't want that." She looked over at Sans. "Are you alright Sans?"

Sans shook his head. "i was attacked by an outdated weirdo and was possessed by said weirdo. how would you feel?"

"Well, it wasn't you who used the outdated lingo, if that makes you feel any better," Papyrus offered.

"nope. i might just die of embarrassment."

"Good," Chara stated bluntly. "Then there will be one less Sans in the multiverse."

Sans feigned being hurt by her words. "ouch kid, and here's me thinking that you didn't hate me as much."

Chara glared at Sans. "No. I hate the entire skeleton family, although I hate Papyrus less than you and Gaster."

Papyrus grinned. "Wowie! I'm the least hated of my family!"

"Yeah yeah. Don't get to excited buddy."

Papyrus hugged Chara tightly. "Thank you Chara! I didn't know that I meant so much to you!"

"You don't," she growled. "Let me go you stupid skeleton!"

Papyrus let go. Chara frowned and dusted herself off. "Sheesh. You give him an inch and he takes a mile."

"An inch of what," Papyrus asked, slightly confused. "Is it pasta related?"

Chara groaned. "No Papyrus."

Asriel giggled. "I do love this family!"

Chara grabbed the TV remote. "I wonder if we're being talked about."

The TV displayed a news reporter near the site of the Error incident. Construction crews were on the scene, as well as a crowd of people.

 _"And we're here at the scene of the strange attack caused by a monster vigilante. We've heard that the vigilante has been taken out, however the damage has been done. Work is now being done to help repair the buildings."_

A man suddenly ran in front of the camera. " _Don't you guys realize that the monsters are just trying to trick us,"_ he asked.

Chara rolled her eyes. "It's our history teacher."

" _Who are you,"_ the news reporter asked.

 _"I am a local teacher, and I have been threatened by monsters. They don't want me to teach on Monster History. Why, you may ask? Well, I personally think that it's to keep from spreading the truth,"_ he exclaimed.

Chara turned off the TV. "Let's not feed into what that guy has to say."

"i really do not like that guy," Sans muttered.

"I don't think any of us do," Frisk added. "I'm hoping that he'll quit or someone replaces him soon."

"That would be great," Asriel muttered.

* * *

 **Okay. Sorry for the delay also for a kinda short chapter. I wasn't really sure what to do next. I've got an idea. What that idea is, perhaps you'll see. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye guys!**


	26. A Special Treat for Sans

**(Maybe, MAYBE I might have 1 more AU. But... it's likely that you've never heard of the story or AU version of the characters, cause I'm trying to make it! :D (Hopefully you haven't heard of it...) Would that interest any of you?)**

 **To address a guest, no. Asriel can't become Flowey, unless for some reason, he dies again, his dust is spread over golden flowers again, and a flower that just so happens to have part of his essance is injected with determination again.**

 **Also, there's a song! If you want, open a tab for the song," It's Raining Somewhere Else." You'll know when to play it. ;D**

* * *

A small group of monsters sat around in Frisk's room. Chara was also there.

"You want us to do WHAT," Chara demanded. She crossed her arms. "Frisk, are you crazy?"

Frisk pouted. "Come on! Sans didn't take the whole 'Fresh' thing well. We gotta make it up to him," she insisted.

Chara frowned. "Well I don't see how I have to do anything. I don't even like Sans!"

"I have to agree with Chara on this one," Undne said. "I don't sing songs about friendship," she groaned.

"A-A-And I have t-terrible stage fright," Alphys stuttered.

Frisk turned towards Papyrus. "Will you help me Papyrus?" She began to make a face, similar to a puppy begging for something. "Please? It would mean a lot to me."

Papyrus looked at Frisk. A few moments passed, but he nodded. "I will help you Frisk, so stop making that face!" He sighed. "So what will we do?"

"We'll make a song to sing to Sans! I'm sure he'd like the gesture!"

"Or, he just won't care," Chara offered. "You never know with him."

Frisk's eyes narrowed. She pointed to a door. "Pessimism is NOT allowed in my room. So you either get a better attitude or leave!"

Chara scoffed and walked to the door. "Gladly." She opened it and left. She shut the door behind her.

"Now that she's gone, will you guys at least help me write?"

"Frisk, I'm no good when it comes to this kind of stuff," Undyne insisted.

"We can try the best we can, and if they don't sound good, then you don't have to take credit for them, simple as that," Frisk explained. "Just... I want to help him cheer up." She gave a small smile.

"Well, if you feel that way, then I guess I have no choice." She grabbed a pen from Frisk's desk. "Let's get to writing!"

* * *

Frisk giggled as she made her way through the hallway. She held a sheet of paper in her hands. "We did it," she cheered silently. She folded the sheet of paper and pocketed it. She walked downstairs. Sans was asleep on the couch.

Frisk quietly tip-toed over to the sleeping skeleton and poked his forehead. He stirred from his sleep. His eye sockets blinked open. "what is it frisk," he asked, groggy from his nap.

"I've got something that I want you to see," Frisk explained. She grinned.

"frisk, can't i get a nap first?"

Frisk shook her head. "Nope!"

Sans sighed and sat up. "so, what's the mystery thing you want me to see?"

"This way," Frisk exclaimed. She pointed her finger to the sky then began to walk upstairs.

Sans shook his head. He gave a slight chuckle. "wonder what the kid's been up to." He followed Frisk up the stairs. She walked into a nearly empty room. A few chairs were set up and there was a piano in the middle of the room.

Frisk ran to the piano. She stood in front of it. "Please sit down Sans!"

"you don't have to tell me twice," he muttered as he sat down. "so kiddo, what're you doing?"

"Right now, I'm waiting for Papyrus and Undyne," Frisk explained.

"no kid, i mean, why are we here," Sans asked.

Frisk giggled. "It's my secret!"

"you know, keeping secrets isn't a nice thing to do." He winked. "ah. whatever. i've got my own secrets."

Undnye and Papyrus walked into the room. Undyne walked over to the piano with a sheet of music in her hands. She set the papers down on the piano and sat on the bench. Papyrus walked over to Frisk.

Frisk grinned. "And now it's time for our performance!"

"oh. well frisk, you didn't have to act so coy about it," Sans insisted. "what is this for, the talent show?"

Frisk shook her head. "I know you've been feeling down, so I wanted to cheer you up, and what better way, than music?"

Sans shook his head. "kid, you didn't have to do this. really, the whole 'fresh' thing is behind us now."

"Yes I did!" Frisk pulled a sheet of paper from her pocket. "This song is called, 'It's Raining Somewhere Else.'" Undyne began to play the piano.

Frisk glanced over at the paper and closed her eyes.

" _Please my friend, don't be sad or lonely anymore._

 _That expression doesn't suit your face._

 _You still grieve for the events that are long gone._

 _I_ _know this is true."_

It suddenly wasn't just about Sans being attacked. He became more interested in the song.

" _Forced into a part that you never wanted to play._

 _Forced to break your promises._

 _You still can't bear to remember just what you were,_

 _Forced to do that day."_

Frisk opened her eyes and smiled.

" _Do you remember all the good times that we had,_

 _Eating bad food and sharing laughs?_

 _Let's go back to before all of the rainy days,_

 _And just relax._ "

She stepped to the side. Papyrus began to sing.

" _Although rainy days may come and go_

 _Just know,_

 _The sun will always come._ "

He grinned as he sang each line.

" _Though the clouds might seem to last forever_

 _Don't forget about the break!_

 _Let the clouds move away so that,_

 _It's raining somewhere else!_

 _Somewhere else._ "

Undyne smiled and sang a few words.

" _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip."_

Frisk took back control over the song.

" _So dear friend don't let cloudy days drag you back down_

 _Even through all the wind and rain_

 _We will always be there if you should ever fall_

 _In a hurricane._

 _Sunlight is breaking through the all of the clouds._

 _Better days are just up ahead._

 _Even if it isn't all that apparent,_

 _Don't forget the sun!_ "

The song ended. Frisk smiled at Sans. "We made for you, since I know that you're kinda sad."

Sans hugged Frisk. "thanks kiddo. you did really well. i'll uh... try to keep the song in mind."

Frisk's smile turned into a grin. "You will?"

Sans nodded. "yeah. i will frisk." He looked to the others. "you guys did really well too. did frisk rope you into doing this?"

Undyne and Papyrus nodded.

"She is very persuasive," Papyrus exclaimed.

"So, I helped with the song, but I've got a few questions," Undyne started. "What was up with the first part of the song? Why does she think that you're grieving?"

"i was there when dad fell into the Core. who's nice cream do you think it was," Sans asked bluntly.

"Oh."

Papyrus grinned. "But just remember the song! Let it rain somewhere else, Sans!"

Sans nodded. "will do guys. will do."

* * *

 **Guys. Guys! GUYS! I did that! I made the lyrics, although people have done the "It's raining somewhere else" line. But... that line is perfect! :D**

 **I feel really proud of myself right now!**

 **I really hope you guys liked it!**

 **Bye everyone!**


	27. Pizza Day

"How sweet," Toriel muttered. She walked upstairs to tell everyone that the pizza they ordered was here, but she discovered Frisk, Undyne, and Papyrus standing near a piano. They looked like they were about to sing to Sans. She discreetly pulled her phone out and began to record the song. She smiled warmly at the sight. Once the song was done, she quickly put her phone away and briskly walked away.

"I'm sure I wasn't supposed to see that, but I'm glad I did." She turned around, preparing to tell them about the pizza without risk of embarrassing them. She knocked on the door.

Everyone sharply turned towards Toriel.

"Pizza's here. So, what are we doing in here," Toriel asked, acting as if she didn't see the display already.

Frisk grinned. "We were cheering Sans up!"

"I see, well did it work?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah!"

"Well that's good, now go ahead and get some pizza." She ushered the group downstairs and took her phone from her pocket. She stared at it fondly. "My child, you truly are a wonderful person."

* * *

Frisk and Papyrus sat at a table with several boxes of pizza. Everyone already had pizza or just were not hungry at the time.

"Ooh! New human food," Papyrus exclaimed. He grabbed a slice of cheese pizza. Strands of cheese began to pull away, revealing a red sauce underneath. "It would appear that it has spaghetti sauce as well!"

"Papyrus." Frisk began to laugh. "It's tomato sauce," she explained. "It doesn't just go in spaghetti."

Papyrus' eyes widened. "Wowie! I never thought about using my pasta ingredients for other things!" He took a bite of the pizza. " What's this gooey stuff on the top?"

"It's cheese Papyrus," Frisk explained. She grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza and took a bite.

"I've never used that before, what else can it be used for?" Papyrus grinned. "Because although it isn't as good as my pasta, this human dish still tastes really good!"

"Well, you can use a type of cheese in pasta." Frisk took another bite of her

Papyrus gasped. "REALLY?! Human, what is this dish you are describing?"

"Fettuccine alfredo," Frisk answered, trying to eat the stringy cheese pulling away from the pizza. "There are others too, but that one uses cheese as the sauce."

Papyrus stood up. "Then you will teach be the arts of these other pastas!"

Undyne walked into the room.

"Hey, came to get some pizza for me and Alphys. What are you guys up to," she asked.

"UNDYNE! I HAVE DISCOVERED SOME NEW PASTA," Papyrus screamed.

"Did you think that spaghetti was the only type? It's just one of the easiest," Undyne insisted. She grabbed a box of pizza.

"Undyne that's for everyone," Frisk muttered.

Undyne scoffed. "Nah. Me and Alphys have some anime to watch."

"Is it one that I'm allowed to watch," Frisk asked.

Undyne shook her head. "Nope! Apparently, I can't have you watch things with cursing. That means that Papyrus is also not allowed to watch it." After the last "incident", Undyne didn't want to take any chances with Toriel or Sans. "Besides, isn't it almost time for you to go to bed?"

Frisk pouted. "I don't have school tomorrow."

"But Chara and Asriel both went to bed already. Besides, I heard from Asgore that you guys might be going somewhere fun tomorrow." Undyne winked. "Don't tell him I said that. It's a secret."

Frisk grinned. "Gotcha!"

Undyne stretched and walked back into the living room.

"She already knew other pastas existed, and she didn't tell me," Papyrus asked.

Frisk shrugged. "Seems like it." She finished her slice of pizza. "Well, I guess I should get to bed." She yawned. "Goodnight Papyrus." She walked upstairs.

"Goodnight Frisk," Papyrus called.

* * *

In the darkness, another figure lurked. All the holes in the universe were not gone. They grinned.

"Looks like my spell didn't work," the figure muttered.

Red flames floated in the air and illuminated the dark room. The figure was a human wearing a long blue robe with small white, cloud-like shaped patterns adorning it. A fluffy white border lined the bottom of the robe. The human also wore a blue cone-like hat with small fire-shaped markings on it.

The human waved a small wooden wand in the air. Puffs of cotton and fire appeared in the air. "Looks like I can use magic in this place though." They waved the wand again. A nearby scrap of paper turned into a spool of thread. The spool of thread transformed back into the scrap of paper, although it was smaller than before.

"Although... this universe seems to be affecting it." The figure shrugged. "What does it matter? My goal is still the same, though. I will set out and do what my ancestors did long ago."They grinned. "The monsters won't know what hit them." The figure cackled.

With another wave of the wand, a giant ball of cotton appeared. It replaced the area where the human once stood. The room became dark once again.

* * *

 **And done! Okay, I've got something to admit.** **I had a little bit of support with that last song. This little person kept pointing to it and was just adorable!** **Who was this mysterious person?**

 **Why, only the Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds himself!**

 **Okay, this has nothing to do with the actual chapter, but I recently got a couple (Heh heh...) of shimejis and... they are so adorable! Dimentio was the one I had on screen while typing. He literally kept pointing to what I was doing like,**

 **"Why my little writer, this is what you need to do. Your words will reach out to them much like how I wish my magic could reach out beyond this dimension."**

 **Now some important information:**

Like I've told a few reviews, if anyone wants to use my lyrics, they are more than welcome to, but please credit me and then link me the finished product, cause I wanna hear it too. I can't really sing it, mostly because for right now, I don't want my voice on the internet.

 **Anyway, the new person? They might be familiar. They might not.** **Who really knows? (I do! I'm trying to draw them!)**

 **Well, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye guys!**


	28. Pasta and Funnel Cakes

Frisk, Asriel, Chara, and Monster Kid stood outside the house. Toriel and Asgore smiled.

"We're taking you to the amusement part," Toriel announced. "We figured that you would want a little fun."

"Are the others coming with," Frisk asked.

Asgore shook his head. "No. Alphys and Undyne stayed up too late and the others have been through a lot in these past few days."

Asriel nodded. "Yeah. I think they could use a break."

"Yo! I can't believe you convinced my parents to let me come with you. I wish Papyrus could come with though," Monster Kid muttered.

Toriel gave the small child a pat on the head. "Monster Kid, you're Frisk's friend. Of course we would invite you."

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are these other guys?"

Asgore smiled. He walked over to Chara. "This is my daughter, Chara." He walked over to Asriel. "And this is my son, Asriel."

"Whoa! Aren't you guys the ones they teach about in Monster History?"

Asriel nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"So cool!"

"So, shall we get going," Toriel asked.

The children smiled, even Chara. "Yeah," they cheered.

* * *

Sans yawned. "that was a good night's sleep" he muttered. He sat up and stretched. "really nice of tori to take everyone out of the house." He got up from his bed.

Sans was had on a white short-sleeved shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. He wasn't wearing his blue jacket.

Sans blinked his eyes, trying to clear away the sleep. Sans looked at the time. It was noon. "looks like it's time for lunch." He walked out of his room and down the stairs. Gaster and Papyrus were already waiting for him.

"It would seem as if Sans is finally awake," Gaster noted.

Papyrus sighed. "I know that you've had a rough day, but I still don't see why you need that much sleep."

"i worked all night a couple of days ago, and i'm still _bone-tired._ "

Papyrus internally growled. He resumed his calm demeanor from before. "So, what are we going to do today?"

Sans shrugged. "i dunno. "

Papyrus frowned. He got an idea. "I've got it! We can go and build snow forts, then have a snowball fight," Papyrus suggested.

"can we eat first?"

Papyrus held up a plate of spaghetti. "I was hoping you would say that! Dad helped me make it!"

Sans let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His dad helped cook with Papyrus. Sans took the spaghetti and sat down. He twirled the spaghetti on his fork. He put the bite in his mouth. The sauce tasted slightly burnt and the noodles were slightly crunchy.

"tastes good papyrus. good job." He took another bite.

However, it still tasted better than normal.

Papyrus grinned. "I knew you would like it! Perhaps Undyne will teach me another pasta soon!"

"so you're hoping to get _pasta_ the basics," Sans asked, smirking.

"Sans," Papyrus exclaimed.

Gaster chuckled. "Well, don't drive Papyrus too crazy Sans."

"fine, fine." He put the plate in the sink. "so uh... we're going back underground, right, cause i haven't seen any snow up here."

Papyrus nodded. "Yeah!

"you go on ahead. i gotta get my coat."

Papyrus and Gaster nodded. "We'll meet at our old house," Papyrus explained. Gaster created a door from thin air. Papyrus and Gaster walked through the door. It shut behind them.

Sans smiled and walked up to his room. "it's nice to see that papyrus is improving on his food." He grabbed his blue jacket and put it on. "i thought we'd never get through those loops of resets. never thought he'd improve. never thought we'd win. it's good to see that things have changed." Sans walked out of his room and shut the door. He used his shortcut to take him to Snowdin.

* * *

"Wow! This is really cool," Monster Kid exclaimed. He was marveling at a place that sold funnel cakes. "What is this stuff?"

Frisk smiled. "That's funnel cake. I've never had it myself, but I've heard that it tastes really good." She turned to Toriel. "Mom, can we get one?"

"My, that does look good." Toriel pondered a moment. "Why not?" She walked up to the stand. "Good morning sir. I would like to purchase two funnel cakes." She pulled out her wallet.

The man nodded. "Now we've got-"

"Ice cream," Chara exclaimed. She grinned and pointed at the sign.

Toriel and Asgore chuckled. "Then we would like them both to have ice cream on it," Toriel requested. She paid the amount necessary. "So, who shares with me and who shares with Asgore," Toriel asked.

Asgore frowned slightly, but he regained his smile. "Yes. I cannot eat this by myself."

"I'll eat with the king," Monster Kid exclaimed.

"I'll eat with Dad," Chara offered..

Toriel smiled. "Then Asriel and Frisk eats with me."

They grinned. "We get to try funnel cake," the children exclaimed.

The cashier smiled. "You've never had it before," he asked while fixing the funnel cakes.

Frisk shook her head. "Nope! I haven't been to the amusement park either. We all haven't."

"Then you're gonna love this." He finished cooking the funnel cakes. Ice cream was placed on top of the funnel cake. He brought the food over to the monsters. "Enjoy guys."

Chara grabbed a fork. "I'll take the first bite!" She cut a small portion of the cake. She stuck the bite in her mouth.

"Well, how is it, my child," Toriel asked.

"It takes great," Chara exclaimed.

"Score!" Monster Kid leaned towards the food. He frowned. "Yo... how am I supposed to eat this?"

"Hold on a minute." Asgore split the funnel cake into thirds. He cut Monster Kid's into small bites. "There you go."

Monster Kid grinned. "Yes!" He leaned his face towards his section and ate a small bite. He grinned. "This is amazing!"

"Yes. It does taste good, doesn't it? Perhaps I should learn how to make this," Toriel offered.

Chara nodded enthusiastically. "Then I can put some chocolate on it!"

"But don't you want to put chocolate on everything you can," Asriel asked.

Chara pouted. "But it would go well with this."

Toriel glanced at funnel cake. "Do you think the others would like this?"

"Speaking of, I wonder how they are doing."

* * *

 **And done! Okay. Sorry about posting this late chapter, but I just want to thank each and every one of your kind reviews, c** **ause you never know how much they might mean to someone who's having a bad day.**

 **To address a guest, ... I honestly have no idea what that meant.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye guys! :D**


	29. Snow Puff

Sans stepped through the shortcut. Gaster and Papyrus were already starting on their own snow forts. They were stacking blocks of snow on top of each other.

"i see you decided to start without me," Sans noted.

Papyrus crossed his arms. "Brother, you never put effort in the fort. Meanwhile, I have to increase my defenses," Papyrus exclaimed.

"you make a good point." Sans smiled. He began to lump snow together.

"So how often do you two do this," Gaster asked.

Sans shrugged. "it's not often. i can't even remember when the last time we did this." Sans chuckled. "then again, my memory isn't the best at remembering things before all the resets."

"Just how many were there?!"

"uh… well, the kid wasn't the only person to reset." Sans' eyes narrowed. "flowey also reset plenty of times too. can't really remember how many times that happened though." He pushed more snow into his lump-shaped fort. "but that's all behind us now." He grinned at his fort. "welp, that'll do."

"Fine Sans, but you're going to lose to me!" Papyrus stacked another block of snow onto his fort, as did Gaster.

Sans raised a bonebrow. "and what makes you believe that?"

Papyrus gestured to the poorly-made fort. "Your defenses are extremely low! How are you expecting to win?"

Sans winked. "why don't we find out? in fact, go ahead and team up together."

"Do you really think that is wise Sans," Gaster asked.

"maybe not. maybe i'm being too arrogant." He shrugged. "but, that won't stop me from trying."

Gaster and Papyrus looked to each other. They began to connect their forts.

Papyrus grinned. "Brother you have made a fatal mistake! For today I, the Great Papyrus, alongside Dad, will defeat you in a snowball fight! Nyeh heh heh! Go ahead and attack first Sans!"

"heh heh. if you insist." Sans picked up a stack of snowballs. His left eye flashed blue. "it's a beautiful day outside," he began.

Papyrus' eyes widened in fear. "That's why he was so sure of himself."

"birds are singing, flowers are blooming." Sans smirked. He began his attack. Snowballs began to wildly fling themselves at Papyrus and Gaster. They ducked behind the fort.

"He's never done this before," Papyrus shouted. "Normally I win these things!"

"Papyrus, we have to strike back," Gaster exclaimed. Snowballs were covered in a blue aura and launched towards Sans. None of them hit.

Both sides began to hurl a large number of snowballs at each other. All of a sudden, the snowballs on Sans' end stopped. Papyrus and Gaster peaked over the fort. The snowballs that Papyrus and Gaster threw created a larger fort than Sans started out with.

"Do you think he's asleep," Papyrus asked. A cold ball suddenly hit his head.

"nope. you're out papyrus." Sans was right behind him. A snowball floated in the air, a blue glow enveloping it.

Papyrus groaned. "Shoot!" He walked towards the house.

Sans looked at Gaster. "okay. now it's your turn."

"Well, if you are allowed your shortcuts, certainly I can use my special magic."

Sans froze. He began to try and flee from the area, but his soul prevented it. His soul turned a glitchy blue color. "no... have mercy dad!"

Gaster shook his head. "There will be no mercy." He began to sign something. "This game is over." Snowballs filled the sky. Each one launched themselves at Sans. Each one of the snowballs hit.

"that was _cold_ of you." Sans was now buried in snow.

Gaster shrugged. "Well so was your stunt. All's fair in this game." He released his magic's hold on Sans. Sans appeared right next to him.

"so where's papyrus," Sans asked, looking around.

"He might have gone inside the house."

There was a loud clattering sound coming from the house.

The two rushed to the sound of the noise. Gaster opened the door. The instant he did, he transformed into a small plush. Sans quickly moved to the side of the house.

"I knew that someone would come if I just waited," a voice cooed.

The figure stepped out in the snow. The figure was a human child wearing a long robe with cloud patterns plastered on it. The child also wore a blue cone-shaped hat with fire designs on it. The robe was too big on the child to see their feet. They had brown hair that stopped at their shoulders. In their right hand, they held a wooden wand. In the other, a small Papyrus-shaped plush.

Sans growled internally.

They knelt down to the ground and examined the plush. "I've never seen this monster before. Must be someone I've never met in my world." They turned. "I thought that there was another monster here though."

Sans could now get a better look at the child. His eyes widened. "Chara. what is she doing here?," he whispered under his breath.

"There is another monster here!" The new Chara walked to where Sans was standing. Chara grinned. "Hello Sans." They pointed the wand at Sans. He was transformed into a small plush, just as Gaster and Papyrus were beforehand.

" _you're not our chara, are you,_ " Sans asked. His mouth didn't move.

"Oh gee, give the plush a prize!" Chara sneered. "You're right! I'm not a Chara from your universe. You thought that only different versions of you could pass through the barriers?" Chara chuckled. "No. Anyone could have."

 _"What reason would you have to do this to a universe that isn't your own,"_ Gaster demanded. _"At least with Error, I figure that he's not the sanest in the multiverse."_

"Why? Because monsters are a threat, no matter the dimension. It is my duty to help finish what my ancestors started," Chara answered automatically.

* * *

 **And I'm a terrible person for this, but yay! Another AU! Someone DID ask for it.**

 **So, if you were wondering something, this AU's Chara, Frisk, and the other fallen humans are magicians and are descendants of the ancient people. These ancient people trapped the monsters in a nearly helpless form, this being the stuffed toy. They were trapped inside a toy box.** **Although, Frisk and the other fallen humans(Besides Chara) never realized that the toy box was magic or that they were descendants of these people.I'm still working on some of the details(Like with Asriel/Flowey.)**

 **To be clear, this Chara, for this story, will be gender-neutral, so people can decide what gender this Chara is.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Bye guys!**


	30. Is it a Dream?

Chara grabbed Sans and Gaster and put them both in the same hand as Papyrus. They were being squeezed so that they could be easily held.

 _"wow you uh… say that with a lot of confidence, don't ya kid?"_

Chara rolled their eyes. "And you say that with confidence too. What makes you so confident Sans? I've got the upper hand here."

 _"you made a tiny mistake. i can still feel my own magic. so uh... bye magic murder child"_ In a flash of blue light, Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster were gone.

Chara's eyes widened. Their face scrunched up in anger. "I should have known that Sans would be able to escape," they raged. "And now those three plushes will go warn the others about me." Chara sighed. "This isn't turning out as well as I'd hope, but I know that I can still win. Perhaps it'll take a little while longer."

Chara waved their wand. Chara fled the area, a ball of cotton taking their place.

* * *

Undyne rubbed her eyes. She and Alphys finished marathoning an anime series early in the morning and they were now tired.

"It was worth it," she muttered. She walked into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. "There's spaghetti," she noted, a hint of surprise in her voice. "Doesn't look too burnt. Papyrus must be learning."

Undyne opened the refrigerator. She noticed a box of pizza. She shrugged. "Why not?" Undyne grabbed the pizza box. She took a slice of pizza and began to eat it. She returned the box and closed the refrigerator.

Walking back to the living room, she noticed a flash of blue in the corner of her eyes.

"Hey Sans," she greeted. Undyne turned to look at Sans, but didn't see him. "Okay? Did he leave or am I more sleep deprived than I thought?" She held the slice of pizza with her mouth and rubbed her eyes. Undyne shrugged. "Must have been my imagination." She turned back to the living room.

She noticed some stuffed toys on the ground. Each one resembled a member of the skeleton family. She quickly stuffed the pizza in her mouth and walked over to the plushes. "Huh." She picked up a plush that looked like Papyrus. "I wonder who made these things." Undyne grinned. She began to give the Papyrus plush a noogie. "The real Papyrus hasn't roughhoused with me in a while! You'll have to do for now toy!"

" _N-No! Don't noogie the skeleton_ ," the toy cried.

Undyne stopped and glanced at the toy. "Did it just talk?"

" _Yes! Now please don't noogie me!"_

Undyne began to laugh. She clutched her head. "I must be dreaming. There is NO way that an inanimate toy talked, and in Papyrus' voice."

" _This is not a dream, Undyne_ ," a familiar and deep voice insisted. Undyne looked around for the voice.

"Dr. Gaster?"

Undyne saw something move in the corner of her eyes. The toys were beginning to twitch. " _If I can only figure out how to move in this form, then I'll be fine, at least for now._ " The stuffed Gaster plush began to try and stand.

"Alphys," Undyne called. She backed away from the stuffed toys. "Is it normal to hallucinate after watching anime all night?!" There was no response. "HEY ALPHYS!"

There was a groan in the other room. "Undyne… I was trying to sleep," Alphys muttered. She shuffled into the kitchen. "What's going on now?"

"There are stuffed toys talking to me," Undyne exclaimed.

" _guys this may seem weird, but there's a good explanation for this._ " The Sans toy began to try and stand, but flopped back down to the ground.

"P-Perhaps we did stay up too late."

" _No! This isn't a dream_ ," Papyrus' voice insisted.

A blue glow enveloved the Sans plush's hand and the Gaster toy. Gaster stood up. " _Thank you Sans._ " He seemingly sighed. " _This'll do for now. Anyway, someone cast a spell on us and it caused us to look like this. Thanks to Sans' quick thinking, we escaped_."

" _Yes. And we were in the middle of a snowball fight,_ " Papyrus grumbled.

"Well, are they still out there," Undyne demanded.

" _yeah. it isn't like we had time to really test out our magic in this form. we don't even know how to stand up right now_."

Alphys and Undyne shared of concern.

"W-Who did this to you?"

Sans' voice was gravely serious. _"it was a chara, from a different universe."_

"I thought we were done with these weird other dimension people," Undyne groaned.

" _apparently not._ "

Undyne growled. "I'll teach that PUNK who's boss!" She started out the door. Her soul turned blue and she was pinned to the ground. "Hey! What gives?!"

" _Undyne, you'll just become a stuffed toy, like us,"_ Gaster insisted.

"We've got to find some way to revert the spell," Alphys muttered. "B-But this isn't magic that we've ever seen before!"

 _"Alphys, let's not focus on what happened to us for now. Someone has to warn the others, because knowing Chara,"_ Gaster began. " _Chara will go after those who know them."_

Undyne nodded.

Alphys quickly pulled out her cell phone and began to dial Frisk's number. She hung up as soon as she called. "I don't like using the phone," she exclaimed. Alphys sighed and called again.

 _"Hello?"_

"H-Hi Frisk!"

 _"Aren't you supposed to be asleep? I mean, that's why we left you guys at home."_

Alphys glanced towards Undyne. "Here! I-I'll let Undyne speak for me!" She set the phone on the ground by Undyne.

 _"Undyne? What's going on? Why are you calling?"_

Undyne groaned. "We've got a problem here. Seems as if not every dimensional hole thing was fixed," she stated.

 _"Which Sans is it this time?"_

" _um... it isn't one of me this time. another chara appeared,"_ Sans explained.

" _Oh. And I'm guessing that this Chara isn't as friendly as ours."_

 _"this one isn't friendly either, but yeah. so watch your back, okay kiddo?"_

 _"I'll watch my back. Thank you guys."_

The phone clicked.

* * *

 **And done! So... yay! Undyne and Alphys know! I actually have been neglecting Alphys, I think. Asgore's probably the most neglected though.**

 **So, I think I've got some details for the Asriel/ Flowey business for this AU. If anyone's got any questions, ask away! (If you wanna see what Sans looks like, my Author Picture thing is something I drew for this. Keep in mind that I'm self taught and am using Paint.)**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Bye guys!**


	31. Brainstorming to Help the Fluffy Allies

Frisk hung up the phone and walked back over towards Toriel and the others. She was being stared at by the rest of her group.

"What did Alphys say, my child," Toriel asked.

She stared at the monsters. "Well… Alphys actually gave the phone to Undyne. Also, Sans talked too. And from what they told me, there's another person from another dimension."

Chara groaned. "What Sans type is it this time?"

Frisk shook her head. "It isn't Sans."

"Finally. So who is it?"

Frisk pointed to Chara. "Sans said that there was another you."

Chara crossed her arms. She smirked. "Well, that's a change in pace."

Toriel covered her mouth. "Well that's certainly not good."

"Yo, I'm confused." Monster Kid frowned. "Why would there be more than one of each person?"

Frisk rubbed the back of her head. "It's sorta complicated. The important thing is that we need to keep up our guard, especially since we don't know what this Chara does."

"Are the others okay," Asgore asked.

Frisk shrugged. "I don't know."

"Perhaps we should head home, just to be sure," Toriel insisted. "We can always come back later."

Chara and Monster Kid groaned.

"Now, we must see if everyone is okay," Toriel explained. "Monster Kid, I apologise for having to take you home early." She began to usher the children out of the park.

* * *

Toriel, followed by Frisk, Asgore, Asriel, and Chara, walked through the door. Undyne and Alphys were sitting at a table. Three stuffed toys sat on top of the table.

"Is everyone okay," Toriel asked

Chara frowned. "I hope at least one of you is injured, otherwise this whole trip is a bust."

"Chara! Don't wish injury on others," Asriel exclaimed.

"Chara, we need to work on your people skills, I think. This whole thing is concerning," Asgore scolded. He looked towards Undyne and Alphys. On further inspection, they were asleep. Asgore lightly tapped Undyne on the shoulder.

She sprang up, yelling. "I'LL FIGHT YOU!" She looked around. "Oh. Hello guys!" She lightly shoved Alphys. "Hey, the others are here."

"O-Oh! I-I didn't think that you guys would leave," Alphys stuttered.

"Is everyone okay," Toriel asked again.

Undyne frowned. "Well, either we're all messed up, mentally, or…"

"Or what," Frisk asked.

Undyne sighed. "You know how Sans said that there was another Chara? Well, if this isn't all some strange dream, then Sans, Papyrus, and Dr. Gaster have been turned into stuffed toys." Undyne held the toys up. A blue glow enveloped the toy Sans' hand. He waved. She set them back down.

 _"yup. i'm a stuffed skeleton now."_

Toriel walked over. "This is both cute and horrifying!" She looked worried. "So this Chara has magic?"

Blue magic caused Sans to nod.

" _Yes! And we were unfortunately the first victims to their cruel plot,"_ Papyrus exclaimed. He wobbled as he tried to stand. " _I've almost got it guys!"_

Chara chuckled. "This is saaaad. So not even Gaster could stop this new version of me?" She scoffed. "How pathetic."

 _"Child, I do not need your sass. They caught me off guard, so I was unable to do anything."_

Frisk gazed over the toys. "So what do we do?"

"I-I'm not sure there's anything we CAN do. Th-This is human magic, which none of us can use!" Alphys looked to the ground. "Even with Determination, w-we wouldn't be able to mimic it." She sighed.

"No! There has to be another way," Undyne insisted. "I don't care if we have to track down another magic human, but in the state things are now, we'll all end up as dolls!" She slammed her fists onto the table. "We need to find out where this PUNK came from so we can find that universe's Frisk!"

Alphys sat there stunned. "B-But would that even work?"

"If this Chara has magic, who's to say that Frisk doesn't have it too?" Undyne smirked.

 _"Undyne, you may be onto something,"_ Gaster agreed. " _If we can find the portal they came from, perhaps we could send in someone to retrieve that world's Frisk."_

Undyne grinned. "I was right! Take THAT sleep deprivation! I OWNED YOU!" She began to laugh maniacally.

 _"Yeah! Take that sleep! Perhaps my friends will become less lazy,"_ Papyrus exclaimed.

" _I think you still might need a nap or something, but you are correct."_

Undyne yawned, as if to prove Gaster's point.

"S-So I'll try to find that tear," Alphys stuttered. She darted into the next room. She cam back. "M-Mind if I take you with, Dr. Gaster?"

 _"Not at all. Just, do be careful. I am much more fragile in this state and I'm not sure what might happen if my arm falls off in this form."_

Alphys nodded. She gingerly grabbed Gaster and firmly held him in her hands. She darted back into the room.

" _well, i don't know about anyone else, but i could use a nap. so... if anyone needs me, i'll be sleeping here."_ The blue aura that surrounded Sans disappeared. He flopped down onto the table. "ow. _okay, maybe i should set myself onto the table next time."_

Toriel kissed the stuffed skeleton on the head. "Have a nice nap Sans."

" _heh. will do."_ Blue magic blush spread across his face. " _I'll have a_ Sans-ational _nap with you around to watch me."_

Toriel giggled. "Oh Sans. You do know how to make me smile." She was blushing as well.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry about the late update. I sorta want to get it back to a normal-ish schedule. I'm shooting for 5:00 EST. So, updates may not happen every day. I just sorta wanted to let you know.**

 **SO! I finished a drawing of Underplush Chara. I'm not sure what would be most convenient for people to look, if anyone wants to see it, that is.**

 **Anyway, I do hope you liked this chapter! Bye guys!**


	32. The Plan

Alphys ran back into the living room. "S-So me and Dr. Gaster were able to pinpoint the location of the tear." She smiled and held Gaster up. "Although... i-it was mostly Dr. Gaster ."

 _"Don't sell yourself short Alphys. It was a team effort. But, yes. We did pinpoint the location of the tear. "_

"Where is it," Toriel asked.

" _Surprisingly, it's located in this very house. It would seem as if our 'guest' didn't know this and went to go look for monsters. After all, this house IS very large and we're on the surface."_

"Which room," Undyne demanded. "I'll go and track down magical human Frisk," Undyne exclaimed. She created a spear. Her eyes gleamed and her smile was insane in appearance.

" _Er... perhaps you shouldn't go,"_ Papyrus muttered. " _After all, you might just scare someone from that world."_

Undyne frowned. "And you think I care, why?"

Sans wobbled, but shakily stood up. _"hey guys. figured it out._ " He shuffled over to Undyne. " _wouldn't it be better for us to go though? as much as i'd love to stay and do nothing, we'd blend in better,"_ Sans suggested.

Undyne crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't see why I can't go. I'd be able to track down that punk faster than you three!"

" _But you'd still scare the residents of that world. No. It is better for us to go."_

"It was MY idea in the first place," Undyne exclaimed. "I AM going, and there isn't ANYTHING you can do about it!"

Gaster shakily waved his arm. Undyne's soul turned a glitchy blue color. She slammed down to the ground.

"What is this," she questioned. She tried to get up, but ended up crawling to the left. "WHY CAN'T I MOVE RIGHT?!"

The monsters gave Gaster a funny look.

"What kind of magic is that," Asgore asked.

" _It is still blue magic, but due to me being in the void so long, my magic was affected,"_ Gaster explained.

Toriel winced. "Does it hurt you Undyne?"

Undyne shook her head. "No, but it makes me mad! I can't control where I go," she raged. She once again tried to get up, but ended up rolling to the right. "GAH!"

Chara shrugged. "I saw we just let her go." She grinned. "I would love to see the chaos that happens once she's let loose."

Asriel shook his head. "Chara, that's not very nice" He sighed. "Can't you try to be good?"'

Chara paused for a second. She appeared to be deep in thought for a few seconds. "Nope. Sounds boring. Besides, why would I be nice to Sans and Dr. Gaster?"

"Uh... maybe you'll learn to be less murdery," Asriel suggested. He smiled. "So that it can be like old times!"

Chara shook her head. "It can never be just like old times."

" _Well, whether or not you want us to stay, we have to go,"_ Papyrus insisted. He stood up, although he was shaking. " _Yes. But since I, Papyrus, am also going with, it should be no problem. Undyne has trained me."_ He posed. Frisk blew on Papyrus' cape, so it could flap dramatically. " _Thank you Frisk!"_

Frisk smiled. "No problem! So, what do the rest of us do while you guys are gone?"

" _you guys should try and keep up your guard. who knows when magic murder child will go after someone again?"_

Chara narrowed her eyes. "And you still insist on calling me murder child."

Sans scoffed. " _well uh, yeah. what other nickname would there be for someone who tried to kill everyone?"_

"Can't you come up with something more creative," she sneered.

" _nah."_ Sans shrugged. " _too much work for a_ lazybones _like me."_

Papyrus managed to nod. " _That is true. He called Flowey, 'murder flower.'"_

"So you just add adjectives to the beginning of objects," Chara asked.

" _yup. but i never really make nicknames in the first place."_ Sans sat down. " _make what you will of that fact."_

" _Sans, did you really just sit back down,"_ Papyrus questioned in an accusing tone.

" _yup."_

Papyrus stomped his feet. _"Sans! I cannot believe you sometimes! You just told them that you were coming with us and now you're sitting down!"_

Sans laughed. " _heh heh. i know you're angry, but your face isn't changing at all. you're still smiling."_

 _"I know, and I hate it! If I was to be able to properly emote how I'm feeling, I'd be scowling."_

Frisk giggled. "This whole conversation is adorable." She smiled and took a picture with her phone. "One thing I have to give credit for, Chara did make you guys really cute!"

Papyrus had magic blush forming. " _R-Really? F-Frisk, I'm flattered, but I'm just your cool friend!"_

Frisk shook her head. "I know. Don't worry." She grinned. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." She turned to Gaster. "So, where is this tear. I'll take you guys to it, if you would like."

Gaster managed a nod. _"That would be wonderful, Frisk. This particular tear is in an upstairs room. Three doors on the left on the second floor, I believe."_

Frisk grabbed the three stuffed skeletons. "Okay! The Frisk-express is leaving the station!" She began to run upstairs.

"Walk please," Toriel called.

Frisk slowed her pace to a brisk walk.

Toriel smiled. "Thank you, Frisk."

"Y'know Mom, sometimes I think you like Frisk more than me," Chara muttered.

Toriel shook her head and ruffled Chara's hair. "I love you all evenly, but Frisk does more stuff to be rewarded with. Honestly Chara, you worry me."

"Me too," Asriel muttered.

"And you worry me too," Asgore added.

Alphys frowned. "F-Frankly, w-we all worry."

Chara scoffed. "Whatever."

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So, I realized something while writing this. I tend to write for a select group of characters. Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, Chara, Toriel, and occasionally Undyne.**

 **Characters like Asgore, Mettaton, Asriel, and Alphys get the backburner. I don't even consciously do this either! Sans is my favorite character. Papyrus is a really cool guy and I love to write his dialogue. Frisk is Frisk. Frisk is everywhere, pretty much. Chara, well, we gotta have that one insane person, right? Toriel is really nice and I just love her motherly personality. Finally, Undyne. Oh... Undyne. She is SO upbeat and does everything to the extreme!**

 **I didn't include Gaster in either because... well, eh. I do like how I portray him, but he's not a main character in this story. He gets enough screen time, I think. Of course, I could be completely wrong about that.**

 **I'm trying to have these characters get more time. Don't worry.**

... OH MY GOSH!

This game! So... earlier, Tonberries were brought up in a conversation. If you don't know what they are, look them up, cause they are adorable. Those who do know...

So you know how they use karmatic attacks, specifically, an attack called "Everyone's Grudge," an attack that multiplies the amount of enemies you've killed by ten and that determines the amount of health you lose.

... Does... Does this mean that even before Undertale... we were villains to the monsters?

They judged you for how many monsters you killed. They weighed your EXP before Sans was even a thought. They were a big source of fear for players of Final Fantasy games( Y'know, before the newer ones came about.)

O.O

 **Well..., bye guys!**


	33. Stepping into Another Dimension

"Is this the door," Frisk asked. She stood outside an unlocked bedroom door.

Gaster nodded. " _If what me and Alphys studied was correct, this is the gate. You can just open the door and set us down,"_ Gaster insisted.

Frisk opened the bedroom door. She set the stuffed skeletons outside of the door and grinned. "Have fun you guys!" She began to walk back downstairs.

Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus stood up. Inside the doorway, there was a swirling purple hole.

" _Do you think that's it,"_ Papyrus asked. He walked inside the doorway.

" _Yes. I do."_

 _"then what are we waiting for?"_ Sans walked towards the portal. He paused for a moment before shoving Papyrus through the portal. " _look out!"_ Sans ducked and was nearly hit by a blast of fire.

 _"Whoa!"_ Papyrus disappeared into the inky, swirling hole.

Sans and Gaster spun around. The magic Chara stood there, smirking and twirling their wand. "I see your reflexes are as good as they were before."

Gaster's face wrinkled. " _Sans, go, now! I'll take care of this."_

 _"but dad..."_

Gaster waved his arm towards Sans.

He shot back into the portal. _"wah!"_

"So, my suspicions are correct," Chara said, smirking. "You do look similar to those skeletons. 'You must be related,' I thought. So, why don't you exist in my universe then?"

Gaster waved his hand towards Chara. They flicked their wand towards the stuffed toy. Before Gaster's magic could envelop Chara's soul, Gaster was sent flying. A portal appeared behind him as he flew. " _No! Wait!"_ He desperately tried to use blue magic on himself, to keep from flying, but it didn't work. He tried to force a door to appear, but nothing happened. " _No,"_ he screamed as he was taken by the hole in the space-time continuum.

Chara sighed. "I guess this world is even more unstable than I thought." They shrugged. "Oh well. I do have to follow those two." Chara stepped through the portal that Sans and Papyrus walked through.

* * *

"G-guys! Another p-portal opened," Alphys stuttered. She was studying a small device.

Undyne rolled her eyes. "Not another one." She crossed her arms. "I am SO over this extra dimension stuff."

"I wonder how the others are doing," Toriel muttered. "Oh! I hope nothing bad happens. I never did wish them good luck."

"They will be fine." Asgore smiled. "That family is very skilled with magic."

"I know... but," Toriel muttered. "I cannot help but worry." She gazed towards the stairs. "Please come back safely."

Chara scoffed. "I don't know. Maybe we can let that Chara kill Gaster and Sans."

Toriel shook her head. "I know you do not care for them, but they are still good friends of ours," she scolded.

Chara rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sans shot out of the portal and into a tree. " _ack!"_ He quickly clung to a branch. " _sheesh. could you have thrown me any harder?"_ He rubbed his back.

 _"Sans! Are you there,"_ Papyrus called. He was at the base of the tree. He looked up. " _Oh. There you are! You know, shoving isn't nice,"_ Papyrus grumbled. He looked around. The land and everything that occupied the land consisted of various fabrics. White balls of fluff was falling from the sky, like snow. The only ones in sight were Sans and Papyrus. " _Where's Dad?"_

 _"chara attacked. he's probably fighting her now."_

 _"Then we have to go back and help," Papyrus_ exclaimed.

Sans turned his gaze towards the portal and shook his head. " _no. we came here to find frisk. dad'll be fine, but we do need to find them soon."_ Sans sighed. " _as much as i hate to say it, we need to leave."_ San climbed down from the tree.

 _"But Sans! Surely you must be worried for him!"_

Sans nodded. "y _eah. you're right, but do you think that he'd want us to just keep standing around, waiting for him?"_

 _"No..."_ Papyrus sighed. " _I guess he wouldn't. Come on then Sans, and don't fall back! I will not carry you!"_

 _"noted."_

The two skeletons began walking.

" _So Sans, I've got a question."_

 _"go for it papyrus."_

Papyrus stopped. " _So we're not from this world. But someone else is."_

Sans nodded. " _yeah. what's your point?"_

 _"What happens if we meet our counterparts?"_

Sans shrugged. " _well, we'll try to avoid doing that. why do you ask?"_

Papyrus pointed to two distant figures, who were heading towards them.

 _"I'M TELLING YOU SANS! TODAY'S THE DAY!"_

Sans' face wrinkled. " _oh."_

 _"the day for what,"_ the other Sans asked.

" _Sans,"_ Papyrus hissed. _"What do we do?"_

The two were getting closer.

" _WELL, I'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO FIND A HUMAN! I'LL DELIVER THE HUMAN TO UNDYNE, THEN SHE HAS TO PUT ME IN THE ROYAL GUARD! THEN, WE CAN BE FREE! WE DON'T HAVE TO STAY HERE ANYMORE,"_ the other Papyrus exclaimed. He pointed towards Sans and Papyrus. " _SEE! THERE ARE TWO SHAPES THERE! LET'S INVESTIGATE SANS!"_

 _"eh. you can go. i'll hang back he-",_ the new Sans started. He tried to scope out who the shapes were. " _hmm. although... those figures do seem kinda strange."_ He sighed. " _hey papyrus, today's your lucky day. i'll go scope the area."_ The Sans cupped his hands together. " _hey, can you stay right there for a moment? i don't want to chase after you if you're a human."_

Papyrus scooped Sans in his arms and began to run. Suddenly, the two skeletons felt their souls turn blue. They crashed to the ground. They began to fly towards the new Sans and Papyrus.

" _hey buddy, i thought i told you not to-,"_ the Sans started. He gasped. Wrinkles appeared on his forehead to show his shock.

The new Papyrus covered his mouth. " _YOU TWO... LOOK JUST LIKE US!"_

Papyrus waved. " _Hello us from another dimension! We're here to try and find this world's Frisk!"_

* * *

 **And done! So, I'm sorry about the lack of an update yesterday. But! I did manage to update before 10pm EST, so that's a plus!**

 **So, after this chapter, I'll identify this AU's characters with Plushtale *Insert Name Here***

 **I also want to thank** AnimaniAshley **for suggesting a wonderful idea! Yay!**

 **Anyway, I thank you for reading this! Bye guys!**


	34. Story Time With Plush Sans

" _so, you two would be the anomaly that recently appeared,"_ Plushtale Sans asked. He released his hold on their souls. " _so, why are you here, and why do you look like us?"_ He asked warily

Papyrus stood up. He dusted himself off. " _Well, we look like you because of a human who came from your world,"_ Papyrus exclaimed.

" _A HUMAN? FROM HERE? SURELY YOU MUST BE JOKING! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ONE HERE,"_ Plushtale Papyrus insisted.

Sans shook his head. " _let me explain. so, we're obviously not from your universe... dimension... thing. in our place, strange holes in space-time's been forming. it's probably got something to do with some weird lady, a human child, a goat_ kid," Sans began. He chuckled at his own involuntary pun, as did Plushtale Sans. " _finally, the old scientist."_

" _you mean, w.d. gaster,"_ Plushtale Sans asked. He began to look around for the other skeleton.

Sans nodded. " _yeah. we're here because... we don't normally look like this."_ He gestured to himself and Papyrus.

" _so you've been cursed too?"_

Sans and Papyrus nodded. " _Yeah! But uh... it was by someone from your world. Their name is Chara,"_ Papyrus explained.

Plushtale Sans made a face. It was the closest he could come to a frown without stitches coming loose.

Pushtale Papyrus looked to his brother. He seemed concerned. " _SANS? YOU ACT AS IF YOU'VE HEARD THAT NAME BEFORE,"_ Plushtale Papyrus noted.

Plushtale Sans rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. " _nope. never heard that name before papyrus." _ He looked around. " _hey, why don't you prepare a room for our new guests?"_

Plushtale Papyrus' face twisted. The corners of his mouth became wrinkled as he tried to grin. " _OF COURSE! i NEARLY FORGOT!"_ He began to dart off towards his house. _"I'LL BE BACK ONCE I'M DONE WITH SETTING THE GUEST ROOM UP!"_ Plushtale Papyrus ran ahead and was not visible anymore. Plushtale Sans sighed.

" _so, i can tell that you've got a couple of questions. me and my bro'll be happy to explain, if you'll also answer questions."_

Plushtale Sans eyed Papyrus. " _you sure?"_

Sans nodded. " _he already knows about resets and such."_

Papyrus nodded. " _It was weird at first, but I'm strangely okay with it now!"_

" _well, i suppose i'll provide an answer first. so, chara, that kid's a little messed up, if you couldn't tell. they... they used to be the king and queen's adopted child, if the stories are correct, but something happened."_ Plushtale Sans studied Papyrus and Sans' face. " _you with me so far?"_

 _"Yeah. Sounds the same so far, actually,"_ Papyrus noted.

 _"okay. just making sure. so, chara ended up dying. i think they ended up getting poisoned by some sort of flower."_ Plushtale Sans' face scrunched up. " _i don't know how. flowers don't even grow down here. maybe they used their magic, but... that would be suicide."_ He sighed. " _but in any case, they died, and the king and queen's son absorbed their soul, made it to outside this toybox and died. yadda yadda yadda. you probably have something similar in your world. years later, chara came back. but they weren't alive. thanks to frisk however, they managed to get a body. once they did, chara kinda... left. we didn't know where they went."_

 _"until now..."_

 _"yeah. until now. so, now i've got a question. how did gaster come back?"_

Papyrus made as close of a grin as he could. " _Well my alternate dimension brother, it's actually a grand story! I managed to find out where he was and got Alphys to bring him back!"_

 _"uh huh. so, how did you find out papyrus?"_

Papyrus rubbed the back of his head. " _Can I elect to not answer this question?"_

 _" was that when you found out about resets?"_

Papyrus nodded.

" _ah."_ Plushtale Sans stretched. He yawned. " _welp, suppose that settles that, man, wish i could just take a nap here, but papyrus wouldn't like that."_

Plushtale Papyrus began to run towards the three skeleton plushes. " _I HAVE DONE IT! THERE IS NOW ROOM FOR YOU GUYS,"_ Plushtale Papyrus cheered.

" _Um, other me, can I ask something?"_

Plushtale Papyrus nodded enthusiastically.

" _bro, remember that we're made of cotton and such. if you keep nodding like that, you'll lose your head."_

 _"RIGHT! I UH... FORGOT IN THE MOMENT. ANYWAY, YES. ASK AWAY NEW FRIENDS!"_

" _So, where did you find the room to prepare a guest room?"_ Papyrus asked, confused.

Plushtale Papyrus glanced at the ground. " _WELL, WHEN YOU'RE SURROUNDED BY ALL THIS COTTON AND THREAD AND SUCH, YOU CAN EASILY BUILD!"_

 _"Oh! Wowie! That's great, but of course, it is me. And I am very great, no matter the universe... probably."_

 _"WELL, WE CAN TALK MORE AT OUR HOUSE! MAYBE I'LL BE ABLE TO HELP YOU SEARCH FOR THIS 'FRISK'._ He grabbed his Sans and carried him on his back. " _TO SCENIC, MY HOUSE!"_

Plushtale Sans leaned forward and rested his head on Plushtale Papyrus' shoulder. He yawned. " _bro, wake me up once we're home, will you?"_

 _"SANS, I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHY YOU NAP SO OFTEN!"_ His shout went unheard by Plushtale Sans, as he was already asleep. Plushtale Papyrus stifled a scream. " _I'LL ALSO NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW YOU'RE ABLE TO FALL ASLEEP IN AN INSTANT."_ He turned to Papyrus. " _DOES YOUR SANS DO THIS?"_

Papyrus nodded. " _Yes."_

 _" WELL, IT APPEARS THAT LOOKS AREN'T THE ONLY THINGS WE SHARE." _ He sighed. " _WELL, LET'S GET GOING THEN. OUR HOUSE ISN'T THAT FAR, BUT I'M SURE YOU FIGURED THAT."_

Papyrus, Sans, and Plushtale Papyrus began to walk towards the small town, barely visible in the distance. Plushtale Sans was softly snoring.

* * *

 **And I'm done! So, I feel better about what I'm doing to these characters. Could be worse. Could be Flowey Is Not a Good Life Coach Bad. (It's good, but it's so hard to read and mostly I'm just silently yelling, "Flowey! No! Why?!"**

 **I do not have a link though.**

 **But yeah. Suddenly, I don't feel as bad.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye guys!**


	35. Meeting Up

" _SO, YOU GOT SEPARATED FROM YOUR FRIEND? HOW TERRIBLE!_ " Plushtale Papyrus looked at them with concern. " _MAYBE WE'LL FIND THIS GASTER FELLOW ONCE WE FIND THIS FRISK PERSON!"_

 _"yeah. that'd be pretty cool, not gonna lie. so, how's your universe?"_

Sans shrugged. " _i mean, it could be better. it might be breaking apart, thanks to all these holes in the universe. other than that, it's fine."_

Papyrus tried to make a huge grin. " _I mean! We were able to get to the surface in our world!"_

Plushtale Papyrus gasped. Even Plushtale Sans looked at least vaguely interested. " _WHAT'S IT LIKE OUTSIDE THIS BOX? TELL ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST KNOW!"_

 _"well, it's a very pretty place,"_ Sans started. " _the air's clean, the sky's blue, and the stars are bright."_

 _" stars? you've seen the stars?"_ Plushtale Sans asked. Curiosity filled his voice.

Sans nodded. " _hard to believe that the humans take that sight for granted. unlike the star stones in our universe, these stars change positions. we don't have to pretend those glowing rocks are stars."_

 _"THAT SOUNDS PRETTY! SO YOU DON'T HAVE THE SAME HOROSCOPE EVERY DAY?"_

" _nope. it's all different."_

 _"i've always wanted to see the real stars. we've got a similar thing but with sequins,"_ Plushtale Sans explained. He sighed. " _too bad we're all stuck in here."_

 _"BUT ONCE WE FIND A HUMAN, WE'LL BE ABLE TO HARNESS THEIR MAGIC TO BREAK THE SEAL KEEPING US IN HERE, AND IN RETURN, WE COULD BECOME NORMAL MONSTERS,"_ Plushtale Papyrus beamed.

" _Well, I hope you do return to normal! Perhaps you'll have better luck with joining the Royal Guard,"_ Papyrus insisted.

Plushtale Papyrus seemed to grow more excited. " _WOWIE! MY CLONE... OR PERSON FROM A DIFFERENT DIMENSION... IS WISHING ME LUCK IN MY DREAM,"_ he exclaimed.

" _Well, I couldn't just NOT do that,"_ Papyrus insisted.

Sans chuckled. " _i'm glad that you guys are friendly versions of us._ tibia _honest, i don't think i can handle another unfriendly version of me."_

Papyrus shook his head. " _I don't think anyone can."_

A wrinkle formed above Plushtale Sans' eyes. " _what happened?"_

Sans shook his head. " _best not to talk about it. kinda traumatized actually."_

 _"BUT YOU SHOULD TELL US! WE WON'T JUDGE!"_

Sans waved his hand dismissively. " _nope. besides, if this sans is like me, he will judge me._

Plushtale Papyrus sighed. " _FINE. SO, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR FRIEND IS?"_

Sans shrugged. " _i don't know. last time we saw him, we were about to come here. we were attacked by a human from your world. me and papyrus were forced into the portal. i uh... haven't seen him since."_

Plushtale Papyrus stood up and gave Sans a pat on the back. " _NOT TO WORRY, NEW BROTHER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HAPPILY AID YOU ON YOUR QUEST, WITH THE HELP OF MY BROTHER SANS, OF COURSE!"_

" _yeah. besides, i wanna meet your friend too."_

 _"THEN IT'S SETTLED! WE LEAVE AT ONCE,"_ Plushtale Papyrus exclaimed. He grabbed his universe's Sans and darted out the door.

Sans chuckled. " _i'm glad to see that this place seems normal."_

Papyrus nodded. " _Me too, brother!"_

* * *

" _Oh... my aching head,"_ Gaster muttered to himself. He looked around. It was a dark and stormy evening. The ground was saturated by rainwater and the sidewalk wasn't much better. He shivered. " _It's so cold here..."_

Wrinkles appeared close to Gaster's mouth. It was the closest he could come to frowning. " _Where is here, anyway? It doesn't look familiar at all."_

He stood up. " _I have to get out of the rain. I must find that hole in space-time so I can get back to my sons."_ Gaster began to walk along the empty sidewalk. " _What universe is this, I wonder."_

A white car raced down the road, hitting a collection of water as it sped along. Water splashed Gaster and knocked him over into a bush. Gaster groaned. " _Why is this universe so cruel?"_

Footsteps could be heard. In the distance, a girl walked along, humming various songs aloud. This girl was wearing a white sweater with black pants and blue shoes. Her blonde hair reached to her shoulders. She carried a small bag.

While walking, the girl noticed the toy. "Oh? Who left this here?" She picked up Gaster and examined him. "That's an odd face for a stuffed animal... or whatever this thing is," she noted.

" _What is it about my face that is so odd? I am a skeleton, after all,"_ Gaster explained.

The girl let out a shriek and jumped back. Gaster landed in a puddle. "D-D-Did that t-thing just talk?"

" _Yes."_ He stood up. " _Hello human. My name is W. D. Gaster, former Royal Scientist of the Underground."_ Gaster held out his hand. He looked at his hand and sighed. " _Nearly forgot that handshakes aren't too effective in this form. Okay."_ Gaster put down his hand. " _Let me just be honest with you. I am not from your dimension. I woke up here a minute ago, and I need to find a way out of your dimension and into another,"_ Gaster explained. " _Would you mind helping me, human?"_

The girl was close to passing out. "This isn't real! I'm asleep in bed," she repeated over and over again.

Gaster sighed. " _I suppose I'll find another human to help."_

The girl swallowed her fear and picked up the stuffed skeleton. "N-No! I'll help! Don't worry! I'll get you back home!" False bravery filled her voice.

 _"Thank you. But first, can we get out of the rain. I am made of some sort of fabric at the moment and I don't want to ruin it."_

She nodded and placed Gaster into her bag. She dashed towards her house.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry about not updating yesterday. I won't update tomorrow (Probably) either. But! I've got a question!**

Durian/Kiwi or King Crab/ Umbrella Squid

 **Not explaining this one, like normal.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys for reading! Bye guys!**


	36. Revelations and Shocks

_"So, do you know of monsters? It doesn't seem like you do,"_ Gaster asked. He was still in the safety of the small bag.

The girl shook her head. "Can't say that I've EVER heard of you, or monsters like you."

 _"Are we in Ebott?"_

The girl tilted her head. "What? I've never seen that on a map."

" _Where are we then?"_

She furrowed her brow. "We're in New York, New York. Didn't whatever machine or whatever you used to get here tell you this?"

" _No. What is 'New York'? I am sorry, but even in my world, I haven't had the time to properly research."_

The girl gasped. "You don't know about this city? This grand city, where dreams come true?"

" _Can't say that I've ever heard of it. Sorry human."_

The girl scoffed. "Well, we might not be able to be friends then. "

" _Not to be rude, but didn't I meet you just a few moments ago? We didn't have enough time to properly get to know each other."_ Gaster chuckled. " _Oh well. You and my son, Papyrus, would get along really well, I think."_

The girl stopped. "Hmm. I feel like I've heard that name before." She shrugged. "I don't know."

 _"So human, where are we going?"_

"I have a name, you know."

" _Oh! I am deeply sorry! I didn't mean to be rude. What is your name?"_

"My name's Megan," she introduced. "And it's fine. I didn't exactly share my name either."

Gaster let out a sigh of relief. " _So, Megan, where exactly are we going?"_

"Well," she started "I gotta get home, so we'll start there. Who knows? Maybe my sister's seen something. Once I get home, however, please don't say anything until I ask you. We don't want you freaking out everyone in the house"

 _"I understand. Thank you for your help."_

* * *

 _" SO! WHO ARE WE LOOKING FOR FIRST, THIS GASTER FELLOW OR THIS FRISK PERSON," _ Plushtale Papyrus asked.

" _i think we should look for frisk first, actually. gaster'll come find us, but we don't know where frisk is either, and i kinda want this magic stuff to wear off."_

Papyrus nodded. " _Yes! I am tired of not being able to properly emote!"_

 _"SO WE'RE LOOKING FOR A FRISK! ...WHAT DOES A 'FRISK' LOOK LIKE?"_

Plushtale Sans waved his hand. _"relax bro. if we're looking for frisk, i know where they are. just... i don't feel you need to come."_

" _BUT WHY NOT?"_ Plushtale Papyrus put his hands on his hips.

" _bro, you don't like my science stuff."_ He got an idea. " _hey bro, why don't you try making that yarn spaghetti for everyone?"_

Papyrus and Sans shared a look of confusion, or at least close to one. " _yarn... spaghetti?"_

 _"How do you even eat like this,"_ Papyrus demanded.

Plushtale Sans shrugged. " _kinda hard to explain, but fabric-based foods can just be absorbed by monster souls in this form."_

 _"I DO WISH THAT I COULD TRY NORMAL SPAGHETTI,"_ Plushtale Papyrus exclaimed.

Plushtale Sans gave Plushtale Papyrus a pat on the back. " _me too bro. me too."_

* * *

Megan stormed into her house. "Welcome to casa de Megan!"

"Why are you announcing that this is the 'house of Megan'? I pay the bills, so if anything, it's my house," her mother playfully scolded.

Megan shrugged. "Cause I'm a little crazy?"

"Well! Now I've got a confession from you," she joked.

"So! I'm going to my room," Megan announced.

The mother smiled. "Okay. I'll call you if I need you."

Megan grinned and ran into her room. She shut the door and turned to a girl, sitting on her bed. She had red hair, pale skin, and freckles. "Hey Sam! I found something while coming home!"

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you brought home another cat."

Megan shook her head and pulled Gaster out of her bag. "Behold!"

Sam looked confused. "What's that?"

"Go ahead, tell her who you are," Megan insisted.

"Megan, you do realize that toys can't-," Sam started. She was cut off by Gaster.

" _Greetings human... or... Sam?"_ He sighed. " _My name is,"_ he started. He stopped once he saw Sam's scared expression. " _Are you okay?"_

Sam froze and stared at the toy. "D-Did you bring home a haunted toy, Megan?"

Megan shook her head. "He says that he's from a different dimension."

"Megan, what if the ghost is lying?"

The toy did the closest he could to frowning. " _Child, what good would come from me lying to you? I want to get back to my home so I can help my sons."_

Sam squinted at the toy. "There are more of you haunted toys?"

 _"This is not our natural forms!"_ He sighed. " _I think perhaps, we got off on the wrong foot."_ He held out his hand. " _Greetings. My name is W.D. Gaster, former Royal Scientist of the Underground."_

Sam began to laugh. "The Underground? Royal Scientist? Yeah, whatever. And I'm the former Judge!"

"Do you know what he's talking about," Megan asked, confused.

Sam scoffed. "Well, yeah. Looks like the ghost is trying to be a person from Undertale, specifically, an original character they came up with," Sam accused.

" _I do not appreciate being accused."_

"Oh! Oh! Oh! So, who's your girlfriend? Let me guess, Undyne or Toriel is your wife."

" _But I'm,"_ Gaster started.

Sam grinned. "So you don't like those two? Let me guess again. Sans or Papyrus."

" _Why would I be in a relationship with my sons,"_ Gaster questioned. He was appalled.

"Oh I see." Sam grinned. "An OC, related to two of the most popular characters, huh? How conceited can you get?"

Gaster sighed, now infuriated. " _Listen, human,"_ he snarled. " _I do not appreciate this. If you do not stop with your taunts,"_ Gaster began. He tried, futilely, to sign a phrase using his hands.

"Or what, OC?"

 _"Didn't the Riverperson tell you to 'Beware the man who speaks in hands'?"_

Sam shook her head. "Nope. They didn't."

"Um... Sam, I don't think you wanna keep taunting him."

Sam grinned. "Why not? He's just an OC ghost!"

" _Quit taunting me."_

"Or what? What'cha gonna do, huh?"

Gaster sighed. " _I will have to use my magic, lightly, yes, but still."_

"What magic," Megan asked.

Sam grinned. "Yeah. What magic?"

A white glow enveloped the doll's face. Blue light filled the air around Gaster's hand.

"What is he doing," Megan asked.

Sam's eyes widened. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. With a swift motion of Gaster's hand, Sam was pushed to the ground. "Oof!"

" _Okay, so, you now should realize that I am who I say I am, correct?"_

"Look up this W.D. Gaster person Megan," Sam exclaimed.

Megan pulled out her phone and began to search on the internet for the person. She held the phone out to Sam. "Looks like he's an actual character."

Sam's eyes widened even further. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Dr. Gaster! I didn't know and I just assumed things when I really shouldn't!"

Gaster released his hold on Sam. _"So, now you understand? I am merely trying to get home."_

"How did you you even get here," Sam questioned.

" _Because of me and a few others, our dimension had a few holes in it, leading to different places, one of which led here. I didn't mean to come here, however."_

Sam gasped. "You came... here, of all places?"

Gaster shook his head. " _I did not mean to. I was forced into this dimension's portal because of a Chara from a different dimension,"_ he explained. " _I have requested the aid of Megan to help find my home. Then I can help Sans and Papyrus search for a way to return us to our normal forms."_

"Oh! Can I help," Sam asked. Her eyes were filled with stars.

Gaster nodded. " _Of course! Just don't do anything hasty."_

"Why would you suggest that I would do something hasty," Sam demanded.

Megan chuckled. A sly grin appeared on her face. "He's right, you know. I mean, you did just annoy what you thought was a haunted stuffed toy."

Sam made an annoyed face, but didn't say anything.

Gaster chuckled. " _That wasn't a smart idea, was it? But, nevertheless, I am glad that the humans of this world are kind."_

"And I'm glad you seem to be a kind version of this guy," Megan said while scrolling through her phone. "From these pictures, some versions of a 'W.D. Gaster' seems like a pretty evil guy, from experimentations on two skeletons, to amassing a large following to try and conquer... wherever they live."

"You're one of the nice ones, right," Sam asked.

Gaster nodded. " _Yes. I would say that I'm a pretty nice guy, mostly. There have been times in my life that I was not proud of my actions, but I've moved past those times."_

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's a relief." She grinned. "So, where are we searching first?"

* * *

Sans and Papyrus walked along the cotton-littered terrain with Plushtale Sans leading the group.

" _So! You know where this world's Frisk is?"_

Plushtale Sans stopped and nodded. " _yeah. but uh... y'know, paps hasn't seen a human. he'd be kinda confused. also...,"_ he started. He didn't finish the thought, and continued walking.

" _also... what?"_

 _"well, you know how chara was brought back from death, right?"_

Sans and Papyrus nodded. _"Yes. Was that Frisk'?"_

Plushtale Sans looked confused. " _what? why would that be frisk in any way, shape, or form? no. "_

 _"you know, it isn't that strange to think that murder ghost would want to torture frisk. at least that's how it happened in our universe."_

" _your universe must be pretty strange then."_ Plushtale Sans stuck his hands in his pockets. " _i mean, sure, chara's a pretty big jerk but i don't think keeping frisk hostage in their own body is in chara's skill set."_

 _"So then! What happened to your Frisk?"_

Plushtale Sans chuckled. " _well, my universe's pretty weird too."_ He walked to a small house, as big as a shed. He gestured for them to follow. " _so, this is my lab. i know, kinda shoddy, but who really needs a big lab when you only set out to do few things, am i right?"_

Sans nodded. " _does it have something to do with this world's version of gaster?"_

Plushtale Sans nodded. " _yeah. i miss him._ He quickly unlocked the shed and ushered Sans and Papyrus into the shed.

" _Try asking Alphys for help! Dad was always there, from what I found out,"_ Papyrus exclaimed.

Plushtale Sans looked at Papyrus and tilted his head. " _and uh... how exactly did you find out?"_

 _"Let's just say, when our version of Chara killed me, Dad was the one to help me, at least be able to see what was happening."_ Papyrus shook his head. " _I refuse to say anymore about that timeline."_

 _" that's understandable. wow... geez papyrus, you've been through a lot. kinda glad i convinced my papyrus to stay at home." _He locked the shed behind him. _"now about frisk..."_ Plushtake Sans pulled a small drape from something sitting on the table. A small stuffed doll was sitting on the table. It had brown hair, black thread for the eyes and mouth, and tan-looking fabric for skin. The doll was wearing a wizard robe with red hearts on it. A purple and blue sweater could be barely seen from the neck of the robe. " _when i said that keeping frisk's soul hostage wasn't in chara's skill set, i never mentioned anything about taking her body and forcing her soul out."_ Plushtale Sans chuckled sadly. " _they're lucky that i'm pretty good with fabrics and such."_

* * *

 **And done! So, I decided to be nice and give you guys a really big chapter before midnight in my timezone! Two chapters worth in one! That should make up for my absence yesterday.**

 **So, the poll was to determine if Megan knew what Undertale was.**

 ** _D_ urian/ _K_ iwi- _D_ oesn't _K_ now**

 ** _K_ ing Crab/ _U_ mbrella Squid- _K_ nows _U_ ndertale**

 **Because I did get one vote for the latter, I did include a character who knows what Undertale is. Whoo!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye guys!**


	37. Magic Murder Kid and the Stuffed Frisk

Wrinkles formed on Sans and Papyrus' faces as they tried to express shock. Plushtale Sans studied their faces.

 _"i'm sorry i had to tell you this way."_ He picked Frisk up. _"_ _but luckily, they are fine, just shy and tired. go ahead and wave frisk. these guys won't hurt you."_ There was a warning tone to his voice.

The small Frisk doll waved shyly. _"Hello."_

 _"This... this is horrible,"_ Papyrus exclaimed.

Sans nodded. " _hey kiddo, you okay?"_

Plushtale Frisk nodded. " _I thought that Chara was gonna help me save everyone, including Asriel. They told me to pool our magic together, but... they ended up taking my magic and forcing me out of my body."_

Plushtale Sans nodded. " _yeah. so... we're gonna have to track chara down."_

Sans sighed. _"too bad dad's not with us. he's got this really cool attack that makes people walk weirdly,"_ Sans described.

" _but...wouldn't he have the same magic from before the accident?"_

Sans shrugged. "i _don't know about this world. anyway, where do you think magic murder child is now?"_

 _"If I had to guess, then Chara, this entire time, has been fighting Dad,"_ Papyrus guessed, hopeful.

" _or they followed us. that's another guess."_ Plustale Sans was staring at a screen. " _you said that gaster was fighting them? doesn't seem to look like he won."_

 _"Where's Dad then,"_ Papyrus asked.

Plushtale Chara walked in front of the camera and grinned. "Do you really think that you can hide from me?" The camera's image glitched out. The picture became fuzzy and a red tint covered the image. Suddenly, Chara was gone.

" _where did they go,"_ Sans asked, wide-eyed.

"Look behind you," a voice cooed. The plushes turned around. Chara was sitting on a counter, lounging in a comfortable-looking position. They sat up. "So, if it isn't Sans, other dimension Sans, other dimension Papyrus, and Frisk. " They turned to Papyrus and Sans. "Seems like you're missing someone." Chara pouted. "Where'd your father go," they asked mockingly.

" _you must have done something you evil creature,"_ Sans snarled.

"Oh! Someone's angry huh? Am I going to have a 'Bad Time'," Chara sneered. "Is that what you were going to say?"

Sans said nothing.

Chara grinned and put their hand over their mouth. "Looks like you're just the same as my universe's Sans. Does that mean that the other skeleton is somehow related to him? That's a good thing to keep in mind." Malice and hatred shined in their eyes. They smirked. "After all, I have to have some sort of leverage, right?"

 _"you wouldn't be able to find him even if you tried,"_ Plushtale Sans insisted. " _he's in a place that nobody can reach, so too bad for you."_

Chara's grin widened. "So that means that this specific person that I fought was brought into this world using various complicated methods." They laughed. "This is too good to be true!" Chara glared at Sans and Papyrus. "That means once your universe is erased, this universe can't figure out how to save everyone! Too bad for you Frisk," Chara exclaimed.

Plushtale Frisk hung their head. " _I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean for this to happen..."_ Their face wrinkled as they tried to frown.

" _kiddo, you never gained LOVe, right,"_ Sans asked.

Plushtale Frisk shook their head. " _Why would I want to? I did reset, but... I was looking for a way to help Flowey become Asriel again."_

" _then it isn't your fault. you stayed true to your morals, even if it meant that you gave this universe's sans a sorta deja vu feeling, at least."_

 _" i've tried to tell them that," _Plushtale Sans said while shrugging. _"but uh... back to the topic at hand."_ He pointed to the human lounging on the counter.

Chara pointed to themselves. "Oh me? Glad to know I'm still important!" They once again sat up. "So, you were looking for Frisk. I assume that's why you came in the first place." They laughed. "And you found her like this! I'm glad I got to see your reaction!"

Sans stretched his hand out and suddenly pulled Chara's soul down using blue magic.

"Urk! No fair! You didn't give me time to create a SAVE point." Chara exclaimed.

" _and why would i just let you do that? i'm trying to stop you."_

Chara growled at Sans. "You can't do this! It's against the rules! Your attacks are stupid Sans!"

Sans and Plushtale Sans seemed to smirk. They looked at each other then back at Chara. " _what's your dunk counter, magic murder ghost,"_ Plushtale Sans asked. He folded his arms.

" _From what this universe's Sans has told me, he never fought you, Chara. So how did you know about Sans being a worthy adversary,"_ Papyrus asked. " _Perhaps you have fought this Sans before, but you reset so he couldn't clearly remember the details."_

Chara furrowed their brow. Their face twisted in anger. "And how do you know that Papyrus? Could your Sans not be able to keep up your goodie-two-shoes attitude and hide everything from you?"

Papyrus shook his head. " _Maybe not, but I could tell that something was bothering him. I am not stupid, Chara. Now, I know you are dangerous."_ A couple of bones materialized. " _And I know that Sans' stamina is weak. Therefore, I, the Great Papyrus, will help my brother and his other dimensional self! You will be defeated! Then... THEN...,"_ Papyrus began. He looked around. " _Er well, I'm not sure what's next, but I know it will be great!"_

Chara yawned. "I'm not your Chara. They didn't have," Chara began.

" _She. Our Chara is a she,_ " Papyrus quickly corrected.

Chara's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "SHE doesn't have magic. I do!"

" _bring it on, you little brat,"_ Sans taunted.

* * *

 **And done. Okay... I am sorry for not getting this to you sooner. S'been a little hard to type lately since this place I go to has no WiFi and also I still do have school to deal with. I hope this chapter was _Sansifactory!_**

 ** _( NOO! YOU'VE BEEN CORRUPTED AUTHOR!)_**

 **Anyway, next chapter will either be Gaster or these guys. Or both. Depends on my mood and such. Once again, sorry for not getting it done. Bye guys!**


	38. TeM mEssEDD uP fUr AprOl fIrtst

**hOi! tiS iz TeM! tEm is sory, but TeMmY lostd teh document weN t ottor (wat wus hr nam? beth? jane? elizibeth? alana? i don no.)**

 **was typin. so aS resut, teM here to make cute hoomans happie! tEmmiy deciddded to rite a chapptr fur yu!**

* * *

thr was oNs a TeM. TemmiE lived in Tem ViLlaG wit Teh odter teMs and bOb. onE dy, a Hooman cAme and paId for colleg. Tem wEntted tu col leg and educatted hersEf. noW tEmmie coud sell Tem flakes and temmy armor! Temm fuond out dat de barrer was borken and shee sw te sun!

now tEm livEs on teh surfAc, selliN teM flaKes! hoomens don buy them toh. anD tere was a reely fuzz guy wit teh word error all ovr him. but oter tan that, life is gud.

* * *

 **tEm is dun! how'd yu lik teh story of tem? temmies have DEEP hisTory!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 ** _April Fools!_** **Please don't think this is the real next chapter. I am working on it, but know that I did get a new art software so I was playing with it. Also, I have school and stuff. Anyway, I thank you for reading this!**

 **TeM dus tu!**

 **...Anyway, bye guys!**


	39. Battle Against Three Plushes

Sans flung Chara around the room, breaking various beakers in the process.

 _"hey, watch where you're throwing them. these are one of the only glass objects in the entire toy chest."_

 _"oh right."_ Sans flung his arm towards an empty wall. Chara slammed face-first into the wall. " _what kind of material is this place made from?"_

Plushtale Sans shrugged. " _you need something kinda durable for a lab, so me and papyrus found a bunch of zippers and things like that. we had the king help to melt them down and tada, we have metal."_

Sans gave Plushtale Sans a thumbs up. _"hey, any of you gonna help me, or do i have to dunk the child myself?"_

 _"i should help too. it's my universe's chara, after all."_ Bones appeared in the air around Chara. They quickly maneuvered through them as they flew. Chara shot a plume of fire at Sans. He quickly stepped to the side.

" _what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?"_

Chara growled. They began to wave their wand around. Suddenly, the wand was blasted away by a Gaster Blaster. Chara spun their head to see the assailant. They saw Plushtale Sans seemingly smirking at Chara. " _so kiddo, you've fought me before right? try taking on two sanses."_

 _"And a Papyrus,"_ Papyrus exclaimed. He posed dramatically. His red cape fluttered behind him. Several bones appeared in the air.

 _"uh... papyrus? you sure you wanna help? it could kill them,"_ Plushtale Sans

Papyrus stared at the ground, then back at Chara, who watched all of this with a stunned expression. " _Not everyone is a kind person. Not everyone will try. I've already learned this lesson from that timeline."_ Blue bones were summoned. They rested by Papyrus' side. " _So in order to save our universe, this universe, this world's Frisk, and my family, I, the Great Papyrus, will help strike Chara down,"_ he exclaimed, although he looked conflicted.

Chara quickly put on a smirk. "Looks like innocent, precious Papyrus isn't so innocent anymore, huh? "

 _"he might know about the resets and all that stuff, but uh... i'd still say that papyrus is a pretty nice guy. he's more alert now though, which is great since the murder child in our universe lives in the same house i do. and boy, she's got some issues with me, papyrus, and dad. glad tori hid all the sharp weapons,_ " Sans explained.

Chara scoffed. "Why would your universe's version of me stay with you?"

" _because we have chocolate in the house. the only reason that she's not as violent as she could be is because of frisk and chocolate,"_ Sans deadpanned. " _but uh... don't think you're getting out of this one without helping frisk out. the way you can do that? easy. give them their body back."_ Sans shrugged. " _not really all that hard. look, i'm sure someone can create something out of yarn or something, but you sorta betrayed the person who showed you kindness."_

 _"and in my opinion, that's one of the worst things you can do."_ A Gaster Blaster appeared in the air. It fired at Chara. They quickly darted out of the way. Chara's eyes were filled with fury and hatred. " _oh so you can dodge. here's me thinkin that you just wanted to take all my attacks head on."_ Another Gaster Blaster appeared in the air, startling Chara. They just barely missed getting away from the blaster. " _get it? cause that's a head?"_ Sans and Plushtale Sans gave a slight chuckle while Papyrus grimaced.

" _You two are so immature,"_ Papyrus muttered.

Chara dove towards Papyrus. A blade made of fire appeared in their hands. Unlike the fireplace in Toriel's house, the fire was not pleasantly warm. Papyrus moved out of the way. He shook his head. "WHY DID YOU DODGE? YOU NEVER DO THAT," Chara exclaimed.

 _"Isn't that what caused my death in the first place? Sorry Chara, like I said, I know better now."_ Papyrus summoned rows of bones and sent it towards Chara. " _Unlike Sans' attacks, I don't do just one damage. Although... it is impressive what he can do with that."_

Chara growled. Their gravity returned to normal as they tried to navigate through the bones. They felt their gravity weigh heavily once they were half-way through however. They fell into the bones. Once again, Chara growled like a wild beast. Their soul flickered as it recovered from the damage, giving them a small window of invincibility. Chara panted and glanced at their health. They downed a cup of noodles and looked at Papyrus with fury. "You cheated! This is one of the reasons why all of you should die! You're all a bunch of cheaters!"

"Well... uh... you sorta forced them to do this," Frisk muttered quietly.

"Shut it," Chara snapped. "I was planning on taking you with me, but if you wanna be all nosy and rude, I can always kill you too!"

Frisk squeaked and shrank back, trying to be as small as possible.

"As I was saying, monsterkind is horrible. That's why I'm here," Chara said while smirking. "They brought pain to the humans, and since they were too weak to finish you off, it's fallen to me to finish the job."

" _and then you'll destroy this universe? all to get rid of the monsters?"_

Chara shook their head. "No. Why would I destroy this universe? All the monsters are trapped in one convenient toy chest. In your universe though, monsters roam the streets? That's disgusting."

Sans waved his hand and sent Chara flying into the ceiling.

"I wasn't done talking," they screeched.

Sans shrugged. " _you think you're the only one who gets tired of people talking?"_

 _"or that you're the only one who's opinions matter? i think it's pretty cool that everyone made it out of their prison. 'course it doesn't really matter to you. you're trying to kill everyone down here, even people who you found innocent, like my bro."_

Chara shakily stood on the ceiling. "Every monster will die, even if they are innocent, because they are guilty of being a source of fear for my ancestors." They held the flaming knife with a death grip. Chara pointed it towards Sans' direction.

Sans and Plushtale Sans had wrinkles forming around their eyes, like they were trying to frown. Chara suddenly flew into the wall. " _your ancestors were dumb."_

Papyrus launched another bone at Chara. They dodged and charged at Papyrus. He got out of the way and pinned her to the ground with blue magic. " _Now give Frisk their body back! We listened to your plea and we disagree! If you don't wish to die, have Frisk be in control of their own body!"_ A layered cage of bones formed around Chara. " _You won't leave unless you make your decision, but be warned that all three of us are fighting you."_

 _"and do you really wanna get dunked?"_

Chara frowned at Sans. They blinked. "I won't back down, for I have Determination!"

 _"suit yourself kid."_ He snapped his fingers. Chara was launched into a wall. Jagged bones shot out, impaling the child unexpectedly. Chara growled once again.

"You never gave me an opportunity to SAVE," they accused as they were struggling to get up from the attack.

" _once again, why would we do that? you know that we don't play by the rules. "_ Plushtale Sans scoffed. " _i mean, why would we follow your rules, when you don't even follow them?"_ Bones filled the air and launched themselves at Chara. They dodged out of the way, but barely. They were beginning to recover from the sudden onslaught of bones and Gaster Blasters.

 _"_ I don't know, since maybe you all have an honor system, or something to that effect," Chara exclaimed. "Literally everyone besides you right now has an area I can rest! But no! I gotta fight you here and now!"

 _"Then perhaps, you shouldn't have interrupted our talk,"_ Papyrus suggested. He sighed. " _Chara of this world, I do believe that you have some sort of kindness in your heart, however deep that may be, but I have to defeat you, otherwise you'll take advantage of me yet again."_ A Gaster Blaster appeared in the air. " _This is my special attack. I know you've seen it before for Sans."_

"Y-You can use those things," Chara stuttered. They frowned. "You've never used those before! Why?"

 _"I thought that you would be a good person and I merely wanted to capture a human, not kill it."_ Papyrus stared at Chara. " _But now, I can't just stand here and wait. My friends are all counting on me! Dad is counting on us too... wherever he may be at the moment. So Chara, it is time to give up your control, but not the nice way."_ Papyrus launched the Gaster Blaster towards Chara. It let out a large blast. Chara was caught in the blast. Their heart flickered and stopped. Cracks formed in the heart as it split apart. Papyrus sighed as the heart broke.

 _"quickly frisk, go get to your body,"_ Plushtale Sans exclaimed. He unzipped a zipper located on the back of the Frisk doll.

A wispy version of Frisk moved over to the limp body lying on the floor. As Frisk moved inside the body, it's complexion became darker. The pink blush on the cheeks vanished. The body opened it's eyes and stood up.

 _"frisk, you there buddy?"_

The body nodded. They grinned. "Yup! Chara's gone and I've got their magic now," Frisk cheered. They looked to the ground. "Although... I don't like that she had to die... again..." They looked to Papyrus. He looked guilty. "No, it isn't your fault Papyrus," they insisted. "You did what you had to do. They weren't gonna back down, I don't think." Frisk looked over Sans and Papyrus. "Seems like the magic used on you wasn't very strong." Frisk waved a wand at them, but nothing happened. "Hmm. How many were turned into stuffed monster toys," Frisk asked.

 _"there were three of us,"_ Sans explained.

"And the other one was that Gaster person you were talking about, right?"

Sans nodded.

Frisk pouted. "That makes our job a little harder then." Frisk glanced at Plushtale Sans. "Hey Sans, sorry if I'm late, but I gotta go help their universe. I'll free you guys once I'm done though, okay?"

Plushtale Sans nodded. " _got it kiddo. make their universe more normal."_

Frisk nodded and grabbed Sans and Papyrus. They walked towards a table and grabbed a bag. They placed the two plushes in the bag and put the bag on their shoulder. "Will do Sans! Goodbye for now!" They waved a wand and disappeared.

* * *

 **And done! So, here's the real chapter, but I'm keeping the other chapter, just renaming it. Honestly, making the TeM chapter was difficult, but it was worth it. I was expecting people to be weirded out, but people seemed to like it. Anyway, bye guys!**


	40. Leaping Without a Thought

"ALRIGHT PUNKS," Undyne screeched. She, Alphys, Toriel, Frisk and Asgore waited outside the portals. "IT'S BEEN LONG ENOUGH! I'M GOING IN,"Undyne shouted through the portal.

"Undyne, do you think something happened," Frisk asked, staring at the two portals.

Undyne nodded. "I can feel it. Something horrible happened." She closed her eyes. "I can feel their inner torment, their inner struggles."

Alphys stared at Undyne. "Y-Yes! If Undyne says that our f-friends are in trouble, they are," Alphys insisted.

Undyne's grin widened. "I knew I could count on you Alphys!"

Toriel frowned. "So which portal did they go into? Surely they walked into one world before the other portal opened up."

Frisk smiled. "I've got an idea! We should split into two groups." Frisk looked towards the stairs. "Three groups, actually. Someone's gotta stay with Chara."

"A-And what do we do?"

Undyne began to pull people towards her. "I call Alphys and Asgore," Undyne exclaimed. She dragged them into a portal without another word.

Asgore struggled to get away, but couldn't. "Undyne we should wa-," he yelled. His voice was cut off as he entered the portal.

"Oh dear," Toriel stated. She giggled slightly. "Seems as if they didn't wait."

Frisk sighed. "At least Asriel's here. He can watch Chara."

"So shall we go, Frisk," Toriel asked.

Frisk grinned and walked towards the other portal. "Yeah!" She peeked through the portal. A figure was moving towards the portal. Frisk quickly darted to the side, to make room.

A Frisk walked through the portal, although they were wearing different clothing.

Toriel covered her mouth to hide a grin. "Looks like we found them first."

Plushtale Frisk waved excitedly. "Hello! You guys wanted me?"

Toriel nodded. "Ah yes. We were looking for you, but it seems as if me and Frisk no longer have to." Toriel glanced at the other portal. "We're going to have to retrieve Undyne's group."

" _maybe not,"_ Sans stated. His voice was muffled by a bag.

"Oh right!" Plushtale Frisk opened their bag and pulled out Sans and Papyrus. "So we gotta go look for this world's Sans and Papyrus' dad, I think."

"He's not with you," Frisk asked. "You sure, because you guys walked into the room together."

" _chara happened,"_ Sans explained. He yawned slightly. " _and uh... dad got separated from us, so we need to find him."_

 _"Yes! We can't let him escape from our lives yet again,"_ Papyrus exclaimed. " _It takes a little bit more than a portal to another universe to get rid of me!"_

Toriel smiled. "Perhaps he's in the other portal. Undyne just walked through it. If anyone is able to find someone, it will be Undyne."

Papyrus did his best to grin. " _Then we should go help her!_ "

" _nah."_ Sans yawned. " _we really shouldn't do that."_

"And why not," Frisk asked. "Didn't you guys do a lot to help him?"

" _Yeah! Me and Alphys did! Why are you suggesting we leave him,"_ Papyrus demanded.

Sans yawned again. _"the universe is a fragile thing. imagine that your cape... scarf... thing... had a hole in it."_

Papyrus scoffed. " _There is no hole! I take good care of my stuff, unlike you."_

 _"just imagine that there is for a second, 'kay?"_

 _"Fine. Get to the point!"_

 _"thank you."_ Sans sighed. " _so the scarf has a hole, for one reason or another. it can be fixed if you're good with a needle. however, it gets harder to fix when the hole is bigger. and the hole gets bigger, the more you pick at the hole. this portal is a hole in our universe., and the more people to hop through these portals, the worse off our universe is."_

"I see, so what do we do," Toriel asked.

Frisk sighed. "We gotta stay here, I guess. Oh well. we really shouldn't leave Chara alone anyway."

* * *

Sam and Megan walked along the sidewalk from earlier. Sam was currently carrying Gaster in a brown purse. Gaster was poking out of the side of the purse.

"...and _so that is why I had to keep a lock on the cabinets. Even still, Sans would always find a way to drink the ketchup,"_ Gaster described. He sighed. " _I wonder how they're faring._

Sam snorted. "Phht! I knew he liked ketchup, but even as a little kid? Wow."

Megan blinked. "I literally have no idea what you're talking about. So, do you know where this portal thing is?"

" _It should be around the place you found me, unless outside forces dragged me away from it."_

"So we should check the bushes once we get about halfway to the school," Megan stated.

Gaster nodded. " _I do seem to remember some bushes."_

As the group began to draw closer to the bushes, a couple of voices grew louder. Three figures stood in the distance.

 _"I hate to say it, but I fear we may be lost."_

 _"NGAAAH! Don't say that! I can find my way through some dumb city!"_

"Phht. Tourists," Sam scoffed. "And it seems like _someone's_ stubborn."

 _"Those voices sound familiar, but it can't be them,"_ Gaster muttered to himself. He wasn't heard by the others.

" _I'll go ask around."_ A giant figure inched towards the group. He wore a long red cloak, seemingly made from fire. The fire cloak covered his face.

Sam and Megan took a step back, slightly fearing the figure in front of them.

"Hello. We were wandering around, rather aimlessly I'm afraid." The figure sighed. "Me and my friends were looking for a stuffed plush we left around here. Do you know where something like that would be taken?"

"Is your cloak on fire," Megan blurted out.

The figure looked at his clothes. "Uh... why yes it is."

Sam looked bewildered. "And you're okay with it?"

The figure stiffened.

" _Time's up,"_ a taller figure screamed. It darted towards the group. This figure wore heavy armor, yet was able to run quickly.

Sam and Megan fell backwards.

The tall figure pointed a blue spear at them. "Where do you take stuffed toys, human," the figure demanded. The figure looked around and spotted Gaster peeking his head out from the bag. "Ahah!" The figure turned back at them. "Looks like you've taken my friend hostage." Blue spears materialized in the air. "Well, I'm gonna get him back."

* * *

 **Done! Okay, sorry for taking so long, but...** ***Insert Zelda jingle here***

 **I made a cover picture for this! Hooray! :D**

 **Basically, I've been working on a couple of different things.**

 **One, I was watching old episodes of the Justice League.** **Two, I was drawing frames for this shimeji of Superman that I'm making.** **Three, I've been a little lazy.**

 **BUT! I have not forgotten this, and I hope to be able to get through this arc and build up to the next one! Yay! Also, I hit 100 followers! I thank you all!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye guys!**

 **(Yo! Wait a second! This is post editing and such but uh... I REALIZED ANOTHER PLACE I GOT INSPIRATION FOR THE JERKISH SOCIAL STUDIES TEACHER! I uh... don't remember the particular character, but it was from the crossover between Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright. One line I created is a lot like how the teacher lady speaks. "** All monsters are trouble. Learn this lesson class" **This was my line. She says things much like this. O.o)**


	41. Leaving the Dimension of the Humans

"Oh... my... gosh," Sam started. She grinned from ear to ear. "You're Undyne!" She let out a fangirlish squeal. "I can't believe it! I get to meet a character I've known about!" She stood up.

"What the heck," Undyne questioned. She clenched her hands and glared at the girl. "Normally when I threaten people, they're scared! Why aren't you, punk?"

"Sam," Megan whispered in a singsong voice. "Maybe you shouldn't fangirl over the person trying to kill you!"

Sam stood up and examined Undyne and the other cloaked figure. She grinned at the cloaked man. "And you've got fire magic, right? So! By reasoning, you must be Asgore," she cheered. "So cooooool!"

The cloak around the tall figure dissipated into smoke. Asgore was there. He rubbed his head. "Thank you human."

"I don't care how much you squeal, human. You still stole our beloved friend." She drew closer to Sam, spears by her side. "And for that, you will pay dearly."

 _"Undyne, please stop,"_ Gaster pleaded. " _I'm fine. These two were helping me with finding a way home."_ He crawled out of the bag and waved his arms.

Undyne narrowed her eyes at the plush. "And how do I know that these humans haven't used mind control on you?"

Wrinkles formed around Gaster's eyes. " _What on earth are you talking about Undyne?"_

Asgore shook his head. "Humans do not have that ability."

"Are you sure Asgore? Alphys showed me something with a human mind controlling other humans."

Asgore sighed. "I am sure Undyne. I'm positive that Dr. Gaster is not being mind controlled and that these humans were merely trying to help him get back to our universe. Please, do not harm them."

Megan nodded excitedly. "Please don't."

Undyne glared at the humans. "If you say so Asgore." The spears dissipated but she kept her eyes locked on Sam and Megan. "So, give us Dr. Gaster, if you are not keeping him hostage."

Megan scrambled to pick Gaster up and hand it to Undyne, shaking from fear. Undyne flashed a toothy grin. "Yeah! Now we only gotta find two other stuffed monsters!" Undyne glanced towards the wayward third figure. "Hey Alpy! Why aren't you coming?! We gotta find Sans and Papyrus too!"

The third figure, now know as Alphys, rushed over, dropping various notes as she ran. "S-Sorry Undyne! I was j-just checking th-the dimensions, m-making sure ours is s-still fine," she stuttered.

"And?"

Alphys nodded. "O-Our dimension's still fine."

Undyne gave Alphys a thumbs up. "Yeah!" She turned towards Megan and Sam once again. "So, do you punks know where Sans and Papyrus are?"

Sam shook her head. "No, but I can help you look," she cheered. She began to bounce up and down, quietly chanting,"I'm gonna meet the skeletons," over and over.

Gaster gave a slight chuckle. _"Sorry to break it to you, but they are not in this dimension. I was sent here alone. They are most likely in the other portal."_

Sam frowned and crossed her arms. "Aw man."

Megan let out a sigh of relief.

"So I suppose it is time to say our farewells," Asgore stated. He gave a small wave. "It was nice to meet you two." He turned to leave but Sam ran in front of him.

"WAIT! I got a question! Obviously, Alphys and Undyne got together, but what about you? Did you and Toriel ever make up in your world? Please tell me you two are back together!"

Asgore smiled. "We are at least not enemies anymore." He shook his head. "But no. We are not together."

Sam frowned. "Is she with anyone."

Asgore nodded. "Yes.

"Please don't tell me it's Sans," she whispered under her breath. "So, who IS she with?"

Megan began to walk towards Sam, in case something bad were to happen.

"Sans," Asgore answered.

Sam curled her hands into a fist. "That ship is so stupid though," she exclaimed. She stomped her feet angrily. "Obviously, you two should have been together and," Sam began Megan started to push her away from the goat. "I KNOw you would have been- wait, what are you doing," Sam asked.

Megan sighed. "Making sure you don't do anything that we'll both regret."

Asgore waved awkwardly to the two humans. "Well, that was... intriguing."

"AT LEAST TELL ME THAT PAPYTON IS REAL," she exclaimed, now almost gone. "OR... OR MAYBE FRISKRIEL! PLEASE!"

Asgore rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not quite sure what happened. I'm not sure what ships have to do with our love life either."

Alphys gave a small giggle. "Not that kind of s-ship. Like... r-relationship!"

Asgore nodded. "Is that why she combined the names of two people?"

Undyne nodded. "Well, yeah Asgore! That's a ship name."

"Hmm. Interesting. You learn more things each day."

"L-Let's go home," Alphys stuttered. "W-We do have to find S-Sans and Papyrus."

"Yeah," Undyne exclaimed. "That Chara brat'll think twice about kidnapping our friends!"

Alphys blushed. "You're right!"

 _"Their company was nice, but strange. The Sam girl kept asking me about the relationships of everyone. I never answered, but the questions did come up. Perhaps that's why she acted so violent,"_ Gaster theorized.

"Maybe," Asgore pondered. "Still, I do not fault her. We were nose-nuzzle champs, after all."

"Y-Yeah!" Alphys nodded. "You must have been a really cute couple!" She stared at the ground. "I may or may not still write you two together in my fanfictions" she mouthed to the ground.

Undyne raised an eyebrow. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she was the mouthed comment. Asgore did not seem to notice. "Well, okay then! As much as I'd love to stay here, we got a person to track down!" Undyne grabbed Alphys and Asgore's arms. They gave a small, startled scream as they were dragged inside the portal.

* * *

 **And done! So what fangirl doesn't wanna know what the ships are? This is based on pretty much anyone I know personally or on a website I visit outside of this one. Nobody likes Soriel, everyone likes Torgore (It isn't bad, but let me have my ship!).**

 **I may have nearly shipped Friskriel, but then I realized that they're both pretty much in the same family so I dropped that one. Besides, they make great siblings!**

 **Anyway, bye guys! :D**


	42. Back to the Norm maybe

Undyne leapt through the portal, holding the arms of Asgore and Alphys. "HEY PUNKS! I FOUND DR. GASTER," Undyne exclaimed.

"Oh," Toriel asked. "So he was in that portal?"

Undyne stared at Toriel. She was sitting at a desk. "I uh... expected you to go search for others, Queen Toriel."

Toriel shook her head. "No. While you were gone, the others came back." She gestured to two Frisks sitting at the table, talking with one another. Two stuffed skeletons sat on the table. "So, wouldn't this mean that I win?"

Undyne shook her head. "This doesn't count since you didn't go look for them! I had to retrieve Dr. Gaster from two humans!"

" _One of them seemed really interested in our love life,"_ Gaster added. " _That whole universe was odd."_

Toriel raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Gaster managed a nod. " _Yes, unfortunately. The humans seemed nice, but one of them kept badgering me with questions, specifically about you and Asgore."_

Toriel sighed. "Oh. Well, now that everyone's back, we can finally have a sense of normality once again."

Frisk giggled. "It was normal around here in the first place?"

Toriel laughed. "Well, I cannot say that it's been normal here, but at least everyone will look like they did before."

Undyne walked over to the table and placed Gaster next to Sans and Papyrus. "Okay magic Frisk, do your thing!"

They nodded and walked a couple of feet from the table. Plushtale Frisk waved their wand at the skeletons. Pink fluff curled around the three. "They should be back to normal soon. In the meantime,"Plushtale Frisk began. They walked over to the portal Undyne and the others recently came out of. They tapped the wand to the portal, and caused it to disappear. "I gotta get rid of all these things before your universe collapses."

"Thank you, my child," Toriel thanked. "We do appreciate your help."

Plushtale Frisk shook their head. "It isn't a problem. Besides, wouldn't you guys have forced me if I said no?"

Undyne laughed. "You're right kid! I would have taken you to each and every hole until everything was back to normal!"

There was a sigh. Chara walked into the room and pouted. Plushtale Frisk quickly hid behind Undyne.

"So you brought the skelefamily back, huh," Chara muttered. She sat in the chair.

"Well, we had to find them, Chara," Frisk insisted.

Plushtale Frisk looked around Undyne. "Aren't you scared of Chara," they asked the other Frisk.

Frisk shook her head. "Nah. She's not gonna hurt anyone."

"And how do you know," Plushtale Frisk asked shyly.

Frisk smirked. "Weeeellll," she started.

"Don't you even think about it, Frisk," Chara warned.

"I don't have to. Just ask Dr. Gaster for the reason."

Chara let out a cry of anger and began to advance towards Frisk. "Why you!" She was immediately sent hurling into the wall.

"looks like someone needs a time-out," Sans noted. "you can't threaten people, chara." The family of skeletons emerged from the clouds of cotton. They looked like they were back to normal.

"I wasn't gonna do anything," Chara insisted.

Toriel walked over to Chara and knelt down to her eye level. "Now Chara, it's wrong to even threaten people, especially for you."

Chara crossed her arms. "You treat Frisk and Asriel differently. They don't get these lectures."

"They didn't mean to hurt everyone in this room."

Chara frowned. "But what about," she started.

"Flowey doesn't count." Chara groaned. "I know you don't like most people, but please try to keep an open mind, especially since we're on the Surface." She hugged Chara. "Please stop threatening people."

Chara sighed. "I'll try, I guess."

Toriel smiled. "Now sit here for five minutes, then you can leave." She got up off the ground and walked back to the Frisks.

Chara groaned loudly.

"Keep it up and I'll add more time," Toriel threatened.

"I'll go see if there are any more holes in this world," Plushtale Frisk offered. "Once I'm done, I'll head home, _"_ they explained. They waved their wand and vanished in a puff of cotton.

Toriel smiled. "I'm glad that everything's going to get back to normal."

 _"Eh... not quite,"_ a voice announced. It echoed through the house.

"Tcch," Chara stated, annoyed. "You're back."

Papyrus frowned at the ceiling. "What are you doing here?"

" _I have managed to gain enough power to form here again. This will be the last time, however, so do not worry."_

Chara breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

There was a chuckle. _"Just know that I'm still going to watch over this domain."_

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just get to the chase, will ya," Chara asked, annoyed.

" _Not right now,"_ the author insisted. " _You're still in time out."_

Toriel nodded. "Indeed she is. And I think more time will be added."

Chara let out a loud cry of frustration. "Why me," she cried.

"Now you have twenty minutes," Toriel explained.

* * *

Sorry I haven't posted! Was kinda hard to type up. I haven't forgotten about this story! Just... blame a different glowy-eyed skeleton(Lewis is so cool lookin and such.) and school.

No more questions will count towards this thing I'm making. Sorry to those who came in late.

 **This will be the last one of these. If I have to, I'll make a separate thingie for that.**

Anyway, bye guys!


	43. The Good, the Bad, The Weird, and Tem

**So the author's note will go up here, or at least an author's note. Sorry for the long wait. This was a big chapter to plan out and to write. I had a lot of asks and that's wonderful! Also dug up an ask from before. So, hope ya like it! :)**

* * *

"And we're back! Sorry it took so long, but I didn't wanna risk the world's destruction," the Author introduced. She was wearing her outfit from last time.

"Uh… not to be rude,"Plushtale Frisk started. "But you being here now still isn't all that great for the world."

The Author waved dismissively. "Nah. I'll patch the universe up once I leave again."

Plushtale Frisk breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, so you're back again," Chara stated. "Once again, I ask… why?"

The Author frowned. "Well, everyone liked asking questions, so I got the power once again." She crossed her arms. "Now lighten up with the whole 'grumpy shtick' you've got going on."

Chara sighed. "Oh well. Last time someone did give me chocolate." Chara grinned. "Perhaps they want to send me more sweets!"

The Author chuckled. "Whatever makes you happy. As long as you don't try to kill anyone." She waved her hand in the air and made note cards materialize. She glanced at it and threw it aside. "So Arthur has another question, this time for Sans." She turned towards Sans. "He wants to know if you've seen a human with a yellow soul."

Sans shook his head. "sorry bud. frisk's the only human who's been underground in a long while."

"Well. Sorry Arthur," the Author apologised. She spawned another note card. "This one is for Gaster." She turned towards the skeleton and threw the card aside. "A person by the name of Hazel Varquese wants to know if you watched over your sons while you were trapped in the void."

Gaster nodded. "Yes. There was not a moment when I wasn't watching at least one of them." He looked at the ground. "Even when they were dying." Gaster sighed. His somber expression became one of joy. "But I don't have to worry about that anymore!"

The Author smiled warmly. "That's so precious!" She waved her hand in the air. A note card appeared in it. She looked at it and was taken aback. "This person used all caps. And there seems to be a decent number of questions here." The Author looked towards Toriel. "The first one's for you. undertalefangirl1018101 wants to know if you like butterscotch or cinnamon."

Toriel placed her hand on her face. She tapped her chin with her finger. "I'm not sure. I like them about equally."

"I see!" The Author read the next question and turned towards Papyrus. "The next question… statement… thing's for you Papyrus."

Papyrus grinned. "Ask away human!"

"Same person states that people ship you with Mettaton."

Papyrus stared at the card, confused. "How do you ship two people? Isn't a ship a vehicle that floats on water?"

"P-Papyrus, it isn't t-that kind of ship," Alphys stuttered. "T-Think about relationships."

"Oh! You think that I would have a relationship with Mettaton? Silly humans. He's my idol, but I don't have feelings except of admiration," Papyrus explained.

The Author nodded and read the card. She turned towards Sans. "The same person asks they can hug you." The Author snickered. "Also, they called you an adorable marshmallow."

Sans shrugged. "I guess? I mean, you were gonna do that anyway, right?" An excitable blue wisp wrapped around Sans and gave him a hug. It quickly vanished with a giggle.

"I'm not gonna allow too many things into this universe," the Author explained. "Don't wanna damage this place even further." She looked at the card and raised an eyebrow. The Author turned to Gaster. "This person wants to know what the Void smelled like, Gaster."

Gaster furrowed his brow. "Well that's an odd question. I don't know if I could really describe a smell. I guess the closest thing would be the smell of a computer," Gaster offered.

Once again, the Author looked at the card. She gave sighed and turned to Chara. "This person wants to know what your hobbies include, excluding chocolate and stabbing."

Chara frowned. "These people really think I'm allowed near the knives. Well, I really like watching people goof up, especially in cartoons."

The Author gave a nod and looked down at the card. She turned to Asriel. "This person wants to know what your favorite color is."

Asriel grinned. "Green and yellow! I can't choose just one of those colors!"

The Author smiled warmly at the goat and looked back to the card. She snapped her free hand's fingers. With this action spawned a Temmie in the room. The Temmie looked confused.

"wHaT TeM doinG hre," she asked, looking around the room. "TemMy was at t Tem ShOp."

Undyne groaned loudly. "Why did you bring the Temmie?"

"So Temmie, this person wants to know how business is on the surface."

The Temmie grinned. "TEm on suRfce Nw! temmie sel TeM flAks, b hooms dun lik dem." She frowned, but quickly smiled. "BuT oter TeMMiys stiL by them!"

The Author nodded. She threw a gold coin at Temmie's direction."Well, there's something to help you."

The Temmie's eyes widened. "w0h! yu rEeLy giving TemMie muns?"

Once again, the Author nodded. "I'll send you back now." The Author snapped her fingers. Once she did, the Temmie was gone.

Undyne scoffed. "Good riddance," she stated.

The Author discarded the paper and waved her hand in the air. A new piece of paper was summoned."Oh. There's a lot here too." She turned towards Chara. There was a small groan, but it was unheard by anyone not listening closely. "Chara, cindy .wu10 wants to know if you eat any candy other than chocolate."

Chara smirked. "Yeah. There's all kinds, it's just that chocolate's my favorite." In the air, a jar of assorted candies floated over to Chara. It fell into her hands. Chara grinned at the candy. "Whoever you are, you're great. If I'm ever able to erase these worlds, I'll at least spare you."

Toriel scooted her towards a corner. "Chara, anymore comments like that and I'll have to place you in time-out again."

Chara groaned. "Fine."

The Author read the next line. She turned to Frisk. "Frisk, the same person wants to tell you that you're great."

Frisk grinned. "Thank you!"

"And also to ask you if you like lollipops or sour sweets," The Author finished.

"Unbelievable," Chara exclaimed. "When I interrupt, I get threatened, but when Frisk interrupts, nothing happens."

The Author glared at Chara and gave an evil smile. "Need I remind you who caused all that by messing with the dimensional story by adding their own ending?"

Chara shrank back, but still kept her angry expression.

The Author sighed. "So what do like better?"

Frisk thought for a moment, a very brief moment before responding. " I really like sour sweets occasionally." A box of multicolored and assorted candy fell into Frisk's hands. "Thank you!"

The Author looked back at the paper. She read the next line and turned towards Sans. "So the same person asked if you want a hug."

Sans shrugged. "seems kinda weighted to me. i mean, i can't really refuse. it's a nice offer that you'll probably do anyway, even if i say no." An amber-colored aura surrounded Sans and gave him a hug. It soon disappeared.

"This person also asks if your jacket's all worn out."

Sans shrugged. "nah, not really. maybe there's a couple of holes here and there, but nothing too," he started. A jacket fell into his arms. "nevermind then. thanks."

The Author looked down at the paper and read the next line. She turned to Toriel. "The same person wants to know if it's hard to make a butterscotch-cinnamon pie, and also wants a slice if you have one."

Toriel smiled warmly. "It's not hard at all." Asgore could be seen shaking his head. Toriel noticed Asgore and sighed. "You just have to have the correct recipe, and I would gladly give you a slice, but I'm afraid you're not here." A slice of pie vanished from a pie tin sitting on the counter. "Oh. Perhaps you are able to get a slice." Toriel giggled. "Well, I hope you enjoy it."

The Author smiled and read the next line. She turned to Papyrus. "This person states that you are very great, and asks if you want a 'great plate'."

Papyrus grinned. "Aha! Even the beings from another world all agree that I, the Great Papyrus, am very great! And I would love that plate!" A plate with the words 'cool dude', written in all capital letters fell into Papyrus' hands gently. "Thank you human!"

The Author looked to the paper again. She looked to Gaster. "The same person would like to know how being in the void felt like."

Gaster sighed. "The void was an empty place, where I nearly went mad. There was nothing for miles in that room. Think of an empty room with no noise. It was torture there. Luckily, I was able to figure out some sort of escape, but I couldn't be on the same dimensional wavelengths as everyone," Gaster explained.

The Author gave the skeleton a small pat on the shoulder. "Well, you're out now." She threw the paper on the ground, but nothing happened.

Sans walked over and picked up the paper. "uh, there's a back to this." He dropped it back on the ground.

The Author dove at the paper and picked it up. She stood back up and smoothed her hair. She read the first line on the back. "Sans, this person wants to know if you like hugs."

Sans shrugged. "i guess. all depends on the person."

The Author looked at the paper and turned towards Undyne.

"There's a question for me? Well, bring it," Undyne exclaimed.

The Author chuckled. "This person wants to know what your favorite color is."

Undyne grinned. "My favorite color would have to be green! That's my awesome soul power color after all," she exclaimed A green energy spear floated down to Undyne's hands. She grinned. "This is so cool!"

The Author smiled and read the next line. She turned to Alphys.

Alphys looked shocked. "M-me?"

The Author nodded, as did Undyne. "Heck yeah! Who wouldn't wanna ask you questions?

The Author laughed. "So Alphys, what's your favorite anime other than Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?"

"Uh uh um! After getting to the surface, I've been introduced to a lot of anime. So that would have to be Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Imeanit'saboutthesetwhochildrenwholostthingsinafailedalchemything. Andbasicallyalchemyisthisreallypowerfulmagicwithstrictrules. Andactuallytheybrokeoneofthebiggestrulestonottryandbringpeoplebacktolife,eventhoughtheyhadgoodintentionswithtryingtobringtheirmombacktolife. ThemaincharacterThemaincharacterEdwardiscalledtheFullmetalAlchemeistbecauseofhisarmbuthisbrotherwasleftasnothingbutasuitofarmorsopeoplegetconfusedwiththattitle. Alsohehatesbeingcalledshortortobetoldtodrinkmilk. MeanwhileAlphonseisasoulboundtoasuitofarmorandhereallywantstobeabletodonormalthingslikeeatorsleepandactuallyhehasthiswholecharacterarcwherehethinksthathismemoriesare-oopswaitIalmostspoiledthatcharacterarc. Hereallylikescatsandothersmallanimalsandhelikesstuffingtheminthesuitofarmorand-" Alphys described.

Chara groaned. "Someone make her stop. She's so annoying."

"Hey, you don't talk about my girlfriend," Undyne exclaimed.

Chara sighed. "I would fight you, but I'm afraid that I would have some terrible thing happen to me."

"O-Oh sorry," Alphys stuttered. "I went overboard."

The Author shook her head. "Nah, but I am gonna have to cut you off there before you get into side characters." The Author looked back at the paper and groaned again. She turned to Chara. "This person has given you a sharp knife." A knife materialized in the air and floated down.

Toriel grabbed the knife out of the air and quickly put it in the knife drawer. She locked it tightly.

"The sharp knife is immune to blue attacks. This person wants to know what your favorite way of stabbing/slashing monsters."

Chara looked around. She caught Toriel's sharp gaze, almost as sharp as the knife. "Mom, I have to answer. I can't just not do that." She turned towards the Author. "Well, typically, I put a lot of power in my swings. Kinda makes me feel wild, but if it's someone who I'm having trouble with killing, I try to take the betrayal method."

Toriel marched over to Chara and grabbed her by the wrist. She took her over to the corner and placed her in the chair. "You will sit there until this whole thing is done, do you hear me?"

Chara sighed. "Yes Mom." A barrier of fire surrounded the child. Asgore was creating the fire wall.

"This is to ensure that you don't leave the chair," Asgore explained.

The Author sighed. She read the next line and turned to Asgore. The goat looked shocked.

"Asgore, this person wants to know what your favorite flower is besides golden flowers and buttercups," the Author read.

Asgore smiled. "I like all types of flowers. I suppose lilies would be near the top."

The Author smiled and threw the paper down at the ground. It vanished from sight. She pulled out a card. "So Asriel, a person by the name of GeoGhost wants to know your favorite color, food, and likes. Since you already answered the first question, you can go ahead and answer the other two."

Asriel smiled. "Well, my favorite food is the pies Mom makes, and I like making friends and playing with Chara and Frisk."

The Author stifled an 'Aw' and moved onto the next question."This person wants to know everyone's favorite genre of music."

A barrage of different music genres were yelled at the same time.

"i like laid-back tunes mostly, but throw in some rock as well," Sans answered.

"I like gentle music and some soft rock," Toriel answered.

"Soft rock for me," Papyrus yelled.

"I like emotional music and rock," Asriel exclaimed.

"T-Techno (and anime theme songs)," Alphys stuttered.

"I enjoy some gentle music and soft rock occasionally," Asgore answered.

"Soft rock," Gaster answered. "Despite what you may think, if you ever read my journal entries, I do not enjoy the sound of static, in what the pranking lab worker dubbed 'Smile'." He was frowning.

"Rock all the way," Undyne yelled.

"Well, I enjoy techno, and my cousin Blooky likes jazz," Mettaton answered. He was suddenly in the room. "I thought I'd come to check in on everyone and heard a question being asked," he explained.

"I really like the musics that make you feel inspired," Frisk exclaimed.

"I like heavy metal and screamo," Chara answered. Everyone turned to look at her. "Look, I'm sadistic, and this type of music fits."

The Author chuckled nervously and threw the card aside. "Well, I think that's all." She waved her hand. In her hand spawned an old, marked up card. She looked at the card and turned to Chara. "This is from awhile ago, but Silveremperor101 asked why your eyes and mouth bleed."

"Oh you mean my scary face," Chara asked. She giggled. "You've met me before, right? So you're my partner too, unless you just watched," she stated while frowning. "Oh well. I do that to terrify people. I mean, you went all that way and helped me kill all the monsters, and for what? Just to be a wimp? Just to be like Asriel?"

"Hey," Asriel exclaimed.

"Sorry bro. But uh… that won't fly with me," Chara explained.

The Author looked at the next line and turned to Gaster. A VCH tape appeared in her hand. "Gaster, the same person wants to know if you experimented on Sans and Papyrus."

Gaster shook his head. "Why, I wouldn't do that."

The Author held up the VCH. "This person sent proof." A TV and VCH player appeared in the air. They were powered by magic. The Author pushed the tape into the player.

Everyone seemed to be staring at the doctor and at the TV screen. Chara seemed to be smirking as well.

The recording fast-forward itself then stopped at a specific time. _"Sans,would you come here a moment,"_ Gaster's voice asked. Two young skeletons moved from one side of the screen to the other side. Sans was carrying Papyrus in his arms.

 _"yeah dad?"_

Gaster gulped. _"You know how Daddy has important work, correct?"_

Sans nodded. _"yeah. you're trying to make power for the entire underground, and not just here at the capital."_

 _"That… isn't my only work, Sans. I uh… need you to assist me Sans. I'll have Grillby take care of Papyrus."_

 _"but grillby's on vacation,"_ Sans pointed out.

Sans focused on the screen. "i don't remember this."

 _"Tcch. Forgot about that. No matter. He can stay. Just… come here Sans,"_ Gaster stated. Sans walked offscreen with Papyrus. "Now lay down on this bed here."

 _"so, what am i doing, exactly,"_ Sans asked.

 _"You don't have to do anything."_

 _"sweet, gonna help with an experiment, by doing nothing."_ There was an audible thump as Sans jumped onto the bed

 _"Careful! You put Papyrus on the end of the bed."_

There was a gurgling sound.

 _"right right. that's my bad. anyway, since you said i could do nothing, i'mma take a nap."_ Within a few moments, there was a snoring sound.

" _Sans always was a fast sleeper, just like his mom._ " He gulped. _"I have to do this. I'm sorry Sans, Papyrus._ "

There was a rustling. Gaster soon came into view. Unlike present day Gaster, he didn't have cracks in his skull. He did however, have holes in his hands. He fumbled around, looking for something in his workspace. He soon found a couple of needles filled with strange liquid. He flicked the tip of one of the needles.

" _Determination. Determination from a human soul. Will he be able to take it?"_

Sans dove at a nearby TV remote, shocked at the events going on. "he... what did he do," Sans demanded. He began to fast-forward the recording. For a long while, Gaster stood there, staring at the needle. Eventually, Gaster walked back to Sans and Papyrus, offscreen. Sans unpaused the recording.

There was screaming. Voices were screaming.

 _"stop! stop it,_ " Sans yelled in the recording.

 _"Sans, this is for your own good. Please understand,"_ Gaster exclaimed.

 _"this hurts! dad, why?!"_

 _"Sans, you need to trust me on this,_ " Gaster insisted. _"I'm doing what's best for you and your brother."_

 _"you're hurting me,"_ Sans muttered. There was another groan of pain.

Gaster sighed on the recording. _"Almost done. You only have one more shot to get through. I was going to wait for Papyrus, but perhaps he could take his."_

" ** _YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"_** There was a large blue blast. **_"STAY AWAY FROM ME AND PAPYRUS!"_** There was a loud blasting sound. Sans ran past the camera, holding Papyrus. **_"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM"_**

There was a thump sound. Sans fell to the ground. Papyrus hung in the air safely with blue magic. Gaster walked towards Sans. He stuck a needle in the lower part of his arm. Sans' eyelids closed.

Gaster took a deep breath. _"I'm sorry Sans. I'll have to manipulate your memories later. You'll be dizzy once you wake up, but know I do what I have to do."_ Gaster stared at the camera. He hurled a bone at the camera. The video cut off.

Sans and Papyrus stared at the screen with a look of betrayal clearly written on their faces. Everyone in the room, aside from Chara, looked shocked. Everyone turned their attentions to Gaster.

"what did you do," Sans asked in a soft voice.

The Author gulped. "Well, I think that about wraps up the question game. Thanks for playing. Bye," she exclaimed. The Author and Plushtale Frisk vanished, leaving everyone to stare at the scientist.

"I-I know what you saw seems to be really cruel, but I have an explanation, "Gaster insisted.

"i was in pain, and all you could think about was your science experiments?"

"Dad? Why," Papyrus asked.

Tears formed in Gaster's eyes. "I-I."

"Leave. **Now,** " Sans growled. "I don't care who you are, father, distant relative, someone we just met, if you have the gall to experiment on your own children, chase a child down, then mess with their memories, you deserve something terrible to happen."

"Sans, I have an," Gaster started.

Sans' left eye glowed a bright blue. " **I SAID LEAVE!** "

Gaster looked at the ground. "Fine." He spawned a door in front of him, then looked behind him. There was a Gaster Blaster aimed directly at Gaster.

Papyrus stared at him with a betrayed expression. "Go."

Gaster opened the door and walked out. He shut the door behind him. Gaster was in his old lab. He sat down in front of a table and buried his head in his arms. He began to sob.

* * *

 **So, did you pack for the feels trip? No? Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, got a laugh, then went like: 0o0 -No, not the void goopster. Why void goopster?**

 **Anyway, bye guys.**


	44. Unfortunate Situations

Sans and Papyrus moved to the sofa, where the both plopped down. They were hugging each other tightly. "i spent most of my life trying to bring him back," Sans muttered. He sniffled. "a-and he, a-and he did that."

"And I brought him back, thinking that he was a great dad guy, who would never hurt us. He even helped me in my worst time, and now…," Papyrus trailed off. He shook his head. "There has to be some reason."

"yeah. that reason is his STUPID science experiments," Sans grumbled. "that's all we were as children of a scientist."He slammed his hand down on the couch. "science experiments that he had to watch over. i can't believe i was so gullible!."

Undyne growled. "No, he messed with your memories, remember?" She punched the ground. "I don't care WHAT his reason was. If he comes back, I'm kicking his butt!"

"Undyne, what if it's a really good explanation," Papyrus asked.

"Look Papyrus," Undyne started. She knelt down to look him in the eyes. "I know that you thought he was a nice person, but he isn't. He hurt your brother, then messed with his mind," Undyne explained.

"But…"

"A-A-And it was D-Determination," Alphys stuttered. "Sans could have... he could have… he could have melted!"

Everyone in the room gasped, aside from Sans. "he must have known that too," Sans muttered. "he was in charge of that experiment, how could he not have known?"

"That's a very disturbing revelation," Asgore exclaimed

Chara chuckled. "So what are you guys gonna do with this new information."

"Chara, maybe you shouldn't say anything," Asriel insisted. "Sans doesn't really like you, ya know."

Chara shushed the goat and stepped out of the corner. The fire burnt her, but she ate a piece of candy and healed herself. She walked up to the center of the group circle. "Well, I propose that we go and deliver justice for Sans."

Undyne grinned. "Kid, you're reading my mind!"

Frisk shook her head. "No. Violence won't solve this problem," Frisk insisted. "What he did was wrong, but like Papyrus said, maybe he has a reason for all this."

"Reason, shmeason, he hurt the dear skeleton brothers," Chara said sweetly, perhaps overly so. "I say we need to teach him a lesson."

Sans stared at Chara with a look of confusion and anger. "you hate us though."

"Yes, but do you think I want a lot of moping in the house? That's really annoying, y'know."

Sans rolled his eyes. "don't bother. unless he comes back, he can live alone knowing that i hate him. it's too much of my time and effort to track him down."

"Are you sure Sans," Chara asked," because this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that I'm offering."

Sans scoffed. "and let you anywhere near a dangerous weapon? i'm hurt, angry, and upset, but i'm not insane."

Chara sighed. She looked around the room.

"Are you sure you feel that way, Sans," Undyne asked.

Sans nodded. "he'll live alone, knowing that his son, his son who spent all his life trying to help him, now hates him with a passion. if he ever shows back up here though…" Sans' eye glowed a bright blue. "I'll kill him."

* * *

"What do I do," Gaster asked the dark room. The darkness around him was suffocating. "They hate me. I know they do." He clutched his skull. Tears were spilling down his cheek bone. "And I did this. I did this to myself."

A static-like sound filled the room.

"ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN

DARK DARKER YET DARKER

THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING

THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER

PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE

THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS

VERY

VERY

INTERESTING

...

WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?"

Gaster looked around. "T-That's my old entry," he stuttered because of his recent sob. "B-But me being removed from the world caused it to… be deleted." He shakily stood up to try and locate the source of the noise. Behind the table, he noticed a wispy grey outline. Gaster focused intently on the shape.

The shape looked to be a small monster. He looked similar to a monster who was frequent at standing in front of ficuses in restaurants, only this monster was grey. The monster stared at Gaster. His eyes widened.

"Dr. W.D. Gaster," the man asked in a static-filled voice. "You're alive," he croaked. He held a small monitor in his hand. "I heard someone come in, and I thought maybe it was you, but I wasn't so sure. I decided to play this just in case!"

Gaster stared at the monster. "You… you're one of my lab assistants."

The monster nodded. "Yes! So you remember? Even though you're on a different plane of time and space?"

"Well of course! I myself was like that too. Then I… then I," Gaster began to explain. "My… my son… he…"

"Sir?"

Gaster trembled and sat back down. He hid his face from sight. "I've been such a fool! How did I… how did I ever think that they wouldn't find out?"

The monster moved closer to the former scientist. "What happened sir? I mean… if you don't mind me asking, that is."

"I-I made a horrible mistake w-with my sons."

"You mean Sans? And… Papyrus, was it?"

Gaster gave a slight nod. "They hate me now, I'm sure of it."

The monster sighed. "Well sir, I don't think that Sans could ever hate you. From what I've seen, he was always happy to help you in the lab. Not to mention his adventures when you were gone. He tried to help you, and I'm guessing he succeeded."

"No." Gaster buried his head in his arms. "Papyrus and Alphys helped me. And again, no. Sans hates me. He threatened me, and… and he told me to leave. He kicked me out of the house."

The figure gasped. "That's horrible!"

Gaster shook his head. "No. He has every right to do that. I did something horrible, and now… and now..." Once again, Gaster began to cry. "I've lost my sons again!"

"So are you gonna sit there and mope, sir?"

Gaster raised his head. "What?"

"Well sir, the great doctor I know wouldn't just sit around and cry because of a mistake. He'd own up to it. I'm sure that whatever you did, you had a good reason, right?"

Gaster nodded. "They won't let me explain."

"I'm sure there's someone," the monster insisted. "What about that nosy little girl?"

"You mean Frisk?"

The monster nodded. "Yeah. She seems like the kind of person who would listen."

Gaster shook his head. "Even if she did want to listen, I don't think Sans'll let me anywhere near her. Sans and the queen have taken a real liking to her. "

"Well, did the impossible ever stop you from trying? I remember that you, Alphys, and even Sans tried to find a way to break the barrier. Sure, it didn't work, but did you give up? No. Instead, you made a breakthrough in the study of humans. You built an energy source to power the Underground. You are the great Dr. W.D. Gaster!" The louder the monster got, the more static filled the air. "So sir, don't give up, even when things look tough. If they won't let you inside the house, find another way."

Gaster nodded. "I-I'll try. Thank you." He gave a tiny smile.

The monster smiled. "No sir, thank you. I've been lonely too, and talking with you's made me feel better."

Gaster frowned. "How long have you been like that?"

"Ever since you fell into the Core," the monster answered.

"How did that happen?"

" Me and a couple others were trying to rescue you. We had a bungee cord that we found at the dump. The line snapped and we all fell in."

Gaster blinked. "Did anyone else fall in?"

The monster looked to the side. "Yeah. There's a child who calls themself Goner Kid. They fell into the Waterfall river, and they were carried all the way to the Core," he explained. "They're so depressed."

"Maybe I could help yo-" Gaster started. He was cut off.

"No. Go fix your relationship with your sons, then come back. We'll still be here," the monster insisted. He smiled. "I believe you can find a way, sir."

Gaster smiled. "I'll come back to help you." He stood up and spawned a door.

"I believe you sir."

Gaster turned the knob and stepped through the door.

* * *

 **Le gasp! A chapter, within three days of the last! Hasn't happened in a long time! So, here's the start of the next arc. Hope ya like it! Bye guys!**


	45. Planning Period

Ohgoshohgoshohgosh. I posted the wrong thingie at first. I am so sorry 0.0

* * *

"Alrighty Frisk," Papyrus stated, "what are we going to do? Sans doesn't wanna have Dad explain himself, and I mean, he seemed very much against Dad ever coming back." He slumped against a closet door.

Frisk nodded. "And I don't think he'll let either of us out of the house. He's in that protective mode."

"Yeah. Right now he's having a blaster patrol the house," Papyrus muttered. There was a barking sound rounding the hallway outside the room. Papyrus quickly covered Frisk's mouth. Frisk did the same action for Papyrus as well. Once the barking moved away from the duo, they uncovered each other's mouths. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Any word of this with those things around, and we're done for," Frisk stated.

"Where do you think he would have gone," Papyrus asked.

Frisk shrugged. "I don't know. Isn't he your dad?"

"Ugh," Papyrus groaned. "This is a horrible situation! He's been kicked out without a fair explanation! "

Frisk pat the skeleton on the shoulder. "I know. That's why we're gonna try to help him. And if he did it for an evil reason, maybe we can reason with him. He doesn't seem to be mean now."

Papyrus grinned. "Yeah!" Papyrus stood up and spawned a door in front of him. "Let's go find him!" The duo leapt through the grey door. Frisk closed the door behind them.

* * *

Gaster emerged from his door outside of a restaurant on the surface. "So I have to contact Frisk somehow, but what to do? I can't visit, and I'm not sure I want to at the moment." He looked around. "Perhaps someone will lend me their phone."

Gaster noticed a monster walking towards a nearby shop. He quickly followed the monster. "Excuse me," he called. The monster turned around. This particular monster was a spider-like anthropomorphic monster. She had tiny spiders following her. The spider monster smiled. "Ahuhuhu, why hello deary~! If you're wanting to buy my pastries so badly, I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

Gaster shook his head. "No, that's not what I was going to ask." He stopped for a moment. "Although a pastry does sound delightful right about now."

The spider tilted her head. "Oh? Then what do you want of me?"

"Do you have a phone I can use?"

The spider dug around in her purse. She picked up a phone covered in spiders. "Oh dear. Oh spider dears, this man wants to use the phone." The spiders quickly scurried off the phone. "Sorry, they do like the warmth of this thing." She handed Gaster the cell phone.

Gaster quickly dialed Frisk's number in hopes she would pick up. It rang twice before someone picked up the phone.

 _"Hello! This is the Great Papyrus, as well as Frisk! (Frisk, did you order any spider pastries from Muffet? No?)"_

Gaster took a deep breath. "May I speak to Frisk," he asked in a disguised voice. He didn't feel up to talking to Papyrus at the moment.

 _"Sure thing! (Frisk, some strange fake deep-voiced man wants to speak to you.)"_ The phone clicked as it was passed from one hand to another.

 _"Hello? Who is this?"_

"Frisk, this is Gaster, but I implore you not to tell that to Papyrus."

 _"Oh! So how've ya been?"_

Gaster stared at the phone. "How do you think? I was kicked out of my home. My sons hate me. And to top it all off, I was reminded of something I did in the past, something I've always questioned."

" _Well, can't help ya about the first and third thing, but about the second point, only one hates you. (Oh who's on the phone? Uh… Dr. Gaster.)"_

The phone was passed again. Gaster's grew more nervous. _"Dad! The fake-voice guy is you? Oh. I mean hello! Where are you right now? We need to talk,"_ Papyrus insisted.

Gaster sighed. "I'm outside the bakery. Are you sure that you don't feel any hostile feelings toward me? I wouldn't blame you."

 _"To be honest, I don't know. But! I can't just sit around while someone I've come to know becomes hated by everyone without a proper explanation. You helped us all with the whole 'Chara' incident. Now I get to help you! Anyway, we'll be right over. Bye!"_ Papyrus hung up.

Gaster smiled and gave the phone back to Muffet. "Thank you." He gave her a few coins.

"Ahuhuhu, don't mention it." She smiled. She turned back around and started to head for the spider bakery. "I hope you're able to mend that relationship," she called.

"Now the only thing to do, for right now, is to wait."

* * *

"Okay team! Time to start planning Operation 'SCIENTIST'," Chara exclaimed. "Some Creatures In Ebott Need To Instantly Start Terminating," she announced.

"Uh… Chara… didn't Sans say not to go after him," Asriel asked.

Chara scoffed. "Well, yeah, but do I care? Nope! We're gonna go against that stupid skeleton. With my powers of resets, your fire, and perhaps Undyne's spears, we can kill that skeleton!"

Asriel sighed. "Do you think Undyne'll help try and kill Dr. Gaster?"

"It's all about manipulation, dear Asriel. Surely you must have remembered that from your flower days."

Asriel shuddered. "I don't like to think about those days. Y'know, Dr. Gaster must have some sort of reason to have done that, right? Why would he bother to help me if he was evil?"

"Asriel," Chara sighed. "What if you were just an experiment to him? I mean, there was a souless flower, but he used to be a goat monster? What a scoop! If I were a scientist, I would really wanna learn about that flower!"

Asriel looked at the ground. "Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am."

"But he still needs to have his story heard. If you, me, and Frisk can all come back from this, he can too."

Chara crossed her arms. "But we never experimented on them."

"If you think about it, we sorta did. I tried to squeeze all possible outcomes out of this world, out of boredom. You helped Frisk do the same," Asriel pointed out. "I can't stop you, since you have a grudge on Dr. Gaster, but I'm not helping." Asriel walked out of the room, leaving Chara alone.

"Looks like I'll have to plan this myself."

* * *

And done! I'm trying to write for this more. I gotta balance between my stories. Also... hooray! Chara's been watching an old cartoon.


	46. Searching the Past Memories and Stars

Sans laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It was the perfect room for the skeleton, and he designed it to be that way, after all, money was no object. A bookshelf filled with joke books and science theories rested against the left wall, a light up moon hung on the right wall above his king-sized bed. A telescope sat near the door. The floor was wooden. A few rugs rested on the ground here and there. The ceiling was wooden, mostly. With a press of a button, a piece of wood slid aside, revealing a pane of glass. Normally when the skeleton was feeling down, he could press a button and his anxieties would seemingly disappear in the twinkling lights of the nighttime sky.

Today was a little different. He found no comfort in the lights far beyond him. Instead, he noticed more and more star clusters in groups of three. Although they were in far larger groups, the skeleton would only notice three.

Three stars, three skeletons. The happy family he wished for on the glowing rocks of the Underground now split apart yet again.

And it was all his father's fault this time, not Sans'. With a groan of frustration, he grabbed his pillow and covered his face. "i should've never have gotten my hopes up."

There was a knock at his door. "Knock knock," a soft voice called. It was Toriel.

"who's there," Sans asked. His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Etch," she replied.

Sans smiled. "etch who?"

"Bless you," Toriel joked. "Sans, may I come in," she asked. "I know this is a hard time, and I understand if you want to be left alone."

"come on in tori," Sans stated. He moved the pillow back to under his head and sat up.

The door opened. Toriel walked through and closed the door. She sat down next to Sans. "So, how are you feeling Sans," she asked hesitantly.

Sans sighed. "i'm mostly fine. just thinking about things."

"Ah. About what, if you don't mind me asking."

Sans chuckled. "i suppose i could get some things off my chest. wouldn't be right to hide things from you. this whole conflict has me thinking of everything that's happened. tori, i spent most of my life, desperately trying to bring my dad back, until i just quit. the machine i hoped would help bring dad back, wouldn't start, and i had more important things to worry about. we were suddenly out of a house, no food, no shelter, no other family to take us in."

"How horrible,"Toriel exclaimed. "You were a child then, right?"

Sans nodded sadly. "yeah. kinda had to grow up quickly, for papyrus' sake. i started looking for a house. with the remaining money i gathered from our house, i managed to take care of the food part, but the amount of money we had left was slim. it would never've paid off the house, and it's not like i could've asked for my dad's last paycheck. nobody remembered him. everyone shrugged my questions off, acting like he was an imaginary friend." Sans slumped back against the bedframe. "so me and papyrus left the capital. i couldn't find a job there, so why bother?"

"How old were you Sans," Toriel asked.

"i was around the age of nine, and papyrus was around four," he explained.

Toriel covered her mouth in shock. "You were out on the streets as a nine year old?"

"well i said around the age of nine. Not quite there yet, but close enough. happy birthday to me, huh? anyway, our search for a house took us through waterfall, and then to snowdin. everyone in snowdin stared at us, and why wouldn't they? skeletal monsters aren't too common around here. then, two of them, children, show up in town? you're gonna get talked about. so, after our journey, me and papyrus were kinda hungry, so we stopped at the bunny shop. we had just enough money to get a couple of cinnabuns and a night's stay at the inn. i wasn't so sure what we were gonna do after that though. as we were walking out of the inn, the bunny at the counter asked us where our parents were." Sans shook his head. "i couldn't answer her question. nobody would've believed me. i expected to leave just like that, maybe dig in the snow for loose change, but the bunny told us to stay there, at least until they could find our parents."

"But they wouldn't find anyone," Toriel noted.

Sans nodded. "yup. knew it wasn't a forever solution, but i made the most of it. i helped people out in the stores with errands. this lasted about six years. after that, i started looking for another job, one that would pay me a little more money then running those errands. nobody in snowdin was hiring though, so i walked around waterfall for a bit. eventually, i came to the snail farm run by the blook family. surely they had a place i could work." Sans shook his head. "not the case, but on the way back, i noticed the king buying snails. now, i've never met asgore before this, but i knew who he was. so, i asked for a job."

Toriel frowned. "And he gave you a job?"

Sans shrugged. "told him our situation, and he couldn't refuse. i now helped the king tend to the flowers. i think he only gave me that job as a way of helping us pay for a house because he would ask me to take a break after picking the weeds off of one or two flowers. Eventually, i had the money to pay for a house. me and papyrus were ecstatic about owning a place of our own. it had enough room for me, papyrus, and even a secret room in the back. i started working on that machine again, but again, i failed. eventually, i completely gave up. this was about three years and a few more jobs later. after that, i stopped counting years. i began to try and forget about what happened, and it sorta worked. i got a couple of new jobs, including the job of judging others, and i found new things to worry about."

"Asriel," Toriel stated sadly.

"yep. that flower was the bane of everything i cared about, and he didn't care. after the reign of flowey was over, then came the terror that was frisk and chara."

Toriel frowned slightly.

"don't get me wrong, i love frisk to death, but uh… pretty sure it wasn't just chara's fault."

She sighed. "Yes yes. Glad that's over with though."

"i was going mad. the flower didn't help with the stress i already had, and frisk and chara only made it worse. i had to watch everyone's death, several times. my brother, the only one i had left, the one who actually tried to forgive and help rehabilitate, was swiftly attacked with a plastic knife or a boxing glove. he was my one family, and i watched him die. then later on, i would die, and after that, i woke up in bed, like nothing ever happened."

"The resets," Toriel asked.

"yes. eventually, there was an outlier timeline, so to say. somehow, me and undyne were being followed by two monster souls. the ending of the universe remained the same, but the beginning of the next caught me off-guard. i woke up to the smell of eggs, and pancakes, and bacon. i was groggy, and sorta shrugged it off at first, but then i noticed that papyrus was actin weird. somehow, he and alphys succeeded in what i failed at so many times. do you know how happy i was to see my dad again?"

"Now you feel like it's all been for nothing, am I correct?"

"it was the happiest i had ever been since my childhood, tori. i finally had my family back. now it seems that happy family is far away again, and that it never was a happy family, not until recently. it's upsetting, knowing what i know now."

Toriel sighed. "Perhaps he's changed."

"a leopard never changes it's spots."

Toriel got up and laid down on the floor. Sans followed suit, resting his head on Toriel's shoulder. "The stars are pretty tonight," she noted, trying to change the topic.

"yeah. if you look closely, you can even make shapes from the stars." He pointed to a star and began to draw a line. Having someone in the room helped the skeleton notice more stars at a time. "if you follow it like so…" Using blue magic, he left a light blue trail to better see the figure. "you'll begin to see the vague shape of a dog. that particular one is called, and stay with me now, canis major, or the greater dog."

Toriel grinned. "Isn't that one of the old members of the Royal Guard."

"yup! pretty cool, huh?"

"I'll say so. What a neat coincidence."

Sans smiled. He let out a small yawn. He rubbed his eye socket and pointed back at the sky. "there are so many stars, that it's impossible to count them all."

"We should make our own constellation," Toriel insisted. She pointed at the stars and began to draw a path in the stars. She drew out two lines of stars next to each other. The stars seemed to be clustered around the top of one line and the middle of the next. "See, if you look closely, it looks like a hugging couple. "

There was a light snoring sound. Toriel looked to her shoulder and notices Sans sleeping and trying to bury his face in her fur. Toriel giggled and wrapped her arms around the skeleton. She moved his head to her arm. "Goodnight, my shining star."

* * *

 **And done! So, I know people probably expected one of the other paths, but I've neglected Sans in this whole thing, and they've got a relationship. Also taking this time to write some Soriel. Also took this time to write a backstory. Y'know, music really does help write a scene. Sans' secret room music did wonders for this. Anyway, hope you liked it! Bye guys!**


	47. A Scientist's Side

Night had fallen on the surface. Gaster purchased a box of spider donuts for the air, however long it would be. The skeleton grabbed a donut and took a bite. He investigated the donut. "She doesn't call them spider donuts for nothing," he stated as he pulled a stray spider leg from the donut.

A door appeared in front of the table. "Dad, me and Frisk are here and ready to talk!"

Gaster was startled as he heard the loud voice of Papyrus. He dropped the spider donut on the table. "Ah yes. Thank you for coming."

Papyrus and Frisk took a seat in front of the scientist. Frisk took a donut and began to nibble on it. "So Dr. Gaster, what happened then," Frisk asked. Two sets of eyes were focused on Gaster.

Gaster let out a breath of air. "I admit that what I did that day, was not something I should have done, but I had good intentions. You are aware of Sans' frailty, correct?"

Frisk and Papyrus nodded. "Yeah. Sans has never had more than one hp," Papyrus confirmed.

"I was so scared, so scared that one day I'd come home and find a pile of dust," Gaster muttered. "Like what happened with Calibri."

"Calibri was your wife," Frisk guessed.

"Yes." Gaster looked to the ground. "Calibri was a gentle soul, and I absolutely loved her. Unfortunately, her family has a condition with their stats. The condition doesn't affect everyone, but she suffered from it. There was nothing I could do for her, so I turned my eyes on Sans. I already knew that he had the condition, and I couldn't bear to lose him." He looked at the table and played with the spider donut he dropped.

"So I have a mom too!? Or… I had one," Papyrus muttered.

Gaster smiled warmly. "She was always so happy."

Frisk grinned."Awwww!"

Gaster sighed. "I'm getting off-track. I was nervous that day. I didn't want to do anything to hurt him, but my desperate wish to make him stronger consumed me." He clenched his hands. "I wasn't thinking clearly. Her death was still fresh in my mind, although I had the Sans forget, for his protection. All I cared about was helping the two of you, Papyrus, but something happened. The liquid determination, the small amount I put in the formula, had a negative effect on Sans. It hurt him. Monsters were never meant to have even the small fraction of determination I placed in the needle. He was screaming, and he was terrified of me. I might have said something about you, and he lost it." He placed his hands on his skull. "I was scared to lose him. I was scared to lose you too. So I… increased his gravity and put him to sleep. Later on, I messed with his memories again, so that he wouldn't be scared of me, and what I did. I know it was wrong, and I regret it. It didn't even have the intended effect. Instead, it caused him to be able to negate rules of battle. Instead of giving the opponent a period of rest once they were attacked, Sans could now link the damage together. He could also predict attacks and use that knowledge to dodge," Gaster explained.

Papyrus grinned. "I knew you must've had some explanation!"

"I've always wondered if I did the right thing. And still, I'm not sure."

"Well, now that you've explained it to us, we probably have to tell Sans," Frisk stated. She rubbed her chin. "But how?"

"I don't think he would like to know that we snuck out," Papyrus muttered. "I mean, he made the blasters circle the house.

Gaster frowned. "You snuck out to see me?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah! I mean, we needed to know what happened and so does Sans."

"Shouldn't you be in bed Frisk? Don't you have school tomorrow," Gaster asked.

Frisk looked to the side. "Maybe…"

"Now how would Toriel feel about that," Gaster asked.

Frisk frowned. "She wouldn't like me being here, but she also likes it when I do good deeds."

"Go back home. Tomorrow while you're at school, I'll see if I can talk with Sans," Gaster insisted. "Don't get in trouble with Toriel for my sake," he scolded.

Papyrus spawned a door. "Right this way Frisk! I uh… forgot that you need to sleep. I shouldn't have taken you out with me." He grabbed Frisk's arm. "Bye Dad! See ya tomorrow!"

Gaster waved goodbye to the two. Once the door was gone, he sighed and took a donut out of the box. "Looks like I'm sleeping Underground tonight." He placed the donut in his mouth and created a grey door. He grabbed the box of donuts and walked through. He shut the door using his elbow.

* * *

"Hey Asriel," Chara said softly. She shook the sleeping form of Asriel awake.

"Nnnn go to sleep," Asriel groaned.

"Bro, this is important. Have you seen Frisk?"

Asriel sat up. He shook his head and yawned. One of his ears landed in his mouth. He brushed his ear aside. "No, I haven't. I think she was talking with Papyrus earlier though."

Chara groaned. "I was gonna ask about what we were gonna do for the Science Fair. We've completely forgotten about that."

"Well, to be fair, we did just get our dimension broken into and now there's this drama with Sans, Papyrus, and Dr. Gaster."

"That is true."

Asriel stretched and rested his head back on his pillow. "Whatever we do, we can decide tomorrow. Go to sleep."

Chara frowned. "Fine." She got into bed and stared at the wall where she followed the wood's swirling pattern until she fell asleep.

* * *

 **And done! So uh... the children do have a bedtime... and they still have school. This has just been a very eventful weekend. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye guys!**


	48. Morning Meeting for Frisk

Frisk yawned as she woke up. She glanced at the alarm clock and smirked. "6:58," it read. She quickly hit the off button and hopped out of bed. "You're not gonna get me this time alarm clock, for both of our sakes." Frisk left the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

There she saw Toriel, Asriel, and Chara already waiting for her.

"Frisk, I have something to ask you," Toriel stated as Frisk entered the room.

Frisk gulped. "Yes?"

Toriel placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "Did you leave the house yesterday after curfew? " Chara mimicked Toriel's gestures and her expression.

Frisk frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I didn't see you at all after that whole thing with Gaster," Chara explained. "It was only natural that I would ask if you were around."

Frisk sighed. "Yes, but I was with Papyrus," Frisk offered. "And we didn't go far!"

"Frisk, you know that wasn't the best time to go out, even if you were with an adult."

Frisk put her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry, but everyone needs to have their story told, even people who don't think so. There's a reason for each action," she explained.

Toriel groaned then gave a small smile. "Why am I not surprised." She knelt down to Frisk. "I won't tell this time, but please don't do this."

"What," Chara exclaimed," I wouldn't have this kind of treatment if I did this!"

Toriel sighed. "Well if you leave the house to actively help someone, I'll treat you like I do Frisk."

Chara crossed her arms and sighed. She grabbed Asriel and Frisk's arms. "Then maybe I will!

Toriel smiled as Chara began to march out of the room with Asriel and Frisk. "Don't forget to eat your breakfast." Chara turned everyone around and marched to the table. She ate quickly and angrily. "That's better."

"Once I do this good deed thing, I better get some kind of reward," Chara stated angrily.

Toriel smiled. "Just like old times," she muttered under her breath."What happened to this Chara, I wonder?"

"Chara," Asriel mumbled with food in his mouth," I'm trying to eat!"

"Well, eat faster," Chara exclaimed. "You've got like half of your food left!" Frisk giggled. Chara quickly turned to Frisk. "Why're you laughing?"

Frisk smiled at Chara. "See! You're not so bad, like I said before!"

Chara frowned. "I'm a creature of darkness!" Asriel took a drink of orange juice.

"If you're a creature of darkness, then our history teacher's actually good at his job."

Asriel began to laugh, then began to cough and choke. Toriel quickly rushed over to Asriel and began to pat him on the back. After a minute of coughing and breathing irregularly, his breathing returned to normal. "Are you alright Asriel," Toriel asked.

Asriel nodded. He looked over everyone's faces. He looked at Chara's relieved expression and smiled. "Y'know, a creature of darkness wouldn't care about me choking."

Chara frowned but said nothing.

Toriel sighed and began to pack some lunches. She wrote each child's name on their respective lunchbox. "Unfortunately, since this whole drama is going on, I'm going to let Sans and Papyrus sleep. And since both Undyne and Alphys are not awake and I've got work, there's not really anyone to take you guys."

"What about Dad," Asriel asked. He coughed a couple of times.

Toriel smiled slightly. "Well, Asgore is meeting with some political figures to discuss various events that happened."

Frisk frowned.. "Do they need the ambassador?'

Toriel shook her head. "It's not needed. Asgore already offered to do various paperwork required for that position. If the monsters need to talk to the public however, you'll be needed for that position. Otherwise, you don't have to worry," Toriel explained.

Frisk breathed a sigh of relief. She grabbed her now empty plate and took it to the sink. Asriel did the same.

Chara grabbed Asriel and Frisk's arms and began to drag them out the door.

"Chara, I gotta get dressed," Frisk exclaimed. "And so do you!"

"Oh right." She released hold of the two and marched upstairs.

Toriel quietly chuckled. "There's the children I wanted to see."

* * *

Frisk, now dressed, walked up to Asriel. "Does Chara seem more touchy than yesterday," she asked.

Asriel nodded. "Yeah. That's the most she's been like that recently. So, did you figure out what happened?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah. It was a little bit of a misunderstanding. Apparently, he had a wife and she died and he didn't want that to happen to Sans," Frisk explained.

"Oh. Well, I knew he must've had some explanation." Asriel smiled.

Chara opened the door. "Okay, now it's time to go, right?"

Frisk nodded. "We can't forget our lunch, remember that."

"Got it!" Chara nodded and walked downstairs with Frisk and Asriel.

Toriel handed each child a book bag and a lunchbox. "Have a good day at school. Be good, won't you?"

"Got it Mom," Frisk and Asriel exclaimed.

* * *

The three children walked to the bus stop.

"So what good deed are you gonna do," Frisk asked.

Chara frowned. "I dunno. I'm gonna think on that."

Asriel smiled. "Well, I know you can think of something." Chara looked away and frowned.

The bus drove to the stop and screeched to a halt. The doors swung open showing an annoyed bus driver. "Okay Frisk, either come to the stop and keep coming, or find another rou-," he started. His eyes settled on Asriel. Immediately, he stopped his statement. "There are more people at this stop now?"

Frisk nodded. "Yup!" She gestured to Asriel. "This is Asriel," she started. She pointed to Chara. "And her name's Chara."

The bus driver nodded. "Well, get in, unless that skeleton's coming back."

Frisk shook her head. "He's asleep." She climbed into the bus. Asriel followed. Chara was the last one in. Once in the back, they realized that there wasn't any empty seats.

* * *

Chara tapped a pencil to her chin as the bus drove the the school. She stared at a piece of paper as she tried to come up with a good deed. A girl poked her head over the seat.

"So, who're you," she asked. "Are you related to Frisk?"

Chara sighed and looked at the girl. "Sorta?"

The girl sighed. "Look, tell her and that skeleton that I didn't mean all the things I did."

Chara frowned and set her stuff in her bag. Asriel looked up and looked at the girl. "So, I'm assuming that you're the mean girl of the bus? "

The girl gulped and held out her hand. "My name's Annabelle."

"Uh huh. A name doesn't answer my question."

Annabelle nodded. "B-But I'm not gonna do it anymore."

"You better not," she threatened. Chara pulled back out the pencil and paper.

Annabelle squeaked and sat down.

* * *

 _ **"Go on,** "_ a voice cooed. **" _Do it."_**

 _"But I don't want to."_

There was a chuckle. " ** _How cute, you think you have a choice."_**

 _"They're my family you sicko!"_

 ** _"So?"_**

 _"I won't."_

 ** _"Hmm… is that so? How curious. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"_**

* * *

 **And done! So, no Gaster this chapter, but uh... there ya go! To address not only a couple of guests, but everyone who reads this, I'm sorry for not updating for like a week or two. I had a test to take, then I was playing Xenoblade Chronicles X, then I was drawing things, like Papyrus, Chara, Asriel, Flowey, and a character in Xenoblade named Riki.**

 **... . RIKI IS SO CUTE!**

 **(ovo) What am I setting up?**


	49. Flirting, Explanations, and a New Home

"So did those idiots steal your binder again," Chara asked as she sat down at the table.

Asriel shook his head and smiled. "Nope! Although people were trying to pet me," he stated.

Frisk and Chara giggled. "Well, you are a very soft and fluffy monster," Frisk offered.

"The fluffiest monster," Chara added.

Asriel blushed and shrank back. "I'm not a dog!"

Frisk giggled and took out her lunchbox. "So, what'd you all get?"

Asriel and Chara pulled out their lunches. "Well, looks like Mom made sandwiches," Chara stated. She pulled out a square-shaped box with a sandwich inside. She gasped and pulled out another box. "And she packed pie!"

Frisk and Asriel unpacked their boxes and grinned. "We have the best mom," Frisk exclaimed. Asriel nodded.

A dark shadow blotted out the light source. Everyone looked up to see a very angry boy standing over them. Chara sighed and put her food away. "Okay, so you wanna tango again?"

"Shut it," he yelled. "I would've won if you didn't do all that dodging that you did." He grabbed Chara by her seater collar. Chara crossed her arms.

"So you do wanna fight."

Bruce growled. "I don't want a fight, I want a beatdown!"

Chara smirked. "I can arrange that but unfortunately for you, I'm trying to be a kinder person."

Bruce threw her to the ground and grabbed Chara's lunchbox. "Now what do ya have here?"

"It's called, 'lunch.' I know, such a foreign concept, but it's the mean before dinner and after breakfast," Chara remarked.

Bruce set down the lunch and balled his fists up. He turned his sights to Frisk and Asriel. "You're her family, right?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chara threatened.

Bruce reeled back and attempted to punch Frisk. She ducked and grinned. "Do you have a band-aid," she asked with a smile. Bruce shook his head and swung again. "'Cause I think I scraped my knees falling for you." She pointed at the bully and made a kissing face.

Bruce froze. He started sweating and his face turned bright red. "Sh-Shut it!" He started swinging again, but each blow was poorly airmed. He eventually stopped trying and instead stormed off. "I'll remember this," he yelled.

Frisk walked towards Chara and helped her up. "Did you just flirt with him," Chara questioned.

Frisk nodded. "It always works with people like him. That's one of the few lessons I've learned from watching people on the streets."

Asriel sighed. He began to laugh. "That was so cheesy Frisk!"

Frisk smirked. "You know it. I've learned several bad pickup lines." She looked to her lunchbox. "Now let's eat," Frisk cheered.

Chara checked her dessert before eating her sandwich. It was a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. On the side of the pie was a bar of chocolate. She quickly looked at the deserts packed for Frisk and Asriel, but found no extra snack. "She really does care," Chara quietly said. She smiled. "Even after everything I've done."

* * *

Papyrus knocked on Sans' door. "Sans, I have to talk to you for a moment," he called.

"come in papyrus."

Papyrus turned the knob and walked inside. He shut the door behind him. "Greetings dear brother! Are you doing well today?"

Sans nodded. "yeup. perfectly fine." He was sitting on his bed.

"Well, I have something to talk about. Uh... I maybe... snuck out yesterday," Papyrus admitted.

Sans looked alarmed. "you what?"

"I wanted to know the full story, and I found out what his side was." Sans frowned. He stood up and began to check Papyrus over. "Dad didn't do anything. We just talked over some spider donuts."

Sans nodded and sat back down on his bed.

"Did you know we had a mom," Papyrus asked.

Sans sighed. "well uh... that's sorta how that works. so she had something to do with this?"

"Eh... sorta. I can contact Dad and have him explain the story, if you want."

Sans shook his head. "tell me what he told you first, then i'll talk to him, just to see if they match up."

"Okay. So, Dad had a wife and she was like you with your stats," Papyrus started.

"name?"

Papyrus paused. "I think it was Calibri."

Sans nodded and took a piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote down the name as a note. "got it. continue."

"He just wanted to make you stronger, because he discovered a pile of dust one day when he came home. He didn't know all the things he knows now. He just wanted to help you," Papyrus insisted.

Sans scribbled a few notes on the paper. "is that the basics?"

Papyrus nodded. "Indeed it is!"

"call him."

Papyrus grinned and dialed the number. The line rang a couple of times before being picked up. Papyrus set the phone on speaker.

 _"Why hello Papyrus."_

"Hello Dad! So, I need you to tell that story again," Papyrus stated.

 _"I see. Sans is in the room, I'm assuming."_

"yup. get to talkin," Sans commanded.

There was a gulp. " _Sans, I want to preface this by saying that I'm deeply sorry for that day. I was wrong in doing that, even if my intentions were good."_

"whatever. i'll decide if you had good intentions or not."

" _I-I see. Well, your stat problems are the root of this whole issue. You see, on my late wife's side of the family, the stats are unstable. There are frequent members of her family with extremely low stats. I knew this, but didn't think anything of it until it was too late for my wife, Calibri."_

Sans placed a checkmark by the name. "continue."

 _"I was working with determination, the trait that allows humans to reset time, to break the rules of this world. I hoped that it would help, but I didn't know it could prove deadly to you. I just wanted to help you,"_ Gaster explained. " _"I regretted it once you started screaming, but it was too late. I was still to stuck in my own prison of good intentions but bad actions. I said something about Papyrus, as I didn't know where his stats stood at the time, and you began screaming at me. I didn't want you to be scared of me, so I messed with your memories."_

Sans sighed and looked over his notes. "well, your story checks out in my notes. doesn't mean i forgive you right off the bat, but i can't accuse you of experimenting on your children."

 _"Can I please come back,"_ Gaster pleaded. " _All I want at this point is to mend this relationship."_

"sure. you can come back, but i'm keeping my eye socket on you."

 _"Oh thank you! You can't imagine how much this means to me,"_ Gaster exclaimed.

Sans scoffed. "whatever. there'll be rules in light of this."

" _I understand. Sans, I'll see you soon."_ Gaster hung up.

Papyrus grinned. "Yes! Everything's going to go back to normal soon!"

* * *

 _ **"I'm in control, you can't do anything."**_

 _"I hate you."_

 _" **Ooh! Look at the insults! Try again."**_

 _"They're my friends and my family. Why would I want to do this?"_

 _ **"You may not want to, but I have all the power."**_

 _"You're a despicable being. Just how sadistic are you?"_

 _ **"You already have that answer."**_

 _"I hate you."_

* * *

"A black cat is typically unlucky." An animal looked at itself in the reflection of the water. "Unlucky is the black cat," it stated. Shimmering stones helped to shine light on the creature. The creature was a tiny housecat and was a black cat. It wore a pair of orange mittens on it's front paws and a pair of pink on its rear paws. The cat's fur seemed to shimmer in the light.

The cat sighed and patted the water. "The black cat doesn't look for trouble, but trouble always seems to find the cat." The cat walked away from the water and bounded towards a cave entrance. Snow met the cat's paws. It initially reeled back from the cold, but soon went on. "Hmm... where's the warmest place at the moment? In the past, Grilby's would be the warmest, but now he's gone." The cat sighed. "Everyone's gone. No warmth for me!"

The cat walked past the houses. It stopped at a wooden house with lights on. The cat grinned and ran to the door. It pawed at the door. "Meow," it wailed.

There were footsteps behind the door. The door opened to reveal a skeletal man wearing a black lab coat. He had cracks on his face. The man smiled at the cat. "Why hello there! What are you doing here?"

The cat froze. _"A skeleton,"_ the cat thought.

The skeleton frowned. "Oh. Are you scared of me? Understandable. We don't get cats down here very often. He grabbed the cat and brought it up to his face. The skeleton smiled. "You're so soft!" He shut the door behind him. "So, I'm assuming you're a stray, correct?"

The cat shrugged.

"Do you have a home?"

The cat shrugged again.

"Well, do you have a name?"

Another shrug.

The skeleton sighed. "Can I give you a name?"

The cat nodded.

"Well then, let me think." He placed the cat on the table and pondered for a moment. "Well, I'm not the best with naming things, but you look like a Verdana to me. How's that name?"

The cat shrugged once more.

"You're a hard cat to please, aren't you?"

The cat brought it's paw to it's mouth. It replied with a nod.

"Well, is it a decent name?"

The cat nodded.

The skeleton sighed. "Okay. You'll be now known as Verdana." He set the cat on the ground. "I should introduce myself if I am able to bring you with me. My name is W.D. Gaster," he stated. Gaster smiled.

Verdana chuckled at the name. "What do they stand for," it asked quietly.

Gaster's eyes widened. "A talking cat?"

Verdana shrugged. "Why not. There are talking dogs."

Gaster pulled a chair and sat in it. "That is true. So, why did you start with a mute cat act?"

"Excuse me? I believe I asked you a question."

"Answer my question and I'll answer your question."

The cat sighed. "It's cause I thought a human homeless person was living down here. Nope! It's just a skeleton."

"That does make sense, I suppose. So you wanted to know what the initials stood for?"

Verdana nodded. "Yeah. And I will find out some way. Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

Gaster chuckled. "I suppose you're right. Well, if you really want to know, my full name is Wingding Aster, but that, quite honestly, is a mouthful, so I instead go by Gaster."

"Ahaaah. I get it. Well, I hope you don't mind me taking a nap. Walking from the Capital to here was very tedious."

Gaster frowned. "You walked all the way here from there?"

The cat shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do for entertainment. I always travel back and forth between Snowdin and the Capital."

Gaster picked the cat back up. "Verdana, you do not have to walk that distance. I will take you with me and you shall sleep in my room. Even if I have to keep you hidden, I will still provide a home for you." Stars were practically in his eyes. "I mean... if it's okay with you."

Verdana sighed. "Okay. Why not. "

"Yes," Gaster cheered.

The cat smiled. " _You remind me of someone in a faded memory,"_ the cat thought.

* * *

 **And done! So, people are already making theories about the two voices. I can't say anything on the subject, like at all. It's building up to something. Now there's a cat too! Hooray for the cat! (I couldn't think of a name, so I just used a font.)**

 **This version of Gaster loves cats, if you couldn't tell. They are his favorite animals.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Bye guys!**


	50. Returning Home

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel walked through the front door. They each each set their bags on the table and sat down.

"Did you have a good day," Toriel asked curiously.

Frisk nodded. "The bully came back, but I took care of it"

Toriel gasped. "Oh dear." She frowned and took out her phone. "Who do I have to call to get this to stop," she demanded.

Frisk shook her head. "Nah. We've got this. I made him go away by flirting with him."

Toriel sighed. She smiled. "You flirted with him?"

"She flirted with him," Asriel confirmed.

"I mean, it worked. " Chara laughed. "He ran away with his face bright red."

Toriel laughed. "Oh dear. Anything else happen in school?"

"Not really. Our history teacher wasn't here today, so we had a sub," Chara explained.

Toriel snorted. "Good. That teacher was awful"

"So has anything happened while we were out," Frisk asked.

Toriel shrugged. "I'm not too sure" There was a knock on the door. Toriel walked over and turned the knob. Gaster stood on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here," Toriel demanded.

Gaster sighed. "I've already talked with both Sans and Papyrus. I'm allowed back, but with rules," he explained.

Frisk grinned. "Hooray!

"I've um... also come with a question." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I found this creature during my stay in the Underground, and I was wondering if I could keep said creature."

Sans walked downstairs with Papyrus. He caught Gaster's expression. "oh good. he's found the elusive cat that he's been searching for."

Frisk gasped. "A cat?"

"How did you know that," Gaster asked. He looked shocked.

Sans shrugged. "well, i'm fairly good at reading expressions. so where is the little guy?"

Gaster pulled a black car from his inside jacket pocket. "Her name is Verdana and I've already grown so attached to her."

The cat sighed. "He stuck me in his pocket."

"Did the cat talk," Chara asked.

Veranda nodded. "There are talking dogs, why is a cat any different?"

Chara frowned. "That's true."

Gaster held the cat towards Sans. "Verdana was just wandering around outside Snowdin. She's spent her days just wandering back and forth between there and the Capital. Please, I ask that you let me keep her," Gaster begged. The cat stiffened as soon as she saw Sans.

Sans chuckled. "you always did want a cat." He pet Veranda. "wow. this cat's really soft, sorta like velvet."

"Well, I do try to keep my fur soft."

Papyrus walked towards the cat and examined it. Verdana examined Papyrus as well. "Hmm... well you don't look like that annoying dog that shows up here." He narrowed his eyes. "You won't try to steal my special attack, will you?"

Veranda scoffed. "No. I'm not a dog. I wouldn't do that."

Sans turned to Gaster. "did you name her?"

Gaster nodded. "She didn't tell me her name, so I had to."

Sans faced the cat once again. "so, what's your actual name?"

The cat sighed. "I've had plenty of names. Most recently being Verdana. I named myself Kat a while back, but Verdana is much better."

Sans snickered. "your name was kat, the cat? that's as bad as the name flowey was."

"It's hard coming up with names," Asriel defended, "Especially on the spot."

"relax asriel. i get it." He turned back to Gaster. "you can keep her, i guess. it isn't my house"

Gaster frowned. "So I wasted all that time trying to come up with something to say for nothing?"

"yup." Sans smirked. "welcome back. you're not allowed to perform scientific practices without someone watching you."

Gaster sighed. "Well, there goes my plan."

Everyone stared at the skeleton. Sans raised an eyebrow. "y'know, i was expecting an 'okay', but uh... what plan did you have?"

"There are some colleagues of mine still trapped Underground," he stated. "I found someone lurking in my old lab."

Sans nodded. He turned to the group. "who wants to go with my dad and watch him?"

Chara grinned. "I'll go," she announced. Chara moved to the middle and pointed at Toriel. "I'm gonna prove myself to ya, then you'll have to treat me like you do Frisk!"

Toriel grinned. "I believe you."

"hmm. didn't guess that." He shrugged. "eh... whatever. he better come back though. anyone else going?"

Chara frowned at the crowd. "I can do this by myself," she protested. She turned to the scientist. "In fact, leave the cat behind too!"

Gaster sighed and set down the cat. "Aw... do I have to?"

Sans grinned and nodded. "yup. leave the cat and take the child. if you bring the child back, you get the cat back. fair trade, i'd say."

The scientist set down the cat. "I'll come back Verdana."

Verdana nodded. "Yup. Do what ya need to do." She layed down on the ground and yawned. "I'll be here."

Gaster sighed. "Fine. Come on Chara." He opened a grey door and invited Chara through. Once the two entered the door, it disappeared from sight.

* * *

Gaster grinned at Chara as he walked to his lab. "I can't believe you offered to go with.

Chara scoffed. "I hate you, don't get me wrong, but I decided something this morning. I'm going to do a good deed," she insisted.

"Ah, well this is a good deed. You know that I was erased from the world in most aspects, correct?"

Chara nodded. "Yeah. You could see everything. Blah blah blah. Is that it?"

Gaster sighed. "No. Once I fell in, my colleagues tried to, fish me out, so to say. They fell in and were erased just like I. There's also a child who fell in as well. I need to help them," Gaster stated. He smiled. "One of them helped me when I was feeling down."

"Just how many fell it"

"I believe there were four who fell in after me. I'm not sure if you'll be able to see them, however."

Chara frowned. "Then how'm I going to help these people?"

"We'll have to discover that once we spot one." A loud static filled the air. Digitalized screaming rang through the room. Gaster grimaced and sighed. "Bingo."

* * *

 _"You are a monster, and not one of the friendly ones."_

 ** _"Well, look who's trying to get better with insults."_**

 _"I won't do this."_

 ** _"And who are you to defy me?"_**

 _"I am someone who doesn't want extinction of everyone in the world._

 ** _"Your words mean nothing. You will do as I say, and there is no way around that."_**

* * *

Home is where the heart is.

"I want to go home. I want to have a home, like I felt I did before."

* * *

 **Okay guys! Thank you so much for reading! Well, for those of you theorists out there, I've got a little prophesy for ya.**

 **When the souless gains a soul, the peaceful family comes back together, and the creatures of mystery reunites with the world, three different natures will be revealed. The one who fell to the bottom will be consumed as the villain is revealed.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Bye guys!**


	51. Rescuing the Creatures of Static Pt1

Verdana walked around, gaining pets as she passed. A small smile settled on her face.

"You're so cute," Frisk squealed. She knelt down to the cat's level and pet.

Asriel knelt down and examined the cat as well. He had a brief frown, but soon grinned at the feline. "And so soft," Asriel added.

"I try," Verdana remarked. "You've really got a good place here. Who would've guessed that monsters and humans would ever live in the same house?"

Frisk grinned and pointed to herself. "I did. And now we have a cat!"

Asgore walked into the house. His gaze settled on the group huddled around the cat. "Hello. What is everyone doing?"

Frisk picked up Verdana. "We got a cat now," she announced.

"Oh! That's the reason that everyone is huddled in one group. The cat's not scared of all the attention," he asked.

Verdana shook her head. "Nope. I don't care."

Asgore smiled. "Well, that's good." He walked over and pet the cat. "I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Don't worry, I'm not uncomfortable," she assured.

* * *

Gaster and Chara walked closer to the static sound. The screaming noise got louder and louder with each step.

"What's that weird screaming," Chara asked.

Gaster sighed. He rubbed his face. "That is a song my colleagues have created, which they have dubbed, 'smile'."

Chara scoffed. "Doesn't make me smile."

"Nor does it me, but at least it gives me some audible cue to find at least one of them." He continued to look around for the source of the noise. He spotted the same monster from earlier sitting by a table. "There he is." Gaster walked closer to the monster.

Chara squinted. "Is it that grey guy?"

Gaster nodded. "I'm back," he announced.

"Did you make up with your family sir," the monster asked. Gaster nodded and smiled. "Unfortunately, I have to bring someone along with me."

Chara waved lazily at the creature.

The monster gasped. "Is that Chara, the human daughter of the queen and king? I thought she died!"

"Well that news is a little outdated now. Anyway, we're here to help ya out."

The monster grinned. "I'm being helped by you too?

Gaster nodded. "She offered and told me not to pick anyone else, even a cat I found in Snowdin.

"It's true. You really are one of the kindest humans to ever live," the monster exclaimed.

Chara blushed and turned away. " _I'm really not,_ " she thought. She looked at Gaster. "So, what do we do to fix this?"

"First we're going to find each and every trapped monster. Once we do, we'll head back here to rescue them," Gaster explained. "Come along now. We need your help to find an approximate of everyone's locations."

The monster smiled. "I'll do my best." He looked serious. "Okay, so I think the closest one, other than me, likes to hang out around elevator R1. I feel the need to warn you that she's gone a little bit…," the monster started. He twirled his finger around his head.

"Crazy," Chara guessed.

The monster nodded. "Yeah…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "She's been alone for a long time. Unlike the great Dr. Gaster, it kinda made her snap. We've tried to help her, but then she weirds us out with random nonsense. She once said that she held a piece of Dr. Gaster in her hand."

Gaster furrowed his brow. "How… odd. She would have to go through some kind of therapy or something before she can be integrated back into society."

"Yeah," he agreed in a hushed tone.

"Hey uh… static monster," Chara called.

The monster turned to Chara. "Yes?"

"So you know the two of us, but I don't know your name. It's going to get really irritating for both of us if I have to call you static monster number one."

The monster chuckled. "I never did say my name, did I? That's kinda embarrassing." The monster ran to the front and stopped. "My name is Gri."

Gaster smiled. "Well, now that the mystery of the name is over. Time to track down the others."

"Well, Gilda, or the crazy monster, is just up ahead. Once we find her, we can track down Gennadius," Gri stated.

An odd static noise began to sound. It mixed with the already present noise.

"Yup. I can definitely hear it," Chara grumbled loudly. "Can't you guys make less noise?"

Gri sighed. "If I could, I would. From those who fell into the Core, the only ones who don't make that sound is Goner Kid and Dr. Gaster."

"Guys, I'm going to walk up ahead," Chara announced. Chara walked further than Gaster and Gri. She spotted a figure seemingly examining something. "Um, hello there." She waved at the monster.

"Alphys might work faster, but the old scientist W. D. Gaster? One day he vanished without a trace. They say he was shattered across time and space."Gilda laughed sadly. "How can I say so without any fear?" She held out her hand. There was a face sitting on top of a piece of black cloth. It was speckled with white dots. "I'm holding a piece of him right here," she explained. The face grinned wide.

Chara backed away from the creature. "Okay, you scare me. I'ma go back to Gaster." Chara shivered. "She doesn't have a face on her face. It's in her hand," she whispered to herself.

Gaster sighed as he saw Chara return with a scared expression. "She's got no face on her face," Chara hissed.

"Did she say her whole 'part of Gaster' thing," Gri asked, unamused.

"Yeah! It was freaky! Do we have to take her with us?"

Gaster nodded. "It's important. She'll be undergoing therapy, I'll be sure of it."

Chara crossed her arms. "She gives me a bad feeling." They were close to Gilda now. Chara moved to the back and hid behind Gri.

"I'll talk to her this time." Gaster walked up to Gilda and waved. "Hello Miss Gilda, we're here to rescue you."

Gilda's eyes widened. She grinned. "Oh Gaster! You're back!" She stuffed the face and cloth in her pocket and practically threw herself into Gaster's arms.

"Gilda, we have talked about this," Gaster exclaimed. His pupils widened.

Gilda stepped away from the scientist. She pulled out the face. It was smirking. "You never did want me to hug you. Are you a germaphobe or something?"

Gaster sighed. " First off, I'm uncomfortable with sudden contact."Gaster looked to clothes and smoothed out the wrinkles. "Especially when my wife was alive," he muttered under his breath. He turned to face Gilda once again. "Secondly, no. A scientist cannot be a germaphobe, especially a skeletal scientist. There is no need for me to fear any pathogens and viruses you may carry." He placed his hand on his face. "Gilda, we're here to rescue you from the part of space pocket you are currently trapped in."

"But what about you? Aren't you missing something," she asked. Her voice was filled with concern. She stuck her other hand in her pocket.

"No. I am perfectly fine and out of that part of space and time. You however, are not. I am here to help with that. Please follow me." Gaster frowned. _"She must've entered a different pocket if she was able to actually touch me,"_ he thought bitterly.

"Wow. So stiff. I just asked a question. You don't have to get so worked up," she stated. "I'll follow you." She took her hand out.

Gaster sighed. "Good. I ask that you don't do that hugging thing again."

Gilda let out a sigh. "Okay. Fine. You're a big stick-in-the-mud, you know."

"I know."

Gilda moved to the back with Gri. This caused Chara to move to Gaster's side. She hugged his leg.

Gaster frowned. "Does she scare you Chara."

Chara nodded. "She has no face where it's supposed to be," she hissed. "And you say that as if she doesn't scare you, at least a little."

Gaster chuckled and rubbed Chara's head. "She's a little annoying sometimes, but she's relatively harmless. She wouldn't hurt anyone." Gilda stared at Chara angrily. "I promise."

* * *

 _"..."_

 ** _"Do you see how fun it can be to do this?"_**

 _"I see no amusement in your sick game."_

 ** _"Sick, no. Game, yes. They are only monsters, creatures that once dead will fill me with power."_**

 _"But they're living beings!"_

 ** _"You'll come around. It's all in due time."_**

* * *

 **And done! Oh man. There's something I'm planning soon in coordination with the prophesy, and I've been dropping some hints, but nobody's seem to pick it up yet. Setting up some stuff and backstory. Perhaps someone will guess correctly this chapter. I won't say if someone has or hasn't anymore after this, however.**

 **By the way, the three Gaster Follower personalities were made up specifically for this story. Later events that come into play didn't happen in the game, nor will happen. I also attached names and genders to these people. Seeing as this is a Female Frisk/Chara fic, that shouldn't matter much. I just like giving myself something to work with.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Bye guys!**


	52. Rescuing the Creatures of Static Pt2

Gaster's group walked into the elevator. "So the next person likes to hang out around L2, so we should check there first," Gri explained.

Gaster nodded and pressed the button.

"So Dr. Gaster, you don't like me hugging you, yet you'll let a small child, who has almost no history with you, hug your leg," Gilda stated.

Gaster sighed. "Gilda, you scared her," he explained.

Gilda's face frowned. "I scared her," she scoffed. "This is why you don't take little kids with you. Why did you take her?"

"Sans put me on a probation-like thing. I have to take someone with me and Chara wanted to go."

Chara nodded. "I'm going to do a good deed, even if you freak me out."

Gilda seemed slightly offended. "I freak you out?"

"Your face isn't on your face! You talk about holding a piece of Gaster. You seem really unstable as well," Chara explained bluntly. "Despite that though, I'll try to help you."

The elevator dinged and opened. Beyond the door was a grey head sticking out of the ground. "There's Gennadius," Gri stated. Everyone walked out of the elevator and to the monster.

Gennadius looked at the group and smiled. "You're alive Dr. Gaster."

Gaster smiled. "Yes. Me and Chara have come to help everyone who fell into the Core."

Gennadius' gaze shifted to Chara. "Chara? You mean the adoptive daughter of the queen and king?"

Chara nodded. "Yup."

"I thought you looked familiar. Thank you Chara, for being one of the kindest humans I've ever met."

Chara chuckled. "If you say so." She stared quizzically at the monster's lower body. "So how're we gonna move you? I mean, you don't seem to have legs."

He looked down at himself. "Yes. That might be a problem," he stated. "I've never really moved from this spot." He stared at the ground. He took a short hop forward.

"Well, I guess that'll work," Chara stated. "So where's this kid?"

"Goner Kid, you mean," Gennadius asked.

Gri nodded. "She normally hangs out in Waterfall."

Chara stopped. "We gotta walk all the way to Waterfall?"

Gaster shook his head. "Not necessarily. I do have means of travel." He held out his hand and created a grey door from nowhere.

Gilda looked at the door, amazed. "Good going Gaster! Now we'll get there even faster!"

Gaster looked at Gilda, unamused. "Please do not start that rhyming chain you always start." He looked back at the followers. "After you."

The followers entered the door one at a time. Gilda hesitantly entered, looking back to make sure Gaster was following her. She smiled as Gaster and Chara entered and closed the door behind them.

"So where are we going to find this child," Gaster asked.

"She should be around that room with the plaques of our history. The one with the drawing. She's on the other side of that bridge," Gri explained. He took the lead. "I'm bad at explaining things. Just follow me."

Gaster chuckled. "Thank you. I know Waterfall, but not very well."

"Well, you did get us close. She's just past this side of the bridge."

Chara moved to the front. She pointed to a figure in the distance, staring at the water. "I think I see her!" She ran ahead of everyone to meet the kid.

"Another kid," she asked. Goner Kid seemed sad.

Chara was startled by her sudden voice. "Uh… yeah. My name's Chara. What's your name."

The kid turned to face Chara. She looked almost exactly like Monster Kid. "It doesn't matter anymore." She stared at the pointed stones on the ceiling. "Have you ever thought about a world, where everything is the same, except you don't exist?"

Chara shook her head. "But… I know you've had to go through that. Do you know Monster Kid, by any chance."

Goner Kid seemed slightly surprised. "Yes, but that doesn't matter now." She laughed sadly and stared at the ground. "What if in this world, everything existed perfectly without you? The thought scares me…"

Chara gave her a pat on the back and smiled. "Come on. Don't be like that. As my friend Frisk would say," Chara began. She put a neutral expression on her face. "Everyone deserves a happy ending." Her face reverted to a smile. "We're here to save you and the others."

"You are?" She shook her head. "No. It's okay. Please, just forget about me."

Chara frowned. "Look, this isn't a decision. You either come with us peacefully, or we're going to effectively kidnap you," she stated as blunt as she could.

Goner Kid's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"We're not giving up on you, so come on."

Goner Kid stared at Chara with shock. "You care that much for someone you don't know?"

"It's the right thing to do, right? So come on now." Chara grabbed the collar of Goner Kid's shirt and began to drag her towards the group. "I found her. Careful, she's being all depressed," Chara warned. "She seemed really adamant about staying there."

Gri nodded. "Yeah. Hey Goner Kid, we're going home, back to all of our families. Won't that be exciting?"

"But how would that work?"

Gilda wrapped her arm around Gaster."Well, if I know Dr. Gaster as well as I do, I know he's found a way to save us from this state. Look at him! He's back into the world of the monsters."

"Gilda!" Gaster flinched and moved away quickly. "How many times must I say that my heart belongs to another?"

Gilda pouted. "But Gaster, Calibri is dead. I was as sad as you were, but I've moved on. I'd say it's time for you to as well."

Gaster ignored Gilda and walked up to Goner Kid. He knelt down to her level. "Well, I see the resemblance to you and Monster Kid. Are you siblings."

Goner Kid shuffled her feet. "Yeah. We are."

"Don't you want to see him again?"

Goner Kid nodded. "I want to be able to talk to him again. I want him to remember me."

Gaster smiled. "And he will. But you have to come with us. I promise that you'll be restored to your former self. I used to be just like you, only I wasn't able to reach out to others, like you are. If it is possible to help me, then it is certainly possible to pull you out of wherever you ended up." He created a grey door and turned the knob. Gaster scooped the child in his arms and held her. He walked through the door with the other monsters. "Gri, can you get the door for me," he called as he moved his way to a machine.

"Yessir!" Gri ran towards the grey door and closed it. He ran back to the group.

"Okay Chara, this is where your help will come in handy, so listen carefully." He set Goner Kid down. "First, I need you to make sure everything is plugged in." Chara raised an eyebrow. "People like unplugging my stuff for some reason."

Chara sighed and began to check the outlets. She gave the scientist a thumbs up. "Everything's plugged in."

Gaster sighed. "That's a relief. Now to the hard part, extracting the monsters." He walked over to a large grey machine with a tube in the center. He began to press a series of buttons. "Let's see, that value isn't right, so I need to raise that." He glanced at a display with a series of numbers. "Okay, this process could take a while, but I have the set-up for it. You see, for each pocket in the space-time continuum, there is a corresponding number. We need to find the pocket you are currently trapped in and bring you here. I'll go in order from when I found you. Gri, you're up first." Gaster invited Gri to a small platform inside the machine. Gaster looked towards Chara. "Chara, name a number between two and one-hundred."

"Uh… I dunno… fifty-six?"

Gaster began to hit several more buttons. He flipped a large red switch and stared at the capsule. "It doesn't seem like it did anything. Try a different number."

"Wait, you had to do this before, right? What was your number?"

Gaster's eyes widened. "Chara! You may be onto something!" He pressed a couple of buttons and flipped a switch. Once he did, Gaster's body began to become unstable. He screamed as he saw his body begin to melt into a blob once again.

Goner Kid quickly raced to the switch and flipped it once again. "Yo, are you okay," she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Heh…" Gaster clutched his head and smiled at the kid. "Let's not try that number again." He walked to a small table and grabbed a pen and a notebook. He listed a couple of numbers. "Still, this makes for good notes." He looked at Chara and sighed. "Don't tell Sans."

Chara gave a thumbs up again. "You got it Doc. But seriously, are you okay? You were kinda… melty… sorta like cheese."

"Yes. I am fine. Are you worried about me?"

Chara pouted and turned away. "Blame Frisk and Asriel, I say."

Gaster chuckled and made his way back to the machine. "I won't tell. Okay, so perhaps a number close to sixty-six will work."

"How about sixty-two," Gri suggested.

Gaster nodded. "I'll try it." He pressed the same buttons a couple of times and pulled the lever. Fog filled the machine as gears and cogs began to sound. "It worked!" The fog soon cleared. The former grey follower was now a shade of light-blue with red markings on his chest. He grinned as he stepped out. The other followers marveled at the achievement.

"Whoa… that's some cool science stuff," Chara admitted.

"Next up, Gilda." Gilda raced into the machine and stood there with a grin on the face in her hand. "What number would you suggest?"

Gilda pondered for a moment. "How about number sixty-one?"

Gaster nodded. He was slightly relieved that she didn't try to make a romantic action towards him with the number. He pressed a single button and flipped the switch. Once again, fog filled the machine. Once it cleared, a yellow monster with yellow fur walked out. Her face was attached to her body,and she held a piece of black cloth in her hand.

Gilda spun around and grinned. "Finally! I don't have to carry my face around with me!"

"Yes. And we're all glad for that. Okay, next up is Gennadius."

Gennadius hopped into the machine. "I'll be so glad to have my legs back. Seeing as it seemed to a numerical order, try sixty-three."

Gaster nodded and pressed a button. The machine created fog once again. Once the fog cleared, a yellow dinosaur-like monster stepped out. He stared at his legs and smiled. "Hopping like that got tiresome."

Gaster looked to Goner Kid. "Okay, it's your turn now."

Goner Kid shyly walked inside the machine. She gave a tiny smile.

"I'm going to guess number sixty-five for this one. Does that sound fine?"

Goner Kid shrugged. "I don't know."

Gaster pressed a button and flipped the switch. Nothing happened, however. He frowned. "Huh. Perhaps since you fell in at a later time, it's a larger number. What number would you suggest?"

"Uh… maybe eighty?"

Gaster nodded and pressed several buttons. He flipped the switch and grinned as fog entered the machine. Once it cleared, a small yellow dinosaur walked out. Her tail was curled around her. She looked like Monster Kid, only without the spikes on the back of her head and she was a lighter shade of yellow. She wore a bow on her head.

Gaster smiled at Goner Kid. "See, now you can be with your family."

Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She hugged the scientist with her tail. "I was so scared." She tightened her hold on his leg. "Everyone didn't seem to even notice me, not even my own brother. Everyone lived their lives, and didn't even know I was gone!"

Gaster picked Goner Kid up. "That must've been torturous for you to go through, but it's all over now. He hugged the child and set her down. He created a door from the air and turned to his assistances. "I am glad that I could help you. Can you find your houses without my assistance," Gaster asked.

Gri, Gilda, and Gennadius nodded. "We'll call you if we need anything," Gri stated.

Gaster smiled. "And if you can call if you want to talk. I ask that you be respectful of my wishes, however." He looked directly at Gilda. "No flirting with me."

"Tch. Fine."

Gaster turned the knob and waved to the followers. He took Goner Kid by the tail and walked through the door. Chara closed it as she left.

* * *

Verdana yawned and stretched her body. She leapt up the stairs in an attempt to find a bed to sleep in. She felt herself get scooped up by someone. "Hey," she shouted. Verdana looked up to see Asriel staring down at her.

"Uh… sorry about this. I saw you trying to get up the stairs and wanted to help."

"It's fine, just a little shocking to suddenly be picked up."

Asriel smiled and walked with Verdana up the stairs. He opened the first door and entered. He set the cat on the bed.

Verdana stretched and curled up in a ball. She heard the door click and sighed. "I've got a home now, after searching for years, I can finally grow attached to someone… I hope." She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

There was pitch-black darkness.

 _"Where are we going? I can't see a thing with your hands covering my eyes! Oof!"_ The camera's microphone was bumped. _"Ow. Okay, so I know where the wall is. If you're going to blind someone, at least take off your cloak."_

 _"Oh! Sorry dear. We're almost there!"_

 _"I've been walking so long that it seems like I'm in Snowdin. I wouldn't be surprised if I were to step in snow at any moment."_

 _"Oh come on now, do you think I'd lead you all the way there?"_

 _"Perhaps."_

 _"No! Just a little further honey."_

 _"Alright. Tell me when to stop."_

 _"Okay, stop! Now tell me who the best wife is."_

There was a gasp. _"H-How did you?"_

 _"Don't worry about that. So, do you like it?"_

 _"Like it? I love it. Thank you so much Cali!"_

 _"It's not a problem, Wingdings."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

A moment passed with no sound. _"Er… Cali, were you recording my reaction?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"You left the lense cap on."_

 _"Ughh! I knew there was something I forgot to do. Aw…"_

 _"I could re enact what I did."_

 _"No. It wouldn't be genuine. Oh well. At least we have the sound."_

 _"Yup. At least there's that."_

"I miss her," Gaster muttered, staring at the screen. He had tears around his eyes. He took the tape out and set it down.. "We had such great memories together, and now…" He placed a new VHS tape inside.

* * *

 **And done! Okay, that took a long time, mostly because I was debating on carrying Gennadius in a wheelbarrow, and I was trying to figure out how to get one there. It wouldn't work, however. No voices this time, but there is a flashback with a recording... which is sorta like a flashback...**

 **I'm glad to see people trying to figure this all out. ;)**

 **Anyway, bye guys!**


	53. Confrontation About a Problem

Gaster, Chara, and Goner Kid walked up the stairs of a small house near the larger house. He knocked on the door and waited. Goner Kid waited nervously behind Gaster and Chara.

"I got it," Monster Kid shouted from beyond the door.

"No no. I already told you that you're not supposed to answer the door."

"Oh… right…"

Loud footsteps approached the door. An eye peeked through a small hole in the door. "Who are you," a woman asked.

"My name is W. D. Gaster, and I have to talk with you for a moment."

"Yo! Isn't that Papyrus' dad," Monster Kid asked excitedly. "That's so cool!"

The door opened. There was a tall armless monster looking at Gaster. "What do you need?"

"It has something to do with your daughter."

"Daughter," she questioned. "But she went missing a year ago."

Goner Kid's eyes widened.

Gaster nodded. "Yes. Well, me and Chara here found someone who looked like Monster Kid."

The monster gasped. "Where is she?" Monster Kid poked his head out of the door.

Gaster stepped to the side to allow the parent to see Goner Kid. She had her tail wrapped around her. She shyly waved. "Hello."

The monster grabbed Goner Kid and hugged her tightly. She had tears in her eyes. "I was so worried about you! Where have you been all this time? The Underground isn't a big place."

"Yo Sis! You don't look all pale now," Monster Kid exclaimed.

Goner Kid's eyes teared up. "I… you saw me?"

Monster Kid nodded. "Yeah! You were always hanging out around the bridge. I tried to say hello, but you'd just stare at the river. "

"She's been through quite an ordeal this past year. Whether or not she tells you is up to her, but know that I've been through something similar, and it isn't her fault." Gaster sighed. "Well, I've taken enough of your time. Have a good day." He waved goodbye to the family and walked down the stairs. "Time to go home Chara."

"Yo, Dr. Gaster, thank you, for bringing Donna back" Monster Kid exclaimed. He had a huge grin on his face.

Gaster turned his head and smiled. "It was no problem."

"See ya later," Chara yelled as she and Gaster walked back to their house.

* * *

Asriel sighed. He paced around outside the door with Verdana. "Do I wanna go back in there?" Asriel gulped and turned the knob slowly. He spied the sleeping figure of the cat. Asriel quietly stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He stood there for a few minutes before working up enough courage to ask a question. "Verdana, what was the first of your names," Asriel asked curiously.

Verdana opened her eyes and snapped her attention to the door. Asriel was standing there. "You're still here?"

Asriel nodded and sat on the bed. He gave a sad smile. "Yeah… I was just sorta curious about ya. Er… if it makes you feel less nervous," Asriel began. He mentally smacked himself. "... Just know that I was sorta like you are now."

Verdana squinted at Asriel. "What do you mean by that?"

"You can't feel anything, can you?"

Verdana's eyes widened. "How did you know that? What gave it away," she demanded.

"Well, you've said that you didn't care, and that you named yourself. If you had several names, why not choose the first? Unless you were hiding something, that is."

The cat sighed. "You're right, Asriel."

"And I'm going to guess that you're not an actual cat, right?"

Verdana nodded. She looked over her body. "Yeah."

"No wonder why you feel so soft."

Verdana stared at Asriel. "So how can you relate to me? You look perfectly normal to me."

"Ah hah… well, this is a recent development." Asriel rubbed his neck. "I used to be named Flowey. And yes, I was a flower."

"Then there's hope for me," Verdana asked. Her eyes were wide.

Asriel nodded. "For now, let's figure out who you were." He frowned. "We really don't have six human souls on hand though, and absorbing every monster soul would be really tricky. How about this, do you remember anything? I don't think you do, but it's worth a shot."

Verdana frowned and shook her head. "I've been wandering for years, trying to figure out what happened, and trying to figure out why I couldn't feel anything but a tired feeling," she groaned in frustration and placed her paw on her head. "I remember tripping or falling… or something like that, but I don't remember anything else. I don't know who I knew. I don't know what I was. All I know is that I had a different name, one similar to my new one."

Asriel frowned. "Surely there must be someone you remember?"

Verdana closed her eyes. "I'll try again to see what I can remember, if I can remember something."

Asriel nodded. "Well, if you remember something, pull me aside and tell me."

The cat nodded. "I will."

Asriel left the room.

* * *

A yellow eye pierces the darkness of a room long since abandoned. The figure eyes the security cameras. Three white bullets shoot towards the cameras, taking them out without any issue. "Gotta get that tape," the figure chants quietly. They dash towards a television and VHS player. Lined up at the side were several unmarked tapes.

The figure groaned. "I'll have to watch all of them just to figure out which tape is which." They placed a VHS tape in the player and pressed start. Their fingers moved to the volume buttons to turn it down. The figure grinned when they looked at the recording. "Bingo." They quickly ejected the tape and stuffed it in a small bag they brought.

Their eyes settled on a pile of plushes of the same animal. "Cats?"

The eyes of the cat plushes seemed to stare at the figure. "Relax, you only came for the tape, not the cat plushes." They tried to leave, but caught the cat's gaze once again. "No. Stop it. You'll get caught if you dilly-dally. " They tried to leave yet again, but couldn't stop staring. The figure groaned and grabbed the plushes and stuffed them in their bag, one-by-one. No longer being stared at, the robber took off and successfully left the house.

* * *

Toriel and Asgore sat in the dining room, laughing and telling stories. They each had a plate of pie and a cup filled with tea.

"Humans are strange creatures. They seem to like petting me at every meeting I go to," Asgore stated. "Something funny happened today. At the meeting, a monster also attending the meeting yelled out,' King Fluffybuns,' when I walked into the room. The humans began to call out that name and laughed."

"Goodness, looks like the nickname wasn't just for the Underground." Toriel smirked. "Well, I've got a bit of a story too. As you are aware, I am taking classes to become a teacher."

Asgore nodded. "You always did want to become one."

"So I was in class today, when there's this knock on the door. Behind the door was a lunatic, also known as the children's history teacher. He was yelling and screaming about how we monsters need to get back into the Underground and die out."

"Their history teacher is like that," Asgore questioned. He was appalled.

Toriel nodded. "Unfortunately." She sipped her tea. "So obviously, he was trying to hurt my character by telling lies and half-truths. Once he's in the middle of his ranting, a woman named Abbie slammed the door in his face." Toriel laughed. "Perhaps that's the reason he wasn't at their school today."

Asgore laughed. "Perhaps." He stretched his arms and legs. "It's nice, being friends again."

Toriel nodded. "Yes. I'm so glad we put that whole situation behind us. Don't get me wrong, I don't condone what you did."

"Nor do I."

"But at least we can sit and talk." Toriel took a bite of her pie. Her face scrunched up reflexively. She swallowed the bite and gave a weak smile towards the kitchen. "It's getting better Papyrus."

Papyrus poked his head from the kitchen door. "Wowie! I'm so glad you feel that way Lady Toriel!"

"Although." She checked her pie. "Spaghetti is an odd choice for a filling, especially since you put butterscotch in it anyway."

"I was trying out a new flavour! Everyone seems to like your pies and my spaghetti, so if I were to combine the two, I would get one mega-dish!"

Toriel gave a thumbs up. "Good job."

Papyrus cheered and walked back in the kitchen. She quickly took the plates of pie over to the trash can and scraped it off the plate. She sat back in her chair and placed the plates back on the table. "He is getting better," Toriel stated. "Perhaps he'll make something I can actually eat after a couple more weeks of practice.

"Agreed. Thank you Toriel."

* * *

 **And done! So maybe now that you have a couple more scenes, you can piece together something related to the prophecy. I was hoping to get a little more time before I started to really lay on one of the points, but I couldn't draw it out enough.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Bye guys!**


	54. A Glimpse into the Past and Present

A peaceful day in the Capital, flirting with someone over the phone, a sudden power outage, yellow eyes that seemed to pierce through the darkness, and finally dust. What tied these events together? Verdana's head filled itself with strange symbols and fragmented memories.

"But what do they all mean," Verdana demanded. She groaned in frustration and flopped onto a pillow. "I can't piece it together. What happened?" Verdana shook her head. "It's all the same. Every time I try to piece these things together, I end up with some weird theories that never work out." The cat mocked a smile. "I know, maybe I was a flirtatious something working at power plant." She scoffed. "Yeah right. Maybe Asriel can help." She hopped off the bed and walked to the center of the room. She glanced up at the giant door in front of her and sighed. "I don't think out things well." She pawed at the door and meowed. "Guys! I locked myself in here," she yelled.

The door opened almost immediately. Gaster stood on the other side. She was smiling. "Hello Verdana," he greeted.

Verdana smiled. "Hello Gaster!"

"I was walking to my room and heard you yelling. I do so hope you weren't trying to escape for long."

Verdana shook her head. "No. I was just taking a nap," she explained. "I realized that I closed the door by accident though." Verdana rubbed her head.

Gaster picked up the cat and hugged her. "You're so soft!"

Verdana was surprised by the sudden hug, but didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry if I'm being clingy, but cats always were my favorite animals, especially black cats. They hold such a mystery to them," he explained, still not letting go.

Verdana chuckled. "That's very true. So did you do whatever you had to do."

Gaster nodded. "Yeah. I rescued everyone trapped there. I've brought families back together again."

Verdana's smile faltered. She quickly resumed her cheerful facade. "That's so great!"

Gaster frowned at the cat. "Are you thinking about your home?"

The cat sighed. "Sorta. Y'know, I don't even remember really having a home."

"Well, now you have one." Gaster smiled. "Everyone seems to like you here."

The cat nodded. "You're right, once again. I guess I do have a pretty good place here."

"Well of course. There is no guessing" Gaster smiled and set the cat back down.

"Hey Gaster, thank you for taking me in." Verdana smiled.

"There was no trouble. Now it has been a long day. I'm heading to bed early so if you need me, my room is at the end of the hall." With that statement, the skeleton walked to his room, leaving Verdana alone.

"Now to find Asriel."

* * *

 _"What am I doing here?"_

 _"You're here to do my bidding in this game of life."_

 _"But why do I have to?"_

 _"My amusement of course. It gets boring just sitting around and waiting."_

 _"But they finally made it to the surface! Everyone is happy! Even Asriel is back! He's not a flower anymore!"_

 _"Tough. What did I say before? Since when were you the one in control? Let's destroy this world and move onto the next."_

 _"I LOATH you. I HATE you. You are nothing more than a sadistic shell of a person, if I can even call you that!"_

 _"Sweetie, your insults won't do anything. I see that you're refusing. I wonder, how long can you keep it up?"_

 _"I will fight to keep you away!"_

 _"Hehe. Very well. Goodbye, partner."_

* * *

Chara sat at the table, looking at Toriel smugly. "I told you that I would do a good deed."

Toriel chuckled. "I believed you. It is really such a nice thing to see Chara. I'm glad you went with."

Chara smiled. "Me too. Now people might start treating me like they do Frisk."

Toriel smiled. "I'm sure they will. Now, since you did help out, is there anything special that you would like for dinner?"

Chara grinned. "You don't even have to ask!"

Toriel sighed and shook her head. "I suppose not. Chocolate inside a pie?"

"Yeah!"

"Drat," Papyrus exclaimed from the kitchen. "And I was so looking forward to showing off the dish I made for Lady Toriel earlier."

"Perhaps another time," Toriel offered. "Chara did something good for others so we should let her choose the dinner."

Papyrus walked out of the kitchen. He was grinning. "That is very true! See Chara, I told you that everyone could be a good person if they just try!"

"You did say that multiple times." Chara looked around. "Where's Frisk and Asriel?"

"Asriel and Frisk are working on homework with Sans," she explained. She narrowed her eyes. "Speaking of, don't you have work to do?"

Chara groaned and got up from the table.

Toriel chuckled to herself as Chara begrudgingly marched upstairs.

* * *

There was once again, nothing but darkness.

 _"Welcome home Wingdings!"_

 _"Cali, why are you shining the camera in my face?"_

 _"Noooo reason! Now come here you!"_

 _"I don't know what you are doing Cali, and I'm slightly concerned."_

 _"Now why would you be concerned about me? That's just ridiculous!"_

He sighed. " _Alright. What surprise do you have for me?"_

 _"Ha! Okay Asgore, tell him the special news!"_

 _"Well as you may know, the old Royal Scientist recently dusted. Although I am not able to tell you what happened, I did come here with an offer. You've worked hard in the fields of science. We are in dire need of a new Royal Scientist. Would you consider taking the role?"_

 _"A-Are you serious?"_

 _"Very much so."_

 _"Mr. Dreamurr, I would be honored to take the role! I just… I just don't know what to say!"_

 _"Ham it up for the camera dear! I wanna be able to look back on this and laugh!"_

 _"Honey, you forgot to take the lens cap off again…"_

 _"Oh what?"_ The darkness was lifted as a skeletal hand pulled off the cap. The camera focused its lense on a frowning skeleton wearing a black cloak and an orange shirt. The skeleton was frowning. _"Why do I keep doing this?"_ She sighed. _"Whatever. At least we have the sound."_

 _"Yes. At least you have the sound."_

Gaster frowned at the video being played. He touched the screen and gazed at it longingly. "She was always so happy. Why did she have to die?" Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted eyes looking at him from under a table.

Gaster quickly pulled the unidentified object towards him. He let out a sad laugh as he looked to the item in question. "The first of many cat plushes given to me. This one, given by Calibri," he stated aloud. He set the black cat plush in his lap and took out the VHS tape. He slowly put a new tape inside and hugged the plush. Tears were absorbed by the plush as he snuggled it. "I miss you Cali."

* * *

 **And done! So, this would be the place where I list something that I did, or something like that. All I have to say is that any doubts about who the cat is should be gone now.**

 **Anyway, I thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	55. Explanations and Memories

"...and that is how to multiply fractions," Sans explained. Trails of blue magic formed a simple multiplication fraction and its required work. "pretty simple, huh?" Sans grinned lazily. "that teacher of yours needs to listen to you guys, 'cause obviously her lessons are dumb."

The three children nodded. "Yeah! She didn't even take in consideration that we're new," Chara muttered. She frowned.

"The teacher's nice, but she does have another class," Frisk defended. "Still, it would be nice to have one-on-one help."

"well, said teacher also gave you guys like a month worth of homework. not only is she making you do all this work, but now i have to actually do things too." Sans sighed. "oh well. could be that social studies teacher."

"Do we have to do all this today," Asriel whined. "My hand is killing me."

Sans chuckled. "nah. we'll pick back up tomorrow. i don't really feel like doing anything either." He winked. "class is dismissed."

"Yes! Finally," Chara children packed their bags back up and walked out.

Sans stopped Asriel as he was trying to leave. "eh... i actually have to talk to ya."

"But I wanna stay wi-," Asriel started.

"it'll only take a few moments." Sans shut the door and locked it. "uh... so i've asked you to stay behind because of verdana. er... the cat."

Asriel gulped and nodded. "Yes?"

"i saw how you looked at the cat. there's something off about it, at least in your eyes right?"

Asriel began to sweat. "Uhhh?"

"no need to tell me, your face betrays you kid," Sans explained. He grinned at his pun. "so uh… what's wrong with the cat?"

"It's not a cat," Asriel muttered

Sans was taken aback. "er... what? but uh… it's got the exact shape and features as one of those little guys."

"Have you ever paid really close attention to her face?"

Sans scoffed. "well of course. i read facial expressions. she's a black cat, who typically looks bored, and has some strange scar running from her nose to the top of her head." He rubbed his neck. "that uh… is segmented… sorta like stitching…. okay, you have a point asriel. she's not a cat, but something else."

Asriel nodded. "Yeah." Asriel frowned at the ground.

"wow uh… based on that expression, i'd have to figure that it isn't a stowaway from another universe. i'm guessing that she lacks the ability to feel."

Asriel nodded. "You're really good at guessing."

Sans grinned. "it's one of my many talents." He scratched his head. "er... i suppose i should look into this." He sighed. "you guys sure do like making me work now don't ya?"

"Sorry Sans," Asriel squeaked. "... But you were the one to question me about this."

"hehe. that's true." He stretched and opened the door. "welp, guess i got a cat to stalk now. see ya kiddo." He waved at Asriel.

"Bye Sans," Asriel said in farwell. He closed the door behind him. Asriel looked down the hall and spotted a tiny black figure.

Verdana came racing towards Asriel. "Hey! I gotta talk to you for a second."

"Did you remember anything?"

"Eh… sorta." Verdana sighed. "More like fragments, but I was hoping you could maybe piece it together."

The door opened again. Verdana and Asriel were startled. "and i'll help too," Sans insisted.

Asriel clutched his chest. "You scared me," he stammered.

"sorry asriel." Sans knelt down and picked Verdana up. He examined the cat more closely.

"What are you doing," Verdana demanded.

"relax buddy. i'm just checking something." He ran his finger from the bridge of Verdana's nose to the top of her head. "yup, that's string alright." Sans set the cat down. "Well, i overheard you two talking earlier, and i was curious. looks like it's true. you're not a cat afterall. boy, dad's gonna be really disappointed. chances are though, he'll be fine if we help ya with your problem."

Verdana's eyes widened. "You're going to help too?"

"yeah. why not? i'm not gonna let another soulless monster run around and potentially ruin our happy ending. so about your memories, what fragments need piecing together?"

Verdana's ears pinned down to the side of her head. "Do we have to talk here?"

Sans chuckled. "guess not. i know where we can go. just hold on." Sans winked and grabbed the cat yet again. Asriel held onto Sans' hood. In a flash of blue light, the trio left the building.

* * *

Sans, Asriel, Verdana appeared in a small workshop. "welcome to one of the most secure locations in all of the underground," Sans exclaimed. He set down the cat. "my secret workshop!"

"It's not really a secret anymore," Asriel muttered. "You helped me here with Dr. Gaster and Alphys. Not to mention that you were attacked in your lab by that weird 'Fresh' guy."

Sans shuddered. "let's not remind the skeleton about that event. you've got a point though. it isn't so secret anymore, but that's not the reason why we're here. verdana, i believe you've got something to say to us."

Verdana nodded. "I've had these glimpses of my past, I think. Every time I try to think of the events, they become all foggy. There are some things that always stay with me though. I remember that I lived in the Capital, first off."

Sans nodded and pulled out a notebook. He began to write the details on it. "got it."

Verdana raised an eyebrow. "Are you writing down my story?"

Sans nodded. "easier to remember this way. lotta resets can mess with ya. anyway, continue."

"Right. Uh… the next thing I remember is flirting with some man over the phone. The voice sounds familiar, but I'm not sure who it is."

"ooh, weren't you the romantic type," Sans teased. He wrote down the detail while smirking.

"Ha ha. Very funny. The next thing that happened was a sudden power outage. In the darkness of the house, I could only see a pair of yellow eyes. Finally, I fell and turned to dust." Verdana frowned. "And on a cat plush, as you can tell by this form here."

Sans nodded. "welp, this must've been built before the core was finished, or at least before it was fully functional. another possibility is that someone cut the power in your house."

"So a murder," Asriel questioned.

Sans chuckled. "there isn't a question about whether the cat was murdered or not. unless this person with yellow eyes was a lover or something, which i doubt since she mentioned that she was flirting over the phone."

"These eyes were angry for some reason," Verdana added.

Asriel winced. "That's horrible!"

"so from what i can gather, you were sitting in your house alone and talking over the phone. suddenly, the power went out and you tried to determine the cause. while looking, you saw a pair of yellow eyes and were killed by the owner of those eyes." Sans frowned. "either this monster had a lot of LOVE, or you had really low hp. it could also be a mixture of both."

"Maybe we can check her stats," Asriel offered.

Sans shrugged. "worth a shot, i guess." Sans focused on Verdana. White wording appeared in front of him.

"LV 1," it read.

"well, you haven't killed anyone. good for you," Sans lazily cheered. "other than that, nothing."

Asriel sighed. "Sorry Verdana."

She shook her head. "It's fine. You both tried to help me. Maybe I'll try taking another nap to get information."

Sans grinned. "ey, that sounds like a good idea to me."

Asriel chuckled. "Of course it does," he exclaimed.

"in fact, i think i might take a quick nap too." Sans grabbed Verdana placed her on the counter. Sans climbed up and leaned against the wall. "how 'bout you kid? are you gonna take a nap?"

Asriel smiled. "Maybe." He climbed onto the counter and positioned himself in the corner on the opposite side of Sans. "Goodnight." All three monsters closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **And done! So, here we are at the crossroads again. Several paths have been opened to you, the readers. Will you accept the prophecy that has been laid out, or will you make your own destinies?**

 **If you choose to have the path go as history would see it, the option would be Seal their Fate.**

 **Now since there are several ways this can go, I have listed some acronyms down below.**

 **Eik**

 **Cal**

 **Sal**

 **Eil**

 **De**

 **Gid**

 **You won't know what you've chosen until it's too late. Choose wisely, for everyone's fate is in your hands.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Bye guys!**


	56. CAL Timeline Initiated

**So, it would seem like people wanted to change fate. The path chosen was of Cal, but was it the right choice? Perhaps, perhaps not. Maybe in the future you'll get another chance to change fate. Anyway, without any further delay, Cal.**

* * *

" _Look Wingdings! Your son figured out how to use his magic!"_

There was a giggle. " _blaster!"_

 _"Sans put the blaster away!"_

 _"Oh come on. Don't you feel proud of him?"_

 _"Well yes but he's going to destroy-"_ There was a large blasting sound. " _...the coffee table..."_

 _"We needed a new one anyway Wingdings."_

 _"While that is true, we can't have him destroying the house!"_

Another blast sounded. Calibri shrieked.

" _Wingdings! Are you okay?"_ There was silence. " _Wingdings? What's wrong?"_

 _"It only did one damage, Cali. Even little children do more than that."_

 _"Oh... so he...,"_ Calibri trailed off.

 _"Let me check his stats."_ There were gasps. " _One hp, one defense, one attack."_

 _"No... I was hoping that it would skip over him..."_

 _"We're going to have to be more careful with Sans."_ He sighed. " _But at least he's safe for now."_

 _"Er... are the security cameras supposed to have a lense cap on it?"_

 _"What?! How did that get there,"_ Gaster demanded.

There was a giggle.

 _"It was Sans,"_ Calibri deadpanned.

* * *

 ***You reach out beyond the barrier that separates the two world. A small crack in the barrier forms. The timeline is thrown into disorder, but soon resolves itself. A gentle nudge reaches a character still in the Underground. The nudge pushes said character to a quaint house in Snowdin and opens the back door slightly.**

"Hey! What's the big idea," the figure demanded.

 ***You say nothing. A small pink orb leads to the door, where three monsters are having a discussion.**

The figure's yellow eyes widened. "That's... a cat plush... like the ones I stole in the past!"

 ***Your control over the world is given up. You are now forced to watch the events that take place.**

 _"Right. Uh… the next thing I remember is flirting with some man over the phone. The voice sounds familiar, but I'm not sure who it is."_

"That voice," the figure said in realization. "I know that voice!"

"ooh, _weren't you the romantic type?"_

 _"Ha ha. Very funny. The next thing that happened was a sudden power outage. In the darkness of the house, I could only see a pair of yellow eyes. Finally, I fell and turned to dust, and on a cat plush, as you can tell by this form here."_

 _"_ But... I took every... no... I must not have gotten every single plush in that house!"

 _"welp, this must've been built before the core was finished, or at least before it was fully functional. another possibility is that someone cut the power in your house."_

 _"So a murder?_

The figure growled. "They're getting too close to the truth," she loudly whispered.

 _"there isn't a question about whether the cat was murdered or not. unless this person with yellow eyes was a lover or something, which i doubt since she mentioned that she was flirting over the phone."_

 _"These eyes were angry for some reason."_

 _"That's horrible!"_

 _"so from what i can gather, you were sitting in your house alone and talking over the phone. suddenly, the power went out and you tried to determine the cause. while looking, you saw a pair of yellow eyes and were killed by the owner of those eyes." Sans frowned. "either this monster had a lot of LOVE, or you had really low hp. it could also be a mixture of both."_

The figure walked further from the door and clenched their fists. The figure's left eye twitched. "This is unfair!I got rid of her, and now she suddenly comes back?" The figure shook their head. "No. I killed her once and I can do it again." The figure waited until they heard the sounds of snoring before sneaking into the workshop.

Nine white and black bullets filled the air. Going from left to right, there was a hand pointing right, a box with a black outline, a box with shading on it's top and right-sided panes, a hand pointing up, the astrological symbol for Cancer, a small black diamond, a larger black diamond, the astrological symbol for Scorpio and finally, another box with a shaded top and right pane. "He will be mine."

The bullets were thrown at the sleeping trio. Sans eye sockets jolted open. He immediately took action and shoved Asriel to the ground. "run kiddo," he shouted.

Asriel's eyes widened as he saw the bullets head towards him and Verdana. He quickly scooped the cat in his arms and ran out of the room. The snow was kicked up as he ran.

The figure growled. "Get back here," they shouted. More oddly-shaped bullets of the same patterns filled the air. They sent the bullets towards Asriel and Verdana.

The strangely-shaped bullets surrounded him like Flowey's bullets would have. Asriel thought quickly and used fire magic to burn away the bullets, but to no avail. Suddenly, he was pushed again. A wall of bones blocked the attack.

The yellow-eyed monster growled and sent another set of bullets at Sans. He dodged each and every one of them. "hey, you aren't playing very fairly."

"I don't care! That thing in the young princes' arms is my mortal enemy!"

Sans raised an eyebrow. "so you know who the cat is? we've been trying to find that out, but to no luck. why don't ya tell us, before i knock you all the way back to the ruins?" Sans' eye was enveloped in a bright blue aura. He slammed the figure against the wall. The figure was hurled into the building.

They growled and summoned more bullets. They aimed some of the bullets at Sans and the others at Asriel and Verdana. Sans quickly shoved Asriel and Verdana out of the way yet again. Sans smiled as he was hit with each and every bullet. Asriel and Verdana's eyes widened.

Red lettering appeared in the air. "999999"

Sans fell to his knees. Red liquid spilt out of each wound. "heh... tell everyone that i'm sorry that i couldn't make it back. but hey… at least you're safe... buddy." Sans began to turn to dust. "ugh...make sure to... apologise to papyrus, ...dad, ...and toriel ...at the very least."

"Sans," Asriel and Verdana shouted.

Sans closed his eye sockets tightly. He waved his arm at the two. Asriel and Verdana were enveloped in a blue light and were taken back to the house. Sans gave a pitiful laugh. "at least i… saved them." His eye sockets closed as he fell over and turned to dust.

"They got away," the figure growled. They picked up the dust-covered clothes of Sans, a bottle of ketchup, and a handful of Sans' dust. "Next time, I will succeed." The figure ran towards Waterfall.

The rest of Sans' remains blew away in the wind.

* * *

 **So, if you couldn't tell, you chose to kill Sans off.**

"man... why did'ya have to kill me? there was the option of leaving well-enough alone. instead you decided to interfere in our lives. now i have to pay the price," Sans muttered. He sighed. "ah well. you were gonna do that anyway. there's always someone going to write my death. at least i was able to protect asriel and verdana. but seriously, for shame."

 **They didn't actually know what they chose.**

"well, shame on you for not explaining."

 **Haha... well, I hope you liked this chapter. For your information, you had three different options that would keep the trio safe.**

 **Eil- Everyone is living**

 **De- Dog Ending**

 **and Gid- This would have Asriel, Sans, and Verdana team up to kill the figure.**

 **Yes, I am mean sometimes.**

 **Anyway, bye guys!**


	57. A Time of Mourning

Asriel and Verdana appeared in the air above the couch. They fell on the couch with a thud. "Oof!"

Toriel and Papyrus quickly ran to the couch as they heard the noise. "Asriel," she shouted as she ran from the kitchen. Toriel spotted the child fiercely hugging Verdana with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Verdana… not a cat," Asriel began to sob,"...so we… w-were going to find out… w-who she was!"

Verdana nodded. She pet Asriel's arm. "I'll take it over from here." The cat looked at Toriel and Papyrus' concerned faces and sighed. "So we went down to this secret lab thing and tried to piece together my past. We were all kinda tired so we were taking a nap. That's when... " Verdana looked to the ground. Her face twisted with anger. "That's when my murder decided to strike!"

"Murderer," Toriel exclaimed.

"Strike? Are you okay," Papyrus questioned. He began to look over Asriel and Verdana.

Asriel nodded. "B-B-But there was a-another monster w-with us," he cried. "H-He didn't come back!"

"Who didn't come back," Toriel demanded.

"S-Sans," Asriel stuttered. "He p-protected us."

Toriel and Papyrus felt their souls shattered. "Sans," Papyrus asked in a small voice.

Frisk and Chara walked down the stairs. "What's going on," Frisk asked. She saw the crying faces of Asriel and Toriel. Papyrus also looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"S-Sans? B-But he..." Papyrus shook his head. "I-It's all a trick! A d-dream! He c-can't be dead."

Verdana frowned. "I'm sorry, but... he was protecting us and... my murderer, from when I was a different monster, killed him in cold blood."

Chara scoffed. "Yeah right. He wouldn't die that easily. Trust me, I know. And hold the phone. You're not a cat?" Verdana shook her head.

"He pushed m-me out of the way of some st-strangely-shaped bullets… and took the hits himself…"

Chara growled. "When I find that monster who killed Sans…" Chara's eyes had a red glint to them. "...They'll wish that they were NEVER BORN!" Chara marched upstairs angrily. "I'm getting Gaster. Don't bother trying to stop me."

Frisk quickly ran to Papyrus' and Toriel's side. Papyrus fell to his knees. He closed his eye sockets to try and fight the tears, but it didn't work. He softly sobbed into his hands. "Brother… dear brother… if only I had been there to protect you…"

Gaster came running down the stairs at a blistering pace. He carried Chara under his arm. "Asriel, what happened? What happened to Sans?"

"Dust… he…," Asriel muttered.

"This monster was coming after me again," Verdana grumbled. She looked to the ground. "It's my fault that he's dead."

A blinding white light erupted from Gaster's eye sockets. He stomped towards the knife drawer and pulled out a knife given to Chara by a person from a separate dimension. "Chara, you're coming with me. If you use it on anyone other than the killer, I will end you on the spot. Do I make myself clear."

Chara gulped. "Very." She took the knife from Gaster's hand. "Verdana should come this time. This person's after her, afterall."

Gaster nodded. "I'm sorry Verdana, but you have to be bait."

Verdana shrugged. "It's fine." She wiggled out of Asriel's tight grip and hopped off the couch. "I'll follow you."

Gaster created a door from thin air. He fiercely turned the doorknob and marched through. Once everyone entered the door, Frisk walked over and shut it. It disappeared from existence.

"Why did this have to happen," Papyrus wailed. "I got him back! My family was together again! Sans wasn't even mad at Dad anymore, even if he claimed that he couldn't forgive him!"

"Chara was improving," Toriel muttered. "I think she even grew to respect Sans and Dr. Gaster…"

Asgore walked into the living room with Alphys and Undyne. "What's wrong," Asgore questioned.

"S-Sans is d-d-dead," Papyrus answered in between breaths.

"Who's the punk and WHERE ARE THEY," Undyne demanded.

"U-Underground… somewhere," Asriel answered. He sniffled.

Undyne nodded. "Alphys, you stay here and help comfort everyone. I'm gonna kill that punk!" Undyne stormed out of the house. She yelled as she ran back to Mount Ebott.

"Why do these things have to happen to us?" Frisk sniffled.

* * *

Mettaton, now in his EX form, smiled at Napstablook. "Ready to start today's show Blooky?"

Napstablook shied away. "i dunno… if i'm really cut out to… report news…"

Mettaton shook his head. "Oh Blooky, you only have to hold the camera. I know how nervous you get when you're on camera anyway. "

Napstablook nodded and gave a tiny smile. "okay mettaton. i'll do my best!"

"That's the spirit," Mettaton cheered. "Now where's the news I'm reporting on?"

Napstablook floated over to a sign and pressed a button. The sign now showed the script he was to read. "there it is!"

"Thank you Blooky!" He turned to the camera and smiled. The recording sign turned on.

"And go," another cameraman yelled.

"Welcome to Ebott News, I'm your host Mettaton, and I'm here to bring you all the news you want."

A piece of paper was handed to Napstablook. He read it over as Mettaton began to read the script in front of him. Shyly, the ghost floated over and handed Mettaton the paper.

"-And for some, it means to," Mettaton read. He looked over at the paper. "Oh, it would seem we have some breaking news!" He skimmed the paper. "Let's see… disturbance… spears… screaming…" His eyes widened. "Death." Mettaton faced the camera and gulped. "Breaking news from the house of monsters. A monster, now identified as Undyne was seen running towards Mount Ebott. This is what originally got our attention, so we stopped the monster to ask why she was causing a disturbance. According to Undyne and eyewitness testimonies, a monster, still unidentified, has killed a monster by the name of Sans Aster. We do not have all the details, but we'll be sure to keep you updated."

The recording sign turned off. Mettaton threw the paper on the table and ran out the door. Napstablook followed. "Hey wait," the employees yelled. "Come back Mettaton!"

"Sorry darlings, but I've got some field study to take care of."

* * *

 **And done! So, now we've got several people tracking this person down. Hooray! I will make sure said character pays for what they did.**

 **I know you really shouldn't, but trust me. I know what I'm doing and was completely prepared with the decision I might've had to go through**

 **Also on a different note, Uncontrollable is a great song to write fighting scenes to. Perhaps it's because every time I hear it, something wants to kill me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Bye guys!**


	58. Tracking down the Villain

"Darlings I am so sorry," Mettaton exclaimed as he opened the door. He walked up to the group that was mourning. "I just now got the news and just had to come over."

"H-Hey Mettaton," Alphys stuttered. "Yeah… I just found out about it myself," she muttered.

"Dr. G-Gaster and Chara are trying t-to track down the murderer," Asriel explained.

"Ah, so there are people searching for this horrible creature!" Mettaton sighed and walked towards Toriel and Papyrus. "You two have certainly had a rough day, haven't you?"

Toriel and Papyrus nodded. "J-Just this afternoon, he w-was helping the children with math. He w-was incredibly smart… a-and kind," Toriel recalled through her sobs.

"He loved to make jokes, a-and although I d-don't like them, now that he's gone…" Papyrus buried his face in his arms. "I want to hear another joke! I want my brother back!" Papyrus turned to Frisk. "Can't you reset," he asked in a low voice. "Please, can't you bring him back?"

Frisk frowned and shook her head. "Something's preventing me from doing that. Besides, wouldn't Dr. Gaster and Asriel be lost again?"

Papyrus sniffled. "I just... " He covered his face again. "I want t-to see him again."

* * *

"Once I find this monster, there will be no mercy," Gaster growled. "I will kill them five-hundred times if it means that they get the justice they deserve."

Chara's eyes widened at Gaster's bloodthirsty comments. She held the knife in her hands and passed it back and forth.

"Uh… Dr. Gaster, isn't that a bit violent," the cat questioned timidly. "You're uh… you're kinda being a little scary."

"I just got out of a time loop where I couldn't do anything to help anyone. I finally got to the surface and suddenly I hear word that my son was murdered? The same son who I typically paid extra close attention to, just so that he would live a long life." Gaster shook his head. "No. This creature will suffer greatly for this. Never mess with a scientist, or a scientist's family."

Verdana shrank back. "O-Okay. Got it. Lesson learned."

"We've been walking for about an hour, and this monster still hasn't," Chara began.

A bullet in the shape of a finger pointing up launched itself at Chara. She quickly slashed the bullet and looked towards the place it was fired from.

"Well well, looks like the cat's come again. This time, she's brought the adopted daughter of the queen and the former Royal Scientist." The figure stepped out into the light. Said figure was wearing a long black cloak with a delta rune symbol in the center. Strange lettering lined the bottom, the sleeves, and the hood of the cloak. Yellow eyes peered at the group from the darkness of the hood.

Gaster summoned bones in the air. His entire body was now wrapped in a white aura. "You will pay for killing my son," he growled.

The figure chuckled. "Well, he was trying to protect that stupid cat of yours. That cat's had it out for me for a while now, even when she wasn't in that form."

"So you do know who I was," Verdana exclaimed. "That's why you decided to kill him!"

The figure scoffed. "Well yeah. What? Does the soulless doll not remember her past? Oh brother!" She chuckled. "I killed him, not only because he was in my way of killing you, but he was just in my way in general!"

"What do you mean," Verdana asked.

Gaster's aura grew in intensity. Black specks began to fill the aura. "You hurt him, just because he was in your way in general? What does that even mean?!"

"It doesn't matter. All I have to do is kill the cat and the brat. Perhaps I'll have to do something with those pesky memories of yours. Then, we'll be all square!"

Chara clutched her knife tightly. "No. You won't win. I've got more Determination to succeed than you think!"

The figure's toothy grin was seen from under the hood. "If you've got so much determination, why haven't you reset to before this even happened?" Chara's eyes widened. "Caught your bluff, didn't I?" The figure sighed and summoned the same set of bullets. "Well, I suppose I can let each of you have a dying wish, aside from Dr. Gaster of course."

Chara scoffed. "Dying wish? HAH! Yeah right!"

"Tch. Figured as much. How about you, Verdana," they mocked.

The cat hissed at the figure. "You know my name. You know my life. You probably even know who I'm related to! You're the one who killed me afterall!"

"So are you asking for me to tell your life story?" They waved their hand dismissively. "No thanks. I can tell you the events of that day though, since you were so close with your guesses." Verdana frowned, but didn't say anything.

The figure hopped down to ground level and chuckled. "My day began with planning and plotting, while yours began with a kiss from a loving husband and children. When your husband left you to watch over the house, the power went out. Gasp! Whatever could that be," they mocked. They made a sweeping motion over their head. "So you got up to investigate. That's when I struck. While I fired six bullets, only one was needed to kill you. One hp isn't very useful in fights," they added.

Gaster's eyes widened. "But the only ones with that low of health were Sans and…" The aura around him vanished. "Calibri," he questioned in a small voice.

The cat furrowed her brow. "Is that my name?"

The figure laughed. "Yes Dr. Gaster. That is your wife in the body of a cat, much like the prince was a flower before."

"C-Cali? Y-You're Cali," he questioned.

"Yes," the yellow-eyed monster deadpanned. "That is Calibri. Your wife. Your dead wife. Anyway, now that dying wishes have been fulfilled…" The yellow eyes became wild in nature. "It's showtime!"

* * *

 **Well you all saw this coming. Now it's the monster's turns, who didn't listen to the tapes at the same time you read them.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye guys!**


	59. The Identity of a Traitor

"Now, who should I kill first," The figure chimed. They summoned more projectiles behind them. "The annoying little brat, or the stupid little cat?"

Gaster picked the cat up and placed her behind him. The white aura enveloped him again. "You've killed my family, and you just expect me to stand here? You killed both my son and my wife, each for a stupid reason, I'm assuming. Why did you do that? "

The figure didn't listen. Instead, they launched the projectiles towards Chara and the cat. Five went to Chara while the other four homed in on Verdana.

Chara slashed each bullet with ease and dove towards the figure. They stepped the the side and kicked Chara away. Meanwhile, Gaster was taking out each strangely-shaped bullet with a well-timed white bone attack.

"You seem to put up more of a fight than your son did," the figure noted. "Yet it seems like Calibri doesn't seem up to fighting."

"I would if I could ya jerk," she yelled. Verdana scampered to a nearby rock.

Gaster growled and ran towards the figure. The aura around him grew. Black specks now plagued the aura. In his rage, Gaster animalistically swung at the figure. Again, they dodged. Instead of kicking him down however, they jumped over him and landed near Verdana. The figure chuckled. "Y'know, even if the prince managed to regain his normal form, it's very doubtful that you'll be able to," the figure taunted. Verdana glared at the figure.

Chara dove at them, knife in hand. "Ayyahh," Chara yelled as she attacked. A blood-red knife appeared in the air above Chara and hurled itself at the figure.

"Another knife? Just what is this child's power," Verdana questioned.

The figure was hit by the flying knife. Part of the cloak tore, revealing a bright red shirt. The figure growled. "You little BRAT," the figure snapped. "I should've killed you with the first opportunity I had!" They dove at Chara again. Several bullets filled the air. There were groups of bullets arranged in strange patterns. "You will die here and now," they snarled.

Bullets were fired at Chara. She quickly hacked and slashed them and once again hurled herself at the figure. "You're wrong! We will fight for our friends, even if they aren't here to see." Both knives attempted to attack the figure, but attacked the air.

Suddenly, a green spear was hurled into a rock formation near the figure. "YOU'RE RIGHT," Undyne screamed. She ran towards the figure at a blistering speed. "Sans was important to everyone, and I'm sure it's not just us!" Undyne swung at the figure and summoned small arrows in the air. "There's the people who he used to work with! There are the teachers that he's met for Frisk's sake! Heck, even those strange people from another dimension seem to ADORE the guy!" She launched all the arrows at the monster. "How could you even THINK about hurting him? How does your vendetta against the cat cause this TRAGEDY?!"

Gaster stepped forward slowly and menacingly. "Indeed," he growled. His eyes were covered by a black fog and his hands were clenched into fists. "Who are you to decide who lives and dies?" His voice became more and more distorted with each speck of black in the white aura.

The figure's yellow eyes widened as they tried to hit all the arrows with the bullets. Beads of sweat formed as she dodged and attacked the arrows. A knife whizzed by her neck, as did a bright white blast.

"You feel your sins weighing on your neck," Chara mocked.

"I don't care about your personal affiliations with that skeleton! There's only one goal that I have!" An arm appeared out of the cape. They wore white sleeves and held a clump of strange symbols in their hand. They quickly threw the symbols to the ground and stomped on them. Once they did, several black gooey figures appeared. "Like them? I drew inspiration from Alphys' amalgamates. They aren't as strong, nor are they invincible, but they can still put up a-," she started.

Undyne yelled like an anime hero and launches several spears at the creatures. They melted into an unusable black sludge. "This is for Sans," she yelled. Undyne stabbed a spear towards the figure's head. They nearly dodged the spear. "This is for Papyrus!" Another spear was launched at her head. "This is for Queen Toriel!" A spear was thrown at her feet. "And this one is for all the monsters, whose lives you've stolen!" Five spears were hurled at the figure. They jumped as the spears homed in on the figure.

It was Chara's turn. "You deserve much worse than what Undyne could do. If I had the ability, I would reset the timeline over and over to kill you," Chara screamed. She sent the red knife at the figure and made three arching slashes. Red beams followed the figure as they jumped.

Once they landed on the ground, the figure's soul became blue and glitchy in appearance. Gaster raised his head up. From what you could see from his eyes, he held a crazed expression. "Never hurt a scientist or their family." Blasts of energy shot towards the figure. As they attempted to jump, they were suddenly pulled to the wall. The figure jumped directly into the blasts as they attempted to move to the side.

The figure winced in pain and let out a heavy sigh as they noticed the tattered cloak. "Fine. I didn't want to have to reveal myself, but this cloak isn't cutting it. They threw aside the black piece of clothing. Underneath was a yellow monster with bright yellow eyes. They were wearing a bright red shirt.

"I knew it," Chara muttered under her breath.

More black specks appeared in the bright white aura. "G̶̛͕̯i̡͕̼͙̫̲̟͜l̴̬̪͖̤̮͜͜ͅd̛̝̞͚͟a̛̫̜̤̣̘͜.̡͎̠̤̙̹͝," Gaster growled.

* * *

 **And done! So I'm not sure how obvious I made this. Fun fact, all the Gaster followers have names with meanings attached. Gilda's happens to be sacrifice and there are good sacrifices and bad sacrifices.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading. Bye guys!**


	60. A Fierce Battle

"She's relatively harmless. I promise," Chara quoted. "Seriously though, WHAT THE HECK? WHY THE HECK?" She grabbed a handful of hair with her free hand. "I noticed that she was crazy from the very moment I set my eyes on her!"

"I took you in when you had no j̪̖͉͙̦̟̙͘o̠̜͔b͖͓̹̻̮̖. I couldn't stand to watch someone s͛̓͒͐̽̐͂͏̠͈͍ȗ̸̊ͧ͗̓̋f̟̩͆̓ͭf͔̰̤̞̭͈͆ͣe͇̤̣̫̺̔̋̿ͮ́̎ͩr͚͈͖͈̃ͦͫ͟ on the streets." Gaster marched over to Gilda with a strange calmness to his steps. "I told you of any problems I had and you did the same. We became friends, even if you had the creepy tendency to try to make a move on a married man. And now you have the gall to pull this?" Gaster chuckled. "That was a mistake on your part." Gaster created a grey door and shoved it open with blue magic. He wrapped Chara, Undyne, and Verdana in a magic cocoon-like object and sent them through the door. He closed the door with blue magic. "I had an inkling of your betrayal, but I never had my suspicions confirmed until now."

Gilda's lip curled. "You sent them away?!"

Gaster chuckled again. "Why yes. Are you angry, because I'm FURIOUS!" Several Gaster Blasters filled the air and focused on Gilda.

"You always were stuck on that Calibri lady! Oh look at her, she's sooooo gorgeous and funny and has a cute smile," she mocked. "What was I supposed to do? You wouldn't accept my flirtations and you kept giving me the same excuse that you were 'married' and 'in love'! Bah! Nobody seemed to see my inner struggle. I loved you, and you wouldn't accept my feelings! The logical decision was to get rid of the competition, right?"

"You killed my child. You killed my wife! And all for what, pettiness over who I liked? News flash, even if I wasn't married, I would've only thought of you as a friend, if that now! You came to me and consoled me after her death! You, who just hours earlier killed her in cold blood," Gaster exclaimed. The blasters fired at Gilda. She barely dodged the blasts. The impact of the beams created a large crater in the ground. "And now you DARE to say that it was the logical choice? My son would have judged you and would've given you a 'bad time' as he liked to call it. Well, I'm going to give you a battle that you WISH you could've avoided! And trust me, I'm going easier on you than I did with Chara."

Gilda gulped but stood her ground. "I will win. My side WILL win, even if I have to resort to my secret weapon."

* * *

Undyne, Chara, and Verdana landed on the ground in a pile. They were dazed for a brief moment until they heard the door close behind them.

"Hey wait," Undyne exclaimed. "He's going up against that monster alone!"

Chara growled. "I knew it! I knew there was something wrong with that lady!"

"Did you find out who it was," Mettaton asked.

Chara nodded. "Although I don't know if you can really do a report on her. It's possible that she didn't even exist before me and Gaster rescued her."

The ones who weren't crying gasped and covered their mouths. "That's horrible," Asgore muttered.

Verdana nodded. "Yeah. Now Wingding's kinda mad and I'm going through, or I should be going through, some sort of emotional 'I found out who I am' moment." She looked to Chara, Frisk, and Asriel. "Tell me there's some way to reset time like people keep talking about."

Chara and Frisk gave sideways glances. "Er… about that… ever since Chara split apart, I haven't been able to access that power."

"Yeah… me neither," Chara added.

Verdana's eyebrow twitched. "If you split apart, maybe that power was split in half."

Frisk and Chara's eyes widened. They quickly moved closer together and reached their eyes towards the wall. "Knowing that this might be the only way to save Sans, it fills us with Determination," Chara stated. In a shimmer of light, a menu appeared. Two options appeared, reset and continue.

"How far back will this take us though?"

"Guess there's only one way to find out." Frisk reached her hand towards the reset button and smiled. The world was consumed in a black cloud.

* * *

Gaster swung several bones at Gilda and sent Gaster Blasters towards her direction. He stopped attacking for a moment to catch his breath.

Gilda wiped sweat from her forehead during the small break in the action. A dark cloud began to approach rapidly. "Tch! Didn't wanna have to do this either, especially against you." Gilda threw several stones on the ground in the shape of a circle. She threw down dusty pieces of clothing and a handful of dust. She quickly threw her cloak and a couple strands of hair into the circle and braced for the storm's impact.

"A reset," Gaster realized. He smiled. "One of the few times I'm glad to see timelines repeat!" The white aura wrapping around Gaster vanished.

* * *

3...

2...

1...

The timeline was reset.

* * *

 **And done! So, did you guys really think I'd leave my favorite character dead. I mean, then I couldn't tell as many puns!**

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Bye guys!**


	61. Alive Again

Frisk, Asriel, and Chara gasped as they were pulled back into their last save point. They each glanced at what they were doing. Each child held a piece of paper and a pencil. There was a short and lazy skeleton napping on a chair.

Overjoyed, the children threw down their supplies and practically tackled the skeleton.

"Sans," Frisk and Asriel yelled.

The skeleton awoke with a start. He looked down at the children. "oh uh… ha ha… sorry 'bout that." He rubbed Asriel's head. "but hey, at least we're okay now. please tell me you gave that creature a beat-down."

Chara nodded. She furrowed her brow. "Well, sorta. Y'see, Gaster sorta sent me and Undyne away during the fight.

Sans seemed surprised. He chuckled. "huh. well, didn't expect ya to actually fight for me kiddo. really thought you hated me."

"Well at least you didn't try to kill Asriel! Unlike the lady who killed you," Chara grumbled.

Sans chuckled. "that's very true. well since we've done this lesson before, why don't we just go downstairs. i gotta assure everyone that i'm okay."

Asriel nodded. "Yeah!" Asriel got up and opened the door. Asriel spotted the cat wandering the halls. There was a piece of paper taped onto her back. Verdana carefully peeled the tape away and dropped the note. She quickly ran down the stairs. "Wait," Asriel exclaimed. He began to run after the cat, but couldn't catch up before Verdana jumped out of a window. Asriel sighed and picked up the note. He took it to Frisk, Chara, and Sans. "She left."

The door at the far end of the hallway opened abruptly. Gaster came running out. He stopped at Sans. "Y- You're alive," he stuttered. Gaster grinned. "I-I was so worried that you wouldn't come back!"

"well now you don't have to worry, at least about the lady."

Gaster clenched his fists. "Ah yes. Her. The traitorous girl," he growled. Gaster took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. "I'll deal with her later. For now, I have to find Cal-er... Verdana."

Asriel sighed and handed Gaster a note. "She ran away from me as soon as I saw her. She left this note behind."

Gaster's eyes widened. He took the note and began to read it.

"Dearest Wingdings (Or at least that's what I think I would write. Still not that sure.),

I… I know that I'm supposed to be happy. Hooray, I've got my past all figured out. But… I don't feel any attachment towards you, or Sans, or Papyrus. Just… anger towards that Gilda lady. I can't stay. I appreciated your offer for a home, but considering that I couldn't even find any emotion to mourn for my own son, I can't accept. It's better that you forget about me, as I'm not sure if I'll ever be 'myself' again.

Sincerely, Verdana."

Gaster gasped as he read the note. He quickly took off and dropped the note in his rush. Sans picked it up and began to read it. He raised a bone brow. "my mom's a cat plush now? huh. didn't expect that's who she was. guess we'll have to make it a quick greeting and try to find her."

The children nodded and rushed downstairs.

* * *

"Papyrus? Is there something wrong," Toriel asked. She set down a book she was reading and frowned at the obviously distressed-looking skeleton.

Papyrus rubbed his face and straightened up. "Y-Yup! Nothing to fear as Papyrus is completely and utterly-," he began. Verdana took off from the stairs and jumped out the window. "Why did Verdana jump out of the-?"

Gaster soon followed the cat. He leapt through the broken window. "Please! Come back," he yelled.

Toriel and Papyrus blinked at the display. Frisk, Chara, and Asriel soon followed down the stairs. "Don't run," Toriel scolded.

All three children stopped in their tracks. "Sorry," Frisk apologised. "We're just trying to help catch Verdana."

Toriel nodded. "Don't run down the stairs and don't even think about jumping out of the window."

Papyrus nodded. "Yeah! It's dangerous, unless you know what you're doing, or are Undyne."

"generally, it's a good idea to not jump out of windows," Sans stated as he walked down the stairs.

Papyrus grinned. "SANS!" He tackled the skeleton. "Sans! I thought I l-lost you a-and… and that they wouldn't reset, so I-I couldn't see you again," Papyrus picked Sans up from off the ground. "You need to be more careful than you are!"

Sans nodded. "sorry bro. i'll uh… make sure that i don't do that again. well, i mean, i have no reason to go back there. sorta figured out who the cat is."

Papyrus gasped. "Wowie! She figured out her name?"

Sans nodded once more. "unfortunately, that's why she left." Sans walked close to Toriel. "so uh… do you remember anything that happened before? something bad happened to me, if you remember."

Toriel furrowed her brow. "No. Can't say I do." She sighed and looked to Asriel. "Is it one of those 'resets' that you told me about?"

Asriel nodded. "Yeah."

Sans breathed a sigh of relief. "well, now that this is done, time to track down the cat."

"I'm going too," Papyrus exclaimed. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you!"

Sans chuckled. "okay papyrus. so obviously, we aren't going the same way dad went. hmmm… she probably went underground. i mean, it's a lot less crowded down there now… and that is where her killer was."

Papyrus frowned. "So maybe she wanted revenge, or something."

"She was killed," Toriel questioned. "Oh, so she's like Asriel was. That's sad. Her family must have gone through some trying times when she died. Well, I do hope you manage to find her. Good luck." Toriel smiled.

"hehe. thanks." Papyrus summoned a door to the Underground and turned the knob. Everyone walked through the door. Papyrus shut the door behind him.

* * *

 **And done! So, now the cat's run away. Now they've gotta find her. I'm pretty sure that Gaster wants to find Gilda too. Well, thanks for reading. Bye guys!**


	62. The Search Begins

"I think (huff)... I finally (pant)... lost him…," Verdana panted. She looked behind her and saw nobody. "It's too bad that I couldn't stay though…. I'm sure he can make it through this hard time."

A figure suddenly picked Verdana up. She looked at the person in question. The monster was a short blue monster with red markings on it's chest. "Well hello there little kitty," the monster greeted.

"Put me down," Verdana hissed.

The monster's eyes widened. "Whoa! A talking cat! What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter just put me down!" Verdana wiggled free of the monster's grasp. She looked over the monster. "Look, you seem like a nice guy, but I'm down here for a reason. Don't tell anyone that you saw me, got it?"

The monster furrowed his brow. "What?"

"Wait (huff) come (puff) come back! Please," Gaster yelled from far away.

The cat bolted once again. She let out a tiny apology as she ran.

The monster frowned. "Well then. That was a strange cat…" He sighed and walked away. "Time to track down my family. I bet my cousin's in some fancy restaurant consuming dew off of a ficus once again. " He gave a tiny groan. "They won't look at you strangely if you walk out!"

Gaster rushed into the monster and fell to the ground. He rubbed his head and looked at the fallen monster. "Gri? I thought you left already."

Gri shook his head. "No. I was making sure that Gennadius could find his first. I have an inkling of where my family is anyway." He stood to his feet and helped Gaster up. "So what's going on now? I know you went up there, and I know that you made up with your family."

Gaster nodded. He frowned. "Yes. My entire family, except for Calibri."

Gri frowned and gave Gaster a sympathetic pat on the back. "Is it around that time of year?"

Gaster shook his head. "She's alive. Somehow she is, but it's different."

Gri gasped. "Sir! Does that mean your entire family'll be back together?" He grinned and pulled out a phone. "What does she look like? I'll tell Gennadius and Gil-"

"Don't. Tell. Gilda," Gaster growled.

Gri gulped "O-Okay. S-So, if she's d-different, what does sh-she look like? "

Gaster sighed. "Somehow by the power of Determination, she was able to come back to life, but she's in the body of a cat now."

Gri gasped. "I saw a cat pass by here! Black cat, right?"

Gaster nodded. "Yeah." He sighed once again. "Well, it was nice catching up with you. If you do want to help track her down, you may, but do not contact Gilda." Once he finished his statement, he began running once more.

Gri stared at his phone and began to dial a number. "Gennadius, it's Gri. Dr. Gaster needs help with something. Can you assist me in catching a cat?"

* * *

"So! Where are we going to search first Sans," Papyrus asked loudly. He looked around.

"i was thinkin the capital, bro. maybe she went home."

Papyrus nodded. "Ah yes! Perhaps so!" He grinned and began to march towards the Capital. He stopped. "Wait, do you know where her house is?"

"Yup." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Excellent! ...Wait how do you know where she lives?" He furrowed his brow at Sans.

"well, i happen to know who she was when she wasn't a stuffed cat plush thing. "

Papyrus gasped. "Wowie! Who was she?"

"calibri," Sans answered.

"Isn't that what our mom's name was?"

Sans nodded. "as such, if i remember where i lived before, i know where she lived before."

Papyrus grinned. "Wowie! It hasn't even been a month and already I've gained a dad, a mom, AND tons of friends!"

Frisk giggled. "Well, we've gotta track down your mom before we add her into the total."

"You're right! I cannot let her get away from our family!" He grabbed Sans, Frisk, Chara, and Asriel and carried them under his arms. "Direct me Sans, for I do not remember our old home!"

"you got it." He lazily pointed in a single direction. Papyrus took off in that direction.

"We shall find Verdana," Papyrus exclaimed.

* * *

A camera was placed on a small stool. A short skeleton walked in front of the camera and adjusted it. He them walked in the camera's field of vision and sighed. He straightened his back and stared at the camera. "i _have a feeling, that something terrible will happen. maybe not now, but at some point. this is sans aster, son of the former royal scientist dr. gaster. although, people don't really remember my dad. that's why i'm here now."_

Sans stared at the ground. _"things aren't doing so well. everyone i talk to claims that our house's been empty since after someone died there, but it hasn't. when i tried to help pay bills and such, they_ laughed _at me, claiming that it was a cute gesture. but... we've lived there out entire lives. me, dad, and that giant pile of stuffed cats dad kept in the living room."_

Sans stared at the camera with darkened eye sockets. " _for anyone watching this tape, the old scientist, dr. w. d. gaster, was alive at one point. if you have any information on how to get him back, i'll be in snowdin. i need help. please..."_

 _"What are you doing with the camera,"_ someone asked offscreen.

" _er... nothing bro! just uh... telling jokes."_

a small skeleton walked in front of the camera. He waved and smiled at the imaginary audience. _"Hello there! My name's Papyrus! I really hope my brother's jokes didn't annoy you too much."_ The younger skeleton scowled at the older one. " _Sans, we have things to do today."_

Sans nodded. " _you got it. i'll be there in a sec."_

 _"Alright! Hurry up though!"_ Papyrus walked away from the camera. Sans looked back at the camera. " _he doesn't remember him either. please help us out, somebody. i just want my family back..."_ Sans walked to the camera and turned it off.

* * *

 **And done! Sorry for not updating for a couple of days. I had things to do. I had a lot of guest reviews and such. I'm really glad that people are looking at this story and I really appreciate it!**

 **Guest 1- Yup. He's real protective.**

 **Guest 2- Aw! Thank you! I like making lyrics for video game music and have made like 4 song lyric thingies for Undertale. It's Raining Somewhere Else was the first. Then there's Undertale, ASGORE, and Bonetrousel.**

 **I'll address Guests here. I appreciate you guys so very much! Anyway, thanks for reading this! Bye guys!**


	63. Cat Chasers

"So, what's this about a cat," Gennadius asked while walking. He sighed. "For what reason would we have to even track one down?"

"Just trust me on this." Gri put his hands on the back of his head and began to move towards Gennadius. "Dr. Gaster'll be really happy."

"I see!" Gennadius chuckled. "So he finally found the cat he was searching for?"

"Not exactly," Gri answered. "You know what happened to the prince, right?"

Gennadius gave a sollum nod. "Yes. He was killed on the surface, only to be brought back as a soulless flower." He gulped. "Don't tell me…"

"Perhaps. Calibri's back," Gri stated with a smile. "

"Did you tell Gilda?" Gennadius stopped and stared at Gri.

Gri shook his head. "No. Dr. Gaster was very clear that I shouldn't contact her."

Gennadius sighed. "Good. I didn't want to say this to him, but Gilda had that crush on Dr. Gaster. You know that as well as I."

Gri nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, there was a rumor that Calibri's death wasn't accidental, if you get what I'm saying."

Gri gasped and covered his mouth "Did she…?"

Gennadius nodded. "It's very possible. If she did, wouldn't she try to go after Calibri again?"

Gri nodded. "That's true." His eyes widened. "Dr. Gaster was angry to mention her name. Oh good gravity, he already knows!"

"And if he found out, either Gilda exposed herself, or Calibri exposed Gilda. So, perhaps it would be good to hurry."

Gri gulped. "You're right! For Dr. Gaster and Calibri!" The duo began to run towards the Capital

* * *

"I uh… don't see her," Papyrus muttered. He shook his head. "No! I must keep looking! Dad is counting on all of us."

"bro, he doesn't even know we left. but i see your point." Sans cupped his hands to his mouth. "verdana! where are you?"

Asriel looked around the ransacked house. "Looks like someone broke in here."

Sans nodded. "yup. It was abandoned, and the front door was unlocked." He shrugged. "least they left most of the furniture."

Chara frowned at the TV. "Then what did they steal?"

Sans shrugged. "a bunch of weird tapes? i dunno. seems kinda odd."

Chara sighed. "Maybe not, if there was evidence of some crime there."

Sans chuckled. "well, there was a security camera here before. sharp thinkin kiddo." He rubbed Chara on the head, tangling some of her hair in the process. "i always figured it was some home movies or somethin."

There was a loud commotion outside. Someone fell to the ground with an audible thud. Everyone quickly ran out of the house to investigate. Outside, there were two monsters chasing a black cat. Gaster and Gri chased after Verdana while Gennadius was laying face-down on the ground.

"Come back," Gaster shouted.

"No," Verdana exclaimed. "Leave me be Wingdings!" She hopped over Gennadius and bolted into the house. She quickly crawled underneath a wooden dresser. Gaster approached the dresser. "I'm sorry everything is the way it is, but I can't help it! I don't want to burden you or Sans, or Papyrus, or Asriel! There's a big chance that I won't come back from this as who I was before, as Gilda mentioned."

Gaster shook his head. "No. It doesn't matter if you won't be the same after all this. You're still the one I loved. Why would I just forget about you, especially if there might be a sliver of hope?"

"I came back," Asriel pointed out. "I thought I would never be myself again, but here I am. I'm not Flowey, not anymore. If there's a chance that you can become Calibri again, don't you want to take that chance?"

Verdana wiggled farther into the darkness underneath the dresser. "I can't. I can't get your hopes up. I can't get my hopes up. A blue light shone and illuminated underneath the dresser. The stuffed cat was enveloped in the blue light and was brought out of her hiding place. She shrieked and tried to flee again, but to no avail.

"look, i dunno why you're daring to give up, but uh… you gotta stop doing that." Sans chuckled. "look at me, a pot calling the kettle black," he muttered under his breath. "so you think that because of some crazy chick, you're suddenly unable to become who you were before?" Sans shook his head. "nah. you've got a _skele-ton_ ," he winked," of people behind you, both in this world and out." He stared in the distance and frowned before turning back to Verdana. "we'll find some way to help, but you gotta be willing."

"Are you really gonna talk to me like that," Verdana deadpanned. "You know I'm your mother, right?"

Sans nodded. "yup." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "read the note and everything. does that make my statement any less true though? look around. see everyone standing here, we're all gonna help you. just trust us. i know you don't wanna hurt anyone else, but how did you think we would feel when you dropped a bombshell on us and took off?"

Verdana stared at the ground. "I didn't plan that far ahead. She looked up at Sans' face. "And I suppose that even if I were to try and flee, I wouldn't get far."

Everyone in the room shook their heads. "Not far at all! For I, the Great Papyrus, am a great runner! Sans can do the tracking and I'll chase after you, like in this situation here!" Papyrus grinned. "Therefor, even thinking about escaping is futile." He crossed his arms. A gust of wind blew Papyrus' cape and caused it to flutter behind him.

"and honestly, with what happened after you died, regarding us, i really don't want a repeat of the 'determination incident' i just learned about."

Gaster sheepishly rubbed his head and avoided Sans' gaze. "I am deeply sorry about that."

"De-what now," Verdana asked. "What did you do?" All eyes were on Gaster.

"Sir?"

Gaster gulped and fidgeted with his hands. "Shortly after you died, I wanted to make sure Sans wouldn't end up the same way, so I injected Sans with a small amount of DT, in hopes that his hp would rise."

Gennadius sighed. "Well, I suppose everyone has skeletons in their closets. It was for a good purpose, but still wrong."

Sans nodded. "yup. dad realized that and that's why he's still allowed to live in the house."

Gri covered his mouth. "I figured you two were in some sorta debate or something… sorta minor of a mistake and that Sans was overreacting. I didn't expect experimentation." Gri frowned. "Although I probably should've expected it."

Asriel's expression brightened. "Guys I got it! I think I figured out what happened! So obviously, Calibri was killed and she ended up becoming Verdana now, but how? That question's' been bugging me. Gaster, how many days after she died did you do that thing?"

"Same day." Gaster blinked.

"What did you do after it?"

Gaster frowned. "I stayed at home alone, watching old home movies, and crying into a small… black… cat… plush…" He facepalmed. "I cannot believe I didn't realize it sooner. My tears, mixed with dust and small amounts of DT I had on my person at the time, soaked the plush."

Asriel grinned. "I solved the mystery!" He spun in a circle. "Anyway, so now the latest mystery is how to help you out."

"But how would we pull her soul out of wherever it is? With you, it was easy. I mean, your soul hung around after the events of Frisk's first happy ending here," Chara explained. "She found my soul just floating in an empty white room."

"empty white… room…" Sans placed his hand on his chin. "maybe... just maybe…" He looked at everyone. "i think i got a plan. i know a way to get some help, i think. i'll be back." Sans took a deep breath and vanished from sight.

* * *

 **And done! So what's hi-**

"nope, not so fast." Sans appeared.

 **Er... what?**

"look, i'm not supposed to be here, i know, but this is important." The barrier between the worlds cracked even more.

 **Sans... you're kinda messing with that barrier that was put in place.**

"eh. it'll fix itself. so guys, i know you, you know me. i also know this jerk, who i will deal with later."

 **Hey!**

"up bup bup. kinda rude to interrupt. anyway, we as monsters need you guys' help. you've got special powers over this world, i know you do. it may be limited, but it's still there. so, why don't you use that power for good, instead of killin me off?"

 **Don't remind them of that.**

"whatever. it was your fault anyway. so what'ya say everyone? send verdana some of your power, your emotional support, your main trait( or just a random trait, whatever works.). perhaps with enough, she'll return to normal. welp, i gotta go before i tear a big hole in space and time." With a flash of light, he was gone.

 **...Well. Er... someone just told me that I've been a little inaccurate with writing Toriel. I did see the review, but I've got like 60+ chapters and over like 80,000 words... 0.o**

 **Not sure I can change a lot without becoming burned out with this story.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! Bye guys!**


	64. The Magic of Traits

"Where did he go," Gri asked. He stared at the spot Sans used to occupy.

Gaster shrugged. "I have no idea."

Sans appeared right in front of the group. He lazily waved at everyone. "welp, got the help, probably." He pulled a chair towards him and sat in it. "all we gotta do is wait."

"Where did you go to gain this help of yours," Gaster questioned.

Sans dismissed the question. "doesn't matter much." He leaned back in the chair and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. He placed them on his eye sockets and began to try and nap.

"Sans," Papyrus shouted. "Is this really the time for a nap?"

"there are very few times where naps aren't a good idea," Sans answered.

Chara frowned. "Isn't this one of those times?"

Sans sighed. "haven't been able to get a good nap in for a while," he grumbled as he took off his sunglasses. "last time some psychopathic lady tried, and succeeded, to kill me."

Gri and Gennadius gasped. "K-Killed you," Gri asked.

"yup! timeline stuff, kinda complicated." Sans squinted at the ceiling and pointed up. "welp, looks like the help's here."

Colors of all different shades and hues floated through the air. The colors warmed the air, despite it looking only like light. Notes on thin scraps of paper drifted down from the sky, seemingly from nowhere. Sans used blue magic to pull them towards himself. He waved them at the group. "just look at how many people offered help."

A plate of cookies fell from the sky and into Chara's hands. She stared at the cookies with a confused expression. "Why are there cookies?" A chocolate bar fell onto the plate.

Sans shrugged. "dunno. but hey, least they taste good."

"That is true," Chara stated as she grabbed a cookie. "Probably."

The light fluttered around Verdana. Each orb brightened as they got closer to the cat, as if to encourage the soulless plush.

"y'see, i asked people to help with providing personality traits, sorta like what happened with asriel. each one of those traits belong to someone. they actively wanted to help ya."

Verdana stared in awe. "People really care that much for me?"

Gaster nodded. "Why of course."

Verdana hung her head. "Wow. She was wrong, and I believed her."

"Gilda's just a jealous piece of garbage," Chara huffed. "I mean seriously, look back at even her attacks. Those strange symbols were in Gaster's handwriting."

Gaster narrowed his eyes. "They were?"

Verdana and Chara nodded. "Yes Wingdings, they were Wingdings-related attacks."

"I never realized that," Gaster stated. "Most likely because of my own anger."

Gennadius gulped. "Dr. Gaster, you don't hate us, correct?"

Gaster shook his head. "No! Of course not! You two didn't do anything!

Gri and Gennadius breathed a sigh of relief. They stared back at the orbs. They were getting closer to the cat and becoming brighter with each moment.

Verdana took a deep breath and exhaled. "I can't understand why you would do this for a stranger you've never met. But, I do appreciate it. Are you waiting for my permission?"

The traits glowed in response.

Verdana sighed. "I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Sans set Verdana on the ground.

Everyone gulped as the traits began to shoot towards the cat. They came one at a time. With each new trait, came both physical and emotional pain. Verdana began screaming as a yellow trait entered her body. Blinding rage filled the cat. "She did this! This is the reason for all of this," the cat growled. Her fur stood on end and her tail began flicking back and forth. She stood at an arched angle.

Everyone stepped away from Verdana, for safety purposes.

The next trait to enter was a green trait. Once the green aura filled her body, she began crying. "I… I forgot them. Oh for the love of all that is good, I forgot everyone I loved!" Her stance became more tense, rather than irritated. A light blue light shot towards the cat next. Her body relaxed. She gulped. "And I tried to run. I tried to run from my family, when they were trying to help."

Gaster yearned to walk over and be with the cat through her trying times, but he knew it wouldn't be wise.

Frisk and Asriel winced as each trait entered her body. "Did you feel that pain Asriel?"

Asriel shook his head. "It was pretty much instantaneous for me."

An orange light shot towards Verdana next. "I didn't stand my ground. I'm a coward," Verdana grumbled. A deeper blue colored trait shot towards her. "And… I gave up…" She hit the ground with her front paw. A purple light shot towards her. Once it was absorbed, the cat sighed. "I didn't care that people were dying around me," she stated in a breaking voice.

"This is painful to watch," Chara muttered. Everyone nodded.

Several colors shot towards Verdana at the same time. There was a dark green light, a light yellow light, a dark purple light, a light green light, and a blue-violet colored light. These traits, while not a part of the main seven, were still important things to have. Humor, self-confidence, stubbornness, trustworthiness, and creativity traits were absorbed by Verdana. There was one final trait needed. A red light floated to Verdana and was absorbed. There was a bright flash of light as the rest of the extra traits were absorbed. The light was blinding.

Everyone quickly shut their eyes and attempted to shield their eyes. When the light died down, everyone opened their eyes.

The cat was gone. In it's place was a long black cloak with a lump underneath it. The lump groaned. "Ugh… my head."

Gaster grinned and made his way to the cloak. He held out his hand. "Need a little help?"

The lump stuck an arm out to meet Gaster's. "Yeah."

Gaster pulled the lump to it's feet and smiled. "Welcome back Calibri."

Calibri put her hands behind her back and spun around. She smiled. "It's great to be back," she attempted to say. In reality, the sudden movement made her dizzy and caused her to stumble. She clutched her head. "Ooh… let's not do that right now. Anyone got any headache medicine or something," she asked. "My head is killing me."

Everyone shook their head. "Sorry. But hey, you'll be able to take a nap once we get back to the house," Frisk offered.

Calibri chuckled. "That sounds nice right about now."

Papyrus posed triumphantly. "Yes! In the period of a month and one reset, I have gained not only a dad, but also a mom as well," he cheered.

Sans stood up and gave Papyrus a pat on the back. "that you did bro. that you did. but uh… you might wanna be a little bit more quiet than normal. she gotta rest y'know."

Papyrus nodded. "Of course." Papyrus stretched out his hand and created a grey door. "Follow me everyone." Papyrus led everyone through the door.

* * *

 **And done! Hooray, she's back to how she was before! Thank you for your reviews, as I noticed there were a lot of guest reviews.**

 **el ib- Oh! Well thank you for your words! I would do all caps with Papyrus (Maybe not Gaster...), but it takes a lot of work to do that, and it makes it seem like he's always yelling. This Papyrus is a little bit more toned down than the in-game Papyrus, but not by much.**

 **(Because I might as well.)**

 **Salkeya- Thank you for being quick with the cement. :P**

 **Hazel Varquese- I've been planning for the entire time. :)**

 **Menacingclaw-I am unfortunately not able to tell her that, but she appreciates the chocolate bar. Also, it's very much fine to call me Author, seeing as I've only stated my name once throughout this story. Haha... you reminded me of some homework I haven't done, and that I probably won't do. Summer homework is EVIL!**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Bye guys!**


	65. Back at Home Again

_"A reset? How interesting. It would seem as if everything is going well for everyone. Well, no matter what happens, I will be here. Always watching and always knowing."_

 _22-11-8 12-22 22-23-12-15-15 4-15-12-25-8 4-17-7 26-8-15-15_  
 _26-11-4-23 26-12-15-15 11-4-19-19-8-17? 18-17-15-2 23-12-16-8 26-12-15-15 23-8-15-15._  
 _18-17-8 6-11-4-21-4-6-23-8-21 26-12-15-15 16-4-14-8 4-17 4-15-15-8-10-12-4-17-6-8 23-21-4-17-22-9-18-21-16_  
 _8-17-13-18-2 23-11-8 6-4-15-16 5-8-9-18-21-8 23-11-8 22-23-18-21-16._

* * *

The grey door appeared in the center of the living room. Toriel and Asgore immediately snapped their attentions towards the door. "It would seem as if they are back," Asgore noted.

"I wonder if they found Verdana."

The door swung open. Papyrus was on the other side. He had a grin spread across his face.

"I trust that it went well," Toriel stated with a warm smile.

"Indeed it did, Lady Toriel!" Papyrus walked inside. He was followed by the Gri, then Gennadius, Asriel, Chara, Frisk, Sans, and Gaster. Gaster was helping a cloaked figure to stand.

"yup, but she's bone-tired tired now." Sans snickered.

"Well, it's perfectly fine if she takes the couch if she isn't able to walk up the stairs."

Gaster smiled. "Thank you Toriel." He walked with the cloaked figure to the couch in the living room. "So if that's Verdana, then I assume that she was in Asriel's former state."

Sans nodded. "apparently."

Gaster entered the room. "Well, she's going to try and sleep. It's been a long day for her."

Toriel nodded.

"If you do not mind me asking, who is she really," Asgore questioned.

Gaster sighed. "That was Verdana, if that's what you were wondering. Before she became like that however, her name was Calibri, and she was my wife," Gaster explained. He smiled. "I'm glad to see her again, as I never thought I would."

Asgore frowned, then smiled. "I see. Well, it's good that you'll be able to see her again." He glanced around and noticed the previously grey monsters. "And who are those monsters? I don't think I've ever seen them around."

Gaster rubbed his head. "Er… well… they shared my fate, as it would seem. One of my latest trips underground led me to discover them. As a result, I had to help in any way I could." He frowned. "And I saved everyone, although I should have left one down there."

"welp, least she should know not to mess with ya now," Sans stated. He chuckled. "maaaan... wish i could've seen the beat-down."

Asgore looked alarm. "Beat-down? But why would you do something like that? And who is this monster."

Gaster shook his head. "It doesn't matter. If **_she_** shows up here, I will not hesitate to take her life." His eyes flashed with a white color.

"And I'll help," Chara singsonged. She spun a transparent magic knife in the air. Chara and the others stared at the magic knife. "Oh. If I'm not in danger, it's like it's not there. Cool."

Toriel tried to grasp the knife from the air, but her hands phased through it. She sighed and sat back down. "People need to stop giving you weapons."

Chara scoffed. "I'm not gonna do anything. I mean, what would my motive be?"

"Four skeletons living in the house," Frisk offered. Toriel nodded.

"No. I do believe she is telling the truth," Gaster insisted. He smiled at the child. "Since our encounter, she's begun to mellow out." He ruffled Chara's hair affectionately. "I see a child instead of a threat."

"That knife still troubles me," Toriel stated as matter-of-factly as she could.

Chara rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry Mom."

Asgore frowned. "When were you ever in danger Chara?"

Chara chuckled. "That's a little bit complicated. And we all decided that we want as few people to know about complicated things like that as possible."

Frisk nodded.

Asgore narrowed his eyes. "And who all knows about this?"

Frisk frowned and began to count on her fingers. "Let's see… there's me, Chara, Asriel, Sans, Papyrus, Dr. Gaster, maybe Mom."

"And then there's Gri, Gennadius, Gilda, Donna Kid," Chara listed.

"There's also Calibri and the different versions of ourselves who entered this universe, like Error and Fresh." Gaster frowned. "Does Fresh even count as a Sans?"

Sans shuddered at the memory of Fresh. "so uh… the author lady probably knows."

Chara crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance. "Probably. Those people who talk to us do as well."

"So, just about everyone knows of this, aside from myself, Undyne, Alphys, Metatton, and Napstablook?"

Sans chuckled. "yup. we uh… don't feel like it's a necessary topic for everyone. heck, i don't even want papyrus to know, but uh…" Sans shrugged. "can't do anything 'bout it now."

"But dear brother! Now I can make sure you are safe! I know why you are the way you are!" Papyrus grinned. "I understand that you wish to protect me, but we, as brothers, need to protect each other!"

Gaster shushed Papyrus. "Remember, tone it down."

Papyrus covered his mouth sheepishly and gave a thumbs up. "Sorry."

Gaster sighed. "But the reason we do not wish to tell, is to protect everyone, as the information we have could be psychologically damaging."

"least to us," Sans stated. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "frisk and chara don't really have things to worry about." Sans walked over to the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator. "welp, it's around dinner time, so i'm sure you guys are getting a little hungry." He pulled out cream, two pre-made pie crusts, a gallon of milk, a bag of spinach, and four eggs.

"Sans, are you making something," Toriel questioned.

Sans grinned and pulled out a bag of shredded cheddar cheese. "you _cheddar_ believe it." Toriel and Sans chortled at the pun. He set the cheese on the counter and began to search the fridge again.

Papyrus' eye socket twitched in annoyance. "Why?"

Sans poked his head from behind the refrigerator door. "aw, come on bro. that one was good."

"None of them are good," Papyrus argued.

"welp, guess i'll have to think up a…," Sans started. He pulled out a tub of spread butter and grinned. " _butter_ pun."

Papyrus had a small smile on his face, but he was desperately trying to hold it back. "SANS!"

Gaster sighed and grabbed a bottle of headache medicine. "Papyrus, need I remind you again that someone is trying to sleep?"

Papyrus frantically pointed at Sans. "He keeps making those stupid jokes of his!"

"Sans, stop antagonizing your brother," Gaster scolded. "Save them for another time."

Sans sighed. "fine, fine. i'm not givin up though. papyrus'll learn to _clove_ my jokes at some point," Sans joked. He pulled out a couple of cloves of garlic and set them on the counter.

Papyrus groaned into a pillow to keep from screaming.

Frisk walked up to the counter and poked her head above it. "What'cha making?"

"i'm making a spinach and cheese quiche," Sans explained. "it's sorta like a pie, but without the sugary stuff. figured we could use something a little different."

"Spaghetti is different," Papyrus pointed out.

Sans chuckled. "yeah, but we have that a lot too." He closed the refrigerator door and started going through the cabinets. He pulled salt and pepper out and placed it on the counter. He grabbed oregano, onion powder, and basil and placed them on the counter. He cracked his knuckles and stretched. "welp, time to get started."

* * *

 **And done! So, next time Sans will be baking a quiche! Hooray!**

 **To a guest by the name of Teh Esprite, I would do more romance things, but it's more of a slice of life, where I can have a little fun with angst stuff. Also... this is my first time writing romance things. I gots no experience with infatuations. So writing things like that are a little out of my comfort zone.**

 **Maybe I'll ask someone more experienced, but I don't know a lot.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Bye guys!**


	66. Cooking Time And Ranting Time

"Sans, you realize that quiche is like pie, just without dessert stuff," Papyrus insisted.

Sans chuckled. "i suppose you're right bro, but is it bad to have some variety?" He reached over and preset the oven to 375° Fahrenheit. He grabbed a medium skillet from out of the cabinet and set it on the stove. He peeled the garlic in a blue bubble of magic to prevent the garlic's papery outer layer from falling into the pan. Blue magic minced the garlic into smaller pieces. A half-cup of butter was placed in the pan.

Frisk stared in awe as Sans did his work. He was lazily using magic for most of the physical tasks, but it was still impressive.

Sans clutched the skillet and a spatula. Blue magic turned the stovetop on. He began to stir the melting butter around. The minced garlic sat on an unused cutting board until the butter was melted. With a smirk, he levitated the garlic to the now-buttered pan.

"Sans, you're not cooking correctly," Papyrus insisted. "You're supposed to go all out when cooking. You're barely lifting a finger! How are you to show your passion through the fire if you're too lazy to move the dial by yourself?"

"relax bro. it'll come out well." He stirred around the butter and garlic mixture until the garlic was browned.

Sans took the spinach from off the counter and dumped it into the pan. The bag of chedder cheese floated over to the skillet and opened over it. Cheese poured from the bag into the mixture. The empty bag of cheese floated the to trash and fell in. Sans stirred around the mixture once more. Salt and pepper floated from the counter and shook over the mixture. After a couple of shakes, they were put back. Sans hit the spatula against the skillet a couple of times and placed the spatula on the counter. Using blue magic, Sans picked up the skillet and poured the contents into the two pie crusts. He took out a mixing bowl and set it on the counter.

"hey kiddo, wanna help me with something?" Sans held four eggs in the air with magic.

Frisk nodded. And grinned. "Yeah!"

Sans chuckled. "how 'bout chara and asriel? do you guys wanna take a _crack_ at this whole food-makin thing?"

Chara shrugged and walked with Asriel and Frisk to behind the counter.

"gonna take that as a yes. once you crack your egg, open the egg over the bowl. try not to get eggshells in it, if possible."

Each child took and egg and cracked it on the counter. They emptied the content of each egg into the bowl and threw the eggshells away. Toriel walked to the counter as the children left. "May I crack an egg?"

Sans nodded and handed her the last egg. She walked around the counter and gave him a peck on the top of his head. Sans blushed and grinned at Toriel. "same instructions, but i think you knew."

Toriel nodded and cracked the egg over the bowl. She guided the three children and herself to the sink to wash their hands.

Sans grabbed a whisk and quickly stirred the eggs. The gallon of milk floated over the bowl and poured a cup of milk into the mixture. He grabbed the oregano, basil, salt, and pepper, and shook it inside the egg and milk mixture became a creamy yellow color. Sans grabbed the bowl and poured the mixture into the two pie trays. He placed them both in the oven and set the timer for fifteen minutes. Sans walked to the couch and plopped down. "just gotta wait for the timer at this point."

"You'd better not take a nap," Papyrus grumbled. "I will throw you outside if you do."

Sans chuckled. "if i were to take a trip to snoozeville, i'm sure the house wouldn't be that safe. so nah. no nap." He stretched and set his feet on the coffee table. He picked up the remote and turned on the television. He stared at the screen as he watched a rerun of a show featuring Mettaton. Toriel and the children made their way back to the living room.

The timer went off with a series of beeps. Sans quickly made his way over and pulled the quiches out of the oven. He sprinkled cheese on the top and set them back in. The timer was set for thirty-five minutes. Once again, Sans made his way over to the couch and gazed his eyes at the television.

 _"We'll host a shooting video game booth,_ " Mettaton insisted. He wore a pair of headphones on his head.

Sans' eyelids grew heavy as he heard the repeated dialogue.

* * *

" _Oh darling! Do not tell me that this is so,"_ Mettaton EX protested on the screen. He made over-exaggerated movements to show his fake anguish. Special effects made Metatton EX look blue and made him appear to have no feet. He wore headphones around his neck. His eyes were red.

Chara laughed at the screen. "Yup. Your precious friend doesn't remember you." This snapped Sans out of his daze.

"Chara… this is supposed to be heartbreaking," Frisk muttered.

Chara scoffed. "Well then he needs to stop acting all cheesy."

Asriel shrugged. "She has a point. At least this isn't eleven hours of rose petals showering over him."

"I'm afraid so. She was killed that day as well. And now she has no memories!"

Mettaton let out a gasp. " _Nooo!"_

"And really," Chara started. "I get that people were confused and disappointed with the original, but did they really need a remake that was not only genderbent, but featuring Mettaton? Nothing against him, but it looks like he barely read the script."

Frisk shrugged. "Maybe it's because of copyright?"

Chara slammed her hands on the ground. "He's playing Takane and Ene! He needs to act more tsundere for Takane and act like a prankster for Ene!"

Gaster shushed Chara. "Cali's still asleep."

Chara crossed her arms. "This is a disgrace."

"You really get into your shows, huh," Asriel asked.

Chara frowned. "It was not just a show. Also a manga and a group of songs. All of which I got into yesterday."

Toriel tapped her foot on the ground. "Ah. So you did stay up late yesterday. I thought so."

"Moooom! It was getting to a good part! Don't blame me! Blame the snakes!"

Toriel chuckled.

Sans sat up and chuckled. "looks like alphys might have a new anime buddy."

Chara frowned and crossed her arms.

The timer beeped. Sans jolted and made his way to the oven. "no need to explain." He pulled the quiches out of the oven and set them on the counter. "they gotta cool for ten minutes, so go ahead and rant more about how it ruins the romance thing. i'll go get mom."

Chara scowled. "I said nothing about her romance!"

Sans laughed as he walked up the stairs. "figured you were heading towards that direction kiddo."

Chara pouted. "Well it's true…"

Sans snickered as he took the last step onto the second floor. He walked down the hallway and stopped at the last door. He knocked lightly. "hey mom, made dinner. gonna join us?"

There was a groan from the other side of the door. "I'm tired," Calibri slurred in a tired speech. Her voice was muffled.

Sans shrugged. "good enough for me. there'll be food in the fridge."

"Got it…"

With that, Sans walked back down the stairs. "i know how it is to want a little sleep," he muttered as he yawned. He rubbed his eye socket. "good thing it's almost time for bed. just get through dinner sans. just eat and you can sleep."

* * *

 **And done! Okay guys, I'm sorry I didn't update this thing for more than a week. My laptop charger broke so I needed a new one, especially to write a cooking chapter. Glad I got a replacement.**

 **In my time away from my laptop, I have discovered mpre vocaloid songs than I already knew as well as a series I wasn't aware was a series. (I want to protect the children but I can't ;~;)**

 **Anyway hope you liked this chapter. Goodbye guys!**


	67. Talking Over Quiches

"welp, she's not coming," Sans announced as he walked down the stairs. Chara was still in her rant about the new adaptation being worse that the old. Alphys joined the discussion as well.

"I-I know right? The remakes are like never as good as the original," Alphys complained. She was currently writing in a sheet of paper. The names 'Toriel', and 'Asgore' came up frequently. Once Alphys noticed Sans' curious gaze, she quickly turned the paper over. Alphys' face turned bright red.

Sans simply shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. He cut into the quiche and grinned. "thing's done cooling." Several plates floated to the counter. One-by-one, Sans placed a slice of quiche and a fork on each plate. He floated each plate to individual people and placed one plate in the refrigerator. "alright, dig in." Sans grabbed his plate and made his way to the couch.

Chara and Asriel stared at the egg pie curiously before breaking a small portion off. Asriel took a bite and grinned. He leaned into Chara's ear. "It's edible," he whispered. Chara took a bite and smiled.

"So he's a better cook than his brother," Chara whispered back.

Seeing that Chara and Asriel willingly ate the quiche, everyone else joined in. Edible food from one of the two brothers was a shock.

Sans chuckled. "how is it everybody?"

"It is unlike anything I thought you could cook," Asgore admitted. He took a bite of the egg pie. "How did you learn to make this, if you do not mind my asking?"

Sans chuckled a bit. "found a recipe book in snowdin and worked from there," Sans answered. He took a bite of the quiche and glanced around at the others.

Papyrus poked at the quiche. "Seems a little greasy," Papyrus groaned quietly. He took a bite begrudgingly and sighed. "It's a little greasy, but I suppose it's less greasy than the food you got from Grillbys."

Sans grinned. "then i made it right."

Undyne flashed a toothy grin and shoved her fist high into the air. "Alright!" She took a bite of the quiche and gave a thumbs-up. "Sans! How'd you know that I loved grease? I thought you didn't care to remember!"

Sans shrugged. "well, turns out that i do."

Undyne smiled at the food and pet the plate lovingly. "Grease I… I want you in all of my food."

Papyrus inaudibly gagged, but smiled at Undyne. "Hehe… yeah! I erm… meant to say that I love grease." Papyrus winched. "And that I want it in everything I eat."

Undyne chortled loudly. "Papyrus, you goof! You don't have to like grease, just because I do!"

Papyrus blinked his eye sockets. "Really?"

"You think I don't notice you grimace about grease, bust then change your answer when I mention my love of the stuff?"

"Er… I didn't think you noticed," Papyrus admitted.

Undyne sighed and gave a slight chuckle. "Look Papyrus, unlike your brother and his weird… 'Sans secrets'," she furrowed her brow at the skeleton.

Sans gave a cheeky grin. "yup. i got my mysteries."

Undyne frowned. "Yeah… secrets…, anyway, unlike your brother, you don't keep secrets well." She grinned and pointed to herself. "Especially from me! Like how you befriended Frisk instead of trying to kill her. Meanwhile, I didn't know Sans even knew Asgore, but apparently, he was the judge!"

"You didn't tell them prior to coming here?" Asgore stuffed a bite of pie into his mouth. "Why?"

Sans shrugged. "not really the job to brag about. there's only one judge yes, but uh… that would ruin my lazy charm and laid-back attitude," he explained.

Frisk, Asriel, and Chara glanced at the skeleton and gulped. "Yup, charm."

"hey hey, that stuff's in the past kiddos," Sans insisted. "otherwise i wouldn't be givin ya egg pie now. you weren't acting right because of some strange circumstance. i ain't gonna fault you guys for that." Sans momentarily glared at the ceiling then focused his gaze on the children once again.

Chara sighed. "I'm sorry everyone, for anything I've done to you." She shifted uncomfortably. "I was a brat and I hurt you guys badly." She crossed her arms and frowned. "There," she muttered silently. "I said it."

Smiles appeared on Toriel's, Asriel's, and Frisk's faces. "Yay," Frisk cheered.

"Thank you, my child," Toriel thanked.

Chara hid her face. "Don't make a big deal about it!" She sighed and uncovered her face. "I've been a jerk, and seeing what's happened in the last few days, I don't wanna be the person who hurt you guys. You've show that you care, and I've seen what happens if just one person were to leave." Chara was wrapped in a big hug formed of Toriel, Asriel, Frisk, Asgore, and Papyrus. "It's true, lots of things have happened since then," Frisk admitted.

"Even if it has just been a couple of weeks," Papyrus added. "But everything is fine now, I'm sure of it."

Chara smiled. "Yeah. Thank you, everyone.

* * *

A figure in black sighed as a flash of light passed by. "Stupid blasters," Gilda groaned. She jumped over a wall and hid behind it. "I have to get closer." The figure looked around. Words echoed off the roof of the cave. "You really hate me that much," she asked. Gilda's frown was seen from the cloak. "Your words mean nothing, and that's all you can provide."

An arm shot from the cloak and pointed towards the sky. Black goo-like sludge oozed its way through the cave and through a crack. "Try warning them now. Though you've had the power of limited words til now, that power is gone. The barrier between worlds have been sealed." Gilda smirked And lifted her hood. " And there's nothing you can do about it," she taunted.

* * *

And done! So… I'm sorry about not updating for a couple of weeks. I haven't really had the time nor the tech to work on this, as school started back up for me. Then there's the fact that my laptop's hinge broke, so it's no longer mobile. Anyway, do hope you liked this chapter! Bye guys!


	68. Going to School

Frisk, Asriel, and Chara marched to their rooms to sleep. After eating and giving everyone hugs, it was time to rest, especially after such a taxing day.

Each child walked to their rooms and crawled into their respective bed. "Today was a long day," Chara muttered. "Between Sans dying and us reseting, we've had a pretty stressful day." Chara rolled over in her bed and faced a wall. "Asriel, if that jerk does the same thing he's done before, tell me."

Asriel nodded and turned to the wall. "I will."

With that, Chara and Asriel fell asleep.

* * *

The alarm rang too early on a Monday morning, especially after a night of restless sleep.

Chara and Asriel groaned and turned over toward the alarm clock. "Why…," Chara groaned. A spear shot up from the floor and cleaved the alarm clock in two. This snapped Asriel and Chara out of their sleep-filled daze. The two children quickly left their beds and hurried downstairs.

Undyne was laughing loudly as three startled children entered the living room. "Haha! You guys should look at your faces! Anyway, it's almost time to go to school, so eat your breakfast and get ready." Undyne leapt onto the couch and relaxed.

The children frowned and walked to the table. Sitting in front of them was a plate of cold pizza. Frisk took the plate and hurried to the microwave. She set the timer for thirty seconds and sat down on a bar stool near the counter.

"Pizza, really," Chara hissed. Her voice was low, but there could be no mistaking Chara's disapproving tone.

Asriel nodded. "Seems like Undyne didn't wanna cook."

"Is pizza even a breakfast? I mean… it doesn't seem like it would be," Chara insisted.

The timer went off. Frisk moved towards the microwave and took the pizza out. She presented the warm plate to Chara and Asriel. "It's better than the school food, trust me." Frisk took her slice of pizza and ate it. Chara and Asriel stared at the pizza before grabbing a slice.

"Kinda cold in the middle," Asriel muttered.

"Well, at least I know how to use a microwave." Frisk dusted crumbs of her hands and patted them down on her pajamas. "Otherwise we would be eating stone-cold cheese pizza."

Undyne began to snore loudly.

Frisk sighed. "She fell asleep."

Chara scoffed. "Isn't she supposed to be taking us?"

Frisk nodded. "I think. I don't really wanna wake her though." The three children simultaneous nodded. "So, bus again?"

Chara grinned. "Yeah! I heard that Kid's gonna be there too! So now we have more people to talk to!"

"Really? Cool! Mom finally convinced his family to enroll Kid?," Frisk questioned. She was bouncing slightly.

Chara nodded. "Not just Kid. Kid's sister is also going to join us."

Asriel's eyes practically had sparkles in them. "Then we should protect all of them. I mean, what if Kid and his sister go through the same problems that I went through? We can't allow that."

"Right! So we'll protect them at the bus stop and at school," Frisk reiterated.

The children nodded and walked upstairs to get ready.

* * *

Frisk quietly shut the door behind her and stepped carefully down the stairs. "Alright, we left a couple minutes earlier. We should get to the bus stop with plenty of time to spare."

Chara, Asriel, and Frisk began to walk to the bus stop. In the distance, they could see two blurry yellow shapes.

"Kid," Frisk shouted. The two shapes turned towards Frisk. Frisk waved at the monsters.

Monster Kid ran towards Frisk. Donna hurried after Kid. Kid was grinning from ear-to-ear, even after falling on his face.

Frisk giggled. "Are you okay?"

Kid nodded. "I'm fine! Yo Frisk, have you met my sis yet?"

Frisk shook her head. "No. I didn't even know you had one."

Donna frowned slightly. "Yeah. I'm his sister," she stated quietly.

"Nice to meet you." Frisk smiled at Donna.

"Stop being depressed," Chara scolded. She was leaning on a tree with her arms crossed.

Donna seemed to smile a little at seeing Chara. "You go to school also?"

"Yup."

Kid laughed. "Looks like you know Chara! Frisk is the other human here, and Asriel is the boss monster."

Donna walked towards Asriel. She waved her tail shyly. "Hello."

Asriel grinned. "Hi! Nice to meet you!"

"Now that introductions are out if the way, let's go," Kid shouted. He ran ahead if the group and fell on his face about halfway into his run.

The group of monsters and the two humans giggled. "Kid, wait up a little bit," Frisk shouted.

"No way, Frisk! It's a race!" Kid peeled himself from off the ground and took off once again.

Chara gave Donna a pat on the back. "You're okay, so don't be sad. You have your life back. That's more than some of the others can really say."

Donna smiled. "You're right. Sorry. I'll try to be happier."

"Good. Now, we gotta catch up with Frisk and Kid"

* * *

 **And done! Sorry that it's a little shorter than normal, but I'm typing this on a phone.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Bye guys!**


	69. Another School Day

Undyne stretched and woke up from her short nap. She yelled out an expletive when she gazed at the time listed on the cable box. "I was put on kid duty!" Undyne leapt off the couch and rushed out of the door. "They must've gone to the bus stop!"

* * *

Donna frowned. "So the creepy lady was actually crazy," she whispered to Chara.

Chara nodded and swirled her finger around her head. "Nutso. She tried to kill everyone."

Donna cringed. "Yikes!"

"I think Gaster scared her away though." Chara placed her hands behind her head as she walked. "So, how've you been this past day?"

Donna grinned. "I'm doing really well!" She wagged her tail happily. "My parents were really worried and… and I thought they wouldn't remember me at all. We had all of my favorite foods." Donna looked at the blurry form of her brother running in the distance. "He knew where. Was, but I never listened." She chuckled. "Guess my crippling depression cause me to not hear the voices of my loved ones. Literally, this whole time he thought I was playing some sort of statue game."

Chara raised an eyebrow. "Statue game?"

"I don't even know." Donna giggled. "So, who do you think's gonna win?"

"Hmm." Chara placed her hand on her chin. "Frisk. She's not tripping over her feet."

"But Kid does recover fast," Donna pointed out.

Pounding footsteps approached the children. Suddenly, Chara and Donna were lifted into the air and under a blue arm. "You thought you could just sneak out without me, ey?" Undyne exclaimed. She grinned at the children and ran towards Frisk, Asriel, and Kid. The three of them were scooped up and placed under the other arm.

"Undyne," Frisk exclaimed. "You scared me!"

Undyne didn't respond. She kept running towards the school.

A bus sped down the road. Undyne's eyes narrowed and her pace quickened.

"She's outspeeding the bus," Asriel realized. He seemed shocked.

Frisk nodded. Undyne was now a good distance ahead of the bus.

"Undyne, you're STILL awesome," Kid exclaimed.

"Course I am!" Undyne was almost at the school. She began to slow down and skidded to a stop at the school doors. Undyne released hold of the children and laughed. "I made it here before your bus did. Anyway, have a good day you guys." Undyne waved and began to walk back.

The five children laughed. "Well, time to start the school day," Frisk chimed.

* * *

Five bored children sat in the final period of the day. Once again, an aggressive teacher stood in front of them.

"I see we yet again have two new students. Introduce yourselves," the teacher grumbled.

Monster Kid and Donna Kid stood up. Kid grinned. "My name's Monster Kid, but please call me Kid!"

Donna shuffled uncomfortably and stared at the ground. Her tail was curled around her waist. "My name's Donna Kid."

"Donna and Monster. I see. Sit."

"Yo teach, uh… can you call me Kid please," Kid requested. He frowned.

"Sit, Monster."

Kid sat down and frowned at his desk.

"These people keep inviting monsters to the school," Mr. Jones grumbled.

"They allow you to stay, and you're just a discriminatory teacher who hates on even the kindest of monsters," Chara called.

Mr. Jones' eye twitched. He turned around to face a very smug Chara. "I don't care for your attitude, Chara."

Chara clicked her round any pointed at the teacher. "Ditto," she exclaimed in a chopper voice. "Do I need to tell my mom that you're picking on our beloved neighbors?" Mr. Jones stiffened. "Or maybe I should tell my dad that you picked on his poor, innocent people." Chara grinned. "Then there's also my possible future step-dad." She was counting the possibilities on her fingers. "Need I go on?"

Mr. Jones let out a sigh of defeat. "No…"

"I figured. Now apologize to Kid." Chara crossed her arms.

Mr. Jones sighed once again. "Kid, I am sorry for how I treated you."

Kid wagged his tail. "Aw man! Thank you Chara!"

Chara gave Kid a thumbs up. "No problem. Glad I can help."

* * *

"Alright ghost! You'd better leave this house ;)," Aaron exclaimed as he waved a vacuum cleaner furiously in the air.

A ghost flew though a flat screen tv and into a lamp.

"Playing hard to get, huh ;)?" Aaron frowned and pointed the vacuum cleaner at the lamp.

A pale green ghost went spiraling into the vacuum. Aaron let out a sigh of relief and began to pack his stuff up. "Being a paranormal investigator is hard, but someone has to do it ;)." He winked and held out a blue can. "That's why I only trust Blue Spirit energy drink. Blue Spirit helps you power up for a rough night of ghost chasing."

Aaron took a swig of the drink and held back a repulsed expression. "And it's the tastiest energy drink on the market. Trust Blue Spirit, and call me for any ghost fighting needs. Number's on the screen, so call away." Aaron gave a wink at the screen once again.

"And cut," a director shouted. "Nice job Aaron. People will be sure to notice you now."

Aaron smiled. "Yeah ;)." Aaron suddenly jolted and stiffened up. The pupils in his eyes vanished and he turned a sickly pale blue.

The director chucked with his back turned to Aaron. "We'll both get what we want." He turned around to Aaron and let out an ear-splitting shriek.

Aaron winked and began making his way out of the building. "All turn to dust…"

* * *

 **And done! So, what's going on huh?**

 **Also, seems like Frisk decided to play the music from Napstablook's home.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading! Bye guys!**


	70. A Chat With Mettaton

Chara growled as she stepped through the front door. She dropped her book bag to the side and sat in a nearby chair. "That teacher!"

Toriel walked through the door as she held Asriel and Frisk's hands. "Yes, I know. I cannot believe he suspended you from school for sticking up for your friend. I will be having a talk with your principal." She rubbed her eyebrows in a tired manner. "How has he not been fired yet? He is literally one of the rudest men I have had the displeasure of meeting."

"He called Kid 'Monster' even though he asked to be called Kid," Frisk exclaimed. She crossed her arms and sat down on the couch forcefully.

The phone began to ring. The shrill noise it made echoed through the living room. Asriel quickly rushed to the phone and grabbed it. He gingerly placed the phone near his ear. "Hello?"

 _"Oh! Why good evening Asriel. Is the queen there? I need to talk to her,"_ Mettaton insisted over the phone.

Asriel covered the phone with his hand and turned to Toriel. "Mom, Mettaton wants to talk to you!"

Toriel nodded and made her way over to the phone. She took the phone from Asriel and placed it near her ear. "Yes? You wanted to talk to me?"

" _Ah Queen Toriel! I have a favor to ask of you. We- meaning me and a few others, need a place to stay, just for a little while._ " Mettaton's voice sounded dire and slightly panicked.

"What does he want?," Frisk asked curiously.

Toriel held the phone to her chest. "He wants to stay here for a little while. I thought he had a place to stay, so this is quite surprising." Toriel frowned and placed the phone on her ear. "Of course you can stay, but what is the reason?"

" _Turn on the news for a moment. There you'll see the reason."_

Toriel set the phone down and walked over to the tv. She turned it on and set it to the local news channel.

" _Ghosts are to blame for the string of disappearances of various monsters in the local area, including Napstablook, a ghost who typically helps Mettaton film. If you see a ghost monster, you are to report them to the authorities right away."_ Pictures of missing monsters were shown on the screen; including Aaron, a froggit, Doggo, Bob, and Dogamy.

 _"So as you can see, I can't just go back to my home knowing my beloved cameraman is out there trying to evade capture."_

Toriel, Chara, Frisk, and Asriel stared at the screen in shock. Frisk took the phone from Toriel and held it to her head. "What happened?"

 _"Frisk darling, I wish I knew,"_ Mettaton insisted. He sighed. " _The only thing we know is that the missing monsters turned a strange blue color and walked away. People claim ghostly possession, but there is no way Blooky or their family would ever possess a monster, nor could possess a monster's body."_

Frisk frowned. "Then maybe a human ghost is possessing these monsters," Frisk suggested.

" _Maybe. We'll talk about this a little more later once I get there. Thank you for your support. Tell this to Toriel too. Goodbye for now."_ The line clicked after Mettaton uttered the goodbye.

Frisk set down the phone and turned to her impatiently awaiting family. "All the monster ghosts are being framed because according to Mettaton, monster ghosts can't possess monsters."

Chara crossed her arms and furrowed her brow as she thought. "I somehow don't think it was a human ghost, but I don't know what else to think at this point."

Frisk and Asriel frowned. "You would certainly know the most about ghostly possession, so we might have to figure something else out and do our own investigation."

Toriel smiled and rubbed each child's head affectionately. "I know you can do it. I'll go call the others to make sure they know what's going on with Mettaton. I wouldn't want anyone kicking him and Napstablook out of the house." Toriel took out her cellphone and walked into the kitchen. She closed the door for some extra privacy.

* * *

"Blooky we did it," Mettaton cheered. He grinned at the shy ghost. "I found a place to stay; one that doesn't mind ghosts, in fact."

Napstablook smiled shyly. "really? they won't try to report me, will they?"

"Of course not Napstablook! In fact, I think they will try to clear your name and find the real culprits." Mettaton began to pack a suitcase for him and Napstablook. He placed a couple of music tapes into the suitcase as well as a tablet.

"wow. these people sure are nice."

Mettaton closed the suitcase and picked it up off the ground. "We'd better get a move on before someone here calls the police." Mettaton started to roll out of the building.

Napstablook nodded and followed closely behind Mettaton. "thank you again, mettaton," Napstablook quietly murmured.

* * *

 **And done! So uh... I'm hopefully getting my school-issued laptop today so that hopefully means more uploads. Reguarding a couple of guests reviews, I do not have an uupload schedule. I just sorta finish the chapters and upload them. I used to do everyday updates, but I have had things to work on and it didn't allow me to draw much or play video games. :P**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading this. Bye guys!**


	71. Dropping the Lie

The back door opened with a cautious air. Napstablook and Mettaton EX stood at the other side of the door. "Ah… thank you once again for talking us in."

Toriel widened the door and allowed them in. "Please do come in."

Napstablook floated through the door and was followed by Mettaton. "thank you miss toriel," Napstablook said quietly.

"No problem. Just be aware that you two have to follow household rules while living here," Toriel warned. "More details will be given later. Right now you two need to explain to the others the reason you two are here."

Mettaton nodded and walked into the living room. Practically everyone who lived in the house was gathered there, aside from Frisk, Asriel, Chara, and Toriel. Toriel soon followed Mettaton into the room, however.

"Hello everyone," Mettaton greeted. He frowned slightly. "So, I'm going to be staying here with Blooky for a short while."

Undyne groaned slightly. "What's the occasion. Queen Toriel said to hear it from you." Undyne crossed her arms.

"Me and Blooky are on the run. And possibly Mad Dummy as well." Mettaton gulped. "I don't know where he is either," he realized.

Undyne rolled her eyes. "You're running from the media?"

Napstablook frowned and shushed her. "No. please… listen…" The ghost stiffened. "i'm sorry! i didn't mean to be rude. oh no…"

Mettaton shook his head. "Don't worry Blooky. But no Undyne. That isn't the reason." Mettaton walked over to the televison and turned it on. He then flipped it to the news channel. "Have you heard about the recent missing reports of local monsters?"

The room went silent. Alphys raised her hand shyly. "A-Aren't th-they blaming it on g-ghosts?"

Asgore looked pained. "This is the first I've heard of this. I've been in a meeting all day and not once was it brought up."

"It isn't just ghosts they're blaming it on, but ghost monsters. Two completely separate groups," Mettaton explained.

Napstablook nodded. "i can't go anywhere without seeing people run away from me…" Tiny ghost tears appeared in Napstablook's eyes. "the only person to believe that i didn't possess the monsters, was mettaton.

"Monster ghosts can't possess other monsters, only various objects, like dummies," Mettaton insisted. "Every monster has their own magic that keeps them from being possessed by monster ghosts. "

Gaster nodded. "And if that's true, then I wouldn't rule out human ghost possessions. It has happened recently." He raised a bonebrow. He studied Napstablook then placed his hand over his mouth to ponder. "I'll have to ask Chara about it later."

"That sounds like a great idea," Papyrus exclaimed. He grinned. "We wouldn't want an innocent monster to be persecuted because of a misunderstanding!"

Sans studied the monsters. "i believe you, but how do you know that ghost magic has no effect on other monsters?"

Mettaton and Alphys gulped and stiffened slightly. "Er… well… umm!"

Mettaton quickly recovered. "Well, I study of course, and I've heard it from Blooky here!"'

"you did?" Napstablook frowned slightly. "does that mean that i forgot about telling you that?"

Mettaton hugged Napstablook. "No no! You didn't! I mean you, that is to say…" His arms fell to his side. "Alphys, the jig's up."

Alphys let out a defeated sigh and sat down in an empty chair. "S-So it is. Guys… th-this is like my last lie I promise."

"And if I were to stay here, I do admit that I should be honest," Mettaton muttered. "I'm not just a robot that Alphys made in her lab one day."

Alphys chuckled nervously. "I-I'm surprised people thought I could even make a robot with emotions, even now!"

Mettaton shook his head. "Have more faith in yourself Alphys. Anyway, I was but a simple ghost, much like Blooky."

Napstablook gasped. Their eyes shimmered. "you were? you were like me?"

Asgore studied Mettaton and nodded. "I do recall there being more ghosts that worked at the snail farm."

Papyrus gasped. "I believe I have the answers!"

Undyne grinned. "So do I!"

They both rose from their chairs and posed dramatically at the robot. They pointed powerfully at Mettaton. "You were the pink ghost who was always so happy," Papyrus accused.

"Yeah! You were the ghost who lived in the pink house! Napstablook's cousin, right?"

Mettaton was taken aback. "Ack," he shouted in astonishment. "How did you know that?!"

Papyrus chuckled and rubbed his chin. "I have been practicing my puzzle prowess with this court game, and this has clues far more obvious than that!"

Mettaton sighed. He folded his arms together. "Well, it is true, no matter how you came up with the answer." He turned to Napstablook. "I didn't remember to look at someone other than myself, until the human battled me. I realized that I left everyone behind. I was ashamed of myself, that I left my dear cousin to sit in their depression, that I didn't help Alphys when she needed emotional support. I mistreated my employees as well," Mettaton lamented "And I've never apologized for my deeds. I ran away and forgot about them. I'm sorry, my dear cousin." He turned to Alphys. "And I'm sorry to you as well. Had it not been for Frisk, who knows what could have happened?"

There was a moment where nobody talked before Toriel walked into the center of the room. "So that is his tale. What do you think?"

There were hushed whispers as the group formed a circle. Each person peeked at the duo for a second then went back to whispering. Undyne was sent out of the now-disbanded circle. "Well good news, we believe ya and you can now stay here. Bad news is that you're gonna have to come clean to everyone once this whole thing blows over. Alphys can't live a lie, neither can you."

Mettaton smiled. "Oh thank you! Everyone! This means a lot, to be sure!"

Napstablook nodded. "yeah. it really does."

"What are friends for, am I right," Papyrus questioned. "Everyone here is your friend and don't forget that."

Undyne swiveled over to Sans. "So Sans! Wanna spill some 'Sans secrets' since the mood is very divulge-y?"

Sans cracked his knuckles and sat up in his chair. "alright. sure."

Undyne grinned and began making a drumbeat with two sporks and the table.

Once the drumbeat ended, Undyne pointed to Sans. "i hide bags of chips under the couch and under the beds, so that when i nap, i don't gotta get up to get a snack."

Undyne dropped the sporks. "That's the secret?"

Asgore reached under the couch and pulled out a bag of whole-wheat, cheddar flavored, square-shaped chips. "He isn't lying it seems. But… whole-wheat?"

Sans leaned back in his chair. "it's heart healthy."

"Sans, you have no heart to speak of," Undyne screamed.

Sans chuckled. "so i don't. tori gets the chips for the kiddos, and they taste p' good."

"I built up dramatic tension, for you to talk about your napping habits," Undyne groaned

"yup. did ya think i would tell you the heavy secrets?"

Undyne buried her head in her hands. "Why did I think you would?"

Sans waved his hands in the air lazily. "it's all a big ol' mystery."

* * *

A blue glow filled the house. Three figures wrapped in a blue glow exited the house.

"The dust spreads far and wide, but nothing will hide. To those who have recently died, come to me to change the tide!" A book floated in the air as it was supported by a blue glow. "Perfect. The time will be soon. Very soon."

* * *

 **And done! Sorry for the long wait! I had a small case of writers block, where I knew what I wanted done, but I didn't know how to translate that to the story. Also, got a school laptop. Hooray!**

 **Btw, Sans was talking about Sunchips and they are actually pretty good and I don't see why more people don't like them.**

 **Also: HAPPY BELATED B-DAY UNDERTALE! \^o^/**

 **Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Bye guys!**


	72. Early is too Early

Clang. Clang. Clang! CLANG! Mettaton's wheels thudded against the stairs. "Oh children," he exclaimed. "It's time for school!"

Asriel and Chara fell out of their beds and onto the hardwood floors below. "AAAaaAAH," Chara screamed. The door split in two and two robotic arms grabbed the children.

"Wake up you two. You have school to get to."

"Hey dumb robot! We had no school today! It was a teacher's work day," Chara shouted. "

The robot stood there for a moment. "Ah... what I meant was, it's a BEAUTIFUL da-"

"It's like two in the morning and it's raining," Asriel rebutted. The pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the roof seemed to prove his point.

Chara then walked to the window and opened it. She widened her eyes at the robot and angrily grinned at the robot as she gestured to the window.

"Fine. I was trying to be a productive member of this household by helping with daily things, only to not know about a holiday you humans have," Mettaton muttered. He set the children down and crossed his arms. "And my schedule doesn't seem to match up to your schedule."

Asriel gave the robot a sympathetic pat. "It's okay, just leave the room and let us sleep, and we'll be good."

Chara nodded and pointed to the door. She rubbed her eyes with her other hands and reiterated the point.

"I gotcha. See you two in a few hours," Mettaton dismissed. He rolled back through the now-destroyed door.

"I give him props for trying but it is really early and I am really tired." Chara climbed back into her bed and covered her face with a blanket.

Asriel climbed back into bed as well, but as much as he tried, he couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

"Frisk, did that stupid robot wake you up in the middle of the night, too?" Chara asked as she rubbed her eyes. She stretched her arm in the air, yawned loudly, then slammed her face into the living room table.

Frisk shook her head. "No, but Napstablook was practicing their music and I couldn't sleep at all."

Chara frowned. "Why didn't you just tell them to stop."

"They already have low self-esteem and I didn't want to be mean..." Frisk wringed her hands together and sighed.

"Frisk, you're a kind person, but you really gotta stick up for yourself too," Chara lightly scolded. She lifted her head and sighed. "So is Sans up yet?"

Frisk shrugged. "I don't know. Why?"

Chara slammed her hands into the wooden table. "My face needs food, that's why!"

Frisk giggled. "Oh I see. That is a very good reason." She climbed out of the chair and walked towards the stairs. "Tell ya what, I'll go check."

Chara nodded. "Do it, for the fate of my stomach depends on it."

"Oh stop being dramatic," Frisk joked lightly. "Be right back." With that, Frisk walked up the stairs.

* * *

Frisk gingerly walked towards Sans' door and tried to be as quiet as possible. She knocked softly on the door. "Hello?"

The door creaked open. The bed was a mess of blankets and pillows, and there was a trash tornado in the corner. Other than that, nothing seemed out of place.

"I see Sans transported his tornado here. Seems like he's awake though." Frisk grinned. "Maybe he's with Mom." Frisk quietly closed the door and walked towards Toriel's room. She quietly opened the door and peeked inside. Toriel was sprawled across the bed with a pillow on her face and on the floor. Frisk closed the door. "He's not there."

Frisk began to walk downstairs, but was beginning to peek in every room. Asgore was also missing, and so was Asriel. Frisk stopped at the staircase. "Where are they?"

* * *

"Eheh! Finally. I got it. Everything I need is here!" A figure stook in front of an army of pale monsters. The figure cackled. "I will win! I will actually win!"

* * *

OKAY so this has been in the works since like November. I'm very really sorry just during that time, I wasn't able to really write for this, and was actually planning to sorta send this to Hiatus Land with the likes of Assist and Defeat (One of my other things lol.), but then I was able to persevere and push this chapter out, although it is small.

Another thing, this will probably be the last, resolving arc thing, one that points to me closing this thing. Would like to state that so people would know. I'm running out of ideas after like what... 70 or so chapters?

I do thank those who stay around, and read this. I very much appreciate you guys! :D

Anyway, long note over. Have a good New Years!


	73. Rush

A monster knelt on snow covered ground, staring with a mournful expression. "My dear. Please... please don't leave me...," a soft voice pleaded towards the white snow. The wind howled behind her. It nearly drowned out that of another.

"Get out of our village! We don't want you here!" a gruff voice shouted through the blizzard. A pale, hairy arm grabbed the monster's coat and lifted the monster up. "Your kind has retreated. One piece of advice, take yourself and anyone who remains and leave." He threw her onto the ground.

The monster stared at the man in fear but managed to nod. She ran towards the mountain's entrance, sobbing as she ran.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks. Any monster not in the mountain was killed, aside from maybe lingering ghosts, not that she really cared. The lone monster focused on a black and white striped scarf tied around her neck. She was in mourning. She was alone.

And although the King came to comfort her, she found no joy in his words. He was the one who saved them, yes, but he was also the one who led troops into battle, the battle that cost her husband's life. All they needed to do was run. Why did they think that the humans would lose? She buried her head into the scarf.

Suddenly, a hissing noise filled the room. The monster whipped her head towards the sound. It was a medium-sized humanoid monster with a skeletal appearance. It held two beakers in its hands. The skeletal face looked stunned. He quickly recovered, however, and began to laugh nervously. "Guess uh... too much sodium bicarbonate and an acidic base will cause that." He gestured to the foam shooting from the beakers and spilling onto the floor.

The monster couldn't help but crack a small smile.

The skeleton moved his way over to the other monster and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know what happened, and I'm sorry. I've watched everyone for days on end, and have tried to make people smile. I'm glad that you did smile at least a little."

She blinked. "That was an act?"

The skeleton scoffed and flashed a confident smile. "Do you think that I, a scientist, wouldn't know what would happen if you mixed certain chemicals together? Especially if those two things were baking soda and vinegar? Anyway, I've got to act a fool for countless other monsters. Hopefully, I'll see you around."

The monster nodded and smiled once again. "See ya."

* * *

We have to find them," Chara shouted as she and Frisk ran towards Mount Ebbot.

Frisk said nothing.

Chara growled. "I bet it was Gilda. I BET YOU THAT! SHE KNEW HOW IMPORTANT THEY ALL WERE!"

Frisk nodded. "Don't you think we should have told someone where we were going?"

"Nah. I want to have this privilege to myself. She took my brother and my dad. Now she's going to pay."

* * *

Gaster glanced at a quickly scribbled note, lying on the table while walking to the refrigerator.

 _"Dear family,_

 _Um... well Chara wanted to go find whoever is the cause of the monsters going missing. And um... well three are now missing from this household, including um... Asriel... so we'll be back._

 _PS. Um... please follow the path leading to the mountain. I think there might be a trap or something. Sure seems like a good spot for one."_

"Whatcha reading?" Calibri questioned, staring at the note in question.

Gaster rubbed his skull with a few fingers. "Why must we do this today? The last few days have been stressful enough." He sighed. "We're going after Chara and Frisk."

Calibri frowned. "Where'd they go?"

"Mount Ebbot." He started walking out of the door. "It is far too early for this and they know it."'

Calibri quickly followed behind. "There must be a reason, right? Not just a day trip to scenic prison."

Gaster nodded. "Someone kidnapped Asriel, I think."

Calibri was taken aback. "What? Then we have to hurry! The King's son is an important member of the family!"

Gaster sighed once again and created a gray door that led to the mountain. "Through here and we should be there before they are." He opened the door for Calibri.

Calibri grinned. "Oh man! That's really cool! Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Long story just go through the door."

Calibri nodded and walked through. Gaster then walked through the door and caused it to vanish from sight.

* * *

Gilda grinned slyly at her army of blue. "This is going to be great." She held a piece of a white cloth and stroked it lovingly. "I'm terribly sorry that he had to struggle and that this all had to happen, but it was simply the only way." She jumped down to her subjects and walked past them.

There were approximately fifty monsters standing in lines. Some were tall, some small, one training dummy, one really buff seahorse. All were tinted a strange blue color, even those who had either thin skin or no skin.

She walked through the lines, marveling at her deed when she spotted a monster that made her recoil. It was a tall, fluffy monster sporting an apron.

"King Asgore." She made her way over to him. "How? How are you here? This magic only works on those who died in another time. And I had to have had the dust for it." She searched her pockets and pulled out a yellow flower. "It must have happened at some point. My magic doesn't lie, but who would kill the king?"

The ex-king did not speak and only stared ahead.

Gilda gulped. "Alright. I guess I can see this as a good thing. Afterall, who in the underground could take down a boss monster?" She suppressed some new feelings of nervousness and grinned. "I can consider my plan to be a success."

* * *

 **Done! So alright. I'm sorry again. I'm alive, yes. Given up, no. Just had a long writer's block. Also, I was in some other fandoms for a while. Right now I would technically be in the Zelda fandom still. (GUYS BOTW IS SOOO GOOD) I'm going to be honest right away and say, I may update less frequently than I did before. I can't really do daily updates but I hope you don't walk from this. Anyway, thank you for reading guys! Bye!**


End file.
